Love You Past Your Pain
by TCNAC1097
Summary: Anastasia survives a vicious attack thanks to the help of a stranger - can love born in tragedy stand the test of time and the pain of the past? - **This story contains an attempted sexual assault**Characters based on E.L. James 50 Shades Trilogy
1. Chapter 1

I Can Love You Past Your Pain

3:24 PM 2/6/2016

Chapter 1 - At First Sight

CPOV

My philanthropic work has once again brought me to the university this afternoon and evening. Of course I don't mind being in a position to finance research for innovative farming technologies and other avenues for the sustenance of life and community here and abroad, but these meetings are occurring during a stressful time in my business and while my second in command Ros has complete autonomy in matters concerning Grey Enterprise Holdings, the control freak in me wishes I could have my finger on the pulse at all times, even if the pragmatist in me knows it's not possible.

Perhaps I am just mildly frustrated, it has actually been over four months since I ended my contract with Leila, she was becoming too attached, and if I'm being honest with myself the whole lifestyle has become a bit stale, though I haven't a clue as to an alternative-I snicker at the thought of an alternative to what is alternative. At this point there's not an enthusiastic interest in another sub it has always just been a means to end for me; satisfying my basic lust for control and need for sexual release, uncomplicated, unlike me. The alternative, unfortunately would likely involve dating and compromise which for me translates into more work. I wouldn't even have a clue how to go about it...dating I mean; and if these vapid post-adolescents that have been batting their eyes at me and pressing their numbers into my hand during every visit to the university are any indication of the dating pool, sheeze I'll be _taking matters into my own hands_ for quite some time to come.

Hard to believe these meetings ran so long-the cost of progress I muse to myself as Taylor drives me through campus, I stare out the window and wonder to myself whether I would have been as successful had I decided to stay at Harvard for the full four years; a number of my game changing acquisitions were all about timing. I am very happy where I am of course, hell I'm a billionaire, but I'm no quitter so in that respect only...I've wondered. Something catches my eye and I yell for Taylor to stop. Before I have time to consider my actions I jump from my car and head toward a pretty dark and almost obscure area between two buildings with Taylor on my heels. As I approach the area I see two figures which I can't quite make out, but I am sure of one thing, someone is in trouble. As we approach one of the figures runs away and while I run towards the space which I can now tell is a grassy path between two buildings, the sight I see almost stops my heart.

I see bright blue eyes staring up at me, she is breathtaking! For a split second I'm transfixed by her and although I've never before reacted to another person in this way, I know I need to act quickly. I assess the situation, she appears to be in shock. She's spralled out on the grass and covered in blood, she is barely conscious and though she's breathing there is a gash in her neck from which she's bleeding profusely. I cover her wound with my bare hand and apply pressure to stop the bleeding. It looks as if someone attempted to cut her coat as well but I'm not able to tell if she has been cut elsewhere; what is obvious is her jeans are undone and someone was attempting to pull them off, she clearly fought off her attacker, I notice one of her fingers is broken and stuck in one of the belt loops of her jeans her hands are also bleeding as if they've been cut. I can see the marks in the grass where she was forcibly dragged, there are books spilling out of a backpack and an iPod strewn about. I can tell that despite having slowed down the bleeding that she is unable to respond to me, even though her eyes never leave mine, she says nothing, she blinks wildly and I begin to talk to her. "Blue Eyes, I'm here…that asshole won't ever hurt you again…you're safe, we're going to get you to a hospital." After what feels like an eternity I hear Taylor along with campus security heading our way, I scream for him to bring a blanket and whatever towels we may have in the SUV, it's incredibly cold out and I'm afraid she may go into shock. Taylor wraps the young woman in blanket and lifts her from the ground as I continue to apply pressure to her wound - we blast the heat in the SUV on the way to the hospital, I instruct Taylor to call my mother and have her meet us in the ER.

We arrive in the emergency room within minutes, and after getting her out of the truck and through the entrance where ER nurses and doctors immediately take over I watch helplessly as the young woman is wheeled away. Never before have I felt so helpless and haunted at once. Taylor comes into the waiting area holding a backpack flanked by campus security who gathered the items from the ground. Reaching out to take the back I realize my hands are covered in her blood, I just stare at them only now feeling the full horror of what has just transpired. I know my mother will be arriving shortly so I find a restroom to wash my hands and as I do, I cannot overcome the image of those beautiful blue eyes staring at me beseeching me, fear, sadness and confusion, she never uttered a sound but her eyes spoke to me and I told her over and over she was safe now.

When I'm done I return to the waiting area and find Taylor waiting who has informed me that my mother has arrived and will be back when she knows more. I explain to SPD with Taylor that what I saw was just a flash, but I sensed something was terribly wrong. Taylor was unable to catch the attacker and promptly pushed a campus call button. I don't have any further information I didn't get a good look at the perpetrator because I was focused on the young woman. "Who is she?" I ask finally after answering a bevvy of questions from officers. "Based on the description and the UW ID found in the backpack we believe her name is Anastasia Steele a grad student" a portly detective by the name of Wallace Best says. "It looks as if she was headed to her car which was parked nearby after finishing her work for the day. She is a TA to Professor Caldwell in the Liberal Arts department, she graduated just this past May." "Has anyone notified her family?" I ask "We used the address on her driver's license and sent an officer to her home for the notification."

"Welch!...and tell him to make it fast" I say to Taylor who understands exactly what I am requesting. I look up and Elliot is walking through the door, "what happened!" I tell him to calm down. "I called to talk to mom and Olga told me mom came to the ER to meet you, dude, what the fuck?" "Again, calm down, I interrupted an attack on a young woman on UW's campus this evening, she was badly hurt and I asked mom to meet me here. "I can't believe that you stopped a crime bro! You're like a super hero and shit!" I roll my eyes at Elliot and just then a very frantic blonde woman bursts through the doors and goes to the counter asking for information on Anastasia Steele, she is told that she's in surgery and someone would be out to speak with her.

"Excuse me Miss?" She turns to face me, her face bloated and her eyes red from crying, "yes?" My name is Christian Grey and this is my brother Elliot Grey are you related to Ms Steele?" "She's…she's my best friend and roommate, why do you ask?" "My driver and I found her, we have her things here, would you like to have a seat?" She sits down, "my...my name is Kate Kavanaugh", I notice Elliot is unable to take his eyes off of Kate and asks if she would like some coffee, she declines. I explain the events that I observed to the best of my ability in an attempt to explain happened to Anastasia. I also indicated that my mother was a physician here and would hopefully be out soon to give us an update on her condition. Kate explains that Ana is a grad student/TA and therefore has office hours which from time to time keep her working on campus after dark, she explains that she was waiting for her to come home as they had plans to go out for dinner this evening, she begins to sob at which point Elliot takes her into his arms and she begins to sob uncontrollably.

Over the next several minutes we learn that Ana has had very little contact with her mother since she left her with her stepfather almost fifteen years ago. Her biological father died when she was one years old from cancer and her stepdad passed away after a car accident during her freshman year, so with the exception of her friends she has no family to speak of.

Finally, my mother enters the waiting area, and addresses Kate once introductions are made. "Hi Kate, I'm Dr. Grey, Ms. Steele is in recovery at the moment and stable, she sustained a number of defensive cuts to her hands along with a broken left index finger, in addition to these injuries she suffered two stab wounds to her abdomen as well as having her throat slit. There was no internal bleeding, and no major arteries were affected. She is under heavy sedation at this time, she was in shock when she came in, but she should make a full recovery." "Oh my God! Thank you!" Kate reaches for my mother and sobs even more. "When do you think we can see her" I ask. "Well she will be out for some time. "I'm not leaving her" Kate declares "can I wait in her room?" "Because you are listed as next of kin, yes Kate you may."

"Excuse me Kate, what can we do?" She turns and stares at me blankly "Christian Grey?... _the_?..." "yes" "I'm so sorry, I didn't make the connection earlier, yes of course your work with the university..." "Honestly, not a problem, how can we help? I can make sure you and Anastasia have anything you need, have you eaten?" "Uh, no but I'm really really not hungry right now." I ask Kate if we can bring her anything at all, perhaps send someone to her place, make notifications anything and she says for now she's fine. I ask my mother if I may see Anastasia, she tells me that she can bring me back for just a moment with Kate but that I won't be able to stay very long.

Anastasia looks so peaceful, I tune out all of the loud machines and the medical staff bustling about, there's just her, and though I can't explain it I know in this moment that I will never ever let another bad thing happen to her and I WILL find the man who did this to her. Before I can restrain myself I lean over and kiss her cheek and whisper "Anastasia you don't have to be afraid, you're not alone, no one will ever hurt you again." I turn around to find my mother looking on in stunned silence. Well it's hard to blame her, after all she's never once seen me with a woman let alone witness a genuine Christian Grey PDA moment. Kate seems oblivious to what's going on and I like it that way, she is completely distraught. I offer her a seat because she honestly looks rather unsteady on her feet. I can't for the life of me understand what is going on with me, but the deal Ros and I were in the process of landing isn't even on my mind, there's just Anastasia.

While riding back to Escala Taylor informs me that Welch has completed a detailed background and it's available via e-mail - I will check that when I get to my home office Taylor's contact at UW is forwarding all relevant security tapes as well.

Walking into Escala, I tell Gail my house manager that I will have my dinner in my office tonight. I open my e-mail and find Ana's background check.

Anastasia Rose Steele DOB 09/10/1989

Mother: Carla Lucas (Frank Lambert m.06121988 –wid.09111990; Raymond Steele m.04201991 – div.11052000; Mark Tolbert m.01192001 – div.12012001; Oscar Cowlings m.07162003 - div09222006; Darrell Edmond m.02122009 - div06252009; John Lucas m.09242013 - present)

Father: Franklin Lambert (Deceased) 09111990

Step Father: Raymond Steele (Deceased) 07152013 Automobile Accident

Graduate Student at UW August 2015

Teaching Assistant Professor Tracey Caldwell August 2015 – Present

BA English Literature May 2015 (Summa Cum Laude) GPA 3.9

Claytons Hardware 2011-2015

I know precious little about Anastasia with this background check, it appears her mother has been married several times, go figure, relationship issues for a woman who doesn't bother to raise her own child. Seems Carla is a piece of work she chose poorly in the companion department and appears to be on marriage number seven and other than that very little is known about her other than she works as a part time bookkeeper. I wonder if it would be prudent to contact her on behalf of her daughter, I will have to ask her once she's awake.

The next morning I woke with a start, I checked my text messages there was nothing new except a text from my mother, Ana was moved per my insistence to a private room with a family suite both for her privacy and for Ms. Kavanaugh's comfort. Taylor procured trusted security services with a colleague Luke Sawyer. Anastasia will be under twenty four hour protection.

I had Gail pack croissants and preserves for me to take to the hospital, Ms. Kavanaugh should be very hungry by now, in addition I had Taylor purchase toiletries and warm clothing for Ana, that room she was in last night was very cold. I've never understood why hospitals seem so cold always, odd.

I arrived at the hospital around 9 AM. Kate was sleeping on the lounger in the suite provided when I entered the room. As well as Sawyer in the waiting area outside of the suite which provides a direct view of Anastasia's bed.

If it's even possible she is more beautiful than the woman who invaded my dreams last night, she's so serene. She has long chestnut brown hair that is thick and shiny. She has a tiny mole on her chin and barely noticeable freckles on both sides of her cute little nose. Her lashes are long and full and her lips are plump and pink. Her hands are covered in gauze but I can tell they are dainty with long slender fingers. I pull a chair as close as I can to her bedside and whisper in her ear "good morning Anastasia, I'm here."

APOV

It's only been a few months working as Professor Caldwell's TA, but I must say I love it, what's not to love, more books and most of the students are engaged and bright...most of them. Kate is already calling me a workaholic but I must admit I do lose track of time often becoming engrossed in my work, what can I say I love novels. I intended to read only a few student papers, but I was so intrigued by the creativity of some of these students I couldn't stop myself, now eight papers later I really need to get out of here if I want the chance to change my clothes before dinner with Kate. Luckily we live only about ten minutes from campus and I have Wanda parked nearby so no problem.

I've been listening to my iPod, not on shuffle, I appreciate hearing songs in the original order of the CD, it's quirky and weird but I love remembering listening to music with my Dad and playing what song comes next. I miss my dad so much, sometimes I dream he's just a phone call away. It's cold out but I'm bundled up good, I've never been on campus so late it's eerie and deserted so I'm walking at a nice clip. I can see my car in the distance when I feel a tugging at my collar. Before I could turn my head or remove one of my earbuds I feel myself being pulled to the ground and dragged between two buildings. I dug in my heels and kicked and screamed but he was strong. Once I was between the buildings I felt tugging at my coat and I felt like I was being hit in my stomach, I was blocking blows and I felt a pinch on my neck he never said anything other than "bitch let it happen" he began to pull at my jeans managing to get my button undone I hooked my fingers in belt loops and kicked with all my might and he began hitting my hands I must have fallen on a wet patch of grass because I could remember my neck feeling wet. He yanked my right hand from my belt loop but I heard a pop when he yanked my left hand, I screamed at the top of my lungs and immediately began feeling light headed, I was passing out. All of a sudden he lets go of my jeans and runs away, I hear footsteps running towards me, and I see gray eyes that tell me I am safe.

"My name is Christian, you're safe now—don't be afraid. Can you hear me? What's your name sweetheart? Who did this to you? You're bleeding pretty badly, I'm going to try and stop the bleeding and we're going to get you to the hospital. You're safe now, you're safe, you're going to be okay. Oh, my god…who hurt you sweetheart?...please tell me your name, please." I hear him yelling for someone to get a blanket and then I'm in a car, I want to talk to him.

 _~Who are you?~_

"Ana I'm here, I'm not going anywhere, you're going to be okay, you're going to be just fine."

 _~Kate! I can hear you Kate~_

"Her vitals are good, she's going to be pretty sore when she wakes please don't hesitate to call us if you need anything Kate. Don't worry, she's a fighter, she fought hard!"

"Good morning Anastasia, I'm here."

"Me too..." I whisper barely able to open my eyes to see the most gorgeous man I have ever seen in real life, this must be a dream or I've landed in what...male underwear model heaven? Oh wait, I remember you it's gray eyes! Before the memory of my attack overwhelms me he distracts me by introducing himself.

"Hi" he says lightly massaging my wrist, "my name is Christian"

My God he's beautiful, if my mouth wasn't so dry I'm sure I would be drooling. I remember what happened, all of it I think, but I don't feel afraid I feel warm and...and safe.

"Christian I'm so thirsty"

"I'm going to ring for a nurse"

The nurse comes in almost immediately,

"Nurse Ms. Steele would like some water"

"My name is Diane and I need to check your vitals and then I'll give you some ice chips for now is that okay Ms. Steele."

"Sure."

"Sir, would you please step out for moment"

"No!" I say barely above a whisper "please don't leave me!" I can feel tears begin to roll down my cheeks.

"I'm not going anywhere, please don't cry." Christian says, using his thumbs to wipe my tears.

Christian distracts me from the exam by telling me that Kate is here in the next room and she's been here all night. He brought me a warm purple robe and matching fuzzy pink socks with purple stripes. His mother is a doctor who practices at this hospital and he lives in downtown Seattle. He talks about his family which consists of a brother a sister and his parents who live in Bellevue. He tells me that his company is part of a "feed the world" initiative, he loves to read and wishes he had more time for it. Kate appears in the doorway just as nurse Diane is leaving to get my ice chips.

"Ana!...Oh my god I was so scared, how do you feel?" Kate looks as if she's been crying all night; we met my freshman year and hit it off almost immediately, she's as beautiful as she is kind and I honestly don't know what my life would be without her. She's always taken on sort of a motherly role in my life, Kate found it unfathomable that any woman wouldn't want to be a mother to her own child, when my father died she became uber protective...mama bear is scary! I'm surprised she let Christian the underwear model anywhere near me, she's staring daggers his way, but he hasn't taken his eyes off of me. It is funny Kate has been scaring off guys for four years that she felt weren't worthy, she seems to have a sixth sense. She was spot on with Jose. I really thought for years we were such good friends, but that all changed one night after undergrad finals when he tried to take advantage of my inebriated state. I wound up kneeing him in the balls, thus ending our friendship. He always gave Kate the creeps, but I would never have guessed he would have been so aggressive with me, calling me a dick tease and telling me I was a bitch for leading him on. He was completely delusional. I have seen him around campus a few times since I became a TA but he doesn't even speak to me now, what a difference a few months and a forceful rejection make.

"Kate, I feel sore and thirsty, but for right now that seems to be the worst of it, I'm sorry I worried you, I should have been paying attention-

"Ana NONE OF THIS IS YOUR FAULT...do you understand me?, tell me you understand me..."

The tears that have pooled in my eyes are starting to run down my cheeks as Christian the model once again wipes them away.

"I understand mother dear..." I cough out a slight and painful laugh. "Why does my stomach hurt so much...?" Kate's mouth gapes open, but she doesn't respond right away, her reaction scares the shit out of me.

Christian the underwear model tears his eyes away from me for the first time and looks at Kate who is for the first time since I've known her at a complete loss for words and interjects "Anastasia, your doctor will be here shortly to explain everything, because there was a mix up with the next of kin notification they were not able to provide Ms. Kavanaugh with details about your medical condition."

"Oh, I'm sorry Kate…-"

"Ana I swear if you apologize one more damn time!...I…I love you Ana."

"I love you too mama bear."

"Good morning Ms Steele, I'm Dr Simon and these are my colleagues Drs. Trevelyn-Grey and Dubrow; Ms. Steele do you feel up to talking about your condition"

"I do, please allow my friends to stay with me, I don't want to do this alone." I say glancing at Christian and Kate.

"Ms Steele you sustained a number of stab wounds—

"I was stabbed…?" My eyes begin to fill with water once again, Kate pats my thigh and Christian's massaging of my wrist intensifies.

"Yes you were. The most serious of which was to your neck, fortunately no arteries were effected and by the time you reached the hospital the bleeding had been stopped with direct pressure, your blood loss was minimal. With the help of Dr. Dubrow a renowned plastic surgeon whom Mr. Grey had flown in there should be minimal scarring. You also sustained two stab wounds to your abdomen, but because you were wearing a thick coat and a pretty heavy sweater, the wounds did not penetrate deeply at all. Your hands sustained numerous cuts because it appears at some point you grabbed hold of the knife as well as warded off blows from the knife. Dr. Dubrow assures me there will be minimal scarring there as well; also the index finger on your left hand was broken during the attack so you will need to keep that immobilizer in place for about three to four weeks. I understand this is a lot to take in, but you will have all the information you need to care for yourself once you're discharged."

I was stunned to learn that I had been stabbed, I thought he was hitting me. The human body is a wondrous machine, I remember feeling very little I guess a combination of adrenaline and my anger prevented me from feeling what would have amounted to an enormous amount of pain. My doctors informed me that I would be given instructions on how to dress my wounds and that I would need help in doing that, additionally I would be probably be released within the next day or so barring any other complications which at this point were not likely.

"She's been through enough, she's just now wrapping her mind around what has happened to her, can't this wait for fucks sake?" I hear Christian almost yell from outside my door.

"Sir, the sooner we get details of the attack that only Ms. Steele can give us the better our chances of tracking down the perpetrator, surely you must understand this…"

"Fine you can have ten minutes, if and _only_ if she feels up to it…and the minute she says she's had enough it ends…are we clear?"

"Yes of course"

Christian enters the room and asks if I feel up to talking to police, he assures me he will be right there if I need him and I agree to let him know if I feel in anyway uncomfortable. I have no idea why but I feel so safe having him here, a perfect stranger! I don't know why but I feel like I can do anything as long as he's with me. How on earth does _that_ make any sense at all? I am losing it for sure. Maybe I'm still unconscious.

"I want to help catch him…sure I will answer whatever I can."

I recounted the entire attack to Detective Wallace Best, but I really wasn't much help, I didn't see his face because he was wearing a ski mask I don't remember his eyes I was so focused on fending off blows, and it wasn't until we were on the ground and he tried to get on top of me that I even saw the ski mask. He was wearing gloves and dark clothing, I was unable to tell race because it was just too dark.

His voice was almost a whisper and the only thing he said as he tugged at my jeans was "bitch let it happen" that's when I heard someone yell "what the fuck are you doing" and he ran away.

He wasn't familiar to me and there was nothing I remember to be remarkable about him, that would have been different of course, but he grabbed me from behind and I was foolishly wearing my headphones while walking alone on campus at night.

Kate asked Christian if she could spend a few moments alone with me once the detective was gone and he agreed, but not before telling us that he would be back with food for both of us, since Dr. Simon also cleared me for light fare.

"Steele I have never been more afraid in my life, I'm just so glad you're here with me" she says barely holding back her tears and kissing my forehead. "You have a serious admirer, he has hardly left your side since they brought you here, he arranged for this private room, there are only two other suites on this floor ya know! It's like he's in love with you Steele, I've never seen anything like it."

Kate he's just being kind, he feels responsible for me because he found me I highly doubt—

"Ana please! The man is a billionaire that's billions with a _B_ , he arranged for Dr. Terry Dubrow to fly in…a world renowned plastic surgeon…and not only that see that guy out there? His name is Luke Sawyer and he's _YOUR_ personal security, from now until they catch that asshole who did this. He spent all evening talking to you, he didn't leave until early morning and is all over the SPD and UW campus police, he has demanded all video surveillance from campus and vowed to contact NASA if need be to enhance any video too difficult to see…Kind my ass!"

I try to express how I'm feeling without tearing up, but it's not happening. "I don't know what it is Kate, but I was so scared, and then he was there, I felt so peaceful, I couldn't talk but I was aware of everything he was saying and doing, his eyes…they were…they were my lifeline and I believed every word he said, and I knew I would be alright as long as he was with me. His eyes never left me from the time he found me until they wheeled me away, and when they did I felt so empty and lost, it's a good thing they put me under because I think I would have panicked. I know this sounds crazy but I feel like he was sent to me"

"Wow" is all Kate could say to my revelation. I knew I sounded like a crazy person so I don't blame her one bit for her reaction or lack of clever retort in this situation, because I realize how whacky it sounds even as I'm saying it. What I did not tell her is I know that I saw my future in his eyes and I know we're meant to be together. How's that for batshit crazy? Maybe it's the meds.

And like that he was back, this time he has company, a tall handsome blonde guy who cannot take his eyes off of Kate. They brought us food which consisted of fruit and croissants, orange and cranberry juices. Turns out Fabio's name is Elliot and he's Christian's brother. Kate decides to take her breakfast and eat with Elliot and Sawyer in the lounge area of the suite, she seemed to be quite taken with Elliot and since Christian and I couldn't take our eyes off of one another it was time we spent some time alone before I went to sleep…again.

"So Mr. Grey…"

"Please call me Christian Anastasia…"

"It's just Ana…but tell me do you rescue damsels in distress in between from million dollar mergers on a regular basis?"

He lets out the most adorable belly laugh, and dear god his smile is infectious. This man is seriously beautiful, seriously what the fuck is in this IV?

"Well to answer your question you are in fact my first damsel ever and I'm just glad I was there. You are so beautiful" he strokes my cheek and much to my surprised delight leans in and kisses me, and my face flushes what I assume to be beet red. His lips are so soft and instinctively I kissed him back. After that we just sit staring at each other, until he admonishes me to eat my breakfast. While I eat, he explains my security detail and tells me he will move heaven and earth to make sure I am safe.

"Christian?"

"Yes Ana."

"Why have you done all of this, why are you doing this?"

"Honestly Ana I have never been so drawn to anyone, ever. It's hard to explain really but I took one look in your eyes and I want…no I have to have you close. Does that scare you?"

"No, actually it doesn't I feel drawn to you Christian, you make me feel so…safe."

"You are."

He leans in and kisses me again, but this time the kiss deepens. I feel something stirring in me and it's like nothing I've ever experienced before. I was seriously beginning to think I was maybe not into men; I never felt I was into women either, but never before has anything like this stirred in me in such a pure and undiluted way; one thing for certain I am into _him,_ that's for damn sure. What on earth is this I'm feeling?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 –Recovery

 **CPOV**

Her mouth is so warm, she tastes like buttery cantaloupe and her full lips are so inviting and innocent at that same time. My dick twitches in approval as she moans into my mouth and I whisper against her lips "you are so beautiful." I have no idea what this is, but I want her with me…always. _Get a grip Grey, you're one step from having her rub the lotion on her skin or else she gets the hose again!_ What the fuck does always mean anyway?

Elliot showed up here to put the moves on her roommate who is eyeing us suspiciously from the lounge area. I can understand her concern for sure, after all I am a complete stranger and her best friend who is lying in a hospital bed after a vicious attack is kissing me less than twenty four hours later, and on a purely practical level I can understand her concern, hell I'm concerned too. I wish I could help myself.

It's taking all my might not to suck on her full bottom lip or slide my hand over her perky breasts. I stop the kiss and lean back to look at her and she has tears pooling in her eyes and I ask her what's wrong.

"I don't know Christian, I can't explain why, shit I don't even know you but I would devastated if the feelings I'm having right now are one sided and you're just being kind because you rescued me and feel sorry for me –"

"Do you have a boyfriend Ana?

"No, I don't" she says biting that luscious bottom lip and looking down. I take my index finger and lift her chin so that she's again looking me in the eyes.

"I want to get to know you much better Ana, to have you in my life; I know that sounds crazy and believe me this is real departure from my life as I know it, trust me, but I'm sitting here contemplating how I can talk you into allowing me to take care of you during your recovery without scaring you off, I just don't want to be away from you. Yes, a part of it is about making sure you're okay and protecting you, but make no mistake it's mostly because I want to spend time getting to know you. I don't want to let you go, I'm scaring you aren't I?"

"No, not at all I feel relieved…happy."

She winces in pain and I ask her if she's feeling okay, she responds that she hurts a little. I show her the button she can press to access her pain medication and she presses it. Before she falls off to sleep she mumbles something about model heaven, whatever that means. She's stunning even when she mumbles.

I join Elliot, Kate and Sawyer in the lounge. I've been avoiding this; Elliot is my older brother and in addition to running a successful construction conglomerate his favorite activities include womanizing, hiking, biking and needling me within an inch of my life. I have always been very private, naturally I'm not noising abroad about my sexual dalliances given their nature, so he's always been very curious; and until last night I have managed to keep him and the rest of my family at arm's length. Everything in my life is different as of last night, and there's no going back. Last night I let Elliot in in a way I've not let anyone before, but that doesn't mean he's not going to give me endless shit about falling hard for a girl I just met.

***Flashback***

 _3AM at Escala after Christian and Elliot leave the emergency room. Earlier in the evening Christian sent Taylor home and Elliot stayed._

"Bro, what the fuck is going on? How did you wind up involved in all this."

I explained finding Anastasia while she was being attacked and subsequent events. "So what's up with you, why didn't you leave after doing your good deed, are you into her, I've never seen you act like this."

"I'm not acting."

"Her friend is smoking hot, I might have go back to the hospital with you in the morning." He winks at me.

"I mean seriously Christian, we've never even met anyone you've dated, I know you're not gay because I've seen you staring holes through tits, and I found your spank stash when we were kids; but what gives man?"

"Elliot, I don't date, I have arrangements generally they don't last for very long, there's never been a need to introduce anyone to the family because it was never anything significant…until now."

"What's sort of arrangement?"

"You really want to know?" He nods his head yes. "I understand your need to make light of things, but I want you to understand this is strictly between us and not fodder for your amusement."

"No seriously bro, I understand…you're kinda scaring me…"

"Come with me."

I lead Elliot upstairs to my playroom…the look on his face is indescribable, I think I've actually shocked my big brother.

"Duuuuude…"

I explain that I've indulged in the BDSM lifestyle for about twelve years and that I have had a number of sexual relationships the longest of which lasted about six months. I explained my role as a dominant and made it perfectly clear that I haven't engaged in about four months now.

Looking around the room, Elliot seems overwhelmed "bro you've been committed to some seriously freaky shit…I _think_ I get it though, I mean I get the whole detachment part, but not the whips and shit, are you angry still like you were as a teenager, is this how you work that shit out?"

"I'm not angry, it started as a way to have sex without intimacy, I still cannot stand to have my chest or back touched, I haven't opened myself to intimacy…it's all just been sex and release of frustration.

"And chicks are into this shit?"

"This and more."

"How did you get into this?"

I was dreading this part of the discussion more than anything, fuck it, I'm ripping off the band-aid. "Two words Elena Lincoln."

"I fucking _KNEW_ something was up with you two!" His reaction astounds me, how could he have known anything I felt we were being discreet. "That crazy fucking bitch is obsessed with you Christian, she has been since we were kids, always hanging around you, I have NEVER liked her and always thought her preoccupation with you was weird as hell, I even said something to dad about it because mom seemed oblivious and he thought maybe you had a crush on her, how…how old were you?"

"I had just turned fifteen, and gotten into trouble at school once again, she basically seduced me, and using BDSM she taught me discipline and self-control; I got my shit together after that."

"How long did it last Christian?"

"Five years."

"I'm so fucking pissed right now…she hit on me too Christian! I was almost eighteen at the time, she grabbed my junk under the dinner table one night while talking about how I had _grown_ , I avoided her like the plague after that, I never thought she would have come after you bro, I'm so sorry, I should have protected you."

I'm floored by his admission, I told him how she wanted me to go into the salon business with her, and I declined because I had been limiting my contact for years. I also explained our arrangement where she provided my subs for me through her screening process. "I have not had any meaningful contact with her for about four months now, she's been frustrated with me actually."

"Well I guess so, she's losing her control."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Christian, you're a fucking billionaire involved in complicated mergers and acquisitions that I couldn't figure out if you transplanted your brain in my head successfully and you're one naïve motherfucker! Don't you understand what she's done?" I stare at him blankly.

"She used information about a troubled adolescent told to her in confidence by her best friend to seduce a child! She preyed on you sexually when you were in your formative years, you've been gradually pulling away from us ever since, and no one could figure out why. You became successful but you all but cut your family out of your life, we're not close and we should be because WE love you. She maintained her control by picking your mates or conquests or whatever they were all while maintaining her place as your only confidant…I'm so fucking pissed right now, because you have no idea how hurt our mother has been over the fact that she just can't get close to you; Christian you won't let her hug you! I really wish right now I hadn't promised to keep your confidence because I'd like to burn that bitch's house down, with her in it."

I'm sitting in stunned silence because Elliot is in tears, I don't know what I expected but I didn't expect this. I feel a wave of sadness rush over me because I know he's one hundred percent right. Elliot has always made an effort to be…well brothers. He has asked countless times for us to get together for a beer or hang out but I've always put up a wall, I didn't want to run the risk of having anyone find out, I didn't want to be judged. This isn't judgment I seeing from Elliot, I've hurt him. I didn't understand the depth of his love for me…or mine for him. I grab him and hold him against me and whisper "I'm so sorry…I love you Elliot." After a beat he sighs.

"Christian…I'm thrilled you love me, and I love you too, but bro, you just full body hugged me and declared your love for me in your freaky sneaky room." We both burst into a fit of laughter.

***End Flashback***

I let Kate know that Ana is sleeping and she might want to go home and get some rest or grab a shower or change of clothes. Elliot offers to drive her and she readily accepts, so I guess Ana and I aren't the only ones making connections. Reynolds arrives to relieve Sawyer and I open my laptop to read through some emails. I call Ros and we discuss the details on Cynton our latest acquisition and she reports no problems to quote her it was "easy peasy." At times like this it's fantastic knowing my second in command can handle things which puts my mind at ease.

Ana sleeps soundly for a little less than three hours before she starts to stir. I could watch her sleep for hours, her lashes are so long they almost cast a shadow on her cheeks, she's so pretty. My mom dropped by for a while to check on her and me, I thanked her for checking on Ana and pulled her in for a long hug before she left the room. She gasped and stared at me in stunned silence and stuttered that she would be back to check on us before she left to go home, she had tears in her eyes, how did I not understand I was hurting her. I'm so sorry.

Finally she's awake, I have my iPad and I loaded some games for her to play, hell I should have just gotten her, her own – she should have an iPad, what was I thinking. _Slow down Grey_.

"So you _are_ real…"

"Let's see."

I lean in and kiss her, this time I suck on her bottom lip and she sucks on my top lip, _holy fuck!_ that went straight to my dick; I honestly don't know how long I've been kissing her when I hear two loud throat clearers afoot, I don't have to turn around to know Elliot and Kate are back. Ana giggles against my lips her cheeks are hot pink, so fucking adorable.

"I didn't know we were in intensive care…"

"Gee, Elliot did you write that, you're so clever."

"Well, Ana I guess I don't have to ask how _you're_ doing."

"Hi Kate" I'm feeling sore still but better.

"Ana this is my brother Elliot Grey…Elliot this is Ana Steele"

"Hi Ana I'm so glad you're okay and getting better."

"Thank you Elliot it's so nice to meet you."

"Kate did you get any rest?" The look on both Kate and Elliot's faces is priceless, yeah resting…not!

"Ana you look fresh, can I get you anything."

"I'm a little hungry, but if you could help me freshen up a little that would be great."

I stand and kiss Ana on the forehead, "I'll be right outside."

 **APOV**

Kate closes the curtains around us, "Kate my sissie needs refreshing" we both let out a much needed laugh.

"Well I should think so, it looks like heavy petting is next on the menu for you and Grey, what on earth is with you two, don't get me wrong Steele I love that you seem…well happy…but I'm worried that it's all part of the trauma you've been through."

"I don't know how to explain it to you Kate, but while I'm desperate to find out why this happened to me, I'm just so happy that I'm…I'm here. The place where I had been dragged was so small and dark, do you have any idea what it took for him to see me there fighting for my life in a passing glance? The entire universe was aligned to bring me right here and now, and though I know I was being stabbed and cut all the _only_ feeling I remember is looking into his eyes." I start to tear up, I know that I'm falling in love with a man I know almost _nothing_ about.

"Don't cry Steele"

"I was seriously starting to wonder what was wrong with me, but when I look at him everything in me comes alive, I want him, and he wants me, and I don't care if makes sense or not, please don't go all mama bear on Christian, I think he needs me as much as I need him."

"Okay, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. I just don't want to see you get hurt, he's a pretty powerful guy and I know you're inexperienced. Just promise me if ever it's not right in your heart that you won't hesitate to walk away."

"I promise." We hug, and I get up and head to the bathroom.

Kate helps me to the bathroom, where she washes me up and sits while I brush my teeth. She freshens my hair with Wen shampoo and conditioner, we had to improvise with my head over the sink, I cannot shower just yet. I change into a new hospital gown change my panties and slip on the socks and robe Christian bought for me. In true Kate fashion she brought me my favorite Bath and Body Works Warm Vanilla Sugar lotion and body spritz.

"Now you smell good enough for him to eat Steele."

"Kate, don't be so crass" I giggle and mock gasp at her comment.

Kate manages to get my mane under control with a little mousse and gel, and pulling it up in a loose pony with a few loose strands, I decide in this moment that bangs had been a good idea in spite of my trepidation, not bad, not bad at all. The final touch was a little bit of berry kiss lip gloss.

Oddly enough I have little or no pain from my wounds today, besides the pain meds make me feel so loopy, I want to be awake for every minute of my life from here forward. Also, Christian and I need to talk, I mean why? Why is this accomplished, wealthy, bright and beautiful man not married or attached? I just don't get it! What does he see in me?

I waddle back to my bed and Kate opens the curtain. Christian and his brother are engaged in what looks like a pretty deep conversation, and there's a new security guy in there as well.

 **CPOV**

So, as I suspected Kate didn't get much in the way of rest after being escorted home by Mr. Goodbar; whatever, who am I to judge. I've been making out with a girl who got stabbed less than a day ago and up until four months ago I got my kicks turning women's asses pink with various…tools.

Elliot seems to be more than mildly interested in Kate, this is somewhat of a departure from his usual modus operandi. I think he likes her and if that's true I hope he's happy. I can't really understand what made me open up and tell Elliot all that I did last night, I wasn't even drinking for fuck's sake, but I think that by telling him I was freeing myself, that I was allowing that part of my life to be over…once and for all. There's no turning back now. He thinks I should tell my parents, and I have promised him that I will do just that, but I want to prepare myself for that conversation and he has promised that when the time is right he'll be there with me. I feel hurt by the revelation that Elliot is actually kind of incredible and supremely non-judgmental, we could have been so much closer than we were, but there's still time and I'm very grateful that he's my brother.

The curtain finally opens and I see that Ana is wearing her robe, she looks so pretty. I walk back into her room.

"Hey."

"Hi, there." She has the most beautiful smile, and I feel like I'm in junior high. _Get a grip you don't want her to think you're some weirdo._

I sit on her bed and take her face in my hands. "You look so beautiful Ana" She smells wonderful too, like sugar cookies and fresh berries. Our kiss this time is so much more intimate, when I brush my tongue across her lips she gasps and opens her mouth, when my tongue tangles with hers she lets out a soft moan and I think I actually have goosebumps, _seriously WTF?_ , god she tastes so good! We continue like this until there's a light tap on the door, and I feel as though it's my mom before I even turn around, funny how that happens.

"Hi, Ana how are you feeling today?"

"Much better Dr. Grey." Her cheeks are pink, it's so cute that she's feeling embarrassed right now.

I spoke with Dr. Simon and according to him, you should be ready to be released tomorrow if no signs of infection exist and you feel well enough to leave."

"That's great news, thank you so much."

"As far as your in home care is concerned you are going to need to take it easy for at least a week to ten days at a minimum, no strenuous activities including driving and excessive walking and or carrying heavy objects. You're going to need assistance with caring for your wounds, and you should be careful not to do too much with your hands. Do you have someone who can assist you dear? You're going to need—"

"Mom, I'm taking care of Ana's home care, no worries." She winks at me, but I'm quite sure she's not surprised at all.

"Great, you will receive detailed instructions and prescription medications, topical meds in the case of your wounds. If you have any questions I am just a phone call away, I think your _friend_ here knows how to reach me."

"Thanks again Dr. Grey I really—

"Please dear, call me Grace."

"Thank you Grace, I appreciate what you've done for me."

She leaves and joins Kate and Elliot in the lounge.

"Christian I can't even put into words how much all of this means to me" and all of a sudden it's as if a damn has burst, through her tears she's thanking me all while sobbing uncontrollably. I hold her close to me and whisper to her over and over "it's okay baby, please don't cry." She doesn't know it yet, but she's the one that saved me.

Once she's composed herself, I tell her that I would like her to stay with me while she's recuperating. _Stay with me forever please. Where the fuck did that come from, steady Grey._ She's going to need security as well as help with her wounds and I can provide both. I explain that I know that Kate has to return to work soon and that would leave her alone in their apartment. I further offer that if she would like Kate is welcome to stay with her. I have a full time house manager who can provide meals and I can help with the wound care, but I will ask my mother if she thinks a home health aide would be beneficial.

"I don't want to be alone, and I would really appreciate it, but I don't want to be a burden to you Christian, I don't want you to have to—" I kiss her.

"You could never be a burden, I want you with me."

"Okay."

We fill Kate in on Ana's decision, and as expected she looks at us as though we both have grown an extra head, but she doesn't fight us. She's also on board with staying for a few nights with Ana just to make sure she's settled and there if she needs her.

By the look on his face, Elliot couldn't be more thrilled, I guess it's a grown up sleep over this weekend. I'm glad Ana is going to be with me and I would make just about any concession to for that to happen, even if it means Elliot challenging me to Wii battles 24/7. I place a call to Gail and inform her to have the two guest rooms made available, making it very clear that Kate can stay in the sub room…uh ex-sub room. I inform her that I will be having guests through the weekend and one guest for a minimum of the next ten days. I also ask her to have flowers delivered to the larger of guest room, specifically blue irises and orchids. I call my personal shopper at Nordstrom and order lounge wear and pajamas for Ana, size four or size small, ensuring that all bottoms have non-binding waistbands that could cause irritation to her wounds, also panties size small with bras in a 34C enough for ten days. I ask Kate if she can give me a list of Ana's favorite toiletries and I forward this information to Taylor for purchase, this way she doesn't have to cart things back and forth and, last but not least I tell Taylor to purchase Ms. Steele an iPad so that she can read and access the internet and download whatever aps she desires.

The elevator opens to my penthouse, and I wave Ana and Kate inside, they look as if they're at an amusement park, I bite my lip to keep from smiling as they take it all in, Ana's reaction is just adorable. I do understand Escala can be overwhelming, the opulence I mean, I live well…very well. Almost immediately Gail greets us and offers to show Ana and Kate to their rooms and asks if they would like anything to eat or drink.

 **APOV**

The view from my room is breathtaking! I can see the Space Needle and on a clear day I can imagine I would be able to see all of Seattle from here. There are beautiful flowers orchids and irises everywhere, Gail shows me an enormous walk in closet that has all sorts of lounge wear and pajamas, including silk and cashmere drawstring lounge sets and beautiful cashmere sweaters, one a pale blue with a shark bite hem. There's also a drawer full of the most delicate and beautiful bras and panties I've ever seen in my life, this stuff must have cost a fortune! If he's trying to impress me, mission accomplished. In the bathroom all of my toiletries are in a cabinet along with another plush robe. On the table by my bed is a beautifully wrapped box that has a card with my name on it. I lift the top off and inside is the latest iPad and a note from Christian, my name is engraved on the back, this is so very special. He has loaded all sorts of games and the ENTIRE British classics library! I am in awe, and so is Kate. Her room is right next to mine with a similar view.

"Please let me know if you need anything else" Christian says from the doorway, slightly startling me. "Would you like to be alone right now?"

"No please come in." _Good god, if they packaged desire he is exactly what it would look like, in my mind anyway…I think I felt a little moisture escape down there._ Ana, what does that even mean? He walks over to me and immediately wraps me in his arms inhaling deeply as plants his nose in my hair. "Do you have everything you need?" I feel a shiver go through me and I respond, "I do now" _When did I become so bold?_ His body reacts as well, his arousal is obvious to me, but he doesn't pull away, instead he takes my face in his hands and kisses me deeply, this time he licks my lips again, but it's not permission he seeks this time, he's tasting me. I moan loudly and his tongue joins mine in a sexy, sensual dance that I don't ever want to end. I have never kissed anyone like this. I had heard Kate talk about being turned on by just kisses before, and I didn't get it, well I'm a believer…I'm soaked. "Thank you so much Christian, I'm so grateful for all you've done for me." He kisses me in response, and then wraps me in his arms and just holds me.

"Ahem…Gail made us lunch bro, c'mon you two, you got all night to feel each other up."

My face is beet red and we all laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Kismet

 **APOV**

We ate a fabulous lunch and dinner, and in between we watched Christian and Elliot try and impress us with their billiards acumen and had a tour of Escala. Christian's library is full of first editions, my god if I lived here I would never leave that room! Later in the evening Christian's sister Mia dropped by with her date Brice to hang out with us for a bit, she is such a sweet, bubbly girl. I think Christian and Elliot love giving her dates a hard time, it's clear that the three of them are very close. I had a glass of Shiraz, since I refuse to take any more pain meds, I first checked with Dr. Grey to make sure it was okay of course.

Kate and Elliot were hammered by the time Mia left. They both stumbled off to the room where Kate is staying and when I peeked in on them they were both laying on top of the duvet fully clothed. Just say no guys! They're so cute together. I get changed into my pajamas and go to find Christian. He's just coming out of his office and we decide to have cocoa in the TV room and watch a movie. I can't really use my hands so I Christian makes the cocoa, it's very clear he's not at home in the kitchen. He's so cute, and luckily we have the instant kind. He's wearing drawstring pajama pants and a white tee, his hair is kind of a mess like he's been running his hands through it. I bet it's soft, I want to put my hands in it. _Shit, my hands._

We decide to watch Gattica, it's a favorite of mine and Christian had never seen it, I'm thrilled he let me pick the movie. There are several seats and a huge sectional sofa in the TV room and a huge flat screen. I order the pay per view while Christian sets up the kettle corn and cocoa on the coffee table ottoman. I sit close to Christian on the sofa and even though for the most part I'm watching the movie about a quarter of the way through it I can tell he's not watching the movie at all, he's watching me. I turn to face him and before I know it he's pulled me onto his lap and we're kissing. Our kisses are very passionate, it's as if we're both trying to express how we feel with our mouths and tongues, well I know I am. I can feel his need for me radiate to my core, I rest my arms on his shoulders and twirl fingers of my least injured hand in his curly locks, I tug on his hair and he moans. _Oh my gawd what is happening to my body!_ Christian lays me back on the sofa and shifts his body so that he's lying next to me, we never stop kissing as we're shifting on the sofa. I have no idea what to do with my hands, it feels so weird, I want to grab hold of him, but I know I could injure myself. Christian's one hand is on my thigh which he caresses while his other arm is sort of encircling my head as his hand almost mindlessly strokes my hair.

We alternate between kissing and kind of watching the movie for quite some time. Once the movie is over we turn on an infomercial, it seems we're both suckers for the famous "…but wait that's not all speil…" Christian is hilarious! I learn that we both wake up sometimes in the middle of the night and watch infomercials consumed by our need for the latest gadget. Like the time I bought a multi-purpose mop and the time he got a set of glue guns.

Christian dropped out of Harvard after his first year to start GEH, using money from a trust even though his dad was reluctant to grant him access to it, given his disappointment with him dropping out of college. Christian had presented his father with a stellar business plan, he relented and the rest is history. He revealed sometimes feeling a little insecure about the lack of a degree or perhaps it's just about not finishing what he started, Christian Grey is no quitter.

Grace and Carrick Grey sound like incredible parents, they adopted all three of their children, and have been married for over thirty years. Christian was adopted after he was treated by Grace after his birth mother died of a drug overdose. He was badly neglected and although he didn't go into the details, the pain in his eyes tells me there is so much more to that story.

My biological father died when I was a baby and my mother remarried Raymond Steele when I was about two. He adopted me and was a fantastic father, when I was about fourteen, my mother left the family. I have received a Christmas card here and there along with the occasional phone call, but I haven't spoken to her in years. When I contacted her after my father Ray died in a car crash almost three years ago she was too busy to attend his funeral; both Ray's parents and my mom's parents are deceased. Carla never wanted any children to begin with so I have no siblings.

I met Kate when I enrolled in UW and we became friends, she's really my only family now.

Christian has never been in a relationship. _What does that even mean?_ He stated that relationships were not a part of his lifestyle in the past. I'm sure he'll elaborate at some point. Since we were sharing quirky love life stories, I tell Christian that while I've dated some, I've never had a boyfriend, and I share with him that I am a virgin. He immediately sweeps me into his arms and holds me close to him, I can feel his heart racing.

"Oh baby, when I think about what that animal tried to do to you—"

"He didn't! - I fought him with everything I had" I say tearing up. "I'm going to be okay Christian, I have no doubt that I'm safe now, if I think about what could have happened I don't think I'll be able to move forward. I've decided to just live, I mean really live and to be happy."

"Ana you're an amazing woman."

I change the conversation, I need to know what we're doing here, I really don't want to learn too late that I'm not really in a relationship, I'm kind of new to this so I think a direct approach is best. "Tell me something Christian, you said you've never been in a relationship. What do you want to happen between us?" His answer is immediate and takes my breath away.

"I want a relationship with you Ana. I want to be with you, I hope I'm building that with you now, is that something you want too?"

"Yes." I respond and he answers my declaration with the most gorgeous panty wetting smile I've ever seen. I swallow…hard.

"I've never experienced anything like the feelings I have for you Christian, I feel like I could do anything with you in my life." I take a deep breath.

"I feel the same way, but I have to warn you Ana I have a past and I'm in the process of changing just about everything in my personal life and you are a large part of that for me." He takes a deep, thoughtful breath and continues. "I participated in a BDSM lifestyle for over ten years now, I was introduced to it at the age of fifteen by an adult my family trusted. I was a very troubled teen with a lot of issues and she used that to her advantage to both seduce and indoctrinate me, and that has been my life. I haven't connected with anyone on an emotional level and I have never had a "relationship" that lasted more than six months. The lifestyle satisfied both my need for control and my feelings of anger and inadequacy. I have not had an arrangement now for a little over four months, but for the past year I had become less and less interested in those types of arrangements, they had become my normal, but I was just going through the motions. Now I want a true connection and not just in my love life I want it with my family as well. The secrecy and shame I felt was preventing me from being close to my family, I have never been open and trusting and I am working on that as well. I want intimacy and a closeness I can be proud of." He exhales and stares blankly at me.

"I think I understand that actually." I say and he looks at me warily. "What's wrong?"

"I guess I was expecting…judgment, I mean Ana you've never even had sex and I've just told you I've had a very… _colorful_ sex life to say the least and you don't even blink really, I'm just kind of blown by your reaction."

"First of all Christian, the fact that I've never had sex is part of the reason I have no thoughts of judgment. What on earth would I compare it to, what's _normal_ anyway? I have ZERO frame of reference here; secondly I am an educated woman who understands that the world is a much larger place than the four walls of my apartment. And believe it or not I took a class on alternative lifestyles and BDSM was part of the curriculum, I found it fascinating but not interesting, I don't know that it would be for me, but to each his own. Don't over think it Christian, what's funny is _you_ were the one judging me, you just assumed I would be closed minded, I'm not. I don't really have an issue with what consenting adults do behind closed doors" I shrug my shoulders.

He's just staring at me. "Ana, I never thought I could feel this comfortable with anyone."

"Me neither Christian, I don't go around revealing my chaste status either, it's trippy…right?" I yawn, having no idea how long we've been talking and kissing and kissing and talking.

"Baby let me get you to bed, I know it's the first time we've been alone for any length of time, but you must be exhausted."

"Okay that one snuck up on me, sorry." I giggle a little embarrassed. Christian shuts off the TV and we leave the TV room. He starts to walk me toward my room and I stop him in the great room. "Where is your room?" He appears stunned and swallows hard.

"It's right down the hallway."

"I don't want to be alone Christian, if that's okay."

Without another word he takes me by the wrist and leads me to his bedroom. Christian's room is opulence personified, he has floor to ceiling windows and the view is magnificent. Once he's shown me where the bathroom is and pulls back the covers for us, I ask him to set the alarm so we can watch the sunrise. He smiles at me and sets the alarm.

We climb into bed, briefly kiss goodnight and we hold each other and in no time I drift off to sleep.

 **CPOV**

I'm used to waking before my alarm clock, and while I love the view of the skyline from my bedroom, the view on my pillow this morning is the most spectacular I've ever seen. I have never slept with a woman before, no woman other than my mother and sister has ever seen my bedroom before, in just a little while the sun will be up. I feel changed. I slip out of bed and move the oversized chaise lounge in front of my bedroom windows, I add a few throw pillows and a cashmere blanket. I open the mini fridge in my room and grab a couple of bottles of water. I gently wake Ana and tell her the sun is about to come up, she stirs a little and tells me she has to pee. She's so fucking cute! I tell her I'll be by the windows when she's done.

Ana joins me on the chaise and I spread the blanket over us. I kiss her forehead as she turns on her side and wraps her arms around my waist, snuggling close to me. We're both silent, just lying there holding each other, perfect. The sky is purple and pink this morning with a bit of azure peeking through, seeing it through Ana's eyes for the first time makes me feel peaceful. She is in awe and so am I…of her.

We wake to knocking on my bedroom door and find Kate and Elliot on the other side. It's after ten in the morning and they have been out and picked up breakfast. We join them at the kitchen bar both of us starving at this point; I can't ever recall sleeping this late or this peacefully.

"Yes, I love Barlow's, it's my favorite breakfast deli. I'm surprised you two are up and about so early this morning."

"It's after ten Christian, I was surprised you didn't wake me up for a run, we've been up for a couple of hours, I had to convince Kate that Ana wasn't missing, when she wasn't in _her_ bed."

I turn and wink at Ana, these two are so funny but we don't take the bait.

"We did wake up at dawn to watch the sunrise, but we must have fallen asleep again" Ana shares casually. "It was beautiful, the sky was purple and pink."

I walk behind Ana and take her in my arms, lean in and kiss her hair. She crosses her arms on top of mine and leans her head toward my shoulder. I could hold her in my arms all day, it's like she was made for me to hold. _Damn Grey, corny much?_ After the sunrise, Ana asked if I could help her with her wounds today, she will have to rely on me since Kate will be returning home after Sunday night, so I want to get the hang of it. _Keep telling yourself that Grey._

After Ana has showered she dons a sports bra and lounge pants, Kate calls me to meet them in the bathroom to clean and dress Ana's wounds. I haven't seen her without bandages and a part of me is afraid, I don't want to show the sadness and anger I will certainly feel; I steel myself as I enter the bathroom. Dr. Dubrow has done a masterful job on Ana's hands and stomach, the remnants of the scars look almost like welts on her delicate skin. She's standing in front of me and in a moment of sheer magnetic attraction or maybe distraction I lean forward and kiss her two stab wounds; I don't think about what I'm doing until I hear Kate gasp at the boldness of my intimate act, I've always been so reserved, but I literally could not help myself, and I didn't care if Kate witnessed it. I pre-read the instructions so I cleansed the area with the peroxide solution, I blew on the area to dry her and then using sterile pads applied the prescription ointment to her scars, she put on a loose fitting breathable cotton undershirt and her top matching her lounge pants; I repeat the process on her neck wound and wrap it in the pink gauze Kate found on her drugstore run. The wounds on Ana's hands, were more tricky and though I'm pleased she has full movement I can tell there's still some pain there; again the surgeon did an amazing job and it looks as though her hands are covered in welts as well. I will never see welts as sexy again; I repeat the same process being careful with her left hand, then cover her hands in a light gauze dressing. Finally I check her temperature and she's right on track at 98.6, _that's my girl_.

"Well, I think you're in good hands with Dr. Grey here Steele." Kate says as Ana blushes a bright pink. "I think you're right" she breathes.

We decide to watch a movie and this time Ana picks Lucky Number Slevin, another movie I've never heard of that turned out to be kind of awesome actually, I really need to get to the movies more. We decide on an oldie after that, Risky Business, but the four of us were like teenagers making out at a drive thru so it may as well have been QVC.

 **A/N: This chapter is much shorter than the first two, mainly b/c I don't want to rush into the next part of the story. The next chapter will be up by the end of this weekend. I just wanted to give it some context in the meantime.**

 **Readers: Thank you so much for the encouragement, I really appreciate you reading and commenting, I will try my best not to disappoint you. Smooches/Laters.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Intimacy

 **CPOV**

We spend the next several days settling into a routine, Kate left us after the weekend and has made a couple of visits during the week to check on Ana; and in addition they Skype almost every day. I have returned to work on an abbreviated schedule, but I also work from my home office and on days when I do go to the office, I count the hours until I walk through the door into her waiting arms, she's always all smiles and listens intently while I prattle on about my day. Last night Ana made me dinner with Gail's help and it was delicious, she set the table and we dined bathed in candlelight. She made poached salmon with a sweet dill sauce that had a yogurt base and capers with raspberry glazed red cabbage and new potatoes, with an apple tartlet for dessert. Everything was delicious but the best part by far was sitting down with her and talking about any and everything while we ate. _I never want this to end._

I don't discuss the investigation with Ana, but I have requested daily updates from Welch and Taylor who are in constant contact with Detective Best, campus police and anyone connected with the investigation. The latest development is that finally we've been given all of the video surveillance footage from the evening of Ana's attack. There were a total of sixty cameras and subsequent videos to be reviewed, and Barney, along with a colleague of his are going through them looking for relevant footage from that night. The task is daunting because it has to be pieced together based on the path the attacker took, both from Taylor's account, possible detours and where attacker was last seen on camera. It's expected it will take weeks to finish but Barney is on the job, so I'm very optimistic. While it's always in the back of my mind, I push down those thoughts because I cannot let anything distract me from my time with Ana, and I know they will leave no stone unturned.

Ana uses her iPad library almost daily, spends time with Gail, keeping her company while she cooks while talking about everything from food to fashion. We have not slept apart since her first night at Escala, I cannot imagine not having her here and I'm so afraid she won't want to stay after her doctor lifts her restrictions. I have been home before six every evening that I don't work from my home office since Ana began staying with me, clearly I'm going for some kind of record. I can't manage to stay away from her for long. My PA Andrea has worked a miracle juggling my schedule to ensure that I'm able to cover essential meetings and reschedule others. For the first time ever I look forward to the end of the work day and I am eager to get home to share what happened during my day with Ana.

The absolute best part of my day is waking up with Ana in my bed and watching the sun come up together, I find it very reassuring to find she's really still here every morning. I wake before she does and my body stirs in a way that is unfamiliar to me I think this is desire as it's in stark contrast to the lust I've felt for other women. I find it almost impossible to keep my hands to myself, and I'm drawn to her even in my sleep. I'm not sure but it seems Ana feels the same attraction to me because she is affectionate towards me in a consistent and natural way, she cuddles me with purpose as if I'm her lifeline and it makes me feel important and worthy.

Tomorrow is her ten day check-up and her doctor will likely let her know that she's good to return to normal unrestricted activities. Ana initially thought she would have to withdraw from her class, luckily the semester had just begun and she had just received her first assignments but with Kate's help typing she was able to complete and submit those assignments, her TA position can be resumed because her absence was due to circumstances beyond her control and Professor Caldwell was extremely understanding. I took the day off so that I could be with her on her first day out except for the grocery store and a few trips to the gym in Escala to watch me work out and swim; I plan to take her out for lunch and to do anything else she wants, I'm all hers for the day.

 **APOV**

I have no idea when Christian arranged all of this as I look in my closet at the navy leggings and elongated denim colored angora turtle neck sweater, he's so thoughtful, picking clothing that won't be tight on my stomach, but keeps me covered just in case I'm self-conscience about my neck wound, which I'm not. He's so awesome! To top it off there's a pair of flat Joan and David riding style suede boots in chocolate brown and a rich tan corduroy waist coat and a coordinating cashmere scarf with fringe. Christian is wearing a pair of dark denim jeans with a navy blue v-neck sweater with a white tee shirt underneath, brown driving loafers and a brown leather pants coat, he looks like an Abercrombie ad.

Dr. Simon gives me a clean bill of health and I'm good to go to return to school and my TA position. I need to wear my immobilizer for an estimated three more weeks until my finger is fully healed, I guess the process might go faster if I would stop typing with it, I think to myself. My wounds look like scratches at this point and with each day are becoming less and less noticeable. There were no surprises there at all, I fully expected he would sign off on my returning to normal activities. We decide to go to Guisti's an Italian restaurant nearby, I've always wanted to go, but never had time or the funds for such extravagances for that matter. Christian insisted on taking me there to celebrate my return to classes on Monday. It's Friday afternoon, and the lunch crowd is in full swing, I feel slightly underdressed, but just as that thought enters my mind Christian takes my hand in his draws it to his mouth kissing my knuckles and leads me to our table. I have the chicken parmesan and Christian has the carbonara. We each sample the other's dishes and they are divine! We sit and talk at our semi private dining table for hours, shutting down the lunch crowd leaving as the dinner crowd starts to gather.

Christian's family went on a long vacation every summer, his father and mother both had challenging careers but made sure to carve out time for their children. Christian ran long distance track in high school and is still an avid runner who works out usually every weekday. He has a house in Aspen and an apartment in New York and spends very little time in either. I tell him about my fishing vacations with Ray, and my love for the water in general. I was on the debate team in high school and while I never played any sports in school I do like to run and I enjoy Yoga, funny how we both like exercises that involve solitude. I tell him that I still own my dad's house in Montesano and that I make visits there to check on the house once a month or so.

I inherited one and a half million dollars, not including our home; Ray bought a policy with a double indemnity clause which meant his life insurance pay out doubled because he died as the result of an accident, a drunk driver to be exact who was also killed instantly. The money enabled me to handle his burial expenses, pay off the mortgage left on our home, my undergrad loans and put away a substantial amount of money in an interest bearing money market account. In spite of the money I still live a very frugal lifestyle, I want to make sure I have a safety net always, as such I try to live on less than what I make. I have kept the utilities on at the house and stay there when I visit. I pay a landscape company for upkeep of the property, and have maintained the house exactly as my dad had before his death.

Even though it's rather chilly out we walk along the waterfront drinking cocoa and chatting about nothing in particular, he's blown away that I've never been to the space needle and promises to take me there soon. Christian tells me he often runs along the waterfront, but admits he's never really _seen_ it until today and leans in to give me a kiss.

I feel slight tension and I can tell Christian is quieting something away from me right now but I'm just enjoying the moment, that and I'm trying to give Gail and Kate time to work on putting together my plans for my evening with Christian. I'm nervous so perhaps he's reacting to that, I thought I was doing a good job hiding it, but maybe not, we'll find out soon enough. I really want him to be surprised, I want everything to be perfect. One last lingering kiss by the water and we're off to our cozy tower for what I hope to be a _very_ romantic evening. I text Gail to let her know we're about fifteen minutes away.

 **CPOV**

We arrive at Escala, I didn't want the night to end, I feel like we walked for days. My stomach has been doing flips since we left the restaurant, this could be my last night with Ana and I am profoundly sad, I don't understand how I could feel so empty at just the thought of her leaving, I'm finding it hard to even look at her. Riding the elevator Ana steps in front of me, taking my arms and wrapping them around her, she feels so amazing in my arms. When the doors open something seems off, off different, not off Jason Vorhees. We step into the foyer and the house is dimly lit with dozens of candles. In the great room is a bottle of Veuve Clicquot chilling along with chocolate covered strawberries.

"Christian…" she starts.

"You keep telling me over and over that I don't need to thank you but I think it's only because you haven't the slightest idea of what I'm thanking you for. I have come alive for the first time in over three years since meeting you. I have feelings and desires I never knew were possible before now and it's all because of your kindness, generosity and consistency, no one has ever made me feel more wanted and beautiful…ever. I am so incredibly happy, so thank you Christian, for not only saving my life, but for giving me one worth living, a life that I hope ALWAYS has you in it." Barely able to contain my emotions, I lean forward and kiss her gently.

I take off my coat and drop it on the sofa and then help her out of hers dropping it on top of mine. I take her right hand and interlock our fingers and lead her to our bedroom. _Our? Grey, slow down buddy._ We walk into the bedroom and there are rose petals on the bed and the room is glowing from candlelight with soft music playing through the speaker I'm thinking from a playlist she created. I step back and lift the hem of her sweater, lifting it carefully so that it doesn't drag against her scars, she lifts her arms as the sweater comes off, I drop it on the nearby chaise. She's wearing a cobalt blue lace bra with a deep v that looks incredible, perfection. I lay my hands gently on her breasts and she backs up instinctively and sits on the bed; I bend down and take off her boots and socks, standing her up I roll her leggings down revealing a lace hipster that matches her bra; I stand up and take her hair down, and reach around to unhook her bra. _Sheeze, is it hot in here?_

Her breasts are perfect, I lay her down on the bed and take off my clothes leaving them in a heap, never breaking eye contact with her. I position myself over her so that I'm on my knees able to look down at her and begin to kiss her; our kiss deepens as we kiss each other hungrily with all of the emotion that has been building over two weeks. I run my tongue down her neck to her gorgeous breasts and begin to lick and suck each breast working her nipples over while alternating kneading her other nipple between my index and second fingers, paying careful attention to both. Her moans are driving me crazy and when I feel her body tense beneath me I realize she's nearing orgasm. I kiss and trail my tongue down her torso to her stomach kissing every inch of her along the way, I pause to lick and kiss the two scars on her stomach, trying hard not to get distracted by the notion that I almost lost her before I ever met her. Continuing south I reach her thighs and kiss the lace that covers her hips and she arches her back slightly whispering my name, I nearly combust hearing my name on her lips; I rub the palm of my hand between her legs feeling wetness on my palm. _Fuck, she's soaked!_ I position myself between her legs and inhale deeply running my nose up and down her sex. "Baby you smell so good." Her breathing hitches and I feel her tremble beneath me.

I slide her panties off kissing her thighs while she writhes beneath me. I position myself between her thighs again and gently press them open with my hands, she pants, her chest rising and falling quickly as I suck her clit into my mouth sucking hard while stroking her hard clit with my tongue from left to right. "oh my god…" she exhales barely audible. She tastes so good, better than I imagined and I've fucking imagined. I pause to let her know how much I am enjoying pleasing her "damn you taste good" I tell her while looking into her eyes. I don't know what turns me on more, the quiet moaning or the way she smells and tastes. _Good lord._ I continue my assault on her clit licking and sucking and begin to feel her body tense so I know she's close, I slide my finger inside her juicy pussy _holy shit she's wet_ and finger her g-spot while speeding up my tongue flicks on her clit; her back arches as her orgasm crashes through her as she screams my name. "Oh my god Christian…oh my god…CHRISTIAN!" I lick her juices and kiss her thighs as her breathing calms.

I take off my boxer briefs and grab a condom from my nightstand. Holding myself over her looking into her eyes I need to know if she is sure about this, even with all indications that she is.

"Ana are you sure about this?" _Please let her say yes._

She reaches up and pulls my neck bringing my lips to hers, kissing me deeply with my lips still wet from her arousal. "I want you Christian, yes I'm sure."

I unroll the condom onto my length. I tell Ana that it's going to feel uncomfortable at first but if she's in pain and wants me to stop I will right away. She shakes her head in understanding, I place the head at her opening and I'm overcome by how wet she is, I slide myself up and down her sex and place myself at her opening again. I thrust long and steady until I'm fully inside her and still myself as she cries out.

"God baby, you're so tight, are you okay Ana?" I hope I haven't hurt her.

"I'm fine, it felt like I was being pinched, but its fine now, don't stop please."

"I'm going to move a little, so you get used to me inside you okay?"

"Yes…yes I'm okay Christian."

I start to move slowly in and out, she feels incredible, I am watching her face for any signs of discomfort, because it would be too easy to lose myself in her right now because she feels like a dream. The sounds she's making beneath me are almost enough to send me over the edge much too damn soon, and I don't want to stop, not now. I want to make her come again and I cannot stop until that happens. As I increase my rhythm Ana starts to move with me. She's moving beneath me with her hands on my ass pressing gently with her fingertips encouraging me deepen my thrusts. I spread my legs arching one knee higher causing her legs to open wider and wrap loosely around my waist allowing me to go deeper, _holy fuck she's cradling me._

With each stroke her body sucks me in further and it feels as if I'm being jerked off by her pussy, the feeling is so intense and she's so fucking wet. "Shit, baby you feel so damn GOOD" I tell her and when I feel her body tense at my words and tighten around me I know her orgasm is close. I speed up and just as she's about to come I gently lie down so there's no space between us and I can feel her breasts against my chest; reaching underneath her I grasp her ass with both hands slightly spreading her cheeks while thrusting in and out and side to side until her release roars through her. As she screams my name I lift one of her legs onto my shoulder and thrust three more times before I come undone, almost unable to yell whatever garbled version of her name that was. _Fucking fuck._

I'm not done yet, I position myself between her legs once more and go to work on her clit until she comes again, her body covered in goosebumps. I quickly sit up and pull her up so she's straddling me and hold her close to me with both our hearts racing. "I love you Ana."

"I love you too Christian."

"Christian…?"

"Yes baby…?"

"I forgot about our dinner" she whispers and we both laugh, but never stop holding each other and eventually she falls asleep. I lay her down and cover us with the duvet, pulling her close to me. _She loves me too._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V - Afterglow

 **APOV**

Christian wakes me to let me know the sun is almost up, I cannot believe my life in this moment. I just woke up about to view another spectacular sunrise with a man who is beautiful inside and out after making love for the first time, truly making love because… _he loves me_. I grab his tee shirt and my panties from the floor slip them on, scurry to the bathroom, rinse with a little mouthwash and take a pee. I come back to the bedroom and find Christian in his boxer briefs waiting for me. _Moist._

"Good morning baby." He says with that panty wetting smile. _Swoon_.

I practically run into his arms and kiss him deeply, we break our kiss and I take a breath and whisper "good morning" against his lips.

While I was in the bathroom he brought in the champagne and strawberries we didn't get around to last night, amazingly there's still ice in the bucket. We have champagne and strawberries while we snuggle together and watch the sunrise. He's very quiet this morning, sort of like when we had our walk last evening, and I'm eager to know what's on his mind. I'm a little worried that he's disappointed and I just have to know how he's feeling, and although I'm terrified of the answer I have to ask. "What's on your mind Christian…you seem miles away this morning."

"Is it _that_ obvious I have something on my mind?" I answer yes. "I must work on my poker face, or else GEH is toast." He takes a deep breath and continues. "I was just lying here holding you thinking that these sunrises with you are numbered because you'll want to get back to your own place and your roommate soon. I was also thinking about how much I've enjoyed having you here with me and how natural it feels talking to you and just being with you; I also hope that your first sexual experience was what you wanted it to be and more. I'm out of my depth here because I've never before experienced that kind of connection with anyone and I hope you feel the same way. You're the only woman I've ever made love to, and for me it was game changing."

"Anastasia, I have never had sex in my bedroom, you're the only woman other than my mother and sister to have been in this room, and the only one I have ever said the words I love you to. I feel so open and I'm just not used to this, but strangely enough I don't feel apprehensive because I trust you not to abuse what I feel for you but I am nervous because this is new to me and I don't want to overwhelm or smother you." He exhales.

I take a deep breath. _I'm going to try and do this without crying._

"Christian, I'll address the easiest thing first." I look in his eyes "Last night was incredible Christian, it was my every fantasy delivered to me one by one by the man of my dreams…both wet _and_ dry" _holy shit did I just make Christian Male Underwear Model Grey blush?_ The shy little smile/laugh he just gave me warmed my heart, damn he's sexy. "I love you Christian, and I think I knew that when I woke up in the hospital with you next to me, since then I've hated every moment I was away from you, even when you were just in the next room, I wanted to be wrapped around you. These last couple of weeks have been the best of my life, I feel so completely happy and contented and the only thing that frightens me is thinking about not being with you every day. My heart is open for the first time and I'm not the least bit scared either because the look in your eyes tells me my heart is safe with you and I know yours is safe with me.

"What do we do now?" I ask, his response is almost instant "I don't want you to go Ana…move in with me."

"Okay…more champagne?" I smile, "yes" he responds.

I start to giggle and he looks at me smiling, asking what I'm up to. "Wait here Christian." I run to the great room and pull the envelope from it's hiding place. The lobster mac and spinach salads have been put away. Grace made a warm bacon vinaigrette for the spinach salad, we're going to have a fantastic lunch, she left re-heating instructions for both the warm dressing and mac and cheese. I rush back into the bedroom, I can't wait to show Christian my surprise. _Calm down Steele._

Back in the bedroom I tell Christian it would be impossible to repay him for everything he's done to make me feel safe, secure and cared for. I hand him the envelope and tell him that I hope he would accept this as a token of my gratitude and love for him.

"I can't believe you did this, thank you Ana, I look forward to our vacation."

 **CPOV**

After the sunrise and probably slightly too much champagne for six in the morning, Ana disappears for a few minutes and comes back into the bedroom with a large silvery envelope. She's booked a vacation for us in the Maldives with our own private villa. She's planned the trip for the end of her current semester in the two weeks before the start of the summer session. I've never had anyone buy me a gift outside of my family and it feels awesome! I'm really glad she didn't book our flights, Gail convinced her to hold out for a better fare, but the likely reason knowing Gail is she knew I would fly private and Ana had no idea I have a jet.

"Thank you Ana, this is wonderful, but I insist on using my jet to fly us there."

"You're very welcome Christian, and I accept."

We begin to kiss and I pull Ana to my lap so that she's straddling my legs. I'm nervous about having Ana's hands close to my chest, I have not told her about my childhood trauma so I hope I don't have to hasten that conversation after such a perfect evening and morning. She holds my face in her hands and our tongues dance while taste her, she tastes like chocolate and mint, my dick is hard in an instant, it's like I have no control of my own urges, the good news is I doubt she does either.

She licks my lips and I moan loudly, _what's happening to me_. I gasp as her lips move to my neck "you smell good Grey" she mumbles against my throat, with that she moves and nibbles my ear before sticking her tongue in my ear and then exhaling, _oh shit he's gonna blow._ I take her face in my hands and kiss her deeply, "I'm gonna make a mess if you keep that up baby" I mummer against her lips. "Let's see what we can do about that" she whispers against my lips as her hand grips my dick and begins stroking me through my briefs. _Oh shit!_ With that she positions herself between my legs and beginning just above my navel, an area where I don't mind being touched, she teases my happy trail with her tongue, while working her hand into my briefs, feeling her bare hand on me is like heaven. "Am I doing this right?" she asks, I respond by wrapping my hand around hers guiding her strokes, quickly she gets the hang of it and I let go closing my eyes and resting my head on the back of the chaise, to enjoy the sensation. Suddenly I feel her take me in her mouth _oh that's excellent_ "shit!" I sigh, and seemingly embolden by my response she sucks hard moving up and down my shaft while holding me firmly and stroking me with her hand.

She manages somehow to swirl her tongue around the head while sucking me in and out of her mouth each time going deeper. I can feel myself nearing her throat with each stroke of her mouth and tongue, she sucks me in even deeper and I hit the back of her throat, and she swallows around me. "Baby that feels so good, if you don't stop I'm gonna come baby" and with that she sucks harder moving up and down even faster, then for the coup d'état she gently massages my balls while lightly scraping her teeth along my shaft and that's it I explode yelling her name while feeling as though my heart is beating through my chest cartoon style. She doesn't stop until I'm completely spent, literally sucking me dry! That was the most amazing blow job I've ever had. I don't know if it was her enthusiasm or my love for her that made it so star spangled awesome but I was rooting for her either way and she didn't disappoint.

"Ana that was incredible" I say when I finally catch my breath. "You've never done that before?" "No." she responds beaming with pride. I grab her and pull her close to me kissing her deeply while kneading her nipples through my tee shirt, my hands are all over her body, I pick her up and carry her to the bed. We face each other both kneeling on the bed, she lifts her arms so I can take my tee shirt off, revealing her perky breasts. _Yum._ I tug at her lacy bottoms and it's all I can do not to tear them off of her. We made love for hours and fell asleep waking just before noon for a warm bath and early lunch or in this case an overdue dinner.

 ****Flashback****

 **APOV**

Kate came by for a visit this afternoon, having left work early for a doctor's appointment. In two days I have my doctor's appointment, it's hard to believe it has been two weeks already. I haven't seen her in person in a few days and I'm so glad she's here.

"Steele you look great, I've missed you" she says while hugging me. "So you still a virgin, Steele? I know you're not sleeping next to all that man candy every night without taking a bite." I explain that Christian takes "no strenuous activity" very seriously, he wants to make sure I'm okay, he treats me like I'm made of glass, its too cute for words. We have been heavy petting for days however. "I'm so glad you're here, Kate, I want to surprise him with a special evening when he returns to the penthouse with me on Friday after my doctor's visit. I want the perfect seduction" I say blushing.

"I want to know…how to give him a good blow job" I spit out barely able to make eye contact, and Kate responds by laughing. "Steele I don't know that there's such a thing as a bad one, but I'll share what I know. First thing is you need to be enthusiastic, you have to really _want_ to suck a dick otherwise don't bother. We both scream with laughter, I love that Kate is so blunt and I need her to be no matter how embarrassed I am right now. "Second, concentrate on the reaction you're getting and double down on whatever he reacts to strongest, you'll feel empowered and extremely turned on, if you're not turned on you're doing it wrong. Third, swallow…now grab your iPad and let's log onto for some visual help with this. After all, oral doesn't mean talking about it."

I couldn't help but feel a little unnerved with some of what I saw, but I was no less determined. I made a mental note to myself to go back later and check out the fettish and bondage sections when I was alone.

"I am going to ask Gail to help me with making a special dinner and I need you to take me to the store to buy a good bottle of champagne and groceries for Friday."

"Sure, Steele, no problem, tell me something, are you coming back to live with me?" I gasp at the question. "Why would you ask me that?" _Can she see somehow that I'm dreading leaving Christian?_

"Because Ana, you the two of you are CLEARLY in love and Christian is not going to let you go without a fight. Elliot says he's never seen his brother like this, that his family has never even met anyone he's been involved with. Christian is a workaholic who hasn't had a vacation since he started GEH five years ago" I decide then and there that my excursion with Kate will involve a trip to a travel agency and a long vacation for Christian and I – I need to ask Gail some questions about arranging travel and get her advice as well - "yet he took off day after day and worked from home when he could since you've been with him. He has NEVER left the office at four in the afternoon but according to Elliot he rushed home every day to be with you. I honestly thought you both were in some kind of post traumatic trance, but it's much more than that and I can see it now. You're in love Ana." I begin to sob at the realization, nodding my head yes.

Through tears I ask, "what am I going to do Kate?" Now she's crying too. "You're going to let him love you, and you're going to love him back, Ana."

I don't find out until months later Gail heard this conversation in it's entirety.

 *****End Flashback*****

 **A/N: Thank you for your feedback. The writing process isn't an easy one as I suspected, I am fueled by your interest and reviews; thank you so much for your encouragement and interest in my version of Christian and Ana's love story. I hope everyone had a great Valentine's Day.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Back to Life

 **CPOV**

We just finished having lunch, and discussing Ana's move to Escala, I need to have the closet extended and redesigned to accommodate her arrival. I have never been this excited about _anything_ before. At some point we'll have to leave here, but right now, I have everything I want and need. Ana is wearing another lounge outfit, the pants of which rest on her sexy hips and the jeweled bebe tee shirt she's wearing is fitted showing just a glance of her flat stomach, and it's enough to drive me to distraction. I decide it's time.

"Ana, do you want to see the playroom before I have it dismantled?"

"I don't know for sure, I have to admit I am curious. When I was surfing " – I give her a quizzical glance and she responds – "fellatio research," she comments with a shy smile, "I saw links on the site for fettish and bondage, I actually planned to return to the site out of curiosity."

"Why didn't you just ask me?"

"Because Christian you're my boyfriend, not some kind of science experiment or a freak show." My mouth falls slightly open and then I just smile at her. "What, what did I say?" she asks me. "I've never been a boyfriend before, I like hearing you claim me." Her face lights up!

She kisses me and sucks my top lip, "yes, I want to see the playroom, Christian."

"Oh my god Christian, it's…it's beautiful." WHAT!? Maybe I need to rethink this dismantling.

"I mean don't get me wrong it's incredibly intimidating and I'm outrageously jealous of the thought of you with other women in here, but the room itself is beautiful. You have clearly put a lot of thought into perfecting your…craft? While I don't like the idea of anything that would cause me pain on even the most basic of levels for obvious reasons, I find this room sexy as hell. Funny, I knew you were brilliant, but this room explains exactly why you are so successful."

"Why do you say that?" I ask as she walks around absorbing every detail, exploring every cubby unafraid to touch any and everything.

"Because Christian, you consider everything, your thoughtfulness and foresight set you apart, it makes you better prepared having examined every angle and explored every last detail, you leave nothing to chance. I see the discipline involved and your commitment and I get why this lifestyle was a benefit to you—don't get me wrong I'd like to filet that bitch who laid hands on Christian the child, but I'm amazed that you were able to take something so awful and use it for your betterment, she gets zero credit for what _YOU_ were able to do, I hope you understand that." She says as she reaches up to plant a kiss on my lips.

I could seriously die now and my life would have all been worth it. Ana is the most remarkable woman I have ever met in my life, she's so insightful and practical. She's honest and bold, if I wasn't already in love with her I would be now, and not because she might want to play, but because she isn't judging me and she's utterly fearless, I am in awe of…my girlfriend. We'll decide what to do with this room later right now I want her in our bed.

"Baby, are you sore?"

"Just a little"

"Let's have a bubble bath and some champagne."

"Let's."

After careful review of the security footage, it is clear Ana's attacker is very familiar with the UW campus. We were able to determine that he was about five feet eleven inches tall and approximately one hundred ninety pounds. Using software developed to identify characteristics like height and weight based on the dimensions calculated by the surroundings, in this case they used the height of the building and an algorithm to determine his weight. Ana was right, he was wearing a ski mask and gloves so we couldn't get an image of his face. He disappeared into a tree lined street near a row of campus housing. From the vantage point of the surveillance camera it was impossible to pinpoint exactly where he went, but what is clear is he did not exit from that row of campus housing that evening and he made entry through a rear or side entrance. We shared our findings with Detective Best.

Welch is currently compiling a list of every male student in that housing row on the street where the suspect was last seen. Luckily, there are units only on the west side of the street which are directly adjacent to the tennis courts. Unfortunately the housing is unisex and while the likelihood that he could have been visiting an acquaintance is possible, it's unlikely given he would have risked being discovered wearing or in possession of a black out ski mask and gloves and would have been seen entering his/her room wearing the clothing mentioned in the description. Based on what we know thus far it is more likely he is a resident of that housing unit which houses a total of two hundred seventy-six male students, but we're not ruling out all students, and that's the next prong of the investigation should this one not pan out.

With the assistance of campus security a bulletin was posted about the attack and a text message was forwarded to all students on campus within twelve hours of the attack with a description of the suspect, along with where he was last seen. We've concentrated on that location because he disappears and reappears several times on camera, once missing a campus patrol car by seconds, and he followed a very convoluted indirect route before disappearing somewhere behind that row of housing. We believe he was going home.

Once we narrow down the list based on physical characteristics we will ask Ana to take a look at the list to see if any names jump out at her. We are prepared to search every male on campus if necessary, I want to make sure that Ana is no longer at risk and that this asshole can never do this again to anyone.

 **APOV**

Tonight is the charity gala for Oasis, a charity founded by Christian's parents to provide aid to children in crisis. They raise hundreds of thousands of dollars each year and have volunteers in almost every state. I'm so excited to be a part of this year's gala. It's a masked ball, and Kate will be there with Elliot as well; I had so much trepidation about what to wear and I was dreading shopping. I was shocked when a personal shopper from Neiman Marcus arrived last Saturday with rows and rows of gowns for me to choose from, displaying every possible designer, along with shoes and accessories. I chose a stunning Donna Karan gown in gunmetal. It has a fitted long sleeved jeweled deep v back bodice with an empire waist effect and long flowy skirt, it's absolutely beautiful; I paired it with a pale pink clutch, with silver accents and a mother of pearl cocktail ring, and finally a pair of Christian Louboutin suede knot pumps in gray.

This will be my second visit to the Grey home, I was invited to Sunday dinner just before we officially moved in together. I had a great time, I can tell the Grey's are very close and I was greeted warmly by everyone. Mia I think is thrilled to have Kate and I around, because she's grown up with two brothers, I love that she makes the effort to make Kate and I feel welcome. It's clear she wants to see her brothers happy and because Christian has always been so guarded she's overjoyed to see him happy and enjoying his private life for a change. When I went in to help Grace with dessert, she hugged me and thanked me for bringing Christian out of his shell, she confided in me that he began hugging her right after we met and hasn't stopped. I am very much looking forward to seeing them all again.

I decided to pull my hair up in a very formal full bun, on the top of my head, bangs brushed back. I pulled out strands and made twists that I wrapped tightly around the base of the bun, I finished it off with a few, barely noticeable jeweled hairpins. I decided to wear a very light dusting of blush along with some mascara, a light pink shimmer shadow, and non-shimmer pink gloss all very subdued and natural looking. I chose some pretty drop earrings that I borrowed from Kate as a compliment. Underneath I'm wearing the Merveille Triangle bra with matching Brazilian briefs by La Perla and silk thigh high nude stockings. Christian walks into the closet just as I'm checking myself out in the full length mirror and stops in his tracks.

"Wow baby! I cannot wait to show you off." I can't help but blush, he looks so good I could dry hump his ass right here. _Yep, lady wood!_ "Thank you Christian you look edible in that tux, woof." Christian is wearing a custom tailored black tuxedo and shirt with black tie and mother of pearl of cufflinks along with Gucci Jordaan leather loafers, my boyfriend is dreamy.

"I wanted to come in before you put on your jewelry. I've been wondering what your ears would look like with these" and with that he opens a Cartier box displaying a gorgeous pair of emerald cut diamond stud earrings in a platinum setting, with a total carat weight of about three carats. "Christian they are exquisite, but it's too much" he gives me a smile and responds "there's no such thing." And with that he takes the earrings and screws them on. I feel like Cinderella. "Thank you Christian, I love you."

"I love you too baby, come now, I want to show off my girlfriend."

We arrive at Grey manor and Christian and I put on our masks before exiting the SUV. My mask is a beautiful silvery asymmetric mask, that's bejeweled with rhinestones and tiny pink stones; and joy upon joy it wears like glasses! Christian's mask is a suede one eye phantom Venetian mask. He's so tasty I could spread his ass on a cracker, how could someone be so beautiful with half of their damn face covered up?

We walk the red carpet that snakes around to the rear of the Grey family estate and pose for a few pictures; this is the press that was pre-selected to cover the arrivals they are not, however allowed inside of the event. We mingle for a bit and Christian introduces me to a number of his business associates. We finally make it to his family's table where we are greeted by the rest of the Greys along with Kate. I say both Grace and Carrick with a hug and then stand chatting with Kate, Elliot, Mia and Grey…Christian Grey. _I can't stop looking at him_. Kate and Mia look so beautiful and we gush over our respective gowns and masks. Elliot looks very handsome in his tux as well. Mia introduces us to her date Aaron, he's very tall and handsome, I almost feel sorry for the guy because I know that Christian and Elliot are going to give him a hard time.

Mia asks Kate and I if we will take part in the first dance auction and we both happily agree. Just before we all take our seats, a blond woman about Grace's age saunters over to our table, she's wearing a red velvet gown with Mac Ruby Woo matte lipstick to match and an elaborate black mask with red accents. Everything about her is well put together and she strides towards us with purpose.

She embraces Grace and Carrick and exchanges pleasantries with them, before turning her attention to Christian who is visibly uncomfortable and tightens his grip on my hip, pulling me closer to him. Elliot also tenses and stands almost at attention behind his brother glaring at the woman. Mia just rolls her eyes and walks away.

"Christian darling how have you been?" She purrs, ignoring everyone else.

"I have been quite well Mrs. Lincoln."

"I have left you a number of messages dear–"he cuts her off.

"Allow me to introduce you to my girlfriend Ms. Anastasia Steele."

She brushes me off with barely a glance.

"Yes hello."

"Christian dear we must have dinner soon to catch up" she continues undaunted.

Instead of responding, Christian turns to me "baby, why don't we head over to check out the silent auction items?" He holds my gaze completely ignoring her. "I'd love to" I respond and he immediately leans in and kisses me, no tongue, but he lingers, grazes my chin with his index finger and then turns to Elliot who looks ready to throw Elena bodily from the grounds "you coming El?"

"Lead the way" Elliot responds.

The four of us walk away leaving her standing there without another word. Kate has no clue what just happened, and thankfully she doesn't ask me. I whisper to Christian that he should talk to Elliot and let him know I am aware of what's going on while I busy Kate with the auction Items. I try not to dial into their conversation but I overhear Christian tell Elliot not to allow anyone to ruin their parent's event for them. I tell Kate that Christian's house in Aspen is an auction item as is the Grey's Montana home. I'm going to bid on the couple's spa weekend at the Four Seasons in downtown Seattle. Kate bid on the Rose Jaipur Pink Clemence Birkin Bag. Christian and Elliot join us and we share what we've bid on. The lights blink, and that means it's time for us to take our seats.

We make our way to our seats, and find that the awful woman has left. We enjoy a delicious five course meal with wine pairings. The master of ceremonies announces that we will begin the first dance auction shortly. Christian and I have been touching each other in some fashion the entire evening. We literally cannot keep our hands off of each other. When the time comes Kate, Mia and I head off to the stage for the auction.

Mia's friends are staring daggers at Kate and I; they're practically hissing and booing. I'm guessing the Grey brothers are quit the hot commodity in this social circle. Well too bad so sad ladies. A few ladies are up before us and they go for between nine and fifteen thousand dollars; there are a total of ten of us participating; Mia is up and the bidding starts and quickly goes to fifteen thousand dollars. Poor Mia and Aaron; Elliot, Christian and Carrick bid on her and Carrick wins the dance by outbidding poor Aaron at twenty thousand dollars. Apparently in the ultimate ribbing campaign each year Elliot and Christian conspire to keep Mia's date from buying her dance, this year because they both intend to dance with their girlfriends, Carrick got in on it. Mia pouts, but she gets a huge kick out of it too.

Kate is up next and after much back and forth between Elliot and some guy who clearly has a jones for Kate, Elliot wins his dance for thirty thousand dollars. The girls behind us gasp in disbelief. I'm up next, I feel so nervous. Before the MC can complete my introduction, Christian interrupts and bids twenty thousand dollars I flush. A gentleman to the left of the stage counters with thirty thousand dollars; Christian counters with one hundred thousand dollars. The room goes silent, and I hear one of Mia's girlfriends ask what the fuck is going on, then a rousing ovation with patrons rising to their feet. The stranger to the left of the stage raises his hands in defeat and Christian comes forward and claims me.

"Christian did you really just pay one hundred thousand dollars for a dance with me?" He stops me in the middle of the empty dance floor, cups my face and kisses me "when are you going to realize, how priceless you are to me." I decide to use the restroom before the dance begins, so Kate and I go in search of the restrooms while Mia fusses playfully with her brothers and dad. The Greys have Porta suites on the grounds that are luxurious complete with restroom attendants and real linens. On our trek back to the marquee, we're approached by Mrs. Lincoln. _Fucking Great._

"Anastasia darling, might I have a word with you?" I tell Kate I will catch up with her in a moment.

"Sure, why not." I watch as Kate walks toward the marquee and then turn my attention back to the pedo-bitch.

"Anastasia darling I hope you understand your little tryst with Christian will be short lived, he has certain needs and there's no way you can fulfill those to his satisfaction."

Not wanting to give her the satisfaction of knowing he'd discussed her with me "if that were true…Mrs. _Lincoln_ , was it? If you believed that to be true you wouldn't appear so desperate right now. Surely a woman of your…experience has more heady concerns than the…trysts of twenty somethings."

"He will tire of you in six months tops and then where will you be?"

"My guess would be _thoroughly_ sated," I say as if remembering some salacious sexy memory of Christian's prowess, "and six months closer to pursing my doctorate and still not yet twenty-five…now if you'll excuse me, my delectable _boyfriend_ must be missing me by now." As I turn to walk away I hear her mumble.

"Bitch."

I turn back to her, snicker and respond "you have _no_ idea." I turn and channel my inner Sasha Fierce as I stroll confidently toward the marquee, but Christian rushes out before I reach it his face full of concern.

"What did she say to you baby, and why would you give her the time of—"

"Nothing that could ever make me doubt you Christian" I say leaning in and kissing him. "I recorded the whole thing on my phone, all she succeeded in doing was becoming more frustrated, now come on I don't want to miss one minute of you holding me next to you."

As soon as we reach the marquee the first dance begins, and Christian and I are up first with the winning bid. Christian is an amazing dancer, we dance to It Had To Be You. He feels so good pressed close to me like this and I melt in his arms, we share a number of kisses, it's as if the room and everyone in it melts away. By the end of the song all the other couples have joined us on the floor and next number is Witchcraft. Kate and Elliot are right next to us and they're having a ball as well, along with Carrick and Grace. Carrick has mercifully allowed Aaron to dance with Mia.

We all switch partners and I'm dancing with Elliot, who hugs me and thanks me for bringing out the best in his brother, he says he's never seen him this happy and it's all because he's let love in, he also tells me he's crazy about my bestie. When I dance with Carrick he tells me how glad he is that Christian has found happiness, and asks that I be patient with him describing him as a remarkable young man with a heart of gold, his eyes twinkle when talking about his son, I begin to tear up. I tell him what a special man he's raised and that he should be exceedingly proud.

When the DJ takes over for the band, Mia, Kate and I leave our guys in the dust and dance until we almost drop. I handed Christian my phone so he could listen to the memo if he chose to while we were dancing. I lost track of him for a while as the three of us partied, and after we whipped and Nay Nay'd, the DJ slowed it down a bit, that's when I felt Christian's arms around my waist.

"I don't know why I worried, you handled yourself so well, you're all woman baby." He said nibbling on my ear, _lady wood 2.0...no redux_.

I turn around and wrap my arms around his neck and look him in the eyes. "I wouldn't give that cow the satisfaction of knowing we'd even discussed her, she can't come between us Christian, I love you." I lay my head on his chest. "Thank you for bringing me tonight Christian I have had a wonderful time tonight." We share one last kiss under the marquee, and head down to the water for the fireworks display. The fireworks are spectacular and Kate and I huddle under a cozy throw with our guys behind us. We say our goodbyes and head to the SUV. When we get in there is an envelope on the seat, and inside is an elaborate coupon for our couple's spa weekend at the Four Seasons.

"You won baby." Christian says, I lean in and kiss those sexy lips in response and say, "I sure did, baby."

We ride home wrapped in each other's arms listening to Sade "Lover's Rock"

 **CPOV**

Elliot and I checked out the silent auction items the ladies bid on, I smiled at the idea of walking around wearing plush robes with Ana eating and having cocktails while some guy named Sven lays hot rocks on our backs, I look forward to doing that with her. We left instructions with Sawyer to ensure Ana and Kate got their auction items. Once we were headed back to the marquee we saw Kate approaching without Ana and I instinctively knew the she-devil had cornered her. I was boiling but I managed to maintain my cool. I see Ana walking toward me wearing a smile. I knew all was well, but I was afraid, there was a nagging fear that she might say something that would cause Ana to flee.

After our dances, it was almost a Grey family square dance with all the changing partners that was going on. Aaron, the tall good looking bastard that looks like he benches Mack trucks with ease did not get a dance with Ana, it's a shame how that worked out. Once the girls started dancing Ana handed me her phone and we went inside to my dad's study and listened to the memo. We are instantly impressed.

"Man, bro…Ana is not to be fucked with" Elliot laughs; we can't believe how mightily she handled Elena with such poise and control. We realize however that we have to decide what to do about her. She has potentially embarrassing information that could harm me professionally so we've decided on a two pronged approach the first of which isn't exactly legal; but I understand that everything lawful isn't always expedient. I need to determine what images if any she has of me on video and film, I plan to have Barney hack both her phone and computers, I have her IP address and I can have him send her a worm to give us access to everything. I am looking for evidence of underage boys, hopefully recent and once I have it I can control her fate. We have to time it correctly and my parents have to know everything, we then plan to turn her over to the police no matter what she agrees to.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Hot and Heavy

 **CPOV**

In the elevator at Escala, we are all over each other; thank god it's a short ride. We practically run to the bedroom and I unzip Ana's gown, I hold it so it doesn't hit the floor and let her step out of it, I place it on the chaise, and stand back and look at her. She's in silk thigh highs accented with black lace and the sexiest bra and panties, that look like they were weaved by elves using unicorn horns as looms, and my dick tries to bore a hole in my pants, this is before I even get a chance to touch her legs through those silk stockings. I move closer to her and slowly remove her hair pins which she has surprisingly few of and watch as her full thick locks fall past her shoulders. I roll down her thigh highs and remove her shoes. I walk her over to the bed pull back the duvet and lay her down on the bed. _Breathtaking!_

I take off my clothes, never taking my eyes off the goddess lying in my bed. I lay next to her and start by touching every inch of her while making my way to her inner thighs. I spread her legs slide her panties to the side and insert my finger teasing her g-spot, her breath hitches and she arches her back, I suck her clit into my mouth letting it slide in and out lightly grazing my teeth over her hard peak; she thrusts her hips unable to control her movements, "oh Christian that feels so good" she pants. I keep this up until she falls apart yelling "so good baby." I take off my briefs and her panties and turn her over on her stomach and position myself between her legs hiking up her left knee, after I slide on a condom, I slowly ease into her until I can't go any further. I lean down and whisper in her ear "baby you feel so good, are you wet just for me baby?" "only for you" she responds. I slowly stroke in and out building speed as I go. I bite her neck near her collar bone and she cries out "faster baby, you feel so good Christian" I speed up and I feel her insides clutching me when she comes she takes in a deep breath and exhales "god yes, shit Christian" and I'm done, I lower my chest onto her back and grab her hands interlocking our fingers and slowly thrust in and out of her until I come loudly burying my face in a pillow before catching my breath and trailing kisses across her shoulders.

I pull out of her and lay down next to her kissing Ana deeply and we lay facing each other with our legs still intertwined, I unhook her bra and toss it on the floor, pull the covers over us and we start to talk about the gala, what we want to do tomorrow and our upcoming work week. Ana shares that she's slowly gotten back into the swing of things, and although she's had a few moments where her nerves got the best of her she did feel safe knowing Sawyer was always nearby. Because she asked I shared where we are in the investigation and she was surprised by how much we'd learned with so little to go on, "I'm so grateful for what you've done and are doing Christian."

I lean forward and kiss her forehead, "I know that, you show me every day." She looks at me skeptically. "Would you like an example?" I ask her gently biting her bottom lip—she nods yes. "Tonight at the auction you bid on the couple's spa package, out of all the things you could have gotten _just_ for you—don't get me wrong I would have happily made anything you chose happen, but what you wanted was to share the pampering with me, you were thinking like a couple not an individual it's very touching. _That's_ how you show me. She smiles at me and leans in to kiss me, "whenever I imagine doing anything you're always there with me" I know I'm grinning like a clown now "same here, Christian."

It's Monday evening and I got in just after six, Ana was in the great room reading, she prepared our dinner tonight, we're having Cobb salads with mixed greens and turkey bacon with honey mustard dressing, she actually grilled the chicken breasts indoors on our range, who knew there was a grill there! After we eat, I tell her I have a couple more hours of work to finish up and I'll be in to tuck her in. Just as I turn to go to my office Taylor enters the room and gets my attention, "Mr. Grey, you have a visitor" I know instantly that only one person would have the gall to show up here unannounced. I turn to Ana, and ask if she's up to this interruption, and she's game. "Show her in."

"Christian, darl—"she stops dead in her tracks at the sight of Ana curled up on the sofa next to me.

"What are you doing here Elena?"

"Well, Christian I've been trying to call and you've not returned my phone calls, hello Ana, Christian doesn't usually entertain guests on weekdays I didn't know you would be here."

I laugh at the nasty slight "well Ana is here on a Monday because this is her home so she's here every day of the week and as for the weekends we live for those" turning my attention to Ana I pull her chin up and kiss her softly, I linger looking into her eyes while brushing my thumb across her bottom lip before turning my attention back to Elena. "So now that you know why Ana is here, tell _us_ why _you're_ here."

"I…I what do you think you're doing Christian? Do you really think this is going to work, you in a vanilla relationship, exactly how long do you think _that_ will last?"

"Well, from what I've heard you've given it what…, I look at Ana, was it six months?" She nods yes.

"Missy you have _no_ idea who he is, what he needs, you couldn't possibly—"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I yell startling both Elena and Ana who tightens her arms around my waist. I narrow my eyes at Elena,

"Now it's my turn to talk, no, don't bother to sit Elena this won't take long. First, this is Ana's home and you're no longer welcome here; second, I have told Ana, everything, the good, bad and the _very_ ugly we have no secrets, she knows who and what you are. I've also spoken with Elliot and he had quite an interesting story of his own to tell."

"Neither of us has gone to our parents because my mother will be devastated, knowing how you betrayed her trust and violated her son and we wanted to decide on the right approach. Just in case you're thinking of going to that little spank bank of yours for some blackmail material? Every electronic copy is gone, every hard copy is gone. While you were at your salon hocking Botox and capitalizing on lost youth, broken promises and daddy issues, your safe and files were emptied, your playroom photographed and videotaped. No more blackmail materials…on anyone, we do have however, plenty of time stamped devastatingly incriminating video evidence of you with under aged victims, some of which is within the statute of limitations, enough to put you away for a very long time. Also, the money you have been skimming sitting in the Caymans, also gone, but don't worry I'll find a way to get it anonymously to your _other_ victims."

She stands before me ashen and defeated. "Why are you doing this Christian, I've never done anything to hurt you." I feel rage.

"Elena, I was an underage _child_ when you preyed on me using what your friend told you in confidence to get close to me, you were wrong and _that_ hurt me. You hurt me by involving me in a lifestyle I was ashamed of causing an emotional rift in my family so I would lean only on you. You did this while smiling in my mother's face, pretending to be her friend and fucking her child. And do you really believe the things you said to scare Ana off weren't hurtful to me?" I look into Ana's eyes "I'm in love," I plant a kiss on her lips and take a deep breath, I turn my attention back to Elena "I know you cannot fathom how your brilliant scheme to control me by plying me with mindless, faceless BDSM pussy in three month spurts somehow blew up in your face, but it did and it's time for me to move on."

"By this time tomorrow, my mother and father will know everything, and so will the proper authorities." Her knees buckle and she falls to the floor.

"Taylor!" he enters the room "please show Mrs. Lincoln out."

"Yes sir."

I stand and hold out my hand, Ana takes it and we go to our bedroom.

 **APOV**

I'm still shaking when Christian and I reach the bedroom, we're both in tears I reach up and take his head in my hands "tell me, tell me why you felt you were unworthy of love, that you only deserved punishment, tell me Christian, I love you, tell me why I can't touch you, what did she do to you."

He sits on the edge of the bed and looks up at me. I climb onto the bed, crawl up to the headboard and pat on the spot next to me, he joins me.

"Talk to me please, I beg."

"My mother was on drugs, and while she never beat me she was neglectful, there were times I went days without food. She prostituted herself to pay for drugs and she allowed her pimp to beat me, he hated the sight of me; so I would hide out of sight when he came over. There were times that he would drag me from my hiding place even when I did stay out of his way and hurt me. He beat me, sometimes kicked me and these scars are from where he put cigarettes out on me. Whenever anyone touches my chest or back, I get an instant sensation of being burned and it is intense and physically painful.

I was angry when I was adopted because I never fully accepted that I was safe and loved no matter what my parents did. I could tell they were nothing like the man who hurt me or my mother for that matter, but I just didn't trust adults and I kept waiting for them to change, I never felt I was worthy of being loved, or really a part of the family even though we were all treated the same. There was period of about two years before I would talk, and when I did speak my first word was Mia a few days after they brought her home."

The damn breaks at this point and the tears I've been holding back flow freely. Christian leans forward and wipes my tears and slides down so his head is in my lap and continues talking.

"I loved the baby and spent all my time with her, my parents would find me laying with my blanket next to her crib in the mornings. She touched my chest with her little hands and I didn't react violently or feel pain because she was just a baby and I wasn't scared because I was her big brother and I was there to protect her, that's why to this day Mia is so affectionate and is the only person who has touched my chest with their hands, she has never realized that no one else touches me like that, she only sees good in me.

Elliot tried to be a brother, but he was all boy and I didn't like that so I pushed him away. I went through the motions of day to day family life, but I never felt like they were sincere or could really mean it when they said they loved me, I couldn't understand why they would really care about me, even though without knowing it I cared very deeply for them. I knew I loved Mia and once when Elliot got shoved by a neighborhood kid I pummeled the kid senseless so I was loyal without even understanding that.

When I was a horny, angry teen and my mother shared my issues with touch with her _friend_ Elena and she in turn introduced me to a world where I could achieve sexual satisfaction without real contact. For a time it worked out well because it focused my anger and I was able excel at almost everything once my anger thing was under control. So I was no longer sexually frustrated because I had no clue how to talk to a girl. I was her sub for five years and then she selected my subs, she was my first sub she's what's known as a switch. You should know that my subs were all brunettes with long hair and pale complexions…like my mother."

This is hard to hear, but I refuse to judge the compulsion that began in an abused adolescent.

"I don't need to punish her anymore Ana, I know that I was a child and couldn't save her, it was her job to protect me but she wasn't well. I have been in therapy for a number of years now and my therapist of two years, the man who bid against me during the first dance auction remember? Has helped me to finally understand that I loved my mother in spite of her being a shitty mother because of her addiction. I have forgiven her because I understand now what it means to forgive.

I have accepted that the past will never change no matter how angry I am and I have to move on because I deserve to be happy. I deserve to have love, I deserve you Ana and today I'm finally someone who is worthy of you. I was still struggling with the pain/pleasure issue after four months without a submissive even after I met you, but what reconciled that issue was seeing your scars looking like the welts I would sometimes leave on my subs. I could never do that to you and since I don't want a world without you in it, it just can't be a part of my life anymore. All of my floggers, whips, belts and canes were removed after you saw the playroom, all that remains are restraints. I also got rid of all the toys because I decided whatever "playfulness" we decide deserves a fresh start.

I take two very deep breaths. "I won't hurt you, and I know that eventually you will allow me to touch you Christian, but I will be as patient as you need me to be. I do want you to know why I want to touch you. You are an exceptional lover Christian, and all I have to do is close my eyes and I can feel you… _everywhere_ , when you touch my body…Christian it feels like…like…you're worshiping me and it's amazing" I swallow hard at the memories, "all of my insecurities about my looks, my body go away in an instant, all because of how you're able to express how you feel about me with your touch and I want to do the same for you. You make me feel so beautiful and cherished, it's incredible. I want that for you too."

"You want me to feel beautiful?" he says sitting up, with a smirk on his face – "Oh, baby you _are_ beautiful, Mia's friends were staring daggers through me the other night not to mention the one who loudly said what the fuck! After your winning bid. I'm going to need a giant tennis racket to swat away all the va jay jays being thrown your way." We crack ourselves up laughing.

Christian kisses me, takes my hand in his, kisses my palm and places it on his heart. I gasp when I feel his heart rate increase and try to take my hand back, but he doesn't let me and instead, he holds it there until his breathing calms and his heart rate normalizes. "I love you Ana."

"I love you too Christian."

"I need to call Elliot baby, we have to go see our parents first thing in the morning, this won't be easy, but it's high time it was done. I also need to call my PI and arrange for the information on Elena to be handed over to police.

"Give me about half an hour, I won't be able to focus on work this evening. When I get back we're going to take a shower and I'm going to let you wash my back...and my front" I beam at him as he leans his forehead and rests it against mine speaking seductively, "I plan to lose myself in you tonight baby, I'm gonna make you come until you pass out."

"Oh my god." I whisper.

He kisses me on the forehead, "see you soon."

 **A/N: Thank you so much for the feedback. Please review, I love reading them I try to respond as much as I can. I'm truly enjoying this story and I hope you are too. Thanks again and do keep reading and reviewing.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Next

 **CPOV**

Elliot and I pull up at our parents, it's 9 am on Tuesday morning and I've hardly slept thanks to my smoking hot girlfriend _shiver_.

"Ready bro?"

"As I'll ever be."

As expected, my mother was devastated and my father beyond furious, I've never seen him this upset. I explained in uncomfortable detail all the secrets I had been keeping in addition to sharing one of the more tame bondage videos of me as a teen found on Elena's server.

We had to physically restrain my dad, he was headed to the garage to drive over to her house; that is of course, until we explained having video proof of her abusing minors within the statute of limitations that was forwarded to local police, the State's Attorney, the U.S. Attorney and the Center for Missing and Exploited Children. Elena is finished.

We stay at mom and dad's for over three hours, and I graciously answer any questions they have, including the ones about my lifestyle after Elena. _Good grief._ It's not every day you learn your son is a sadist…they took it pretty well. I think more than anything my parents were hurt that I was so distrustful and angry even after so many years with them; I assured them this was not their fault, I was just very damaged, insecure and ultimately ashamed. I apologized and promised to make it my mission to build the parent son relationship we all deserve. For the first time in…well ever I can't wait to get back to see them for Sunday dinner. When Elliot and I leave I'm exhausted mentally, and in a rare act of generosity I let him drive my R8.

On the way back to Seattle, I learn that Elliot really cares for Kate, I laugh out loud when tells me that purse she bid on at the auction sold for over twenty thousand dollars. They spend almost every night together at his house given it's close proximity to Kavanaugh Media, but she's there for El, not the short commute. I've never seen Elliot this taken with anyone so she must be special.

Elliot surprises me by asking if I'm in love with Ana and I respond honestly telling him that I am. He asks me how I knew and just run it down for him, explaining how the connection with Ana is like nothing I've ever felt and that I knew almost instantly. I thought initially he would call me crazy, but he just stopped talking as though he was mulling something over. Finally he spoke "yeah I've had a lot of chicks come over and I couldn't wait to kick them out, but I hate it when Kate leaves…when she's not there I imagine her there, ya know, it's like a craving?"

"Yeah, just like that" I respond.

We both laugh knowingly.

Since we have hours to go before our girlfriends are done working, we decide to grab a bite to eat. We settle on Fridays for burgers.

Good grief is this Friday's or Hooters? _We'll leave you a nice tip honey, now run along and don't bend over to talk to us_. This waitress is extremely annoying.

"You can still look bro, looks are free."

"No, no they aren't." We both crack our sides laughing.

We talk about hanging out with Kate and Ana double dating, I tell him about the trip that Ana planned for us to take to the Maldives, he says he's thinking of tagging along with Kate when her family goes to Barbados later this month but he worries about their privacy. He's never met her brother Ethan who lives on the east coast, so that should be interesting hopefully he's nicer than we are to Mia's guy friends. We plan to get together this weekend and hit a club. We're both good friends with the owner of Serendipity the hottest club in downtown Seattle so El calls him and reserves a VIP spot for Saturday night. I think we all deserve to let our hair down a little, I haven't been out dancing in months.

I get a 911 text from Welch telling me to log onto WJTC LIVE. I grab my iPad and use my phone as a hotspot. "It's going down" I say as we watch the remnants of the raid conducted at 4AM today, and see images of Elena being wheeled out handcuffed to a stretcher, seems she attempted to overdose, but they found her in time! She was apparently near death when she was found, but she will recover.

There was a simultaneous raid at the home of her ex-husband Mike, and apparently among the "material" recovered on her server was her blackmail package against her ex-husband. There is video of the two of them engaged with underage girls as well. The police apparently found dozens of videos of underage girls at Mike's home, authorities are working to identify the girls as well as other men and women on the tapes. My phone buzzes and I see it's Ana.

"Hey baby…yeah I'm with Elliot and we're watching now, can you believe this? I'll see you soon…I love you too." Elliot is smiling at me and I wink at him because I realize just hearing her voice has me smiling like a love sick fool. Elliot and I dine on fatty burgers and milkshakes and he decides to come to Escala so we can have a workout and swim to burn this grease off. In normal people speak that means we're going to act like complete idiots and over exert ourselves because we're highly competitive.

After our workout we turn on the news and the big story is still Mike and Elena Lincoln, interviewing shocked friends and colleagues who look stunned and devastated. The media is throwing around words like pedophile and human trafficking; I guess there's no telling what they found in Mike's house, we cleaned Elena out of that I'm sure, just in time to put it right back before the raid, perfect. I hope they both get everything that's coming to them, and I'm glad Elena lived to pay for her crimes. I will look at whether Lincoln Timber should be acquired by GEH, the salons may not be an option, but we'll take a look at them as well.

I'm thrilled Mike and Elena are going to have to pay for their crimes and I shudder to think that had she just gone away peacefully and not ever bothered Ana, all of this could still be hidden; the thought makes me ill. My parents called me after the news broke to commiserate as well, they are both perplexed that they could have been so deceived. Elliot pipes in and points out it was easy because my parents after all were focused on their careers and most importantly on being parents, they had no time to pay real attention to Elena and Mike. We end the call all feeling reassured and looking forward a future where the Lincolns are a distant unpleasant memory.

I feel so much lighter having my family fully in my corner, I feel optimistic, I feel…love.

 **APOV**

It's Saturday evening, and we've spent the day with Christian working in his office and me in the library completing student progress reports and making recommendations and improvement plans where needed. In addition I worked on my own coursework, which I've finally caught up on.

Tonight we're going to Serendipity, with Elliot and Kate, Mia had plans, but said she may drop by later – I'm looking forward to getting dressed up and shaking it a bit for my man tonight. The first part of our week was so freaking tense, and by Friday we were exhausted, mentally and physically. I am excited about going to the club and even more thrilled to be there with Christian.

I'm wearing a black one shoulder shift dress, that falls just above my knees and I'm pairing it with Kate's Christian Louboutin So Kate animal print pumps, I remember being tickled when she told me the name of the shoes, they are after all soooo her. I'm wearing my diamond studs and a really long silver toned necklace with a large ornate charm that I found at Charming Charlies. For a change my hair will be down tonight in big barrel curls. I'm adding just a touch of mascara and Mac Sin matte lipstick which is a deep seductive red. Underneath I'm wearing the L'argent Red Hipster by Agent Provocateur with a matching strapless bra.

Wow, is all I can mouth when I see Christian who is wearing black wool slacks, a sleek black dress shirt with French cuffs and monogrammed cuff links, his collar is unbuttoned. _Fanning my inner goddess._ He's wearing black Bruno Magli oxfords and a black leather jacket. He smells like clean laundry and ocean breezes. _Snap out of it Ana!_

"You look hot baby, I'm going to have to stick close to you tonight" he says while holding my coat for me. "And you look photo shoot ready Christian" I blush.

The club is really sophisticated, the décor is chic with mood lighting at just the right pitch and a dimly lit bi-level dance floor. The music is a combination house, hip hop and popular and the crowd is mid twenty to early thirties with an eclectic mix of patrons. The staff is professional and on point, service is excellent with each VIP section having two dedicated servers and complimentary bottle service. Elliot and Christian start us off with Cherry Bomb shots and a bottles of Cristal. They also order an assortment of finger foods including spinach and artichoke dip with blue tortilla chips, my fave.

We are feeling no pain when Mia and Aaron join us. Christian and Elliot are nice to Aaron as they talk about the Mariners, the Seahawks and working out. The ladies decide it's time to hit the dance floor, the three of us are having a good time and I lose track of how many songs we've danced to. The DJ strings out must dance to hit after hit and we're showing no signs of tiring. We decide to take a break and join our guys.

As I'm leaving the dance floor I glance toward the stairs and I notice Jose there off to the side – he's glaring at me and it sends chills down my spine. I know we had a very ugly encounter, and he hasn't spoken to me when we've seen each other the couple of times I've seen him on campus, but I felt like that whole thing was, well…over. Sure enough he never did apologize to me but he hadn't tried to contact me or push the issue, so I had resolved myself to the notion that it was a drunken mistake on his part and he was too immature and embarrassed to apologize. But tonight I feel differently, there was something unnerving about the way he is looking at me. He does not turn away when I notice him, he holds my gaze but he looks different than the Jose I met freshman year, that guy is gone. This man hates me. I reach for Kate's hand and follow her off the dance floor.

When we reach our seats Christian takes my hand and sits me on his lap, and pulls me in for a kiss. We share a sweet lingering public version of our usual out of control private face sucking sessions. When we come up for air he whispers in my ear, "that was for all the guys that were clocking your every move from the dance floor to our VIP box, but mostly it was for me, you look so sexy tonight baby." Mia shrieks and asks me who this guy is I'm with and what I've done with her brother, we both laugh and throw in another kiss for good measure.

Kate and Elliot are making out in the corner, oblivious to everyone else. The four of us talk about the club and the DJ and Aaron orders another round of shots. Aaron is a Stanford grad who studied mechanical engineering and works for Boeing, he's engaging, smart and confident, which says a lot considering his present company. He appears to really like Mia, he's attentive and isn't afraid to show her affection, even with her big brothers watching like hawks. Kate and Elliot re-engage and we welcome them back to the fold with applause. Christian is engaged and relaxed tonight, and I am getting excited about the after party at Escala tonight, I can't seem to get enough of him. This whole sex thing is so new to me, it's a wonder couples ever leave home at all.

We all do our shots and hit the dance floor as couples. I love dancing with Christian, he holds me close and our bodies blend well together, Kate and Elliot are bumping and grinding nearby while Mia and Aaron are dancing close and are all smiles. We all dance for some time before finding our way back to our seats. Elliot orders another round and more food and Christian signals for the check, when it arrives Aaron attempts to give Christian money which he of course declines, I lean in thank him for a lovely evening and kiss him on the cheek, I never want to take this man for granted. Christian is incredibly generous and never lets his family or anyone else pay for anything. I have become somewhat accustomed to his generosity, but I still feel as if I should contribute, I make it a point to let him know I appreciate him in ways that matter.

The DJ plays a slow number and we all make our way to the dance floor. As we approach the floor I see Jose glaring, but this time it's directed more at Christian who doesn't appear to notice. As Christian takes me into his arms he asks "do you know that guy?" I just respond "later." Christian engages me in a dance so sensual it would make a stripper blush, this had to be the most fun I'd had with him, with my clothes on. He pulls me in, kissing me deeply as we sway to the music, I wrap my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss, when we come up for air we hold each other close until the end of the song. We head back to our seats just in time for our complimentary espresso to be served, I hadn't seen Jose when we left the dance floor, but then again I didn't look for him. We enjoy our coffee and chat each other up. Mia, Kate and I are tipsy, but the guys are holding their own, Aaron only had one glass of champagne because he's driving.

We leave just after finishing our coffee and make our way out of the club. The night air has a sobering effect on me, I am suddenly wide awake. Kate and I are walking in front of Elliot and Christian, who are discussing dinner tomorrow and whether he feels like driving home tonight as we make our way to the waiting SUV. Mia and Aaron stop at the valet, and we say our goodbyes, Elliot and Christian seem to actually like Aaron. We hop into the SUV and take off to Escala. Elliot and Kate decide to stay over tonight, they head up to the guest room and we also call it a night. As soon as the door closes we're all over each other, I step out of my shoes and pull my dress over my head, as Christian takes off his shirt and shoes and pants, all of our clothes landing in a designer heap on the floor. Christian stops and stares at me in my bra and panties and backs me to the nearest wall, kissing me passionately. He slips his hand inside my panties and inserts a finger inside me dragging it along my clit as he withdraws it, he steps back and without taking his eyes off of me inserts _that_ finger into his mouth and sucks on it. My inner slut faints straightway and I swallow…hard.

Christian takes off his boxer briefs and leads me to the bed where he sits me on his lap straddling him, we begin kissing and touching each other slowly and passionately. I push Christian onto the bed and even though he was breathing hard at first he allowed me access to lick and suck his nipples as well as lay soft kisses on his burn scars. I touched him gently and thoughtfully and he was receptive, I work hard to hold back my tears, never feeling more close to him than I have in this moment. I trail kisses all the way down to his crotch and lick the head of his penis before taking him into my mouth, concentrating only on the head, I massage short strokes at the base of his penis while working the head over with my tongue, sucking it hard while making a semi-circular motion with my tongue while gripping him tightly with my lips. Christian moans my name over and over and I've never been more turned on, he was so hard, I thought he was ready to explode.

Christian sat up pulled me onto his lap, reached down and ripped the crotch of my panties apart and began teasing my clit, all while looking into my eyes. "Oh baby you're soaked…ride me baby." I raise up on my knees and carefully lower myself onto him, it's so deep like this I have to adjust to the sensation, this feels so good. Slowly I start to move up and down, grinding when I take him all the way, he begins to thrust into me, the rhythm is exquisite. Christian is licking my breasts thru the lace of my bra leaving the lace wet and cool and my nipple wanting when his warm mouth leaves it, the sensation is erotic as hell. He begins to finger my clit and I speed up, I am becoming undone so close to my release, I place one hand on his shoulder and reach back with the other and grab his balls, massage them with enough purpose that he grabs my hips, grips them tight and begins what can only be described as a circular penile assault on my g-spot, I scream his name while enjoying my most intense orgasm thus far and Christian follows immediately, pulling me into his arms and quietly asking me to hold him, and I wrap my arms around his bare back. We sit like this for some time before Christian without breaking our connection, moves us further onto the bed and under the covers.

We slept through the sunrise the next morning.

I got up and made us breakfast bacon, eggs and pancakes. Once we were all seated at the table Christian mentioned the _guy_ from the club last night. I had forgotten about Jose actually and I told Christian that he went to school with us and used to be a friend of mine, though Kate never liked him.

"Are you talking about Jose Rodriguez?" Kate asks, "yes I respond."

"What did that little dip shit do now?"

I tell Christian, Kate and Elliot about Jose's staring last night and how angry he seemed when I was leaving the dance floor with Kate and Mia.

"Why didn't you tell me when you got back to our seats Ana?" Christian asks, his irritation visible.

"Christian, honestly when you pulled me onto your lap and started kissing me I forgot all about him, I was in the moment with you" thankfully this seems to calm his angst…slightly.

"I always thought Kate was being overprotective, he just seemed like a good friend to me; just a buddy, and he had never made an attempt to be more. Kate on the other hand felt he was fixated on me, was biding his time and potentially dangerous. He also seemed in her opinion to keep others at bay, though she never had anything concrete to base her suspicions on. Right after finals and just before we graduated, a bunch of us went out, and Jose tagged along. Kate was dancing and I went to get some fresh air, I was not used to drinking and felt like I might get sick, Jose found me standing near the flower beds outside of Bar None and put his arm around me, I didn't think anything of it at first because I _was_ a bit unsteady on my feet.

He tried to kiss me and his intentions were clear, he declared his feelings, and I told him I did not want to kiss him and that I did not feel the same way, he wouldn't take no for an answer and kept trying to kiss me, saying that I didn't have to fight it anymore. I was trying to push him off but he was very strong, I squirmed while turning my body sideways and hit him with an elbow to his chest. He backed up, smirked and grabbed for me again asking why I was being such a "fucking tease" I turned to walk away and he grabbed me. _Literally_ in a knee jerk reaction I…kneed him in the balls. He said some pretty awful things among them was that I led him on all while he was writhing in pain but that was the end of our _friendship_. I've seen him on campus a few times and he's not spoken to me, I really thought he would have apologized and said he was just drunk, but nothing. Last night he just glared at us, he's barely shot me a glance when he saw me on campus before, I don't know what was up with that.

Elliot and Kate take off and we get in a walk and a nice long swim before it's time to leave for dinner. We both worked for hours yesterday so that we could have one day to relax, I am looking forward to Sunday dinner at the Grey's, I like the idea of being part of a family and they all make me feel very welcome. I bought two bottles of wine the other day one red and one white, Christian helped me chose one of Grace and Carrick's favorite brands, and although he told me it wasn't necessary I never like to go anywhere empty handed.

 **A/N: Though the arrests occurred at 4am—authorities delayed releasing news of the arrests to the media in hopes that either Elena or Mike or both would reveal the identities of the victims and the other adult participants in the videos, both refused to assist authorities with the investigation.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: WARNING! DISTURBING CONTENT.**

Chapter 9 – Loose Ends

 **CPOV**

I am furious hearing Ana recount her encounter with this Jose guy, I have to try and temper my reaction so that I don't scare her, she has only seen me as her even keeled laid back loving boyfriend, and I don't want to be upset with her but I am. It takes a relaxing walk and a swim to help calm my ire.

When we return from our swim and after taking a shower, I send Welch an email and give him everything I have on Jose Rodriguez. I title the email "possible suspect in campus attack" and request a thorough background check including sealed juvenile records. He seems to have violent tendencies and I don't want him to slip through the cracks. I go to find Ana and she's reading in the library. I tell her I need to talk to her, and I sense nervousness about what I'm about to tell her.

"Ana, I need you to know that I was extremely angry this morning when you revealed information concerning this Jose guy"— She tries to interrupt and I hold up my hand to stop her from doing so. "I have thought of very little else but your attack over these weeks, and although I understand perfectly that you would rather put it out of your mind, I need you to be more cognizant of your safety, and to share with me anything that could be of help in catching this monster or possibly related to the case. I shared with you already our belief that this is a student who resides on campus, I don't understand how you could have left out details from that _incident_."

"What if he lashed out at you last night Ana? What if I couldn't get to you before he hurt you, I would never forgive myself Ana! I realize that I haven't made it clear that in spite of the fact that you don't want to dwell on the attack, I will not let it drop and your security is paramount to me. I know you're determined not to let this guy stop you from living your life, but I need for you to understand that while that's brave and commendable, your life could still be in danger because our investigators believe you were targeted and that this was not a random attack. Sawyer is with you on campus and I trust him implicitly to keep you safe. I want you to know that it's important that you share details like this with me, because your safety is my number one priority, I hope you understand that. Don't you know what you mean to me baby?" I say holding her face in my hands, and kissing her face.

"Christian I'm so sorry" she says holding back tears "I never meant to scare you, and you're right I should have said something when I saw Jose the first time last night, but I didn't want to ruin our evening even thinking about Jose. I didn't mention what happened after finals, because honestly I hadn't thought much about him since that time and I guess a part of me still doesn't see him as a real threat considering I was able to fend him off relatively easy. I really am sorry, please don't be upset with me."

I wrap her in my arms and hold her body tightly against mine. "Ana, I am not upset with you, I'm afraid of losing you" I say pulling back looking in her eyes. "I have no plans without you Ana, I just need for you to understand that as a man it's my job to protect you, and you have to help me do that. I love you. Although I never met him, I know your dad would have been pissed at your leaving out that _little_ detail, yes?" I wait for her to respond.

"You're one hundred percent right Christian, Ray would have been pissed, how are you so damn calm right now?"

"Well for one, I had a nice long walk and I swam ten laps; I also saw my sexy assed girlfriend in that hot as hell swimsuit and I would rather make her wet than argue any day of the week, and since it's Sunday I'd like to do it at least twice before we leave." – We make love on the library floor…twice.

* * *

Mom really out did herself with dinner, we had pot roast which was my favorite meal as a kid. I wonder if with all the Elena drama; this was the reason for the menu, whatever the reason it was tender and delicious. Mia invited Aaron to dinner and I have to admit, he seems like a bright young man, he has a calming mature affect that seems to bring out the young woman in Mia, it's a good thing. I won't tell Elliot this but I think I might actually like Aaron with Mia. We haven't discussed the details of the Elena drama with Mia, not that we excluded her purposely; it just kind of worked out that way. She brought up the topic of the arrests at dinner, and we all just kind of changed the subject under the guise that Mom was still reeling from the devastation. We will share all of the details with her later this week, but for now we just want to enjoy Sunday and family.

I feel ashamed having missed so many of these, not just because I missed out on spending time with my family but mostly because, I can tell that I was missed. I never want my mom to feel that way again, and if I can help it, I won't disappoint her in that way again. We all gather in the great room after dinner and chat about nothing really, our upcoming work weeks, sports, and the weather. I walk over to the piano and begin to playing a sort of medley of some of the pieces I know. My mom remarks at how beautifully I play and how long it's been since she actually heard me play. I guess it has been quite some time since she's heard me, but I used to play all the time at night when I couldn't sleep but that was B.A.,…before Ana. I sleep up to eight hours a night now without interruption and I haven't had a nightmare since the first night we shared a bed. I have played for Ana many times, she likes to sit next to me and rest her head on my shoulder while I play, I feel ten feet tall when she does that.

My impromptu concert turns into my taking requests and a family sing a long, something that just six short months ago would have scoffed at, but today I'm laughing – really hard belly laughs and enjoying all of us being silly, not taking ourselves seriously and just being family. I play everything from Chopsticks to the theme from Dawson's Creek _that_ of course was a Mia request.

Ana and I return home at about six in the evening I answer a few emails while she draws us a bath. We bathe each other and talk about our families. Ana started making meals for her family at around ten years old, she and her dad took good care of each other even before her mother left, he sounds like a guy I would have gotten along very well with, Ana is clearly the result of his being a terrific father. I talk about wanting to reconnect with my family and she is very happy for me, and when I explain to her it means her also being with my family, she tears up and is appreciative because she feels welcome there and part of a family, something she's always wanted. In our own way we both have been longing for the same thing for a very long time. We plan to visit her childhood home soon, I am excited to see where she grew up and tease her about embarrassing pictures, it's only fair.

We get out of the tub and hold each other in bed, while talking about the types of music we like and how we should carve out time to run on the mornings if we can tear ourselves away from each other. Ana shares that she is often driven to distraction with thoughts of having sex with me during her work day and I let her know it's the same for me. We kiss and explore each other's bodies for a very long time before making very slow, very passionate love. This woman is my air.

* * *

 **APOV**

Christian had every right to be upset yesterday and I see the situation from his perspective, I appreciate how patient he was with me, allowing his anger to subside before talking to me. He was correct in surmising that I would have been very hurt had he confronted me angrily, his approach made all the difference in the world and I love that he's sensitive to that, especially given his anger issues. I'm slowly wrapping my mind around the fact that being cautious doesn't mean I'm allowing anyone to steal my joy, I can't pretend that the attack didn't happen and it's possible there is a real life threat to my safety still out there. I need to take part in my protection as well it's not fair for Christian alone to carry that load. Even though I don't feel constant anxiety, I do size up my men on campus according to the information gleaned from the surveillance footage and realize there are a lot of people on campus that fit within those parameters, including Jose.

I begin compiling a list of possible suspects including Jose who is still at UW because he has a five year major. I have to help find the asshole who did this to me. I owe it to myself and his other potential victims, unless of course this was about me and me alone, that thought is quite scary, so I try not to dwell on it.

I finish my grading sheets and gather my binders, and prepare to exit the auditorium after my last class. As Sawyer and I leave the auditorium, Jose approaches us "so that's your type huh, playboy rich bastard, are you FUCKING him?" Sawyer places himself between Jose and I and tells him very sternly to back off or be restrained, I don't utter a sound, I am truly stunned. "So you have a fucking bodyguard Ana, what the fuck is _that_ about, I guess you're the best money can buy huh bitch? I guess your new boyfriend has money huh, how much did it cost _him_ to hit it Ana?" Sawyer pushes past Jose and we make our way to the car, while Jose follows us at a safe distance still hurling insults and accusations – "I guess if I could get you in the VIP room I could have bent you over too, right, you were dressed like such a fucking slut!" I listen to Sawyer and don't respond but it's all I can do not to charge after him and kick him square in his dick this time. We drive away and call Christian immediately and tell him what just transpired.

 **CPOV**

"I want that motherfucker dealt with, today!" I slam the phone down. Welch assured me it would be taken care of. His background check of Jose Rodriguez revealed nothing remarkable, he had a possession charge when he was found with a joint after a high school graduation party, he was charged a municipal fine and released, he had turned eighteen two days before and this is the only reason he was ticketed. Other than that no juvenile record exists and he's been very clean while at UW, he has a 3.6 GPA and his parents live in south Seattle, his mother Teresa is a school teacher and his father Jose, Sr. worked for the transit authority for twenty five years after twenty years of military service. There is no record of romantic relationships or most importantly violent behavior. Jose, also hasn't lived in that section of campus housing since his sophomore year. Welch is trying to track his whereabouts on the evening of Ana's attack. At this point we having nothing that ties him to the attack but he seems to be very angry at Ana and we need to determine why.

Ana contacted campus security before leaving and filled out an offense report. She also contacted Detective Best and initiated another report with SPD. We needed to get all of this on record. Jose is escorted from the engineering lab approximately ten minutes after the incident in the liberal arts building. He is taken to the campus police station for questioning concerning harassment. Campus police have been given strict instructions not to discuss the attack, and to keep the line of questions on today's incident.

While Jose was with Campus security Welch's people entered his apartment. The apartments are part of the UW campus, located offsite but within five blocks of campus. Jose was required to leave his bag containing his computer and jacket outside of the conference room at campus police headquarters during questioning. Barney was given the computer by our contact with UW campus security and proceeded to copy Jose's complete hard drive onto a portable drive as well as use a recovery tool to find information recently deleted from the machine. In addition he copied the web history and immediately determined based on his browser history that he had been logging onto a Facebook account under the name Ana Steele, the page was actually designated as his browser's homepage.

Barney changed the password on the account using a hack tool, to prevent Jose from cleaning any data. Finally the computer was infected with a worm that would mirror any and all activity on the machine and give Barney access to all files and the webcam. Additionally his phone was cloned and a listening device was placed in the lining of his backpack. The information gleaned by both the search of the apartment and computer was chilling. Inside his apartment were pictures of Ana in prominent places as though she's a significant part of his life. There were several articles of women's clothing and underwear hidden in drawers, pictures were taken to determine if they belonged to Ana. There was also an A initial key chain with three keys attached, a picture is taken to determine if the keys belong to Ana.

Jose's apartment is tossed deliberately and lightly to alert him to the intrusion, he is being surveilled around the clock now so this is an effort to determine how he reacts to stress. The women's clothing and keys are put back in their hiding place.

I get an update from Welsh, explaining what was found in the apartment. I call Ana and catch her up on what we know so far, I forward pictures that Welch provided of the photos, clothing and keys found in Jose's apartment and Ana identifies the items as hers; Ana explains that she helped Jose with a photo shoot more than two years ago and she thought she lost her keys in the park where the shoot took place, Kate had new keys made for Ana but never changed the locks. I conference in Elliot and Kate, and share what has been going on I explain to Kate that Jose has had Ana's keys for over two years – Kate is extremely angry. Kate has been staying with Elliot for over a week now, and for now that needs to continue. I ask that she that allow my security to lay a trap for Jose, after which I will take care of the lock changes and the installation of a security system and she readily agrees to do whatever she can to help us.

A search of Jose's hard drive revealed a man obsessed. There are literally hundreds of pictures of Ana, most of them candid shots that were taken when she appeared to be unaware she was being photographed. Some of the pictures appeared to be taken from long distances, including one taken very close to where the attack took place. The most disturbing photos appear to be taken in Ana's bedroom while she slept, there is one picture taken of him sitting on the foot of her bed with Ana in the background asleep unaware of his presence. This picture is photo shopped with a heart frame, it is bar none the scariest shit I've ever seen.

It appears Jose has been accessing Ana's Facebook account and communicating with people as Ana for some time now, the most recent private messages have been between someone named Josh Tyner and Jose posing as Ana. Ana told us she has not logged onto Facebook for years now, she wasn't even interested in having an account, but created one at Jose's insistence that she "friend" him, he even walked her through creating her profile, he was right there when she picked her password.

Ana had not thought about that account in so long because she'd never used it, she remembers logging on once or twice but she quickly lost interest. Ana worked so hard at school and her part-time job she had no time for social media. Her profile is loaded with some of the pictures found on Jose's hard drive, and her relationship status is "in a relationship." Barney was able to determine that Jose had used Ana's Facebook account to develop a friendship with a freshman by the name of Josh Tyner, who happens to be Jose's mentee. It appears he chose him based on his love of all things RPG or role playing games to perpetrate a rape by proxy.

Welch's sources had already determined earlier in the day that Jose had a solid alibi having been in senior study session at the time of Ana's attack with twelve other students who say he was present for the entire session and remember his being one of only three people who didn't struggle with a rather difficult assignment.

Ana looked pale, she could not believe this was happening. She understood that Jose was upset about being rejected but the notion that he would set her up to be violated is almost more than she can bear, the look on her face is soul crushing. In spite of everything he did, she's here with me and that's all I care about. She's mine and I will never let anyone hurt her again. I'm holding out on telling her about photos of her sleeping because I honestly don't think she can handle that tonight; I will tell her tomorrow after she's had a good night's sleep.

* * *

 *****TRIGGER ALERT*****

 **JPOV**

I need to get home and figure out my plan, I'm gonna get that fucking bitch. I spent four years waiting for that slut bitch and this is how she treats me. All that pretending - all that damn teasing, why would she hug me, call me…have me over for dinner? I knew she needed time so I was patient, this is what happens when you are nice to hos—I should have just TAKEN it freshman year.

Now she's with this rich smug fucking bastard who was all over her at the club, she probably met him on Tinder or some shit like that, he's probably paying her for sex. He took her home with him that night, I knew Kate was a fucking slut, but I thought Ana was different. She pretended there was a chance for us, I waited for all of that time because I believed in our love, if this is what she wants, she can have him. I'll go there tonight, I'll kill that fucking bitch. First I'll tie her up and then…I will make her put it in her mouth, I'll ruin her, nobody will want it once I'm done with it. Once she's had a real fucking man she won't want anybody else, I can make that bitch moan, he can't satisfy her. He's weak!

I want to slice that bitch's face, I will fucking kill her, she needs to know what a real man is like. Anybody can buy a bitch, she needs a REAL man.

"What the fuck happened in here? Somebody broke into my fucking place! I know it was them, I'm going to get that bitch, I know it was her…good they didn't find my keys, she gave them to me I've spent so many nights there watching her sleep, that's why she left those keys on the fucking table next to my camera."

"Fucking slut, begs a motherfucker to rape her then cries because she can't take it, next thing you know she's fucking some rich motherfucker. Dirty fucking whore!"

"That bitch will be dealt with tonight and I don't mind taking care of that fucking whore Kate if she gets in the way. Then I'll get the smug motherfucker that fucked my girl, he can't hide forever. I can't wait to show that bitch my bag of tricks, she'll beg me to take her back."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: WARNING! DISTURBING CONTENT.**

Chapter 10 – The Ruins

 **TPOV**

"Mr. Grey, Mr. Reynolds and I are inside of Ms. Kavanaugh's apartment, Welch is monitoring the suspect's movements and listening in to determine his next move, so far he appears to be having a meltdown in his apartment and has threatened the lives of Ms. Steele, Ms. Kavanaugh and yourself. Mr. Ryan is stationed on the outside of the building, to alert us to the suspect's arrival. Once he has entered the building Mr. Ryan will call SPD and report the break in."

Grey is keeping calm for Ms. Steele, but I know he wishes he could be here when we grab that little shit, I just hope this doesn't turn out to be one of those situations where he winds up in some medium security hospital because he's _not well_.

We just got word that the suspect is on his way here. He has his backpack with him, Welch's man entered the apartment and it appears his computer is with him. We want police to find all of the incriminating pictures and information from Facebook, his arrest and the simultaneous discovery of the information on his computer would be ideal. Since Barney has taken over the machine, all they have to do is turn it on and Barney will do the rest. His estimated time of arrival is fifteen minutes, waiting is tedious, but we can't take any chances with this guy because he is unstable and we have to protect Ms. Steele at all cost.

Within twenty minutes we hear from Ryan that the suspect is on his way up. Three minutes later he knocks on the door and pauses, knocks again, pauses then he slowly opens the door, steps into the darkened apartment and is taken down. He is restrained and the listening device is removed from his bag. Reynolds takes the device and quickly leaves the apartment as I await the arrival of police.

When police arrive I explain that I was here to pick up items for Ms. Steele, because of a threat received from the suspect. As I was leaving with Ms. Steele's belongings I heard a key turn in the door and Mr. Rodriguez made entry into the apartment and was detained. Mr. Rodriguez was questioned earlier today by UW campus police for verbally accosting Ms. Steele and should not be in possession of keys to this apartment. I further explain that my partner observed Mr. Rodriguez using a key to enter the building and took a photograph and called police. They return my cuffs and replace them with flex cuffs, stand Mr. Rodriguez up taking him and his bag into custody.

At that point he became belligerent and began screaming and yelling that he would get that fucking bitch, screaming " _the whore needs to die_."

** ***Trigger Alert*****

 **APOV**

My head is spinning. We were debriefed by the SPD after Jose's arrest last night. Jose is obviously a very sick man. He broke into Kate's tonight determined to hurt me, Kate or both of us. Welch played the recordings made by Barney after Jose left the campus police station, and the only word I can use to describe it would be scary. According to police he was carrying duct tape, a hunting knife, twine, a straight razor, lubricant, condoms, his computer and his camera.

Jose planned to have me raped. He catfished a shy socially awkward freshman and made him think I wanted to be raped to punish me for rejecting him. When he saw me at Serendipity with Christian, it apparently sent him plunging over the edge. Seeing the lengths he would go to, to hurt me was astounding. Listening to his rants about me told me he had lost his grip on reality. I am still trying to wrap my brain around him being in our apartment while we slept, when Christian showed me the pictures this morning I cried my eyes out, it chilled me to the bone.

Thanks to Barney when the computer was opened by SPD they were able to quickly locate a folder labeled "My Ana" where they found hundreds of photos of me, including the incriminating photos of him in my room while I slept. When they opened the web browser they found my Facebook page; _more like_ _FAKEbook,_ was his home page and retrieved all of the chat logs between Jose and Josh. Jose taunted Josh telling him he wasn't man enough, asking why he didn't hurry up and get it done. He was charged with aggravated stalking, attempted rape and burglary.

Josh Tyner was arrested for the assault and gave his account of what happened and why. He admitted being my attacker. He had hit it off with Jose and believed at the time they shared a love of online role playing games. He stated he had been flattered when he received a friend request from a pretty older girl right before the spring semester started in January. He began receiving communication from "Ana" almost immediately after she friended him and was flattered. She claimed to be into a different kind of role playing which he found intriguing. He gave a detailed statement of the events that led to the attack.

"She told me where her office was, and said I needed to surprise attack her, that she would fight me but she would pull back and let it happen, I was supposed to struggle with her and say _bitch let it happen_ and she would give in I said it over and over but she still fought me. She told me that I should bring a knife to put to her throat as part of the role play because that and having sex outside was her fantasy. I have said hello to her several times on campus, she would speak and act as if we were strangers. She said we should act like strangers as part of the stranger attack scenario or scene."

"She fought me hard I didn't mean to really cut her but she kept hitting me, she punched me in the face and kicked me hard several times, I lost my temper and stabbed her twice, the slit on her neck was an accident, it happened when she tried to gouge my eye out. I cut her hands because she kept trying to hit me—I gave up on pulling her pants off when I felt her finger snap, none of it was going like she said it would. She asked if I was into role playing games; she claimed to be also and told me—I have all the chats, I have them all, she told me over and over she wanted the rape fantasy and pressured me every day! I wanted to back out but she kept pushing me, she called me limp dick and said I wasn't a real man!"

"When I heard people running toward us and I ran, I knew what it looked like. I felt like maybe she set me up to be beat up or that they didn't know it was a game and I was afraid. I was being chased by one of them so I weaved in and out of the tree line and dorms and finally made it back to my dorm I climbed back in my first floor window, because I didn't want anyone to see me dressed like that. I had no idea what was going on. The next day I saw the bulletins and the text about the attack and I didn't come forward because I was scared, I knew I had done a terrible thing, but I had no idea why she would say she was attacked when she told me to do it, I never once thought it wasn't real. Please tell her I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

I asked to see Jose and reluctantly Detective Best and Christian agreed, he will be cuffed and tethered and Christian and Taylor will be by my side the entire time.

I don't recognize this person in front of me, he looks broken, and he looks at me with pure hatred. I have to know why he did all of this.

"Why Jose?" Just two words, sum up everything I'm feeling the moment I see him.

"You were supposed to be with me, and you picked _that_ piece of shit over me…I WAITED FOR YOU!"

I stay calm, he cannot hurt me. "Jose I was always honest and told you we could only be friends, I never once expressed wanting more."

"You didn't have to, I could see it in the way you looked at me, the first asshole that comes along with money and you fuck _him_."

"Jose, you came on to me and I wound up kneeing you in the groin right after finals last year, don't you remember that?"

"I thought you were mad because we were in public, now I know it was him. You fucking BITCH!"

I am amazed that Christian is containing himself right now. Perhaps it's because Jose is restrained and can't hurt me, or maybe it's because he knows I need to confront this in order to move on. No matter what it is, he's my rock right now and it's everything I need and more.

"Why did you do that to Josh? You made him think I wanted him to rape me, how could you do that and say you loved me? You pretended to be his friend only to get him to hurt me, he's only eighteen and he's likely going to jail."

"You wanted to be raped! I saw you on campus talking to different guys, smiling at them, you were asking for it. You probably sell yourself to the highest fucking bidder don't you? Who is this guy, why is he so fucking special, you went to his place after the club and never went home…I SAW YOU! I waited four FUCKING years and the minute I turn my back you fuck this guy. I fucking hate"—

"Jose!" I interrupt "my boyfriend's name is Christian Grey and I am madly in love with _him_. The day Josh attacked me, Christian was leaving a meeting on campus when by some miracle he saw me fighting for my life while driving by. He. Saved. My. Life. We have spent every day since I was attacked TOGETHER. We fell in love."

"Jose, LOOK AT ME!"

I'm shaking but I have to look him in the eyes. "Because of _YOU_ I met the love of my life."

"Goodbye Jose."

Jose falls silent at the realization that his actions brought Christian and I together. We turn and leave the interrogation room, and Christian immediately wraps me up in his arms and holds me tight. Taylor rubs my shoulder and leaves to retrieve the car.

"I have never been more proud of you Ana, I love you so much."

"I couldn't have done it without you Christian, I love you too."

We were subsequently told that after that meeting Jose dismissed his lawyer and wrote a full confession, with the confession, all of the evidence found and Josh's testimony Jose should be put away for some time. Josh will also serve jail time for aggravated assault and attempted sexual assault.

 *****End Trigger Alert*****

 **CPOV**

"I _knew_ Christian, I'm not nearly as green as you think I am. I've lived in Europe on my own for four years, and in spite of the fact that you all treat me as though I'm somehow fragile and naïve—trust me I am the furthest thing from it."

"How and when did you find out, did Elena say something to you?" I ask praying Elena or Mike hadn't gotten to Mia.

"No, I have always disliked Elena, even when I was little, she always made me feel uncomfortable, and don't get me started on that creepy husband. At least when they got a divorce I didn't have to deal with him showing up here and his eyes roaming all over me. Don't worry Daddy"—she says in response to Dad's shocked expression. "He never touched me or said anything to me, I would have told you right away, I would never have kept that a secret. I still didn't like her even when he wasn't around anymore; she always seemed so phony to me and I could tell she didn't really like Mommy – since it was just a feeling, I kept my mouth shut but I always kept my eye on her. I could see how she looked at Mommy when she didn't think anyone was watching, Mommy you're smart and professional I never understood what you saw in that trash, she was so jealous of you."

I'm stunned by the realization that Mia had better instincts than all of us.

"To answer _your_ question Christian, Gail was cleaning _that_ room one Monday afternoon when I stopped by to pick up the raffle tickets for Priceless Project when the printers mistakenly delivered to the billing address on the invoice; all of the doors look the same on that hallway and I opened the door and saw your dungeon. Gail never saw or heard me, she was vacuuming" – I interrupt her and ask why she never confronted me – "I didn't understand what it all meant Christian, but what I did understand is that you're my brother, I love you unconditionally; it didn't matter to me because I know who you are." She wraps her arms around my neck from behind and kisses my temple.

"I knew you were involved with that _bitch_ – sorry Mommy and Daddy – because I overheard her some months later saying something about sending you a _new sub_ or something like that. She also had a knack of showing up here, every single time you happened to visit, I mean she did drop in sometimes when you were not here, but you NEVER came home once without an Elena drop in, at the very least I knew she had a thing for you. I Googled information and read about submissives and BDSM and put the rest together, with the exception of what happened when you were a teenager. It's a good thing she's in jail because I really want to kick her ass!" We're all astonished by _this_ Mia, I don't ever recall seeing her angry…about anything.

I'm blown away by Mia's admissions, but in hind sight I remember how Mia used to hide behind either Elliot, my dad or I whenever the Lincoln's were around, not to mention the way she used to roll her eyes at the sight of Elena. I am again saddened that we didn't just talk to her. Secrets in families aren't good for anyone, when Ana and I have children… _wait WHAT, where did that come from?_ When I have children someday I want to make sure they feel free to talk about problems they're having and never keep secrets of any kind from each other.

We vow to work at talking more open and honestly as a family.

Ana and I decide to see a movie this evening. We've had a pretty _interesting_ week and finally it's Friday and we decide to get out for a bit. She is blown away that I've never had a movie date, and so am I. Ana has turned me on to so many movies I've never seen so I trust her choice in films. We're going to see The Girl With the Dragon Tattoo, it's a remake of a Swedish film. I can't believe I am so excited to take my girlfriend to a movie. Before I could do anything about it she bought the tickets online, I've got to do something about her doing stuff like that, it's my job to pay for things, but I get that she wants to do things for me too, it's taking some getting used to, she's adorable.

We're both casual tonight wearing jeans and sweaters, Ana looks cute in her skinny jeans and UGG boots, which remind me of the boots worn by astronauts, but she'd look cute in anything. Taylor will be joining us but as usual will be monitoring from a distance; Sawyer will take over when we go out to eat.

As we reach the garage level I suggest that Ana drive us tonight.

"Christian I would feel so nervous driving one of your cars, they're so nice."

"Then why don't you drive your car then." I say handing her the key to her new Q5.

"CHRISTIAN! You _have_ to stop this, I can't accept this, it's a car!"

I laugh at her shock and awe, so cute! "Yes baby I'm aware that it's a car, and it's both registered and titled in your name, so it belongs to you, check the tags."

She looks at the tags and realizes the tags have been transferred from Wanda. She rolls her eyes at me in mock indignation and with her hand on her sexy hip asks "what have you done with Wanda?"

"Wanda is being restored, and when she's well she will be returned to you to decide what you want to do with her, she's a classic you know, she will get classic car tags when she's well." I tell her sweeping her into my arms and kissing her. Damn I want to stay in tonight.

"Thank you Christian, I will consider this a loaner." She says with a wink and heads to the driver's door.

The movie was very good, I was worried about Ana during a particularly violent scene, but she later said she was more concerned it would distract _me_ from having a good night. We talked about making up a new story for how we met because even though something tragic brought us together there is no need to dwell on it or make it part of our love story.

We went to Applebee's, in the mall no less! It was crowded and very loud, we didn't even have a table, we ate at the bar! Ana had a Pomtini and I had a Blue Bayou. We laughed and joked with another couple nearby and watched whatever basketball game was on TV, we had so much fun. We ate some pretty good quesadillas, had fries, buffalo wings and salads. She teased me because I was clearly out of my element, but with her I'm always comfortable. Ana managed to pay for the meal when I wasn't paying attention – I'm going to have to find a way to make her pay for that one, I protest a little but not too much, I'm going to make her wait for that first orgasm tonight…if I can hold out that is; funny thing is she's become so demanding in the bedroom lately, she's topping from the bottom and doesn't even know it, something I would never have tolerated from one of my subs, but with Ana…I'll live with it.

After dinner we went to Dave and Busters. Once again Ana had bought all the tokens and tickets in advance of our visit so I couldn't pay for a thing. We played video games including riding motorcycles, we shot hoops, took pictures in one of those corny carnival photo booths and played pool. We played three games and she beat me every time. I've never had more fun or laughed so hard in my life.

 **APOV**

I love carefree, young Christian, he really let his hair down tonight, he laughed like a carefree teenager all night. I'm still a bit unnerved by the way other women react to him like I'm invisible, but he's so into me he's almost rude to other women, and I must admit the insecure bookworm in me loves it. We stayed up late actually deciding to watch the movie Wicker Park. We'll have to try watching again because we wound up humping like rabbits instead, we just can't keep our hands off of each other.

 **A/N: I know the notion that Anna would get to confront Jose other than in court is a little farfetched, but it's fiction after all. I felt it added a little something to it; I needed Ana to confront him once and for all, and let him know that ultimately he drove her into Christian's arms and that what he did, did not break her spirit.**

 **A/N: THANK YOU TO THE READERS WHO FOLLOW AND REVIEW THIS STORY, YOUR FEEDBACK MAKES IT ALL WORTHWHILE-YOU GUYS KEEP ME GOING xLaters**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Come On Get Happy

 **APOV**

In the middle of grading papers I get a text from Mia –

What are we doing for Christian's Birthday?-M

What kind of person am I, I don't even know when my boyfriend's birthday is-A

He goes out of his way to try and hide it, always has, no surprise he didn't tell you-M

So what are we going to do?-M

I don't know but I want it to be fabulous, can you help?-A

Fabulous is my spirit animal babe, let's chat when you get home-I'll be home by 5-M

Call you then.-A

I cannot believe that Christian didn't tell me about his birthday, I remember asking him about his birthday once and he cleverly managed to change the subject; considering all the drama we've had going on it's no surprise he was able to slip that by me. Thank god for Mia, I'm so glad I didn't miss it. His actual birthday is _this_ Sunday. I'd like to do something at Escala for a change, we should have guests, a dinner party would be lovely. So we'll have his party on Saturday and party through till the big day.

No problem I can do this with Grace and Mia's help we can pull together a party, we'll need NDAs for caterers, a jazz trio and DJ, Grace will know – my thoughts are interrupted as I get a call from Christian.

 *****Trigger Alert*****

"Hey there"

"Hi baby, how's your day going" that little booger says casually, how could he not tell me?

"It's going well, missing you of course, are you working late tonight?"

"I shouldn't be later than seven or so, I have a conference call at five that might go long, so seven at the latest." I hear a swift intake of breath, somethings wrong.

"Baby I have some sad news" –

"What's wrong Christian?"

"Jose was found hanging in his cell this morning Ana. From what I understand he met with his lawyer yesterday who explained exactly what a guilty plea meant and outlined the case against him. He was facing decades in jail or a maximum security institution."

"I don't know how to feel about his being dead. It's unsettling, but I do feel somewhat relieved he won't be out some day looking for revenge. Even though I knew both he and Josh Tyner were in jail, I found myself expecting him to pop up on campus. I also feel sad because this was a person I truly cared about as a friend…for years."

"I know baby, he was sick, and there is no way you could have known. You are not responsible for his fragile state or what has happened. I hope you know that" he says to reassure and comfort me.

"I do, I do. It's just all so very sad. Hurry home okay?"

"I'll be there by seven. I love you baby."

"I love you too."

 *****End Trigger Alert*****

* * *

I turn my mind back to Christian's birthday, I feel sadness, but not for the man who was ultimately lost, but for the friendship that never was. I also feel for Jose's parents and the devastation they must feel.

I have Elliot on board to get Christian out of the house on Saturday, Mia is on entertainment and I'm on catering. I reached out to Grace for her catering suggestions so the three of us decided on a conference call around 5:30 today.

I want to inject a little color into Christian's wardrobe, almost everything he owns is either gray, black, brown or white. I ask Taylor for the name of Christian's tailor and he makes a phone call so that I am able to run out and see him when I take my midday break. I choose some beautiful silk, in colors and patterns that are corporate but with a splash of color, I include purple, pink, yellow, mint green and pale blue. I ordered five ties, with coordinating pocket squares. They will wrap them beautifully and each will be monogrammed on the lining. I have been assured they will be ready by Friday at noon.

I take the pictures we took at Dave and Buster's to a custom framer and order a rush job, the frame is black with silver flecks to be cut to eleven by fourteen for the tiny picture strip, and our movie stubs. The matting will be cut with the picture strip cutout in the middle and the two stubs in a cutout below the pictures with the stubs fanned so both are visible. I chose double ecru suede matting, they cut the outline for the top mat for me while I waited so that I could write the date of our first movie date and our initials. While there I also buy two silver eight by ten frames with a silk double mat in black with a four by six cutout. I stop by Michaels and grab a silver writing pen and place cards for dinner on Saturday, I write the lyrics from Rascal Flatts' _Bless the Broken Road_ on one mat and the lyrics from Luther Vandross' _If This World Were Mine_ on the other.

I call Kate and tell her I need her to come to the condo no later than Thursday and bring her digital camera and four by six photo printer, along with her white faux fur blanket. I tell her it's a surprise for Christian's birthday.

Mia, Grace and I are on the phone together, and once we're done giggling about how Christian won't see this one coming we get down to brass tacks. Once I explain what I have in mind they are eager to help, not to mention thrilled that we'll be entertaining, finally at Escala. "I'm so glad you're helping me with this, I need to secure a caterer, jazz quartet and DJ, preferably ones with an NDA already in place" Grace and Mia jump right in and give me the names of the caterer and entertainment service. Mia is going to handle the music and Grace will coordinate with the bakery I have already placed the order and I was very specific with what it should look like, chocolate with silvery gray fondant icing. I bought a glittery silver C&G from Michaels to make a topper.

"I have rented heat lamps and cocktail tables for the patio so it will be nice and warm out there, I plan on having passed h'ordeuvres on the patio with the jazz quartet and sit down service for dinner. I want to be billed one hundred percent for any and all charges for this event and I don't want to argue."

When the call ends I immediately get a call from Grace who tells me that neither Christian nor Carrick is going to be pleased if I pay for the party entirely, I take a deep breath.

"Grace, your son is the most generous person I've ever known, I am not used to this. I live here and he won't even let me buy a carton of eggs, it's not fair, every time I pay for anything I have to sneak behind his back to do so. I am used to being independent and it's completely within my means to throw this party for Christian, he's worth every dime…please don't take that away from me. Not only do I save almost every dime I make, my graduate courses have been picked up by the university after I released them of all liability for security lapses in my attack thanks to Carrick and Christian. Your son had a new wardrobe delivered here for me, I literally have _no_ expenses, and to top it all off last Friday your son bought me a car!" I have to do something for him."

"Okay dear, are you quite done with your histrionics? Now…there's something you must understand about being with a man of means. This is not a competition, you _must_ stop keeping score dear. It is his job as well as his joy to care for you in every way, this is the way Christian was raised. Stop keeping running tallies of what he spends, you will only make yourself miserable. It is quite clear that you are very much in love with my son. You need to allow him to express how he feels for you in whatever way he chooses, and be happy. Focus on your happiness with Christian and not what others might say. And as far as doing something for him is concerned, what you have already done is priceless, my son is happy for the first time in his life, it took twenty-four years and you, that cannot be discounted. Don't squabble over these things, it's only money dear."

Thoroughly admonished I acquiesce, and accept Grace and Carrick's help in splitting the cost of the party. This is their first opportunity to throw a party for their son, how could I refuse them.

The guest list is very small only twelve of us, Gail and Taylor were disappointed they would be out of town this weekend, they usually take off around Christian's birthday because he insists on solitude during that time.

* * *

I move the chaise lounge so that it's parallel to the bedroom windows with the Seattle skyline as a backdrop, I brush my hair so that it cascades over my right shoulder as I lay flat on my left side with the left side of my face flush on the chaise. My left arm is above my head by hidden from view under a pillow. My right arm is in front of me is bent at the elbow with my hand lying flat. I am wearing only a black lace thong with white fur blanket pulled to just reveal my hip in the lacy underwear. Kate takes a close up horizontal photo capturing from my hips up. We print this is in sepia.

For the second photo, I wear black satin and suede Louboutin sandals, a lacy red hipster and Christian's dress shirt unbuttoned. I muss my hair put on Mac Ruby Woo matte red lipstick and have Kate tie my hands in front of me with one of Christian's silver ties. I move the chaise and pose up against the window with my feet apart and my hands raised above my head and my head resting on my left arm. We print this one in color.

Kate missed her calling, she really got into the photo shoot, I felt very glam as she channeled her inner Annie Liebovitz.

* * *

 **CPOV**

I am so irritated with Elliot, even though I understand a work emergency more than anyone I've been with him all afternoon! I know it's obsessive but I'm missing my girl, Captain Interuptus here ruined our leisurely afternoon. Now I am anxious to get back to Ana and I don't like keeping her waiting. Elliot has been in the bathroom forever, he's worse than a girl! The only upside is I was able to shower in his spare bathroom and borrow sweats and a tee shirt, so when I do finally make it home I can throw on my clothes and we can leave right away. Ana is excited about going out tonight and after the last couple of weeks I can't wait to have a relaxing and fun evening with her.

Kate is waiting with Ana, she got tired of waiting while we were stuck at Elliot's office. Finally we're here, the elevator opens and I hear music, Ana walks towards me wearing sequined shorts and matching tee with sky high heels, her hair in a loose bun and bright red lipstick, _instant wood_

"Baby, I'm so glad you're home" she says turning and heading toward the great room "I thought we might stay in tonight…"

"What, really?..."

"SURPRISE!"

Wow! No one has ever surprised me before. Ros and her wife Gwen, John Flynn and his wife Marcia, Mom and Dad, Mia, Aaron and Kate all rush toward me. Ana hugs me and kisses me.

Servers are plating appetizers in the kitchen, whatever they have in store smells great, good thing because Elliot didn't let me eat all day. There is a DJ set up inside near the patio. The patio has been transformed, there is a jazz quartet playing, banquet cocktail tables draped in what looks like black suede with ornate candle holders that appear to be glowing, two sleek white leather sofas, and a tastefully lit trellis glowing with white light. The dining room table is set for seated service with place cards in black with silver writing; in the corner there are two tables, one with gifts, and the other hosts a cake with what looks like silver icing. All for me, I'm overwhelmed.

"Happy Birthday Christian, I love you" she whispers in my ear. I am indeed surprised and happy; I make my greetings and pop into the bedroom where Ana has hung the clothes I wanted to wear tonight on my valet. Sitting atop my dresser is a sight that stops me in my tracks. _I need a bib_.

"See something you like Grey…" Ana says from behind me, I didn't even hear her walk in behind me.

"Ana baby, you are a goddess. I love my birthday presents Ana, I can't wait to unwrap the live version later."

"You're welcome Christian, I can hardly wait either." The boudoir photos are amazing, I want her so bad right now, quick Grey think about something else…Elliot dancing in his boxers…yelp…that did it.

When I reach the patio I'm handed a glass of champagne, I mingle with my family and friends and munch on stuffed mushrooms, coconut shrimp and fried ravioli. There is also warm brie with raspberry preserves.

I watch Ana having fun with my family and I'm as happy for her as I am for myself. I chat with my mom and dad and realize they have been longing for occasions like these, and I'm glad they decided to have my party here in our home, I'm more surprised to realize how happy I am to entertain for the first time with my _amazing_ girlfriend. I can't keep my hands off of Ana and I don't care who knows how in love I am at this moment.

We dine on filet mignon, lobster thermidor, green bean almondine and rice pilaf. The dinner table chatter is fun and light with lots of good natured ribbing, I don't know why I always dreaded these gatherings. I thank god for the small guest list however; I would have liked for Taylor and Gail to attend, but since my mood is usually sour around my birthday they tend to make themselves scarce. I don't think I can take many more toasts in my honor, they were all awesome and Ana went just before me, telling me how loved I am and how much fun planning to surprise me had been.

I can barely contain my emotion, and I get a little choked up at the thought of the depth of the feeling I have for everyone here and their kind words. I am truly touched and love everyone here, it means the world to me that they are here.

"Cheers!"

We mingle inside and outdoors and dance a little; the DJ is quite good as is the jazz quartet. About an hour after dinner has settled I'm summoned to the great room to cut my cake and open my gifts.

Mia bought me sterling double knot cuff links from Tiffany; Mom and Dad got me a cashmere waist coat, Elliot and Kate gave me pair of Ecco Biom Fjeul Racers with a 25k training app for my iPad, Ros and Gwen a Monogrammed iPad cover in Coach leather, John and Marcia a bottle of Gran Patron Burdeos Anejo Tequila.

I love the custom ties Ana got me, I tease her about forcing a color into my wardrobe. The ties of course came from my tailor and are amazing, I will do anything to make her happy, even wearing pink...and mint green.

For the second time tonight Ana makes my heart skip a beat, this is my favorite birthday gift of the night except for my boudoir photos, that is. _Damn…can I get a wallet size_. The pictures from Dave and Busters and movie stubs mounted, matted and framed. My first movie date ever; my family loved it and I was forced to try and hide my watering eyes.

I squeeze her tight. "Thank you baby, this is the best birthday I've ever had."

"Your birthday isn't over yet, have some coffee…I'm keeping you up all night Grey." She whispers. _Gulp._

We all danced for hours and I actually had a nice buzz, not too much though I remember what Ana told me and I don't want to screw up whatever she has in store for me later. My mother was very touched when I grabbed her and pulled her in for a dance, twirling her all around the floor. I thanked her for helping to pull together the party with Ana, I know her touch when I see it; she remarked that her heart was overjoyed to see me happy finally and told me that I had chosen well with Ana.

When I danced with Mia she asked what I thought of Aaron, and I told her I thought he was a worthwhile suitor, and that she was a very bright and intuitive young woman who would make a sound decision when it came to a mate and that she must also follow her heart. My dance with Kate had her on the verge of tears, thanking me for bringing love to her friend who was finally happy and embracing life, she is thrilled with us as a couple in spite of initially thinking we were both weird as hell, I assure her that in fact Ana and I are both very weird and we have a good laugh.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Routine

 **CPOV**

I'm sitting tied to a chair in my bedroom with two of my ties, I have been relieved of my clothing, everything that is but my boxer briefs, and my girlfriend has disappeared inside our closet. Soft music is playing through the speakers in our room. The room is lit with candles, and I smell vanilla and sandalwood I think; anticipation is making me pant.

I'm listening to a playlist and it's sexy as hell, it's like she's pouring her erotic heart out in song. My heart is racing, and then I hear Ginuwine's _Pony_ playing, Ana saunters in from the closet and does this sexy swivel with her hips and I damn near pass out.

She's wearing the same thing she wore in one of my boudoir photos, only she added fishnet thigh highs

and one of my ties around her neck tied in a perfect Windsor knot. _FUCK._

This would be sexy without the song, but the lyrics of the song and her dancing might prove too much for me to hold on. She walks toward me with purpose, leans in and licks the outline of my lips before turning around and bending down in front of me with her hands on her cheeks close enough that I can almost kiss her perfect ass…almost. She sits between my legs slowly dry humps me, leans back and sucks my neck while grinding on my lap. She then stands bending over while facing me slowly licks and sucks my nipples while gyrating her ass in the air to the beat of the song and rubbing her hand up and down my dick. _I might cry._

She strips out of my shirt revealing her perfect tits, drops it on the floor and straddles me again, but this time she rubs her nipples across my mouth, allowing me to suck them lightly one at a time before taking them away, while she's doing this she has pulled me from my briefs and is stroking me to the beat of the music. Suddenly she gets up and walks to the nightstand and takes out scissors which she uses to cut my boxer briefs into shreds and tosses them to I don't care where. She then kneels in front of me and proceeds to suck my dick within an inch of it's life, taking me deeper with each stroke till I hit the back of her throat. I throw my head back and whimper like an adolescent; if my hands weren't tied I would suck my thumb.

Suddenly she stops, straddles me and grinds, the beat of the music spurring her on, _oh god, that song is on repeat,_ this time she unties my hands takes my right hand, leans back and places it on her sex, _oh shit crotchless._ I have to be inside her, NOW. I slide my index finger back and forth through her wetness and using my other hand guide her so that she's prone to take me; as she slides down taking me in I reach around and push through her rosebud with my lubricated finger, "aaaah…yesss" she mewls as she rises up and down, grinding on the down stroke, wetting my dick and sucking me deeper with each thrust.

I feel her bud loosen slightly and become moist and I take my other hand and grab her by both cheeks and slide in my other index finger so both are inside her warm tight bud as her breath hitches and she lets out a slow hissing breath. I slowly massage my fingers in and out, she begins to pick up her rhythm slamming into me and grinding hard as she hits my lap, her hands are on my chest rubbing my nipples; she begins thrusting wildly and I feel her insides clenching and without withdrawing my fingers, I thrust hard while leaning forward and sucking her nipple hard, she spirals into her orgasm screaming my name and I'm unable to hold it when her insides constrict tightly we come together spectacularly, humping and sweating like teens until we ride it out, holding each other desperately until every last quiver is gone.

I pick her up and carry her to the shower, I loosen the tie and pull it over her head, toss it onto the floor, kneel down, take off her shoes and roll down her stockings. I turn on the water and pull her inside under the stream of almost too hot water with me. We lather each other, I kiss her wildly and she responds in kind. I kneel and place her leg over my shoulder and lick and suck her clit until her body starts to shake while moaning my name over and over. I pick her up and lean her against the shower wall and thrust into her. Ana holds me around my neck and stares into my eyes, "You feel _so_ good Christian…Happy Birthday baby" she says using the shower wall as leverage for her thrusts. "I love you too baby, your pussy feels so good Ana." I practically growl. We thrust faster kissing desperately never taking our eyes off of each other. "Oh Christian, I'm coming…oh shit" and we explode again…together. We are spent, holding each other and panting until we both can breathe again.

We rinse off, leave the shower, slip on our robes and head to the kitchen. We walk into the kitchen and to our surprise Kate and Elliot are there foraging for tasty leftovers and cake as well; understanding the proximity of our room to the kitchen, Ana flushes, no doubt wondering just how long they've been there. From the smirk on Kate's face, long enough.

* * *

The cake is so good the second time around, this time we have Ben and Jerry's Chunky Monkey too. We all need to work out in the morning. We talk about the party and how surprised I was and how pissed I was at Elliot. Elliot was convinced I knew he was stalling, he laughs about being in the bathroom taking his sweet time knowing I was in the next room fuming. It's three thirty in the morning and we decide to get dressed and play pool, now that we're all on a sugar high.

It's boys versus girls and the we win the tie breaker after three games. By the time we're done playing pool and foosball, it's almost time for sunrise. We make coffee and tea and decide to fire up the heaters on the patio and go outside to watch the sunrise, Elliot and I make the coffee while Ana and Kate arrange throws and pillows on the patio.

"She's the one El" I say without prompting from him.

"How do you know?" he asks and though I hadn't thought about this until just now, but the answer was instantaneous "because even though she's here with me every day and night it's still not enough, I want forever."

"Well there you have it, I was wondering when you were going to make it permanent, it's written all over the two of you. I'm happy for you Christian. When are you planning to ask her?"

"Well we've been talking about visiting her childhood home in Montesano. She maintains the house since her dad passed, and we're going to go and spend next weekend there. I want to ask her then, what do you think?"

"Sounds like a good idea, she's a fantastic person Christian and I'm glad the two of you found each other. It's great seeing you relaxed and finally enjoying your life. Tell me something bro...is it true you ate at Applebee's?"

"True story." We both laugh our asses off.

* * *

 **APOV**

"So how did Grey like the pictures?"

"Kate, he _LOVED_ them, thanks a lot."

"Yeah, we figured as much, we heard him _thanking_ you." I turn beet red. "I kinda figured that when you guys were in the kitchen."

"Seriously Kate, I can't get enough of him, Christian is amazing. I wake up happy every single day."

"I feel the same way about Elliot, he's so honest and sincere, he's incredible. What do you think those two are in there talking about?"

"Probably how hot their girlfriends are." We giggle like school girls.

"Who would have thought we would find love at the same time…and with brothers? We won't be at dinner next weekend, It's been a while since I've been to Montesano. I can't wait to take Christian there with me. It excites me that he'll be there with me."

The sunrise on Christian's birthday is breathtaking – it's orange and yellow, with a hint of denim blue. We're all quietly cuddling while we appreciate the scenery.

"Happy Birthday Christian" I whisper; his arms tighten around me as he inhales in my hair.

After a long walk around the waterfront and breakfast at Barlow's, the four of us part company so that we can get some rest before heading to my parents for dinner.

* * *

I open the Sunday style section of the Seattle Times and gasp when I find a photo of Christian and I leaning against a pool table at Dave and Busters, laughing, Christian's arms are around me and my hands are on his chest; we appear oblivious to everyone around us, including the asshole who snapped this picture. There's a short blurb about Seattle's most ineligible, a play on words—clever…not.

Christian takes it in stride, stating he really likes this picture of us; but I'm a little annoyed that this is actually news, my privacy is not something I've really had to think about, but he's used to the unwanted attention. He mentions somewhat casually, that he has never had his picture appear with any other woman, and that he's very proud to be seen publicly with me and to let the world know that we belong to each other. His words erase my irritation, I was only thinking of the public scrutiny I would face given his celebrity and my plainness; I have to work on not letting my insecurities get the best of me, he is in love with me, and it's not just because he says it, my heart knows it to be true.

* * *

At work on Monday, I feel thrilled because for once I'm all caught up on assignments and grading responsibilities. I start to work on the draft outline for the summer session syllabus. I also plug in data into my statistical analysis spreadsheet for this semester's students. I open my e-mail to determine if I have any unread queries from students; there are several with routine questions that I respond to quickly, I notice another e-mail from a name I don't recognize titled _Why You?_ From someone named Leila Williams. I open the e-mail…

To: Anastasia R. Steele

From: Leila T. Williams

Subject: Why You?

Anastasia,

I saw your picture from the Oasis Gala and thought maybe it was a fluke, but now here you are cuddling in public with Christian.

With your hands on his chest.

I just have to know. How did you make him love you? What do you have that I don't? Please call me.

Leila T. Williams

Partner

Price Cooper Waterhouse, Seattle

206/555-2298 x 1097

Not only am I creeped out by the e-mail, I'm slightly peeved that it happened at all. At any rate I have no interest in speaking with this woman, whoever she is. I do however have the feeling that she could be a former _acquaintance_ of my boyfriends. I knew that fucking picture would be trouble. The nerve of this woman. At any rate. Not my problem to deal with.

To: Christian Grey

From: Anastasia R. Steele

Subject: FW: Why You?

See attached: Seriously WTF?

Anastasia R. Steele

Teaching Assistant & TMZ Target

Professor Darin Caldwell

Liberal Arts

To: Anastasia R. Steele

From: Christian Grey

Subject: RE: FW: Why You?

I will handle this immediately! My apologies. We can discuss now or later, your choice.

Christian Grey

Appalled and Angered CEO,

Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc.

To: Christian Grey

From: Anastasia R. Steele [ARSteele .edu]

Subject: Re: RE: FW: Why You?

We can talk later, I trust you to handle.

Anastasia R. Steele

Trusting Girlfriend & Teaching Assistant

Professor Darin Caldwell

Liberal Arts

 *****Flashback*****

 **~the day after the Oasis Gala~**

 **LPOV**

"Elena, you forget I signed an NDA. I want no part of your plan to interfere in Christian's life, he made it very clear that we were over, it's my own fault for falling for him, I'm sorry but I cannot help you."

I hang up the phone. I have worked long and hard to get that man out of my system and just when I'm feeling back to normal this conniving bitch calls offering me any and everything to the point of suggesting I blackmail Christian Grey, she seems desperate and insane. I am intrigued about this Anastasia Steele person, I think Elena is making too much of this whole thing. Even looking at the photos from the gala she appears benign enough in her presence; there's no way Christian is in love, he probably took a colleague to the gala to ward off those pesky gay rumors. If he couldn't love me why would this _girl_ interest him; I spent almost six months devoted to his every whim, I did whatever it took and in the end he tossed me aside, poor girl doesn't stand a chance.

* * *

News of Elena's arrest was shocking, I of course knew of her madam like accoutrements; she's famous in the BDSM realm, but even those of us who like to play know this is a game of tigers; playing with cubs is a no-no. She got just what she deserved. She's called me twice from jail but I declined the calls.

 *****End Flashback*****

* * *

 _It's real_. He's in love. I am trying to make rational out of the irrational, there is a public photo in the paper of Christian Grey with _her_ in what appears to be some pool hall and he's smiling, looking into her eyes and holding her close. What pierces me to the core is that she's _touching_ him. Why couldn't he love me? Why did he send me away when all I wanted was to love him. Why _her_?

What I know about Anastasia from Elena is she works for the university, but that's all. I have to know her secret, I need to know what she did to make him love her, she's looking in his eyes and touching his chest. I want to be with him still, I want to be his lover not his sub, I want to have my picture taken with him. I want to be…her.

It has been hours since my e-mail was sent. I have no desire whatsoever to speak with Ms. Steele really, I am an experienced CPA and a partner at my firm; I am well respected and from an elite and wealthy east coast family. This little girl does not hold a candle to me. No, I don't want to talk to her, this was to get Christian's attention. He should be calling me soon.

"Ms. Williams, there's a Mr. Grey to see you…" My assistant bellows from my intercom.

I open another button on my blouse, check my lipstick and hair quickly, and turn my back to my door gazing out of my twenty-fifth story window.

"Please send him in…"

Christian has never been to my office. He sees me as formidable meaning a phone call wouldn't do. He wanted to see me and that means something. When I hear him approaching I turn slowly to face him.

"Hello Chri…"—

"Who the hell are _you_?" My heart sinks at the sight of the well groomed middle aged man before me.

"My name is Mr. Welch, I am a private investigator, I understand that you recently made contact with Ms. Anastasia Steele, is that correct?"

"Where…where is Christian?

"You meant Mr. Grey…correct?"

"Yes…uh…Mr. Grey." My voice barely audible.

Mr. Grey is unavailable, and I am here on his behalf. Do you recognize this document?"

Welch lays a copy of my NDA on my desk.

"Yes, I do." I say staring down at the document.

"Are you aware of the terms of the contract you signed more than ten months ago, which forbid you to contact Mr. Grey, his family or any associates of Mr. Grey or the Grey family?"

"Yes I am aware"

"Your father is Herbert Williams of Williams, Dodd and Myner, correct?"

"Yes, that's correct"

"Do you recognize these photographs?"

I gasp when I see myself, in various stages of undress and bondage, there are several photographs of me performing fellatio, with _him_ blurred out.

"As part of your contract did you also agree to be photographed and videotaped?"

"Yes," I say tears forming.

"You are never again to contact Mr. Grey, any of his family members, or his associates. Are we clear on this?"

He rises from his chair, and leans forward with his hands on my desk.

"If you ever attempt to contact Mr. Grey again or anyone closely associated with Mr. Grey, the contract you signed will be considered breached, you will subject to legal action, and the caveat which makes those photos and videos confidential is voided. Do you understand?

"Yes."

"You signed an agreement that states you were never to contact Mr. Grey again. Why did you risk the consequences associated with breaching your contract?"

"It was…" I say though barely able to speak "Elena Lincoln, contacted me after the Oasis gala and told me about Ms. Steele and where she worked, I brushed her off until I saw her in the paper with him, she was touching him. I tried to ignore it and couldn't, she had her hands on his chest…I can't…I can't understand why he didn't love me."

"You were in a contractual relationship, and that contract has ended. Please do not contact Ms. Steele or Mr. Grey again." He says placing the documents and pictures back in a folder, and leaves my office.

I fall apart sobbing I should have never let Elena take up residence in my head again, I was doing so well. It's clear she wanted to use me to hurt Christian and Anastasia. I have a nice man in my life now who is interested in me and treats me well, we've dated almost six months, he's attractive, successful and is falling for me. I'm a complete idiot. One look at a picture in the newspaper and I take ten steps back. I dial my therapist to see if she can take me this afternoon.

* * *

 **APOV**

I'm surprised to see Christian when I get home, he never gets in before me, I'm happy to see him, but he looks unhappy beyond that forced smile.

"Hey there."

"Hi." he says and looks at me with reserve.

"Baby, I'm not one to beat around the bush and I won't start doing that now. The woman who e-mailed you was my most recent sub. When I met you it had been about four months since I ended her contract. She became too attached."

"Was it _that_ easy for you?" I don't know why I asked that, I'm not sure it matters to me. I was never a sub after all.

"Yes Ana, it was a contractual agreement. I was not in love with her, I never made any promises of anything beyond that agreement. I was very clear and I thought she was as well; part of the contract expressly forbids any contact with me, my family or my close associates as it relates to me after the contract ends."

"I am very sorry that my past has come back to haunt us. I had certain safeguards in place, safeguards that were clearly outlined in the contract, there was of course the NDA, as well as photographic and videotaped incentives. I did not contact Ms. Williams, which is what I'm guessing was her motivation, I would never meet with a former sub under any circumstances. I sent my PI to meet with her and remind her of the document she signed. He discovered that she had been in touch with Elena after the gala who gave her your name and workplace and tried to get her on board with some sort of scheme to come after you, me or both of us. The ultimate goal was to ruin our relationship.

I take a deep breath, not _that_ bitch again.

"She apparently turned Elena down, but seeing our picture in the paper made her curious as to why I wanted a relationship with you and not her. We were able to determine that Elena called her two times after her arrest and it appears the calls were declined."

"Please know that I'm doing all I can to protect you from my sordid past. Just know that it's you and it's always been you from the moment we met, please continue to trust me and share anything like this with me."

"Christian I believe you, I do. I just hope there's one day soon when people whom we've driven crazy, me with my awesomeness and you with your penis and red room of kink will leave us the fuck alone."

He wraps me in his arms. "I'm awesome too am I not?"

"Yeah, you're okay."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks in advance.**

 **Special thanks to all of the kind readers who consistently take the time to post a review, I appreciate you so very much.**

Chapter 13 – Forward

 **CPOV**

Ana is so easy to talk to, she sat and listened while I explained the Leila situation, I managed to hide my rage in spite of being incredibly angry. I saw red and it took a while for Taylor and Welch to calm me down. They helped me to see that as angry as I was I couldn't give Leila what she wanted and that was to see me. I hated to have to resort to threats and what amounts to blackmail, but that was also part of the agreement she signed.

Welch put someone on Leila and with Sawyer always with Ana, I feel confident that she will be protected.

When I received Ana's email I was waiting for my jeweler to arrive with my ring choices, I decided on a cushion cut halo diamond ring with a two carat stone accentuated by a halo of round diamonds with cascading diamonds down the shank, with matching eternity band. I was able to measure her finger while she slept; Ana sleeps like a rock. I hope it's a perfect fit.

* * *

I have never been more nervous about anything in my life, not even when I purchased my first company. We're driving to Montesano and I'm about to jump out of my skin; this weekend my entire life is going to change I'm hoping for good. I felt confident until last night, when I had a horrible thought, _what if she says no_ , Ana is very independent and very young; what if marriage isn't on her menu just yet. What if she wants to slow things down. I realize we already live together, and I know she loves me, but maybe she isn't ready for marriage.

"What's rolling around up there Grey, mergers and acquisitions?"

"Yes, both…" I say feeling extremely clever.

"Grey, get out of your head, Montesano is all about Netflix and chill, we're gonna veg out, watch movies, play Scrabble, walk around the property and chill. I plan to cook for you, sit by the fire, and molest you in my childhood room."

"You are such a vixen baby, I don't know what I'm going to do with you. Every morning I get dressed with a hard on because of you, those boudoir shots are so sexy."

"Mission accomplished, Kate did a great job right?"

"She did indeed, I hope she deleted them from her camera, I don't want El seeing those."

"Of course, I did it myself once we printed them, I don't want anyone but YOU seeing those…well Gail I don't mind I guess." We both laugh realizing she's seen them already. Oh, what she must think of us.

"I'm so excited to take you home with me, home as in Montesano that is. Ray would be happy you're in my life."

Of all the things I can give to Ana, I feel helpless knowing how much she misses her dad and I can't do a damn thing about it. I war with the idea of asking if she wants to contact her mother, but she literally never mentions her, so I leave it alone. I see the longing in her eyes when we're all gathered together on Sundays and it breaks my heart. Hopefully we'll officially be _her_ family soon, my family loves her almost as much as I do.

We pull up to the house just after nine in the evening, we stopped and bought groceries once we were in town. We walked every isle, it was cool to see the excitement in Ana's eyes, she misses being able to do things for me, and for herself. She rarely gets to just meander the isles of a grocery store these days and I enjoy being _regular_ with Ana, she makes the simplest things joyful. We bought pasta salad, broccoli salad and tuna salad from the deli for a late dinner, along with probably too much food for the weekend, but who cares. We brought a few bottles of wine and champagne and that tequila John bought for my birthday.

The house is an expansive split level home with a large recreation room on the lower level, with a gas fire place that has a blower. The kitchen is well appointed and I imagine her as a lanky teen making meals for her dad. There are pictures of Ana in the living room, including that one every kid has with their two front teeth missing, what a beautiful child. Someday our daughter will look just like her. _Already got her knocked up huh Grey?_

Ana's bedroom is very girly, all purple and pink. Naturally there are books everywhere, they are literally stacked on the floor next to an overflowing bookcase, _my little bookworm_. Ray passed after her first year of college, so her room remains pretty much as it was when she was in high school. There are academic awards, a ribbon for a photo contest and two debate trophies. There's a picture of Ana with both her parents, she looks to be about six or seven, she's smiling and clinging to her dad, she was daddy's girl. I need to always be the man she can count on.

Ana donated Ray's clothing to charity, so his closets and drawers are empty, but other than that his room is untouched. There is a picture of Ana on his nightstand and a picture of the two of them at a father/daughter dance when she was twelve.

She was happy here, and I'm glad to be here with her.

We stay up late watching TV and making out like teenagers. We decide to sleep in the guest bedroom, because it's larger than Ana's bed and I wouldn't feel comfortable sleeping in Ray's room. It's old fashioned I know, but since we're unmarried, I think it would be inappropriate to share his bed.

I am proposing tomorrow night and I want her proposal to be perfect and everything she's always wanted in a marriage proposal. I want intimacy and sincerity not a big show, I just want Ana.

* * *

The property is large, the house sits on about five acres, we decide to take a long walk in the morning before having breakfast, we're out by dawn, the view is spectacular and the air is crisp.

We drive through a still sleeping Montesano with Ana giving me the tour of her hometown including a stop by Montesano High School, home of the Bulldogs. We walk the bleachers and take selfies from the middle of the field. We watch the track team during an early morning workout for a while before we decided to go to Lake Sylvia Park so we can check out the duck ponds.

 ****

 **APOV**

We stop for smoothies at Organics 101, I also grabbed some beautiful strawberries and we decide to head home to make lunch. It's too bad it's not warm enough for a picnic, I wish we could sit outside. I make us Ruben sandwiches with turkey pastrami, Dixie coleslaw, Russian dressing and Swiss cheese on rye/pumpernickel swirl bread. I make an indoor picnic in the rec room by the fire place and watch a few episodes of Six Feet Under season one on Netflix. Christian loves the Fisher family, he didn't know about the series, now he wants us to carve out time to watch the whole series. He's so cute.

Later I pull out the photo albums, that Ray kept everything, even my report cards from grade school and my college acceptance letter. Christian pretends to be jealous of my prom date Casey. Casey asked me three times before I agreed to go. I had no real interest in going to the prom and refused to go to any after parties. I had heard all of these rumors about hotel gatherings where everyone got drunk and hooked up and I wanted no parts of it. Ray was so surprised when I showed up almost immediately after the prom ended. Casey as it turned out was a decent guy, he wasn't pissed or anything, he just really liked me and wanted to go to prom; I don't know what happened with him after graduation as we just lost touch, as I did with most friends from high school.

I find some old videotapes from when Ray used to take video of everything; I cannot bring myself to watch them—I am just not ready and of course Christian didn't push me.

Christian is so f'in hot laying on the floor in gym shorts and a tee shirt with his hair all messy. I can't help myself. I lean over and start kissing him and before I know it my hands are in his shorts and I'm up on all fours trying to swallow him whole. I glide my tongue up and down his shaft gripping him tightly using the fore fingers and thumbs of both my hands to create a twisting up and down motion that he seems to enjoy while I suck him with long strokes – I'm concentrating on his moans and mildly gyrating hips when I feel him pull my shorts down, I lift my knee so he can free my one leg. He then takes that leg and pulls me toward him so I'm straddling his face, he wraps his arms around my waist and eases me onto his skilled mouth and tongue. _Dear god!_ I never break contact with his dick, instead I concentrate my moans so my tongue vibrates on him – I want him to feel just how good what _he's_ doing feels. He has sucked my clit into his mouth and runs his tongue up and down and from side to side, I feel so open it's like I'm liquefying down there. _Please don't stop._

The two of us are going at it like we're at a delicious buffet, and though I feel the quickening inside while he's fingering my g-spot and feasting on my clit, I'm thinking only of making him scream, I take him all the way into my mouth relaxing my tongue while taking him to the back of my throat and swallowing hard. I do this over and over until I feel him thrust three times and feel his release at the back of my throat, and I continue to swallow and swallow and swallow again. As he's coming he sucks me harder shaking his head from side to side stretching me out as he's moaning and sliding his tongue hard across my clit, and I let go grinding wildly and sucking him harder even though he's spent already– awakening his erection for round two.

Christian takes my leg and gently flips me over on my back, climbs on top of me and slams into me, "fuck Ana you feel so damn good" he says hooking my legs between his forearm and biceps and proceeds to stroke me towards what I know is going to be another amazing orgasm. He lets my legs down and turns me over pulling me up onto my knees and slams into me again; I arch my back as he reaches around and fingers my already sensitive clit and I start building again. He slams into me again and again, out of nowhere he pulls out of me, bends down and licks my rosebud… _hard_ slightly penetrating my ass with his tongue, I hear this noise that sounds like a wounded animal and I realize it's _me_. My legs start to shake and I almost don't even realize he's stopped when he slams into me again while lightly pinching my ass cheek, and I come loudly while slamming my ass against him with reckless abandon. He grabs me, one arm around my waist with the other grabbing one of my nipples pulling me up so that I'm almost sitting on him slams into me three more times and releases "damn ana…so damn good…ohhhh shit…"

We need a shower…and a nap.

 ****

 **CPOV**

Ana made a delicious dinner of seafood lasagna with a béchamel sauce and spinach, with a spring mix salad and garlic bread, with strawberries and cream for dessert. I chose Clos du Bois Pinot Grigio for dinner. We cleaned up together and settled in the rec room, pulled out the scrabble board and played music from my iPad. After our second game, I had squirreled away enough letters until the time was right. Ana is so relaxed and beautiful, sitting on the floor with me wearing tiny cotton shorts with a snug tee shirt that accents her perfect body, she looks gorgeous in this light, without a stitch of makeup she is absolute perfection. When it's my turn she takes a tinkle break and that's when I make my move. Using the R from her word Marinate, I spell MARRY ME ANA horizontally.

When she returns I'm waiting for her, and she remarks at how quickly I placed my word. There are no spaces of course, so she tries to enunciate MARRYMEANA as marr ee meeAHnaa. In her defense we had done a few tequila shots. It's so hard not to laugh, and with her first inclination to grab the dictionary, I take her hand, kiss her knuckles and ask her to read the word aloud slowly this time. When she does she stares at me in shocked silence.

I'm already on the floor so I raise up on my knees and pull the blue box ring from under the coffee table, open it and take a deep breath.

"The moment I read these words on the photo you gave me for my birthday they spoke truth to me, everything and everyone in my life led me to you Ana." 

_"Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

 _Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars;_

 _Pointing me on my way, into your loving arms_

 _This much I know is true;_

 _That god blessed the broken road_

 _That led me straight to you."_

"I never truly lived until the day _you_ became my heartbeat Ana. I don't want to take another step without you as my wife." I take a deep breath. 

"Anastasia Rose Steele, will you be my wife?" 

Ana is also on her knees facing me by now, I don't know when she did that, I just know she's staring at me wide eyed and in tears; she shakes her head up and down breathing out "yes, yes, yes I love you Christian." 

"Oh my god it's so beautiful!" she says wiping away tears. 

"It doesn't hold a candle to you." I love you Ana, I can't wait to be married to you.

 ****

 **APOV**

I lean forward and kiss my fiancé, _if this is a dream please god don't let me wake up_. Christian's hands work their way into my hair and pull the scrunchie off releasing my loose bun. He grabs the hem of my tee shirt and pulls it over my head, we kiss for a very long time. We make, slow desperate love, it was a kind of longing, it was as though it was the last night of our lives not the beginning of our lives together. We weren't chasing release, we were confirming our connection.

We made love while sitting with me on his lap, lying face to face and alternating being on top. We made love for hours, talking the entire time, about how happy we are together, the kind of ceremony we want, what kind of wedding band Christian wants, how good it feels waking up next to each other, having children, where we want to live, how I want a dog; we tease each other about our _fuck_ faces, we let our emotions overrule our senses. Christian said he had the longest orgasm ever when he finally did come, after of I came of course…twice. "I love watching you come Ana" he told me after the first mind blowing orgasm, that alone almost spiraled me into my second.

We decide to get married one weekend before the semester ends which is about two months from now, and honeymoon for the two weeks we're in the Maldives. Christian plans to surprise Taylor and Gail by booking them a nearby villa. They deserve a vacation for all the time and attention they give us.

* * *

 **CPOV**

My family is going to go nuts with the short notice. I was thinking we could do an announcement and reception sometime after we return from the honeymoon, but no matter how it shakes out we're going to the Maldives married, that's it and that's all.

Our time in Montesano was incredible, I can't think of a better setting, the place where Ana always felt most secure to ask her to be my wife. I imagine her walking toward me as we ready to make our vows to each other. I keep wondering when I'm going to wake up and find it was all a dream but then everyday I wake and there she is, bringing my world into color and focus.

At GEH people smile genuine smiles of hello to me now, I used to sense apprehension, I have become, dare I say…more approachable? I actually got a compliment on one of the ties Ana bought me for my birthday, from a staffer who commented on how _nice_ the tie is. I know there's been buzz about Ana around the office and people are curious about who she is, only Andrea and the cleaning staff have seen the pictures of Ana I have on my desk, there's a shot of us that Elliot took at my birthday party while we were dancing, and one of Ana that Kate took, sort of a candid. I have never had pictures on my desk, and glancing at her face periodically during the day I must admit makes me smile, something I rarely did before Ana, she's a lovely distraction.

We decide to drop in on Tuesday after work to give my parents and Mia the good news. Having only two months to plan means we need to get started right away. We haven't decided where to get married, we definitely want a small family and close friend gathering. Whatever the scenario it has to be soon.

 ****

 **APOV**

This is a paperwork day today, I don't have classes, so I agreed to meet Christian at GEH for lunch. I arrive at reception and two very beautiful young ladies are seated at reception. I approach the desk and one young lady with a blond up do greets me.

"Good afternoon Ms. Steele, please take the last elevator on the left to the thirtieth floor, Mr. Grey is expecting you." How does she know who I am?

"Thank you so much" As I walk away I hear her call Andrea informing her that I am on my way up.

When the elevator opens, Andrea is waiting for me

"Good afternoon Ms. Steele, right this way." She says as she ushers me toward Christian's office. "Congratulations" she whispers as we reach the door, and I beam with delight at her sincerity and discretion.

And there's my CEO looking every bit the part. He's had lunch brought in for us from Barlow's and it smells delicious.

"Hey baby" he says taking my arms and wrapping them around his neck pulling me close, so I _know_ just how glad he is to see me. "I was just thinking about Montesano" he says with a sly smirk.

We share a deep passionate kiss and sit and chat over lunch. We talk about the wedding of course, and our trek to Bellevue this evening to talk to his parents. We planned to tell everyone at once, but Elliot and Kate can't make it tonight, so we told them via Skype last night; Kate was teary eyed and Elliot knew Christian was planning to ask, so there was no surprise there. They were cuddling on the sofa at Elliot's when we shared the news, they seem so natural together, and I am as happy for them as they are for us.

Grace, Carrick and Mia are thrilled for us. Mia fawns over my ring and we jump on the planning, deciding right away to have the wedding at the Grey home by the water. We plan on having less than fifty guests, very close family and friends included. No engagement announcement, with the reception very low key and intimate. No way were we going to wait for the reception, the Grey planning coalition were all over it. We plan to be done with our honeymoon before the media siege, however there will be a press release the Monday following the wedding.

I feel much lighter when we return home that evening. We settle down after a very long day, Christian goes to his study to work and I fall asleep missing my cuddle buddy. He made it up to me first thing in the morning.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – Family Ties

 **MPOV**

I stop by Escala with some bridal mags after lunch service and dinner prep on Wednesday, Ana seemed overwhelmed, and I want her to know I have her back. "I'm so excited for the two of you Ana, I can't wait to help with the planning, even if it's short notice. I'm so thrilled you guys are getting married at the house, Mommy and Daddy are very happy and so am I. You know I love my brothers equally, but Christian and I are especially close. He was my protector," I say tearing up. "Oh I'm so silly."

"Not at all, I'm so happy that Christian is such an amazing brother, I wish I had siblings, I used to watch TV shows and pretend I was a family member." Ana says and I just want her to know she's more than Christian's fiancée, she's stuck with all of us Greys.

"Well you don't have to pretend anymore, I always wanted a sister, and now I have one."

"Have you thought about what color"—

Suddenly I'm overcome, and I leap from the sofa and run to the powder room, where I vomit spectacularly into the commode. I'm so embarrassed. Ana hands me a cool washcloth and a glass of water.

"Are you okay?" Ana asks looking at me with concern.

"Yes. I had a chop salad for lunch; I guess it didn't agree with me." I don't make eye contact.

"Mia…" She says placing her hand on mine.

"Ana you _cannot_ tell Christian!" and the dam bursts.

"How long have you known?"

"I've suspected for about a week, when I realized I was late, but I've been in denial. I don't know what to do."

"Well, first things first. We need to _know_. Let's go." Ana loops her arm in mine and we head off to the drugstore.

We pile into Ana's new car… _love_ and head to Bartell's. This is all happening so fast; I mean I managed to spend four years in Paris around some of the smoothest operators on the planet and held onto my cookie. I meet Aaron and within a couple of months we've had sex and now this; I don't know that I'm ready for motherhood, and though I know I love Aaron, I am not sure about his feelings for me. When I told him I was a virgin, he was surprised but not deterred. He took his time with me, he asked me how I was feeling and if I wanted him to stop along the way. He was so gentle and caring, he made sure I was satisfied, he's a wonderful lover. It was my first everything, and I remember feeling happy that I chose Aaron and not some asshole looking to get off or rack up notches on his bedpost. The next morning he reassured me by telling me he knew sharing myself with him was a big deal for me and that it was a big deal for him as well.

Aaron and I are together often, and we talk daily. He shows me genuine affection and goes out of his way to spend time with me and my family. He's educated, confident and accomplished and has goals of being in business. I love my job as a Sous Chef at Lark, I'm learning so much, and I would one day like to have my own catering business. This is my first serious relationship and right now the situation could not be more serious.

* * *

Ana and I are in the bathroom of the guest bedroom, I've peed on the stick and so we wait. This will be the longest five minutes of my life. I tell her I have no idea how this could have happened because we used a condom every single time. To my horror Ana informs me that they are about 98% effective…who knew? I wasn't sure about the pill because of the side effects and Aaron didn't mind using condoms for now, so as far as I knew there were no issues.

 _"PREGNANT"_ the test reads after five minutes. Ana and I just look at one another, she's almost as stunned as I am. Neither of us say anything she just opens her arms and holds me until I'm finally ready to speak.

"I need to see Aaron…tonight."

"The sooner the better I think Mia. Just know that whatever happens, I am here for you, and you can call me anytime." I kiss and hug Ana goodbye and as soon as I'm in my car I give Aaron a call, he should be on his way home from work by now."

"Mia, I was just thinking about you." that's nice to hear actually.

"Really, what were you thinking?" I ask flirting. _Really Mia?_

"I was wondering what we were going to do this weekend, maybe check out a movie, we haven't done that in a while."

"That sounds good, I hadn't thought about the weekend yet, it's Monday…I mean Wednesday" I giggle.

"I was hoping to see you before then." _Inhale…exhale Mia._

"How about we meet for dinner?" I say before thinking, this discussion needs to take place in private.

"Why don't you come by, I can stop grab takeout." He says as if reading my absent mind.

* * *

An hour later I'm walking into Aaron's, I stalled at the MAC store buying Lipglass. He sweeps me into his arms and kisses me when I walk through the door. He then peels off my jacket, picks me up and sits down on his sofa with me on his lap, cups my face gazes into my eyes and kisses me again deeply. "Hey beautiful" he says and asks me how my day went and I tell him about being with Ana talking wedding plans and a little of the drama with the prep cook today. He listens to me looking into my eyes, he tells me his day went well but he was very busy and asks if I want to do dinner with his parents on Friday evening.

I've met Aaron's parents, they are a lovely couple. His dad owns a PR firm in downtown Seattle and his mom is a child psychologist with her own practice; I find them incredibly intimidating, they're people who by nature analyze behavior and effective communication; I always feel nervous and tongue tied around them. I agree to dinner, hopeful he'll still want to after our talk tonight. Do I tell him before we eat or after? He's happy about dinner on Friday and says his parents really like me. And again, the dam breaks.

"What did I say?" the look on Aaron's face is one of stunned silence.

"No, it's nothing you said or did Aaron."

"Do you think I'm moving too fast Mia, I was sure we felt the same." He looks nervous as he says this.

"And how is that?" I say through my tears.

"I love you Mia." This makes me cry harder, he shifts me from his lap onto the sofa, gets up and grabs a box of tissues from the bathroom, settles next to me and starts to dry my tears.

"Okay, you need to talk to me, I can't help if you can't talk to me."

I reach in my purse and hand him the test. He reads the test and looks at me.

"Okay, Mia, I need you to tell me why you're crying." And in true bratty fashion I lose it.

"Because I'm pregnant Aaron!" Is he fucking serious right now? He's so pragmatic it's almost maddening actually, he's an engineer so he's a little on the stoic side, very left brain; I can hardly get a read on him. He's very direct and practical, and he never appears shaken really.

"And until a few moments ago, you hadn't told me what your feelings are for me. We've been dating a _very_ short time and I'm pregnant, in spite of the fact that we've used condoms each time…I…I'm freaking out Aaron!"

"Well they aren't one hundred percent…no birth control is." He says as if it's no big deal at all.

"That would have been some keen info to have a few weeks back, yes?" We both start to laugh, mine is nervous laughter but why is he not panicking? His calm demeanor is making me lose it.

"Do you love me Mia?" He looks worried.

"Yes, Aaron I do." He closes his eyes and he appears to relax.

"Then tell me, why are you crying, is it the hormones?"

"Aaron, I had no idea how you would react, I'm twenty-two, we are not married and I have to tell my family that I'm pregnant."

"Okay, what concerns you the most? Is it having a baby, our relationship or how your family will react? We've brought about a very grown up set of circumstances so we have to act like grownups in the way we conduct ourselves from here on out, especially where our child is concerned but you have to talk to me."

"It's all of the above Aaron, I don't know that I'm ready, or prepared, I still live at home. My dad and Christian are going to freak out on me." –

"Not ready?" He looks perplexed.

"I didn't mean it to sound that way."

"I think I get that, but Mia most of the people on the planet just happened because their parents had sex. Want of the perfect scenario shouldn't cause you to be disappointed or frightened with your circumstance. In other words, Mia life isn't scripted, it's a mess. As far as your brother and father go, we'll tell your family together, the same way we conceived this child."

"What are you saying Aaron?"

"What I'm saying is I love you, you're pregnant and I want us to be together. When I woke up this morning I didn't see the day ending _this_ way, but we're going to be parents. I know you will make an excellent mother Mia, and after the shock wears off your family and mine will embrace our branch of the family as well, I'm here for you and our baby. We should discuss our living situation, because I want you with me."

"Like move in?"

"More like we find a new larger place, we need to think about an investment perhaps a condo or townhouse. My lease is over the end of June. We can start our search now, there may be a month or so overlap, but I have savings and can handle that."

"Would you have asked me to move with you if I weren't pregnant Aaron."

"I honestly don't know Mia, but that's irrelevant to me now because you _are_ pregnant, and I want us together as a family even before our baby is born. I hope that's a good enough answer for you because I want to be as honest as I can. I don't do what ifs Mia, dealing with ifs we'll have a thousand pasts but no future, and we don't have time for that. What I can tell you for sure is that I do love you, and I saw our progression as a couple as a real thing, before you told me about the baby. Mia it's Wednesday and I was planning what we were going to do this weekend. You're always on my mind and see a future with you. The pregnancy is a surprise, but I want you and I want our baby."

The dam, there it goes again! "These are happy tears." He smiles and kisses me.

"Do you want food? Would you rather lie down?"

"I want to lie down."

Without a word Aaron gets up and leads me to the bedroom, we get undressed and he gives me a sleep shirt. We crawl into bed and we spoon, he kisses my neck and rubs my belly and whispers "we got this."

* * *

This Sunday dinner is not one I was looking forward to. The only other person in this room who knows the deal is Ana and I know she has not said a word; to make matters worse we invited Aaron's parents for dinner as well, two birds the whole nine. We made an excuse on Friday about my having to work late and decided to invite Aaron's parents for family dinner today, I've never been more nervous in my life. Conversation over dinner flows easily and Aaron's parents mesh well with my family. So far, so good. We're in the family room after dinner and Aaron squeezes my knee before he begins to speak, Ana is sitting next to me because she knows what's coming and has positioned herself in a place of support. Aaron stands and speaks for us, he looks cool as a cucumber, and I've been awake worried about this moment since about four this morning, that and throwing up.

"Grace, Carrick, Mom and Dad…Mia and I have some news we'd like to share with you. Ruth and David look curious, and my parents look as if they're bracing themselves for a tidal wave. Mia and I are expecting a baby." That Aaron doesn't beat around the bush.

 _Silence_

Then…pandemonium! I can't even keep track because they're all talking at once. My father wants to know how I let this happen, _98% dad 98%_ ; my mother calls it an irresponsible mistake, Elliot, not Christian loses it and asks who the _fuck_ Aaron thinks he is knocking up his sister and whether he ever heard of a condom. Christian is silent, and takes it all in. Aaron's parents point out our ages and length of time we've been dating asking what the hell we were thinking, they call us careless and naïve. They start debating back and forth with each other, arguing about who was more "at fault" asking what _they_ going to do with a baby, talking about us as though we aren't in the room. Ana's hand is on my back rubbing slow circles and Kate is trying to calm Elliot down, telling him I'm an adult and he needs to relax.

Aaron is seated next to me at this point his hand on the knee furthest from him, pulling both knees closer to him in a show of affection and support; he never takes his eyes off of me. When tears start to flow he reaches over and uses his thumb to wipe my tears, then takes my face in his hands and kisses me softly and passionately seemingly oblivious to everyone else in the room, and tells me everything will be fine. " _We're_ going to be fine" he says placing his hand on my belly.

"Our baby is not a mistake, are you ready to go? They will be fine." With that he stands, reaches for my hand, which I give him and I stand to leave the room.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" both of our dads say almost in unison.

"Mia and I are going home, she's upset and you all clearly need time to digest our news. She's tired and this situation is stressful and I need to get her home so I can take care of her and our baby…Goodnight."

With that we leave in silence. I don't know what was said after we left, but the thing that struck me the most, other than how Aaron stood up for us, is Christian never said one word. By the time we reach the car I'm crying my eyes out and I'm filled with sadness and doubt. I'm calm by the time we get to Aaron's but I'm still very sad.

Aaron turns on the TV, we change into sweats and veg out in front of the TV. We start kissing and we go from zero to one hundred in no time. Now that the secret is out I'm actually incredibly horny and we are hot and heavy climbing all over each other, Aaron snatches off my tee shirt and unhooks my bra, _damn_ , he can really work a nipple.

I straddle his lap and he lifts me and he walks toward the bedroom, but then there's a knock on the door. We look at each other exasperated. I put on my bra and tee shirt and he opens the door. You could have knocked me over with a feather.

In walk Christian and Ana.

Christian and Ana congratulate us and Christian pulls me to him giving me a very long and lingering hug before kissing me on the forehead, he pauses and turns to Aaron and tells him how well he handles himself and that it's clear how much he loves me. He assures us that our families will come around because they have no choice and that the baby will be loved beyond measure. He tells us he will help us in any way we need, and not to hesitate to call on him.

Christian said the _discussion_ continued after we left. It's just so exhausting, I'm thrilled to have his and Ana's support, they understand exactly how it feels when you have a world wind situation; it's not as if we planned any of this or wanted to be parents so soon. I know they get that. Before they left Christian pulled Aaron aside for a quick chat and then he and Ana were gone. We watched The Good Wife and during a commercial break I asked if he was going to tell me what he and Christian discussed, and his response was short and concise; he simply replied no.

We discussed the logistics of my living there, and decided I would move in as soon as possible, hopefully by the weekend. My phone has been ringing, but I haven't bothered to check it, I know it's likely Elliot or Mommy calling, and I just don't have the energy right now. I'm barely awake enough to watch this show, we turn in shortly after. Aaron pulls off my clothes and undresses so that we're both naked, pulls me into bed and holds me tight all night, he said he wanted nothing between our bodies, that he needed to be close to the two of us. He's in this and so am I.

* * *

 **CPOV**

I see Aaron's mouth moving and I hear the words, but it's funny I sensed that Mia was pregnant the moment he stood up, for me it was confirmation, I'm also sure Ana knew. It makes me happy that she came to her and that they've become close enough that Ana held her confidence, they're sisters now, something they both always wanted. She was with Ana the other day when I came in from work and there was something in her demeanor that told me something was different. I cannot explain why but she looked like a woman that day and not my little sister anymore; whatever it was gave me a sense that I needed to let that little girl go and become friends with my sister the grown woman. I'm very touched by the thought of my Mia being a mommy, I'm happy for her. _Seriously Grey, who are you?_

My family and Aaron's parents are losing their shit right now, and I hear all of the chatter, Elliot wants to challenge Aaron to a duel or some shit, but I'm watching how Aaron is handling this. He doesn't have one fuck to give about what anyone is saying right now. He is one hundred percent focused on my sister, I can't hear what he's saying to her but she relaxes almost immediately, he wipes her tears and places his hand on her belly. He then stands, takes her hand and bids us goodnight, telling us he needs to take care of Mia and the baby, and walks out with my sister in tow. Mia is in good hands.

I tell Ana I want to go to see Mia and Aaron and we make an excuse and leave in the midst of the shock banter.

Twenty minutes later we're at Aaron's, I make sure they know they have our support and I pull Aaron aside.

"I know you love my sister, and I know she's in good hands; I need you to promise me that if you need _anything_ you won't be too proud to call on me, we all need help now and then."

"My plans for the future included Mia even before she told me she was pregnant Christian. My plans are to be in business for myself developing green materials for HVAC installers. I have been working developing prototypes for two years now, I have my business plan and start-up money from the trust my grandparents established. I want to be a leader in the industry, our nation's industrial infrastructure was decimated in the 1980s, I want to tap into energy sources that are not only sustainable, but I want to put people to work while building industry. Christian I will take good care of your sister."

"I know that."

"How did your talk with Aaron go?"

"He's remarkable, and in love. I have no worries, and my family will be just fine. How's Mia doing?"

"She's petrified, but our visit made a world of difference to her. So now we have a wedding _and_ a baby to celebrate – Uncle Chris."

Elliot called to let me know that Mia isn't taking his calls, I told him to give her and Aaron some time. Mia isn't a grudge holder, but she was very hurt by the lack of support from her family. Mia is quite sensitive and looks to us as a unit for support because that's all she knows.

Mom called too and I gave her the same spiel – _when did I become the Mia whisperer?_ Did I overreact like this along with them in the past, I think I did it's a Grey family trait. That Anastasia has done a number on me, I'm such a softie these days. I almost didn't do a background check on Aaron and his family when he first started dating Mia…almost.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you to all of you who follow this story, I appreciate your reviews and PMs so much. Please continue to read and review and thank you for your patience. Enjoy.**

Chapter 15 – Bonding

 **CPOV**

Elliot and I are waiting at Assiaggio for Aaron to meet us for dinner, I asked Elliot to meet me a little early because I was hoping he would listen to reason and not alienate Aaron further. This is the first time they will see each other since we all learned Mia was having a baby, maybe in public Elliot won't be suck a prick. I want him to spend time with Aaron, because I know he's a good guy and we don't have to worry about Mia with him.

"El you need to dial back the hostility and try to get to know Aaron, if for no other reasons, because our sister is in love with him and he will be our nephew or niece's dad."

"I get it Christian, I just, I don't know…it's Mia bro."

"I understand, but you need to give him a chance."

"Christian…Elliot, good to see you both again." Aaron says shaking both our hands before sitting down.

After we order our drinks we get right down to it.

"I don't want to see my sister hurt Aaron, you're a young guy and all of this is very fast and a huge commitment for someone your age. I just don't want Mia devastated." Elliot is clearly coming from a place of fear, Aaron is quiet and listens, his response is thoughtful and tempered with patience.

"With all due respect Elliot, I'm not the one making Mia cry. I _am_ young, and I also know what I want. As I told Christian, I knew I was in love with Mia _before_ she told me she was pregnant; I was surprised, sure. I have no idea what it takes to be a dad or a husband, I have a great dad and my parents have a solid marriage, but I have no practical experience. I do know I'm committed to both Mia and my child and I won't let either of them down on purpose. You don't have to worry about my feelings for your sister because she would never accept bullshit from me, you two have yourselves to thank for that." He leans in and alternates making eye contact with both Elliot and I.

"Mia is strong, very bright and fearless. She's every bit the woman you helped raise her to be, you just have to learn to trust her, she's not a little girl anymore. The only thing Mia fears is disappointing her family, we need your understanding and your support, this is not a game for me and I don't think she'll be happy with me or herself if she feels her family isn't behind her, we need you." There is a very long and _pregnant_ pause when Aaron stops talking and I wasn't sure I recognized the expression on Elliot's face, but I knew he understood.

"Well, okay then…let's order" Elliot says clearly taken aback, I wish I had a camera—but my photographic memory of his speechlessness will do. I don't think Elliot would ever admit it, but I think some other guy taking away _his_ Mia was a shock to his system, other than our mom Mia has been the only female constant in his life, they give each other a lot of grief, but he's fiercely protective of her and always has been there for her. Later he said Aaron made him feel like a fucking idiot. At any rate they made their peace and he finally saw what I had seen long ago, we had a great time at dinner and talked about everything under the sun, Elliot and Aaron talked about green construction and HVAC, they have lots in common. We decide to make bro dinners a part of our bi-weekly rotation—he was right Mia would be a basket case if her family was at odds with her relationship with Aaron we could never let that happen.

"So when did you decide you liked Aaron?"

"When we were at the club."

"Really, what was it you saw?"

"I saw how he looked at her, I know _that_ look, and had you not been molesting Kate in the corner you might have noticed too. Also, after they told us about the baby, when everyone was shouting he didn't even acknowledge any of you, he focused his attention entirely on Mia, he could have given two shits what any of you had to say in that moment. She had been stressing and not sleeping, she was exhausted and a little dehydrated from throwing up. He was worried about her and the baby that's why they left. She's good El."

"Okay fine, I overreacted, I guess it's hard to see her as an adult, I see Mia as fragile and so sweet that guys could take advantage of her good nature."

"She's a woman now and is going to be a mother, she's not our little girl anymore, we have to trust her."

"You're right Christian."

* * *

 **MPOV**

I'm packing up some things to take to Aaron's, his place is rather small actually, so not much closet space, I take what I need for work and a couple of _other_ than work outfits. I really don't need much else; and even though Aaron isn't the type of guy that would feel crowded by my stuff I still don't want to crowd him out.

"Hi sweetheart, I'm glad I'm not working this afternoon, I might have missed you."

"Hi Mom…" I thought she would be out this afternoon, I had intended to avoid her and my dad. I haven't returned their calls this week, I haven't been feeling very well and I just needed some time before I saw those disapproving facial expressions and heard _that_ tone.

"Mia, I just want…"—

I interrupt her because right now I just cannot do this. "Mom, I just need to grab some stuff, I really want to avoid confrontation right now…please, I can't take being upset right now…" I start to cry.

"Mia I didn't mean to upset you, I just wanted to say how sorry I am about the way we reacted to the baby news. I respect the way you and Aaron have handled yourselves and I acknowledge how difficult it must have been to tell us about the baby and I respect you as an adult. I will always be your biggest supporter, I will never leave you through this pregnacy and even when _you_ are a mommy please know you'll always be my baby girl and there is nothing that would stop me from loving you and being in your corner…ever."

She pulls me into a hug and I cry harder. "Mommy, we _always_ used condoms…unfortunately they're only 98% effective…you would think with your being a doctor you might have mentioned that to me during one of our _talks_ …" We both laugh.

I stop by my dad's office on the way home and he mirrors mom's regret, he was reacting in the moment to what he calls a father's natural inclination to hate the guy that touched his baby girl. He recognizes what an incredible young man Aaron is and was slightly ashamed that out of everyone Christian was the one who kept his cool, even joking that he suspects the real Christian was abducted by aliens. He tells me that anything I need is mine for the asking and he is looking forward to being a "gramps."

At home I tell Aaron about my talk with my mom and dad. I feel tons lighter; we make love for the first time since we found out I was pregnant and it's different this time, we're so much closer now and being with him feels like home. This is one lucky baby.

* * *

 **APOV**

So here we are at Le Salon Bridal salon on 15th one of the most exclusive in Seattle and I'm somewhat overwhelmed by this; I'm here with Kate, Mia and Grace all of whom are in their element. Everything is so beautiful, how does one make a choice? We drink Bollinger and I try on gown after gown. As far as Mia and Kate go I've decided to have them wear light silver, they can pick whatever style of dress they want. They decided on short dresses and Mia has already decided she's looking for an empire waist because she isn't sure how big she will be by then and wants something loose fitting.

With so many beautiful dresses I thought it would be impossible to choose, and then I saw it…my gown. It's by Leila Hafzi from her Royaye Sefid 2016 Asha Collection…the Katerina I. It's stunning, it is sleeveless and has thick traps with a Grecian v neckline with a beautiful sheath with chapel floral train. When I walk out of the dressing room everyone is silent at first, Mia gasps, says I look gorgeous and starts crying and fanning promptly blaming her hormones, Grace covers her mouth, uncovers it and mouths "beautiful" and Kate just nods yes with a huge smile, I've never seen her speechless.

Well I think that settles it. I decide on a birdcage veil with a simple silver toned jeweled broach. I plan to wear a sapphire and diamond pendant with matching earrings. For my shoes I've chosen Louboutin Follies Strass bridal pumps with the silver heel.

I'm in the dressing room and my emotions just overtake me. I feel so alone. I should be here with my mother, yet she seemingly wants no parts of me or my life; I tried to reach her when Ray died but she never called back. I haven't even thought of who would walk me down the isle, even though the Greys and Kate are wonderful I have never felt so alone in my life. I guess I took too long or maybe she heard my sniffling, but Grace knocks on the door, and I tell her to come in.

"Ana, I won't begin to pretend to fully know how you feel right now, but I will tell you, you have family, you have love and you're not alone in this. We love you dear and you're a part of our family now." I don't respond I just hug and thank her. I know I'll have more moments like this one; perhaps I will just walk down the isle alone, I'll talk to Christian about that.

* * *

Later that evening when we're at home I talk to Christian about my mini-meltdown at the bridal salon so he asked me if I want to contact my mother, I tell him it's more a matter of her not wanting me around. After she left she contacted me very rarely, the last straw was her not being there for me when Ray died, it was a measure of closure for me. I miss Ray terribly but I don't miss Carla, I miss having a mother in my life.

As far as who will give me away, Christian suggested no one should. He suggested we walk together, approaching the aisle from different ends and hold hands walking to the alter. I like that idea very much. I am going to have the picture I took with Ray at the father daughter dance transferred to fabric and wrap it around the base of my bouquet and loop a frilly ribbon through his Marine Corps ring and tie it to the stems as well as my something old and as my way to have my dad with me on my day.

I share with Christian that we chose white table cloths with silver sequined center cloths with tall white candle holders with our initials in silver; light pink peonies in square vases, and instead of round I want square tables. Our guest list will consist of seventy-five people.

Mia and Kate are my attendants, with Kate of course being my maid of honor. Christian asked Aaron and Elliot to stand with him stating he wanted both of his brothers by his side, Aaron was very touched by this gesture, as was Mia.

Mia has been given complete autonomy to plan our menu. That was such a load off, imagine having a classically trained chef who studied at Le Cordon Bleu no less, Mia is a dream. She has taken charge of everything including wine pairings and the cocktail hour. She is amazing and knowledgeable; I had to admit to her I had no idea what an amuse bouche was, but I was sure it would be delicious. She clearly has a knack for this she is going to rock out for her clients whenever she does decide to start her catering business, she leaves no detail to chance and gives me status reports at least once per week. I think Mia is as excited as I am.

Kate worked with the stationer and together they created a one of a kind handwritten invitations for our day, along with place cards and keepsakes. With her help we decided on a beautiful Lalique crystal paper weight etched with our initials and wedding date. She also planned my bachelorette night, which will be at Serendipity, and a ladies tea including Grace and Kate's mom. I have _no_ idea what she has planned, I look forward to whatever that night at the club turns into.

Elliot is in charge of Christian's bachelor party, I'll pray for us all.

* * *

Sunday dinner rolls around and Mia and Aaron are here, the atmosphere is completely different, our family is open and embraces him, Aaron is still very reserved and quiet while very attentive to Mia; he cannot take his eyes off of her. It's so obvious that the things others may find exhausting about Mia he finds adorable, he's so caught up, we all might as well be statues. Aaron obviously feels very much at home with the Greys, I think he enjoys seeing Mia interact with family, she's always all smiles. They talk about their work; Aaron has decided on a name for his company but wants to keep that to himself for a while. He and Mia have been doing the paperwork for the start-up including patent requirements and understanding the legalities of intellectual property. For now Aaron uses space in his parent's garage for his workshop. He's not quite at the point of considering commercial space for production but he has a six month plan for production with his area of concentration being developing on command hot water re-circulators, thermal driven AC components and quiet duct wrap; all using green materials. He has several prototypes ready to present to potential clients, but wants to perfect them; he's also developing energy analysis software which helps determine the most cost and energy effective configurations which helps end users determine more efficient alternatives. In addition Mia is working on her business plan and model for her catering service, and Aaron is assisting with company logo and signage. The two of them are also working with a realtor, but have yet to find _the_ one in terms of a place to live.

After asking my thoughts on whether he would be overstepping boundaries Christian suggests Aaron and Mia rent a townhouse GEH owns near Escala and Boeing used as temporary corporate housing for new employees or transfers with families; it has recently been vacated and has four bedrooms, an office and garage, so the baby would have a bedroom, and there would be ample room for both Mia and Aaron to have separate office spaces for their individual businesses. This would be the perfect temporary solution. After much cajoling Aaron and Mia agree on living in the townhouse for a maximum of eighteen months and insist on paying the going rate for rent. Christian accepts the payment of rent, but told me afterwards he plans to gift them the money when they decide to buy a home. Christian explains to Aaron the nature of the security risks associated with being with his sister – he explains that Mia currently has 24/7 security – Aaron and Mia will be assigned CPOs and the baby will also have protection once it's born. Aaron agrees to this, but seems taken aback initially, however given the knowledge that harm could come to either Mia or the baby he needed little convincing.

We all talk about work and I talk about how school is going, I technically have less than a year to go, because I intend to attend classes this summer. I have to make a determination as to whether I would prefer to go into publishing or work on my PhD and ultimately become an academic. I have often thought about writing and teaching, but I like the idea of editing as well, I could actually do both, I could work as an editor and perhaps teach one or two classes, but one thing I'm certain of is either way I can't go wrong because I'll be doing something I love to do.

Christian and Ros are in the middle of two potentially lucrative acquisitions, It's amazing he can find the time he does to spend with me, one of the acquisitions involves a company that was primarily focused on developing wind technology, he and Aaron talk about this at length, they had their heads together for quite some time; It occurred to me in that moment just how much Aaron and Christian have in common in terms of their personalities. Elliot is an industry leader in the area of green construction, but he's nowhere near as intense as these two, it's so sweet that Mia is attracted to qualities that seem to mirror two of her biggest role models.

* * *

CPOV

It feels as though Ana and I haven't connected since we got engaged, and I decided on a date night taking her out for dinner. I decided to take her to SkyCity since she's never been to the Space Needle. She looks amazing in a navy dress with spaghetti straps that hugs her curves perfectly, the view from the space needle is a wonder, but my view of Ana is much more captivating, I can't take my eyes off of her. She and I will be married soon… _me_ married. A year ago I could not have fathomed such a thing, but now I can't imagine life without her.

"I've missed you Christian, I feel like we've both been so busy with work, school and the wedding, I just really have missed you." Her eyes are watery.

I smile at her because it's like she's reading my mind. "Please don't cry Ana, I feel the same way, I miss our cocoon, the way we shut everything and everyone else out and it's just us." We talk about how busy we've been planning the wedding and working, so much so we've not spent much time together focused on us. "That's why earlier this week I scheduled us for our spa weekend at the Four Seasons." Ana shifts out of her seat, sits in my lap and kisses me. In the past something like this would have been unheard of, and though we drew a few stares from other restaurant patrons, I don't give a shit, her excitement for me makes me feel like a king.

"Oh my god, that's perfect Christian, are we going there from here?"

"Yes we are."

"Yes!"

"I've been consumed with wanting the wedding perfect, and with prepping for my finals and the student finals, my evaluation is nearing, I'm nervous about that considering how much time I took off, of course I understand it's not my fault, I want to make sure we're not losing us when we're busy, I never want to lose us…in Montesano I felt so tuned into you, and I still do, I've just missed you, you're up early and in bed late…I feel selfish because I've come to depend on you so much."

"I'm the ultimate workaholic, and I have to remember to balance, I've never had a life in which I was an active participant with someone else outside of my work before so I'm still learning. I worked, had contractual encounters and engaged in activities that were solitary in nature like running, flying and gliding. And even though I was aware, I need your help in telling me when I've been too focused on work and other things _before_ you're at the point of tears. I never want you to get lost in the shuffle."

We have a lighter conversation after this, we talk about maybe seeing a movie this weekend, a matinee at a theater downtown within walking distance of the hotel. We leave the restaurant and head back to Escala, only instead of taking the elevator to our place, I access the roof, where I've had Charlie Tango brought over by Stephen my pilot. Our bags are packed and inside the helicopter, I take Ana on a night time tour of Seattle flying around the city with a short trip up to Brown's Bay then back downtown where I land atop the Four Seasons. Ana is thrilled with our short trip, it's so much fun seeing everything new, through her eyes.

We head to our suite, I had us upgraded, and Ryan is in the next room. Ana loves the suite and immediately strips naked and heads to the bathroom to run a bath and light candles. My fiancée is awesome.

We relax in the tub massaging each other and enjoying quiet time until…

"Christian, I think I'd like very much to play, let me rephrase that…Christian I'd like to play."

I swallow…hard. "You're going to have to help me out baby and tell me _exactly_ what that means."

"Well on your birthday and when we were in Montesano there was anal play, we never talked about it, but I wanted you to know I enjoyed the sensations it created, even though I think you know this already." She smiles shyly. "I also liked that pinch, but I felt like maybe you wanted to slap me on my ass and held back."

"No baby I _wanted_ to pinch you, no…I _really_ wanted to nibble your scrumptious ass but I couldn't do that and be inside you at the same time, but that was the sensation I wanted you to feel, so the pinch was the next best thing. Would you have been bothered by a slap on the ass?"

"I don't believe I would, I would like to introduce some of the bondage aspect of the BDSM into our relationship, I have no interest in spanking other than with your hand, I can't imagine that anything we could do together could be anything but pleasurable, I know I can trust you. I have to admit I love it when you talk dirty to me and get a little rough; I want you to tell me what you need in order to remain satisfied."

I'm blown away by this and I want her to know that it's not about that for me, she doesn't get it, but this is a result of her insecurities about my former life—the Elena effect, the shitty gift that keeps on giving. Not anymore.

"Ana, there is absolutely _no_ aspect of our sexual relationship that I don't find satisfying." I turn her chin so she's looking into my eyes, "I have never been more satisfied with anyone, I DO NOT need BDSM to feel _satisfied_ , I only need you—the way you are completely led by the raw emotion that exists between us when we're making love; we have passion Ana, and that's what drives me, you are _everything_ I need." She leans in and kisses me.

"If you want to try toys and restraints I would love that and I know you would too, but I have no desire to meld what we have with _that_ lifestyle. That lifestyle was very planned and in some ways rigid, because it entails planning a scene with specific things in mind; but with you, I'm led by our synergy everything is just in the moment, I feel so free Ana. Everything in me is attuned to everything in you, I don't want that to ever change. Hear me when I say, as long as you love me Ana, you _never_ have to worry about my being satisfied." We spend the rest of the evening satisfying each other. _Damn._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – Within Reason

 **APOV**

We arrive for our first spa treatments right at 9AM and there's a full staff lined up and seemingly waiting for us, a very attractive blonde woman leads us to the dressing room area, and I'm surprised when were ushered into the same room, I'm confused and Christian looks at me with that sly smile, so I know he's up to something. "What if someone comes in Christian?"

"They won't" he replies.

"But, this is the" –

He cuts me off "baby we have the spa for the weekend."

"What? For the whole weekend?" There are times when I feel overwhelmed by the level of wealth I'm dealing with when it comes to Christian, sort of put off even…this is _not_ one of those times. I love that it's just us—it feels so…so intimate, so many shades of yummy.

Because we both need to relax we choose the couples Swedish massage as our first treatment, followed by the cocoa butter body scrub with a Vichy shower. I wasn't so thrilled with women having their hands all over Christian, but it was so relaxing, my insecure thoughts quickly dissipated and I was able to allow myself to just enjoy being pampered. I fell asleep during my massage, I felt so at ease. The body scrub was amazing as well, my skin feels like silk, Christian said we looked like giant baked potatoes—we couldn't stop laughing when half way through he told me he had to pee.

After a very sexy sauna and shower we left the hotel and walked around downtown. We had lunch at Matt's in the Market, I had the fried catfish sandwich and Christian had the water buffalo pastrami sandwich, we shared and sampled; both were delicious I like it when we order different meals and share, Christian had never done this before we started dating and admitted he thought it was pretty strange the first time I asked to try his food, now he eats off of my plate all the time—I love that he's so comfortable with me. We walked around Pike Place Market for quite some time. I felt sorry for Ryan and Sawyer, they must have been seriously bored out of their minds. I tell Christian that we must work visits here into the occasional leisurely Saturday morning, I know this is not something he would do in a million years but he smiled and said he would like that. I feel so happy strolling around holding Christian's hand with our fingers intertwined, I'm so proud to be with him. I notice the stares we get from people in general, but the women are like Wilma and Betty seeing Rock Quarry, they're practically drooling at the sight of my handsome fiancé. Every fiber of my being says this should make me feel insecure, but the truth of the matter is he has never given me reason to believe he even notices other women, when we're together he seems enthralled by me and when we're apart I'm reminded that I wake next to him every morning and on my finger is the declaration of his intention, he really loves me.

We decide to check out a mid-afternoon matinee and choose The Descendants at the Cinerama; Christian said he enjoyed the movie, but I think it may have been a bit emotionally taxing for him; I liked the film, it's hard to go wrong with Clooney, but I would have liked something a little funnier and lighter for a matinee, too much sadness and drama for a _relaxing_ afternoon. After the movie we shuffle back to the hotel to get in a good workout before dinner. We did nautilus training for about twenty minutes and took a run for about forty five minutes. We return to the spa and relaxed naked in the sauna, Christian's body is amazing and I cannot keep my hands off of him; we begin to kiss and pet heavily—maybe it's the heat but I have never been this turned on, we decide to leave before we make a sweaty mess.

* * *

 **CPOV**

We return to our suite, and as soon as the door closes I pick Ana up and carry her to the shower, we got a little hot and bothered in the sauna, I turn on the water and help her out of her clothes, while peeling mine off in record time. I step inside, have her bend over and hold onto the door handle and take her from behind, I've been wanting to do that ever since we were at the market. While she's bent over I cup her breasts and gently ease in and out of her – she begins to push back against me and I know I won't last if she keeps that up, so I grab her hips to slow her down as I reach around and finger her clit while grinding in and out of her slow and steady. I gradually increase my speed and I begin to feel her quickening as I finger her, she comes loudly and I speed up moving faster but not slamming into her, just steady and fast until she spirals again, she starts to throb and pulse around me, and I practically beg for her to come with me she screams "oh Christian" and I explode inside her. _I could never get enough of Ana_.

We meet Kate, Elliot, Mia and Aaron for dinner at Metropolitan Grill. We have lively conversation and the food is amazing; we talk about the spa services, and Ana promises the ladies a spa day before the wedding, Mia is absolutely giddy. Elliot and I rib the hell out of Aaron because the guy literally hangs on every word out of Mia's mouth, she could sing nursery rhymes and he would find it brilliant and interesting. He doesn't find our sister spoiled and flighty—the mark of a guy truly in love is that he sees things that would annoy the shit out of anyone _but_ him but he finds it cute as hell. We take our time eating and drinking through three courses Ana and I have the double New York strip for two.

We decide to check out some of the signature drinks at Metropolitan Kate orders something called a Light and Lovely while Ana opts for the Met Mango Margarita—El and I indulge in two different variations on the Manhattan, Aaron decides to try a house Martini. Mia of course isn't drinking, but she's as animated as we are, I'm starting to think that Shirley Temple is spiked. We shut down the restaurant, time passes so quickly as I'm having so much fun. A year ago I would have spent my Saturday evening being _relieved_ of my week's stress _,_ what's sad is I wasn't happy at all, I rarely smiled and I rarely spent any time with El and Mia, I couldn't have even conceived a woman like Ana in my life—now she _is_ my life. I'm happy. I signal our very accommodating waiter for the bill and he approaches only to inform me that the bill has been taken care of; I notice the sly grins I'm getting from by Aaron and El and realize they have taken care of it in advance because I would never have allowed them to pay.

We head to Trinity where we have the VIP section reserved, Elliot's good friend owns the place and Grey Construction was the general contractor who renovated the upscale space. It's quite modern and tastefully decorated—our bottle service is waiting for us when we arrive along with our dedicated servers. A very leggy redhead with her tits on full display is instantly in my face, ignoring Ana and telling me she's at _my_ disposal for _anything_ I need. This shit gets old sometimes, and not that I couldn't just ignore her all night, making her feel like shit in the process, I don't want to give her and especially Ana the impression that this shit appeals to me in anyway. I take a seat on the sofa and before Ana can sit next to me I take her hand guide her to my lap, she looks amazing tonight. I love Ana in dresses, I actually almost insist she wear them, easier access and all, but this jumpsuit she's wearing is driving me to distraction—the way her skin feels through the material is fucking orgasmic, I cannot stop touching her, it's taking everything in me not to finger her nipples, I know she's not wearing a bra, just some kind of tape because the back is so low. Her tits look so tasty, _is it hot in here?_ to top it all off she's wearing shoes that show off her suckable toes. I'm a mass of hormones like a damn teenager. Insane is the fact that Ana is oblivious to how stunning she is, she reacts with slight annoyance to the women who almost throw themselves at me but really doesn't get or seem to notice how every man and _some_ _women_ devour her with their eyes whenever we're together. On the one hand it's cool that she's not stuck on herself, but I want her to feel beautiful, even when I'm not around to remind her. I've truly never met anyone like her, she's absolutely beautiful inside and out.

As usual us he-men relax and chat each other up and while our ladies take to the dance floor, tonight Aaron and El have been talking much more and seem to be getting along very well, as a matter of fact we all talked to each other through this past week and plan to meet for dinner next week, Aaron's brother Terrence is going to join us. I glance at Ana dancing and she looks up to see me eye fucking her and blows me a kiss causing the asshole that had just pointed her out to his buddy to look in the direction of the VIP lounge. _That's right motherfucker she's mine._ The ladies leave the dance floor and as Ana makes her way back to me dickhead touches her arm and tries to whisper something to her—Ana puts up her arm and flashes her ring, fucker did that on purpose he knew she was here with me—luckily for him he backed off and didn't press the issue, but I still added a little salt to the wound, I stood and waited by the stairs and when Ana entered VIP I pulled her into my arms and kissed her slowly allowing my hand to not-so-casually massage her fantastic ass, before sucking lightly and briefly on her neck. The next time I glanced their way asshole and company were glaring in our direction.

I think El was told the cure for cancer was down Kate's throat because he's obviously trying to suck her tongue out of her mouth. We begin to heckle them and they both flip us the bird. I haven't gotten the opportunity to get to know Kate, because I've been so focused on Ana, but I must admit my brother seems really happy. She is high maintenance, but he likes that type; the two of them are practically living together, and he appears to get along well with her family, including her brother who lives on the east coast. One thing I do appreciate about Kate is that in spite of the fact that her father runs a media conglomerate and she herself is a journalist she hasn't traded on the closeness between she and Ana for professional gain. I appreciate that Ana has her as a friend and that it is a sincere friendship.

We hang out almost until closing time. Eventually I get Ana on the dance floor and the more I dance with her touching and tempting each other, I'm more than ready to leave the club. We return to VIP and find Mia being felt up by Aaron— _ladies and gentlemen…my baby sister_ – I threaten to throw water on them if they don't knock it off, I'm kinda serious about that. Total double standard as I think Kate and El got that sofa pregnant, and I've been touching Ana all night long. We head out and I notice just beyond the coat check asshole and company has gathered, as I pass by I catch a snide remark from the lead asshole.

"I could show him how to make her moan…" I'm incensed and turn to confront them, but before I can react…badly I might add, Ana clearly having heard the comment responds—

"I don't moan, I'm usually too busy screaming his name" she then gestures with her two index fingers to illustrate my…girth and nods.

I'm blown away by his expression and by _her_ , I cannot wait to get her to that room.

* * *

We arrive back at the Four Seasons and I can hardly contain myself in the elevator…what _is_ it about elevators? Ana is standing in front of me with her back resting on my front, I am running my hands up and down her sides, _damn her hips are so fucking sexy._ We get to our room and Ana places her purse on the coffee table and unties the silk rope like belt on her jumpsuit, unzips a hidden side zipper she slides the straps from her shoulders exposing her breasts and lets her jumpsuit fall pooling on the floor. I swallow hard at the sight before me, she's just standing there in her heels, suede peep toe lace up booties and delicious pink and white panties that tie up on the side. I guess she's tired of me ripping panties off of her, nice…very nice. She walks toward me and we kiss passionately and I release her hair from the loose bun she's had it in all evening and run my fingers through it so it lands on her shoulders. She looks amazing. I walk her backwards to the sofa and sit her down, I am almost too excited at this point but I contain myself, I kneel down and take off her shoes and stand to take off my shirt. Ana scoots to the edge of the sofa and makes quick work of my pants and boxer briefs causing me to spring free in her face, she smirks and looks up at me, she places her arm between my legs placing her hand flat on the small of my back moves me forward and into her luscious warm mouth. She uses her other hand to stroke me while she alternates running her tongue up and down my dick and taking me deep into her mouth, I can't let her keep this up as I'm already so fucking excited I could explode immediately. I bend down and lift her by her underarms and she responds by pouting in disappointment – I kiss her deeply and tell her I want inside of her and I can't wait.

I walk her to the bedroom untying the little ribbons on both sides of her panties so that they fall away, I lay her on the bed and seize her nipples, I nip, lick and suck them until she begs me for relief, but I've wanted to suck her nipples all night, I am living out my six hour fantasy I need to know only I can do this, not that asshole at the club—I trail kisses down to her clit where I lick and suck her like I'm trying to make her mine – I get lost in the noises she's making, her smell and taste, I've missed taking my time like this, all of my senses are engaged and I'm jerked into a semi-conscious awareness when Ana screams out "oh…FUCK Christian I'm coming", and I come without being touched, sucking her clit hard causing her to scream my name again. I'm still hard and before I lose my erection I lay on the bed behind her and grab her leg placing it across my thigh and enter her quickly, I move slowly until I feel myself building again, Ana hasn't stopped panting from her intense orgasm. "Do you like the way I ate your pussy Anastasia?" I whisper in her ear as her breath hitches and she trembles "that guy at the club wanted to fuck you Anastasia, but you're mine aren't you baby" I say slamming into her warm wet core "yes all yours" she responds. "You have such pretty breasts baby, I couldn't wait to get here to suck on them—I was dying to be inside you baby" I'm massaging her breast, fingering her clit and pumping into her while she's panting like she's in heat. I turn her onto her back and spread my legs so hers are wrapped around my waist and stroke her relentlessly "damn your pussy feels so good Ana, come with me baby" I speed up and I feel her clenching and I see colors and hear myself yelling her name as I experience a very long orgasm that keeps going and going. I look down at Ana and she looks so satisfied, so happy and gorgeous. We fall asleep, wake before dawn and make love again.

On our last day at the spa we have an early morning run followed by hot yoga for two and a Vichy shower. We have a light breakfast of egg white omelets turkey bacon and grapefruit wedges. I have to admit, I've seen so many advertisements of these types of weekends and I always thought it was kind of corny, but I swear I'm a believer now because this weekend was so incredibly relaxing, sexy and fulfilling I haven't thought about anything but relaxing and Ana. I've had fun.

* * *

 **APOV**

Today we had hot stone massages, antioxidant facials and mani/pedis. Christian seems so carefree and young this weekend, he's the anti-mogul – and while I find the mogul mouthwatering and alluring I love this Christian even more, he's amazing and the seduction never ends with him, I feel as though he could brush against me and I would wet my panties, he makes me feel lovely and loved.

We head into the relaxation room where we enjoy pineapple and cucumber mint water both are so refreshing I can't say which I like more. After about thirty minutes in the sauna plain old water would have done the trick, but this…this is so much _more_. We fall asleep on an oversized chaise – I awake to Christian's hand massaging my nipple and we decide to take this party back to our room.

Back in our room we strip naked and Christian asks me to sit on the edge of the sofa, on a towel of course and instructs me to touch myself, I flush – I feel so embarrassed, I'm not sure what to do. He senses this and walks over to me, takes my hand guiding me through my wetness and to my clitoris _oh my god this feels so naughty…naughty good._ He stands back to watch me and eventually starts stroking himself – _he is so fucking handsome—_ and I am so turned on right now even though I feel exposed and nervous I don't stop, I rub myself harder and faster and pinch my nipple, Christian and I never take our eyes off of each other, "oh Christian I'm going to come" I pant barely able to catch my breath, I'm sweating and moaning as he steps forward "don't stop baby I want to watch you make yourself come, you look so pretty when you come baby—oh shit" he comes on my breasts as I'm mumbling his name through my own orgasm. _I can't believe we just did that, I am so turned on._ He takes my hand and leads me to the shower where we clean up and have sex up against the shower wall and find our release together…again.

Back at home we ready ourselves for the work week, trading knowing glances and smiles between us—this weekend was so memorable. I make us dinner of salmon steaks, garlic mashed cauliflower and asparagus – neither of us wanted anything heavy, we didn't even have bread or dessert. Christian made a few phone calls and I read through some sample questions for my finals as well as some of the student evaluations. I finalized the spreadsheet I had been working on by filling out the matrix and entering formulas to calculate grades, it turned out to be an invaluable tool for me. My Sunday was perfect, that is until I decided to log onto the internet and my Google alert went berserk.

 _Snoop Magazine Exclusive_

 _Seattle's most eligible bachelor is officially off the market ladies. A reliable source has confirmed that Christian Grey, billionaire CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings is engaged and will be married sometime this spring. The source has also revealed that his fiancé is Ms. Anastasia Steele, a graduate student and teaching aide at the University of Washington. The two were spotted dining at SkyCity recently and Ms. Steele was wearing a VERY large and sparkly piece of jewelry._

"Who the hell are these reliable sources Christian, only our family and close friends know about the engagement—I'm so angry right now!"

"Seriously baby it was bound to happen please relax."

"How did they get this picture of us at SkyCity? I'm on your lap in public Christian, your mother will be mortified!"

"You look hot baby" he laughs "I look like a chicken hawk at the Perdue farm" –though we're both laughing I hate this notion that what I think are private moments with my fiancé have the potential to be plastered all over shitty tabloids. I feel invaded. "Baby you're gonna have to grow thicker skin…please don't let that be the memory you take from our weekend. When _I_ think of our weekend I remember you on the edge of that sofa looking in my eyes while you touched that tasty clit of yours, you really expect me to think about this article when I have _that_ as a memory?" I flush hot pink, remembering him standing there stroking that magnificent dick of his and decide it's not worth thinking about, he definitely has a point.

Later in the evening we decide to watch The Good Wife, I was surprised when Christian asked me a question about Alicia and Wil and asked if we were going to watch it tonight. We finished the episode, made love in the TV room and went to bed, thoroughly sated and relaxed.

We're getting down to the wire, and I have my final dress fitting next Saturday, I can't believe the wedding is three weeks away and whenever I feel even slightly overwhelmed, I think of our spa weekend, and I feel so at ease. Christian and I make an effort to spend quality time together every evening and have at least one lunch every week. Kate and Mia have been godsends during this time, although I'm very busy I feel calm and sure; our invites have gone out along with NDAs that require guests to sign and return them and provide an e-mail address in order to receive details of our _engagement party_ at the Grey estate, once the e-mail is received there will be a pop-up reminder of the NDA which guests have to acknowledge before seeing the details. Our guests will not be informed until they arrive for the party that has been described as semi-formal that they are actually there for our wedding. There are no cameras or extra guests allowed other than those on the list. It seems odd to be deceptive, but Christian assured me this would be a pleasant surprise to attendees – and I have to agree for the most part because ever since that article in Snoop I have been followed everywhere by paparazzi trying to get a shot of my heroin smuggling operation I assume. I find it hard to believe anyone would have such an interest in me, they must be bored to tears watching me come and go. Sawyer keeps them at bay when I'm on campus, so far none have been too aggressive but it's still unnerving knowing we're constantly being watched.

* * *

This has been a very long afternoon, Professor Caldwell seems a little stressed and we have just a few weeks to go until the end of the semester – I just want to make sure I'm doing the best job. I am nearing the end of my workday when I notice I have a voicemail on my office phone, surprising since I never use, my office number. I dial into the system and I am shocked.

 _"Hi Annie! It's mom, long time no see. I am in Seattle for a few days and I would love to see you. I hope everything is going well for you there. My phone number is 315/555-7391 please give me a call soon. Bye!"_

I'm so floored that I'm almost numb, I play the message twice and scribble down the phone number, though I doubt I'll use it. Why on earth is she calling… _NOW_! Even when I did spend time with this infuriating woman, she always seemed more interested in whomever she was dating at the time, not to mention how self-conscious she always makes me feel when she's around, nit picking at everything from my hair to my clothes, Ray used to keep her in check, not sure how I would feel about seeing or even talking to her. One thing for certain I don't trust her at all, nor do I believe she wants to see me without motive. I can think of several billion reasons for her sudden interest.


	17. Chapter 17

**_A/N: Thank you for your continued following of this story and your reviews. I'm learning this is a difficult process, and the reviews keep me going, I wish there were more of them. I would like to shout out some reviewers who consistently take their time to encourage my efforts usually posting after every chapter—I am so grateful for your reviews and continued interest:_**

 _ **Bostonstrong,** **Foggynights** **,** **61** **,** **bmthespian, LizziePaige** **,** **Leibeezer, vamomoftwins JB, Sam 'Dimples' Swarek, motherbeatrice** **,** **theamazngspdergrl** _ – **_I really appreciate that you've hung in there through all of the chapters and provided me feedback. Please Please continue to review._**

 ** _I had one reader comment about Carla and how she's always the villain – and I get that my version of Carla is a negative one, but my read of the OC gave me a negative opinion of her from the start and I wanted a more sinister character for Ana to stand up to in order to be more empowered and protective of her life with Christian. I do get that it's a drag, but it was either Carla or Kate and I wanted her to have a true friend in Kate._**

 ** _Also in this chapter Ana has family re-introduced as part of the Carla storyline as well, so not to worry she's not alone in her Grey family bubble. One reviewer wanted Ana to have someone in her corner and I wanted that as well._**

 ** _This is a long chapter, I hope you enjoy reading it._**

* * *

Chapter 17 – Steele…Anastasia Steele

 **APOV**

Christian, Taylor and I are in Christian's office. Ever since I retrieved the message Carla left for me I've been torn about this moment, but I might as well get it over with if for no other reason than getting much needed closure. I am a different person now - Carla won't recognize me I don't think. I no longer need parenting or feel desperate to connect with my _mother_ —I've been through hell and back and I'm okay now, for the first time since Ray passed I have joy in my life and I look forward to my new life with Christian, I'm very doubtful she'll be a part of that.

Christian understands my sadness and what it's like to have a neglectful mother more than anyone and he wants to heal and protect me, I need to show him that I won't allow people to take advantage of me _or_ him by proxy. I am fiercely protective of Christian and our relationship, I can only surmise that Carla is interested in me now because of my engagement to Christian. He is such a generous and well-mannered man he would probably placate her if he thought it would please me, I love him beyond words and there is no way I would impose on him and my new family in that way, they deserve so much better from me.

I contacted my aunt Deidre just after Christian and I were engaged, her information was amongst Ray's belongings, I found pictures as well. Dee Dee and Carla resemble each other, my aunt was always very suburban mom upper middle class chic whereas Carla was always flamboyant fighting past her prime suburban tacky. Dee Dee and her husband Perry along with my two cousins Hailey and Miranda will be attending the wedding, I don't know them all that well because my mother cut off contact with her sister when I was around six or seven years old, I have not asked Dee Dee what happened but I am sure at some point she will share the details with me, I am planning on meeting her this week for lunch. I remember that they lived in Redmond and my cousins are two and four years older than me, they would have sleepovers and we had fun together, the rift was sudden and seemingly permanent. Aunt Dee Dee was not aware of my parent's split or Ray's death. Dee Dee is an oncology RN and Perry is an executive at Vulcan and my cousins have degrees from UCLA and Pepperdine – Hailey works in marketing, is married and expecting a baby in the fall and Miranda is an attorney and is engaged to an attorney as well, I am looking forward to seeing them again.

I use the code to block out our phone number.

"Hello?"

"Hello Carla this is Ana." I hear her sharp intake of breath when I use her first name, I mean let's face it, she's not _mom_ …not at all.

"Hi! Anastasia, it's so good to hear from you." I don't know how to respond to this.

"I'm returning your call Carla, I was _very_ surprised to hear from you."

"Well I'm glad you called honey, you are working at the college I see, that's very nice." I can't do this—I just can't do the small talk thing. I have the call on speaker so Christian and Taylor can hear everything – they are here for both moral support and to try and figure out what Carla is up to, I cut to the chase.

"What do you want Carla? I attempted to reach out to you when Ray was killed and never heard back from you, that was almost four years ago, suddenly you call me at my work out of the blue wanting to talk after all of this time…what can I do for you?"

"Well baby, I had no idea how to reach you – "I cut her off, I'm not playing this game with her.

"Bullshit Carla! I never turned off the phone at the house in Montesano, I maintain that property and visit often, I've never received ONE message from you. How the _hell_ did you know where I worked?" She's not used to my being this assertive, I've always been timid with her, accepting whatever attention crumbs she gave me as the best she could do, but no more, I don't need her any longer and she can't hurt me, at least that's what I tell myself. She pauses and then speaks.

"Okay, fine Anastasia" she says in an exasperated tone "I saw it in the paper that you were getting married and I wanted to see you, so we decided we would pay you a visit." I lose it.

"Carla who the _hell_ is we?" Christian takes my hand and kisses my palm, I exhale.

I hear and audible gasp on the other end of the phone.

"Baby there's no reason for you to be so hostile, but John and I want to see you. He's my husband and he's never met you, so I just thought we could get together."

I laugh out loud – "So you want to meet my fiancé, but you're now on husband what, five or six? I've only known Ray and that loser number three that you left him for and you want to what, wrangle a wedding invite?"

"Of course I'd love to come to the wedding, but I understand if you don't want me there – "

"How magnanimous of you _Carla_ considering your own daughter was never invited to any of _your_ weddings." There is silence on the other end of the phone, but while I'm on a roll I decide to go for the jugular.

"Why did you never call me when Ray died?"

"Baby, I wasn't in a good place, I was in a bad way, I needed time for myself; and it was just not a good time for me Anastasia."

"Sure Carla I get it, it was a horrible time for me as well, I was thinking of dropping out of college because my grief was so heavy I didn't want to get out of bed in the morning." Christian's hand tightens on mine. "I have no idea how I returned for the fall semester, but I'm sure your life was in turmoil as well. Not to worry, as a nineteen year old I took care of everything with the help of my friends, just so you know, I didn't call because I needed anything from you other than your moral support." Once again she is silent on the line, which pisses me off. "Well if that's it _Carla_ I am quite busy I have a lot to do – "

"I would like to see you Anastasia, and…and meet your fiancé." She cuts me off.

"Hmph, would you now? Is your sudden interest in my life spurred somehow by the article in Snoop about my _billionaire_ fiancé and I?—I mean would I be getting this call if he was a grocery store clerk Carla?"

"Young lady, that's not it at all, I went out of my way to contact you and you're being very nasty, I am your mother how dare you–"

"Carla, even roaches have babies, don't flatter yourself. You birthed me and I'm sorry for the inconvenience but please don't call yourself a mother, it's a slap in the face to all of the women who actually qualify for that title, but fine…we can meet." Christian's eyes widen, he has been holding my hand this whole time. "Where are you staying?"

"We're at the Roadway Inn near Sea-Tac room 102" she says sounding completely dejected. Christian writes a note that we will meet with them tomorrow at 6PM – he will send a car. He texts Andrea to reserve a private room at the Capital Grille and prepare NDAs.

"Carla we will send a car for you tomorrow at 530PM, the driver will drive you to a restaurant in downtown Seattle. Please be ready on time"

"Yes…yes Anastasia great!"

"Fine, see you tomorrow." I hang up feeling relieved and a little emotionally over wrought – but mostly determined to put this drama to rest once and for all.

* * *

 **CPOV**

"So what do you have from Welch, Taylor?"

"They live above their means in Savannah, Georgia, he works as a mid-level manager/contractor for a telecom company that produces standards, and she works as a bookkeeper for a flooring company. Their home is mortgaged to the hilt and they owe money on their cars. They party a lot, and are heavy drinkers, kind of like weekend warriors; they also smoke cigarettes and marijuana. They live in a working class neighborhood and I found nothing nefarious or criminal in either of their backgrounds, they both seem to be decent employees and keep a low profile except the occasional loud party—the police have never been called to their home mostly because they party with the neighbors. No arrests and no warrants on either of them, John had a red light ticket that doubled but beyond that they're basically clean sir."

I can tell Taylor is holding something back, he doesn't give anything away, but I know we will talk about whatever it is later when Ana is not with us.

Ana and I feel relief at least knowing what Welch found, but in a way it's worse than expected in that it's clear her mother is just a woman who didn't want to be a mother—which is actually more sad. My mother had a drug addiction, but from what I remember seemed to care about me but she was sick. I can't imagine what it's like for Ana, all I can do is be here when all of this hits her.

After dinner, we receive another update from Taylor.

"Has Welch's guy been able to access the room?"

"Yes, they took a cab downtown to the market and they were able to get in and plant the devices."

"Good, keep us posted."

"Yes sir."

* * *

 ****

 **Carla POV**

"Listen Mr. Skinner I have no idea where we're having dinner, I just know his people are picking us up at five thirty and taking us to meet my hoyty toyty daughter and her richer than god fiancé. I haven't been that close to her in years so I don't know what else I can tell you, she's changed a lot she was very cold on phone I wasn't expecting that, she used to be scared of her own damn shadow, she would have done anything just to get to see me, she's turned into a real bitch." **  
**

"Well, you told me over the phone you would be able to deliver, we gave you five thousand dollars just for basic background information on her, even though you don't seem to know very much. I don't need fucking pictures of her at ten! I can let you borrow a listening device, it's a camera that looks like a fountain pen, I want video of that smug bastard and his little gold digger tramp or you can forget about the fifty grand I promised you losers, I would have never even given you five grand if you had told me she doesn't even like you!—you keep this shit up and I won't even pay the bill on this shitty motel and I will cancel your fucking flight home. Now you people called _me_ and asked for this payday—this is your last chance, if you don't get me the goods today I'm cutting you off, do you understand?"

"You have made yourself crystal clear Mr. Skinner" John says speaking up. "We will get you what you need." Gee thanks John, nice way to finally speak up.

"I will be keeping my eye on you two you better fucking believe it."

Skinner leaves and the room feels lighter, but I'm worried – I wasn't expecting _this_ Anastasia, she used to be so desperate to see me whenever I did contact her, I don't know what has happened to her, she seems so different now, she's angry, she was always such a whiney, needy little thing. Hell, did she really expect me to leave Miami when Ray died, he wasn't my husband, and besides he was dead, there was nothing I could do for him, and I certainly didn't have money to help bury him, that's probably what she wanted—it always comes down to money, it was better if I just stayed away. This is going to be more difficult than I thought, but once she sees me, she will be better, after all I _am_ her mother.

"John you need to toughen up, I have an idea, once we get the recording today, we can use that to get more money from Anastasia's fiancé, I'm sure he would pay ten times the amount Skinner is paying just to keep the information about the wedding private, I'm sure she won't be able to resist telling me all the details, she never _was_ too bright."

"Carla, you're going to try and blackmail your own daughter? I don't think that's a good idea, why don't we just get the fifty thousand and leave it at that, at least you would have a chance to be in her good graces again, they won't know where the leak about the wedding came from, but if you try to blackmail her she will know it was us and hate you. You sure you want to burn that bridge?"

"You're just like her, sentimental and sappy, I'm not trying to be mother of the year John she talked to me like I was shit to her. We need the money, just think what we could do with half a million dollars, just finish getting dressed and follow my lead, I know what I'm doing."

* * *

 **Reynolds POV**

Ryan and I arrive just before five thirty to pick up Mr. and Mrs. Lucas, Welch's guys have been there for hours listening in. We've been informed that some shady looking character showed up and left about fifteen minutes ago and is sitting in the parking lot, we were instructed to park away from him, pretending not to notice him. They took pictures of the unknown male and recordings are being made of pertinent conversations and being forwarded to Welch and Taylor in real time. Welch will have the information before the beginning of the meeting with the Lucases. At five twenty sharp I call Carla's number and knock on their motel room door at the same time, I want to determine one if I can hear the phone ringing and two how long it takes them to answer the door.

The woman who answers looks like an older, haggard version of Ana with poorly dyed auburn hair. Both of us step inside and subject Mr. and Mrs. Lucas to a light pat down and Carla's purse is searched, Ryan notices a pen that it's likely a recording device and since he can't do a property seizure he lets it go for now. We make them show us their cell phones, and call hers to make sure it's the same phone she's been using then instruct them to remove the batteries and leave the phones and batteries on the motel nightstand. Once we leave the room Ryan texts Taylor to give him the heads up about the suspected recording device and also lets him know that the man who left the room is now following us as expected, we follow our scheduled route.

"This sure is a nice truck, are yall like security guards?"

"Something like that, we work in Mr. Grey's employ, as members of his private security team."

"He must have a shit load of money to throw away huh?" Her turd of a husband muses and then laughs nervously at his own so-called joke.

"We are not at liberty to discuss Mr. Grey's finances or any aspect of his private life." _You sorry sack of shit._

After my response we ride in silence to the restaurant.

At the next traffic light, the car that was following us is pulled over by SPD, no doubt T has had one of his buddies detain him on some ruse, probably that busted taillight he missed when he left the motel, allowing us to slip the tail as well as find out who this guy is, there's no guarantee the tag is registered to the driver. These two losers aren't even the wiser.

 **Sawyer POV**

"Mr. Skinner, a word, please?" I say after I stepped out of Officer Gainey's scout car "You seemed to have lost the vehicle you were following, did you really think Mr. Grey would not have safeguards in place when dealing with long lost relatives and media scum? Why do you have such a hard on for Mr. Grey?" He pauses.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about – who is Mr. Grey?" I think he actually thinks I believe him, this guy is pathetic.

"I want to play a little something for you from just a little while ago." I play the recording of Carla telling her husband she plans to double cross him, he seems slightly amused.

"That bitch…I _knew_ the second I met them that she was full of shit. Grey is an asshole, having me permanently banned from events where he appears, I'm a reporter it's my job to ask questions, he needs to be less sensitive and vindictive."

"Well Skinner you need to move on—you don't want to play this game dude, you're way out of your league here. Oh and by the way? Ms. Steele is not a gold digger or a tramp." I hit him with a quick shot to the gut and he doubles over.

* * *

 **APOV**

Based on what Welch and Taylor have gleaned from their investigation and today's events, Carla and John are looking for a payday from some shady gossip news agency. Thankfully I never had any delusions that she wanted to suddenly be a mother, I'm not sad in this moment because I never expected anything from her, the only emotion I have to control here is my rage.

Turns out Ian Skinner works for the National Informer and has been dogging Christian for years trying to get dirt on him. Christian had him escorted off GEH premises once for asking questions about his sexuality during a press conference on the acquisition of a manufacturing firm. He is a little twerp but for the most part he was harmless, since he was detained the location of the meeting will remain a secret.

I haven't seen Carla in about seven years, and honestly I have no words to describe my indifference; funny – that attack on me changed me in so many ways, I have to focus on the life I have not the one I wanted, Carla no longer has power over me and today is likely the last time I will see her.

Once they arrive, Taylor has a female colleague on hand to do a more thorough pat down of Carla and finds nothing, John is also searched again and both are clean. Taylor seizes Carla's purse to wand it for devices and leads them to a nearby table where they are required to sign NDAs before they can meet with us, Carla's purse is then handed back to her minus the camera pen of course.

Christian is sitting in the booth next to me, and despite his impeccable manners does not rise to greet Carla and John. We have listened to about ten minutes of recordings from the motel room, so the fact that we're even bothering to meet them is all the courtesy either of us can muster. Christian is pissed and so am I.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lucas, won't you please have a seat." Christian says with an almost sneer, motioning for them to sit down.

"Oh hello, Mr. Grey, Hi Anastasia—you look so grown up and sophisticated sweetie." I smile a smile that does not reach my eyes. Yuck! Carla is wearing a short skirt and a tight blouse that barely contains her boobs with a matching jacket, she loves to dress like a teenager, and used to tell _me_ the pre-teen I should dress _sexier_. I take mild inventory of John Lucas, he looks like her type, regular guy, tall with a pension pending, caught up in hurricane Carla nothing remarkable about him really.

They slither into the booth across from us and stare as if they cannot believe their eyes. I am nestled under Christian's arm sitting as close as I can without being in his lap; he's touching my knee and my left hand is resting on his knee.

"Well good lord, I've never had to sign paperwork just to have dinner before." Carla says with a smirk, her annoyance and nervousness clear.

"So…what brings you to Seattle Mrs. Lucas?" Christian asks in his polite CEO manner.

"Oh you can call me Carla, after all we're gonna be family soon. I just wanted to see Anastasia it's been a long, long time."

"Why is that _Mrs. Lucas_?" Christian _so_ has my back right now, _god I love this man_.

"This Capital Grille is a beautiful restaurant." Carla says dodging the question, causing Christian to suppress a smirk.

The waiter shows up and takes our drink orders, Carla orders a screw driver and John orders a scotch.

Christian orders raspberry iced tea and I order an Arnold Palmer, they seem oblivious that we've ordered non-alcoholic drinks, we prefer drinking with friends and family, and these two don't qualify as either.

"So Anastasia, when are yall gettin' married?" she says while digging in her purse, she's so pathetic and predictable - when she doesn't find the pen she looks panicked.

"Looking for this?" Taylor says from behind her showing her the pen disassembled with it's double purpose revealed.

"I…I…I don't know what that is, I picked that pen up somewheres."

"Sure you do Carla, and I'm going to give you the broad strokes here—because quite frankly I don't want to spend another minute I don't have to with you, it actually embarrasses and sickens me to have to expose this incredible man to you and your nonsense." I sit up and lean forward placing my hands on the table, I want her to feel intimidated; I notice immediately how wide her eyes become as she gets a good look at my ring, I watch her eyes follow my ring to my diamond pendant and then to my diamond earrings.

"Carla, you and John won't be collecting any money for a story from Mr. Skinner, except for the five thousand dollars you already got when you contacted him, but not to worry, I'll spring for bus tickets back to Savannah since he apparently cancelled your flight after he found out you were going to double cross him." The two of them just stare at me unable to speak.

"You came here to do what? Glean information for an expose, on your _own_ daughter, what was the pay off Taylor?"

"Fifty thousand ma'am."

"Wow, well at least I know what I'm worth to you Carla, but you thought you could possibly get five hundred thousand from Christian… _brilliant_."

I am ill at this point, I seriously want to slap the shit out of her, but she isn't worth it. Our drinks arrive and mine is tasty, I need it because my mouth is dry and I want a nice pause to keep them both on edge. I encourage Carla and John to drink up and inform them that we won't be staying or paying for dinner.

"You did all of this for money, the saddest part of that is your daughter has had millions in the bank yet you never called me once in the four years since Ray died. Ironically had you contacted me with a need when Ray passed you may have actually been able to take advantage of my grief and get some of the money he left for me. Yep…with the property and Ray's life insurance and my subsequent investments I'm worth about six million all on my own, but good for you holding out for your _castoff_ to snag a billionaire"- Carla's face is priceless as Christian stifles his laugh.

"What you've succeeded in doing is to alienate me and my _very_ powerful future husband—your little scheme, we've been on to you all along, you have no idea how powerful Christian Grey is, but he's not the one you should fear, that asshole you teamed with has been trying for years to get dirt on Christian to no avail. You wanted to hurt Christian, Carla and that's unforgiveable. Stay out of my life or you will be very sorry; trust me Carla you don't want to _fuck_ with me."

"Anastasia you have this all wrong, I would never have sold the information to a newspaper, I would never do that to my daughter I love –"

"Oh Carla, Shut. The. Fuck. Up!" Taylor plays the audio of her in the motel talking about blackmailing Christian and calling me a bitch. To say she looks stunned is the understatement of the year, she is devastated. "You were saying?" She doesn't respond, instead she takes a swig of her screwdriver.

Taylor presents paperwork and a check for ten thousand dollars to go away and never contact us again. This NDA is separate from the first one they signed which they fully intended to break immediately after signing. This covers our family, friends, business associates and children when we have them. Any breach of the contract and they will have to pay the money back, be subject to a civil suit and have restraining orders filed against them.

Carla and John agree to sign and take the check and copies of the NDAs they signed. I wanted to give them nothing, but who cares at this point, she signed her rights away and chose not to be a part of my life. I am surprised by how hurt I feel, but now is not the time to grieve the relationship that never was, closure stings and all I want to do is get out of this building and back to our home.

Christian and I stand and leave the restaurant. I don't bother to look back and Carla never says goodbye.

Goodbye Carla.

* * *

 **CPOV**

We leave the restaurant and Ana does not talk very much on the car ride home. I know she's hurting so I just hold her close to me. We arrive at Escala and Gail tells us dinner will be ready in thirty minutes; Ana thanks her almost in a whisper and heads to our bedroom.

We walk in silence into our room and she heads to the closet and begins slowly undressing, she seems reflective. In the bathroom I start a bath adding eucalyptus bath oil, I light a few candles and turn on some soothing music. I walk back to the closet and find Ana in her bra and panties grabbing lounge wear, I strip naked and hold her from behind kissing her neck, I unfasten her bra and slip her panties off, I take her hand, lead her to the tub, turn off the water and we climb in.

We sit for about ten minutes while I hold her kissing her shoulders and neck running my nose along the curve of shoulders up to her neck. Her body starts to shake and she lets out gut wrenching sobs that make her whole body heave, and I hold her as tightly as I can without squeezing too tight. I can hear her mumbling in a faint almost inaudible whisper "why" over and over and over again. I lift and turn her so she's facing me and wrap her in my arms—she holds onto me as if her life depends on it and I whisper to her again and again " _I_ love you Ana, you are _not_ alone, I love you with my heart and soul" after I finish bathing her I dress her for bed, climb in behind her as she cries herself to sleep.

"I will never let her hurt you again blue eyes I promise you." I whisper.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry for the delay guys—I had a nasty nasty cold this past week, but all better now thanks to rest and a shitload of meds—Please continue to read and review this story—I have read some very fabulous stories here on FF and one thing they have in common is the fervent interest of the readers—you keep me going! Seriously! – Please share your opinions and thoughts, I'm new to this and need encouragement and know that even if I don't get the opportunity to thank you every week—your continued interest is something that's greatly appreciated and adds value to this narrative. Thank you.**

 **Special shout out to 61 – for some reason your name was cut off of my frequent reviewer list – thanks to all who take the time to review—it's really a motivating factor and it keeps me going—so thank you all again**

Chapter 18 – All good things 

**MPOV**

We're all moved into our townhouse, and about to enjoy our second evening together, Aaron is so self-assured and confident about us and I am a ball of nerves, the truth of the matter is it's my first serious relationship and we're going to be parents soon, not exactly what I had envisioned but I'm happy dipped in optimism. One thing about being pregnant is that I get a solid seven or eight hours of sleep every night, and wake feeling very refreshed, this is a huge positive boost to my pleasant disposition, other than occasional morning sickness it seems effortless. Aaron is incredibly brilliant and handsome, he makes me feel self-assured and content by treating me as a competent adult and not as window dressing, unlike the country club set I had grown weary of; to think I thought Europeans would be different—talk about entitlement and arrogance personified, I had high hopes of romance— _quelle dommage_! 

We have set up our home offices and I created goal boards for us using cork boards and tacks so that we have them in our view at all times. We both have small file cabinets for which I created unique filing systems and we spend most of our evenings working at our respective businesses. Aaron has chosen Methodology as the name of his start up and I have chosen Alchemy by Mia Grey, just like Chef Carla Hall from Top Chef and The Chew, she's my idol—I love comfort food too. I searched for the name prior to snagging it, our names make the name of the business unique—so it's settled. I love it.

Aaron is in the process of transferring his workshop to our garage. We will likely need manufacturing/office space soon because it won't be long before his prototypes are ready and he brings his marketing strategy to fruition, he's met with my dad about the intellectual property and patent processes and my dad is setting him up with one of his firm's best in that practice area. Aaron's dad is also providing guidance on the marketing front, he's so driven and it's sexy as hell.

In addition to everything else that we have in the works Aaron is developing pricing software for Alchemy customized to calculate pricing and purchase quantities that will also determine per person rates based on wholesale and retail food prices. The software will include a customer database compatible with an Oracle platform and we intend to market the software which will also include a conversion tool for measurements and pull down menus which will allow us to immediately populate fields with frequently used menus and frequent customer information with preferences. I'm so excited about the software and I cannot wait to attend my first trade show to learn more about the industry and ultimately debut the software.

With work and the wedding planning we barely have a moment to breathe, so Aaron and I decided we would have a relaxing dinner tonight with no work. Aaron's brother Terrence is coming over with his girlfriend Dominique and I'm making chicken and beef fajitas with homemade guacamole – I'm also making a tossed spinach salad with sundried tomato and spicy feta with a simple orange burst vinaigrette dressing. My morning sickness ebbs and flows, I find that when I eat more fruit and have a bit of ginger ale with meals it lessens my incidents of vomiting but I feel great for the most part, I'm having a happy pregnancy so far. I talk to my mom every day, my dad at least three times a week and see my brothers, Ana and Kate often. I love that Aaron hangs out with Elliot and Christian every other week or so, he clearly enjoys their company and I know it's mutual. I still have a bit of trepidation around Aaron's parents but they have been warm and his mom makes it a point to call a couple of times a week.

Terrence and Dominique are a lot of fun-Terrence is an IT director at Lockheed Martin and Dominique is in her last year of medical school at Stanford. They are a striking couple, Dominique is gorgeous, sweet and has a body to die for. Her parents are both physicians, her mom grew up in Washington, DC, where Dominique's grandmother is a former mayor and her dad also grew up in a prominent family in Seattle. Her parents met at Stanford when both were in medical school, they are in private practice together and she grew up in Medina.

Her father's parents were less than enthused when her dad began dating an African American woman, and initially did not support the marriage even though they were in attendance. Once Dominique was born however, the family fell in love with her and she and her two brothers are very close to her paternal grandparents. Terrence is a hottie like his little brother and they seem very close, he and Aaron are both techies, but they couldn't be more different, Terrence reminds me of Elliot, a huge jokester, he's the life of the party, like his brother he is ambitious and is working with a few friends to become an IT contractor bidding on projects very much like Lockheed. We have great conversation over dinner and Dominique and I bonded over our love of left brainers, she was incredibly open and we became instant friends, and while I told her about being adopted and glossed over details of my family, she didn't seem nosey or catty at all. She is deeply in love with Terrence and assured me that Ruth and David were awesome, but take time to warm when meeting new people. 

We head to bed after cleaning up together and Aaron leads me to the side of the bed. He's sitting down and looks up at me with _that_ look. He unzips my lounge top exposing my stomach and tenderly places kisses over my belly and along my hipbone. He unties my lounge pants and lets them hit the floor, and slides my lace hipsters off. "You are _so_ _beautiful_ Mia—I can't believe you're mine" he says rubbing his nose on my belly. I'm covered with goose bumps and shiver at his seductive words as he stands up, unhooks my bra and removes it. I have always been self-conscious about my boobs, that happens to us girls when we develop early, but Aaron makes me feel so good about my body in general and he _loves_ my boobs. He bends down and starts to lick and suck my nipples while massaging my breasts, _oh god it's magical_. He's only wearing his boxers at this point so I pull them down lowering myself to my knees, I kiss his thighs, grip his waist and motion for him to sit on the edge of the bed. I take him in my mouth, while massaging him with both my hands, I love how he feels, but more than that I like how he reacts when I do this, I work him in and out of my mouth and he moans his satisfaction "Mia…mmmmm" he moans, _yes! I am a goddess_.

After just a few minutes he lifts me up and lays me on the bed and without preamble his face is buried between my thighs licking me silly, "Aaron, holy fuck! please don't stop" – I can't believe the stuff I say when I'm having sex with him, but I can't help myself—"oh that tickles…oh don't stop!" Before I know it he's turned me over and pulls me up so that I'm on my knees and enters me slowly from behind…"Aaron uh…oooh you're so deep!" I yell out while he slides in and out of me at a sexy rhythmic pace that's mind blowing. I'm losing it as he's filling me again and again, he reaches around and cups my breasts gently massaging my nipples between his fingers. "Mia baby you feel so good around me…" Aaron musters between loud sexy moans and groans that send shivers up and down my spine. Suddenly I feel him pull out of me, he then climbs up the bed and sits up with the headboard supporting his back, he motions for me to sit on him and slides into me as I lower myself onto his lap, "I want to look at you sweetheart… _shit_ …you're _so wet_ " he says and a warm sensation radiates inside of me. I begin to ride him as he licks my neck and breasts while palming and massaging them. Slowly and slightly he starts to lift me up and down not breaking our contact until I feel this deep winding buildup and bounce wildly through my orgasm while calling his name, Aaron grabs my hips and grinds slowly until he finds his release, "god I love you Mia" he whispers never taking his eyes off of mine.

We lay in bed talking about baby names, neither of us care about the sex of the baby as long as he or she is healthy. We like the names Dylan, Addison, Morgan, Aubrey, Dakota, Mason and Tyler all of which can be either a boy or girls name, for middle names we haven't a clue—we both make up silly names and decide we'll likely use our siblings names as middle names. We're both are a little nervous about being parents, but vow to learn and grow together. We fall asleep as we do every night – wrapped in each others arms after a long lingering kiss goodnight.

* * *

 ****

 **CPOV**

I wanted to talk with Taylor about Welch's findings before now, but I had to take care of Ana first, that woman is the air I breathe and I would move heaven and earth to make her dreams come true and keep her nightmares at bay. I hated leaving her this morning, but Ana assured me she was fine and wanted to go to work – she refuses to let Carla affect her work, she is also having lunch with her aunt with whom she's reconnected after many many years, perhaps there will be some answers for her there as well. Her aunt, uncle and cousins appear to be pillars of the community and very well off based on the background checks we ran prior to her contacting them.

"Sir, I felt I needed to hold some information back until we could dig a bit more, but the only _hinky_ thing in Carla's background is she had a husband disappear under suspicious circumstances almost ten years ago. The two of them were attacked, and she was hospitalized but not badly hurt, the husband Mark Tolbert went missing after the attack and she eventually claimed abandonment and divorced him the same year they married."

"Hmmm, what do you make of that?"

"Well she insisted she had no idea what happened to him, but it was clear to investigators she was hiding something, but there was no evidence she had anything to do with his disappearance."

"So what are your thoughts?"

"Welch and I need to dig deeper into Tolbert's past – and try to look for a connection. Also Welch is going to _talk_ to her before they leave Seattle, she and her husband deposited the check – turns out they also bank at Bank of America—they upgraded their accommodations moving to the Fairmont Olympic, but he's on them. My gut says she didn't cause him to disappear, but she sure as shit knows who did and why."

"What about Ray Steele?"

"Comes back clean sir, Marines, honorable discharge, records sealed" he gives me a quizzical look  
"The only court documents point to custody issues concerning Ms. Steele, she fought him at first then at the end of 2001 she stopped contesting the adoption. He was self-employed as a carpenter and had a very good reputation, he had long term friendships with colleagues and military friends. He also dated a woman named Kathy Jordan from about a year after the split with Carla Lucas, until his death."

I have a sick feeling in my stomach. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Absolutely." 

* * *

**APOV**

Only Christian, Taylor and Gail know how truly devastated I was after the meeting with Carla; my mental exhaustion was immediate as we walked away. It was very difficult to finally put her and the past behind me, the next morning I woke before dawn, woke Christian and we made slow and passionate love before getting ready for work, he wanted me to stay home but I need to keep my mind occupied, so much of my past involves painful memories, and I would really like to concentrate on the life before me now, besides I wouldn't allow Carla to stop me from doing a damn thing.

I am anxious as I sit waiting for Dee Dee, I haven't seen her in a very long time, and I am nervous. She walks in and I remember her instantly, she looks like Carla, that is if Carla took good care of herself, had money and good taste. I stand, she embraces me and compliments me, we hug for the longest time. We catch up and I tell her about my time at UW, about Ray's death, what I've been doing since graduation and my engagement to Christian. I was taken aback when she asked how we met and I by pure reflex I said I met him on campus, he was there for a meeting blah blah blah. Maybe someday I will share _the story_ with her, but right now less information is more, it's not like I lied I just gave her the Cliff's Notes. Christian ran a background on my aunt, uncle and cousins and they appear to be clean, however, I am on the lookout for leading questions and shady behavior; she talks mostly about her family and doesn't pry—never asking me about our wedding date or location, so this is a good sign, she only briefly mentions receiving the invite for the engagement party and assures me they have RSVP'd already.

Dee Dee shares with me all of the things that we already gleaned from the background check about she and her family. She asks about my mother; I had told her Ray passed away during our initial phone call. I mentioned having seen Carla recently when she contacted me after learning of my engagement to Christian and it being the first time I had seen her seven years—I left out the blackmail and tabloid sleuth, and while she is appalled she is far from surprised that Carla was so absent from my life. Dee Dee doesn't really understand what happened with Carla, she said they were pretty close growing up and as young adults. She thought they had a bond that was made stronger because they were both mothers of little girls but found out the hard way that that was not so.

To her devastation she found out Carla slept with her husband who confessed to the one time encounter; Carla had convinced Perry that Dee Dee confided to her she was having an affair with one of the doctors at work and he slept with Carla out of anger and hurt. Neither my mother nor Ray ever mentioned _any_ of this to me. It only goes to show how truly amazing Ray was as a parent, he never said anything to disparage Carla, and this was part of the reason I was always willing to let her in, I had no idea who she truly is.

"I believe Carla thought Perry would leave me, she would always say I _had the life_ so she probably thought they would run off together—who knows. Perry couldn't live with the mistake and told me what happened almost right away and begged me to forgive him. Ray was told about the affair but for your sake stayed with her, and I cut off all contact. I was mad with both Carla and Ray, although none of it was his fault—he was _still_ with her and in my anger I lumped the two of them together. I had no idea she left Ray, no idea Ray raised you by himself. I would have contacted you and Ray if I had any idea Carla was no longer in the picture. When I saw the article about you and your engagement I thought of contacting you, but felt it was inappropriate even though you're an adult—there was no telling in my mind what you had been told about me or my family. I was _so_ happy when you called me.

Perry and I worked through our problems, with intense counselling. He loves me and the thought of my being with someone else wasn't something he handled well because he was my first and only, I forgave him but his guilt in not trusting me almost destroyed us, we fought _hard_ for our marriage and won." My aunt tears up while recounting this story—my heart goes out to her and I reach out and squeeze her hand. "One of the worst parts of that whole ordeal for me was that when Carla got caught in her lies, she had no explanation for why she did what she did. She almost destroyed our family and never once apologized. I realized then that Carla is toxic, you are right to steer clear, there was absolutely no way she could be in our lives again."

"I'm very proud of you Ana, you seem like a remarkable young woman, Ray did a great job; he was always such an attentive and doting dad I'm very glad to have the chance to be a part of your life."

The conversation flows so easily with Dee Dee, I learn that Carrick and Perry have worked together on a number of occasions over the years and they have attended the Oasis gala, but were not in attendance when I accompanied Christian. She is thrilled about becoming a grandmother and has dozens upon dozens of photos of my cousins on her cell phone. She never asks any probing questions about Christian his business or his family, I feel so at ease and comfortable with her. She tells me she is honored to represent my family at my wedding and is so glad I reached out to her. We part and vow to stay in touch and make promises to enjoy family time soon.

I decide what I want to give Christian for a wedding gift. I plan to use some of the money I have set aside for a major renovation of the Montesano house. I contact Elliot and share my ideas with him. I call him from my office so I can speak freely without worrying about being overheard - I really want Christian to be surprised. Of course the renovation or plans won't be completed in time for our wedding, but I can order draft plans and place the order itself in a gift box.

While I want almost an entire renovation I want some elements of the old house used, for instance I would like to recycle certain materials like the cedar paneling from the recreation room and wood from Ray's bedroom set which he built, as well as the bookshelves he built into the rec room. Elliot suggests a dining table be fashioned from wood from the bedroom set, we decide to keep the bookshelves, but plan on building a library, but use the bookshelves in the family room for _our_ family photos and knick knacks. I want the cedar paneling stripped, refinished and used for flooring in our master bedroom. I want to add a sunroom, a wrap-around deck and swimming pool. I intend to increase the living space by about four thousand square feet, our master will open to the back of the house with a private patio. I want to use as much green technology as possible becoming Aaron's first customer for a green HVAC system. We have to add security quarters on the property within the residence, along with a state of the art security system that can be accessed remotely.

I need to find a photographer to shoot panoramic shots of the inside and outside of the property as it stands now – I plan to display those throughout the house in black and white panoramic views with ornate custom frames and beautiful matting. I want to keep the gas fire places but update them and add skylights to the master bed and bathrooms and create a two story effect in the great room. I want to update all lighting including updating the outside perimeter lighting; bathrooms will be updated with a heated floor for the master and last but not least I want to modernize the kitchen with all new appliances, I prefer Wolf and Sub Zero. I am so excited about this project I can barely contain myself. Elliot is amazing and listened intently to everything I had to say, he prepared the work order for me right away and e-mailed it to me at work, I purchased a suede gift box with and bow in gray of course. I cannot wait for Christian to open his gift.

 ****

 **EPOV**

Ana is an amazing woman, she's incredibly selfless and I'm blown away that she wants to do this for my brother who of course could level the house and build her a new one with what he makes in one day. I'm so happy that Christian _literally_ found her and that because of her my brother and I are closer than ever before. Of course as soon as Christian finds out what she wants to do he will insist on absorbing the cost, but just the fact that she wants this for them is so cool. They both spend all of their time it seems looking for ways to please the other and I can't imagine two people who are more deserving of the affection they have for one another.

The renovation and extension of the house would cost around $1.2 million which is a drop in the bucket for Christian. I just received the first payment for a luxury high rise in Sacramento which paid me forty five million up front on a two hundred million dollar project, in addition to that once Christian finds out he won't allow her to spend a dime anyway. So I will absorb the initial costs until he takes over; I don't think Ana has truly grasped the concept that she's going to be a very wealthy woman or that my brother is laying everything he owns at her feet. I think it's really sweet how hard she works to show him it's his heart she wants and not his wallet—no worries, Christian can sense a gold digger before she gets out of bed in the morning and fishes in a drawer for her best push up bra, he would have known immediately. Ana is the real deal.

It's funny how much these two think alike, Christian had me go with him to look at a fourteen thousand square foot home on Lake Washington, he has been looking for homes ever since he and Ana got engaged. For the place to be perfect, it was very important that they be able to build out, thus the reason he chose a property that sits on six acres. He wants me to build a boathouse and state of the art fitness center, the property has beautiful views of the lake and is secluded and I think Ana and Christian will be very happy there.

Grey construction is going to be _very_ busy for the next couple of years—but who's complaining.

* * *

 ****

 **CPOV**

This day just dragged along for me, I couldn't wait for Ana to come home, she had no idea I would be home early, I decided to cancel my last two meetings as yesterday was rough on her. My heart ached for her as I held her, her body felt so frail and broken in my arms last night, I would have done anything to take that pain from her; I couldn't get it out of my mind. I had Gail prepare a picnic for us on the patio, I wanted Ana to relax and open up to me; it's clear that something happened with Ana, her mother and Mike Tolbert – either the memory is too deep and she's blocked it out or it's too painful for her to relive, I don't know how I will approach the topic, but I must find out if my instincts are correct and I need to find out where that bastard is, the last thing she needs is him reading an article and popping up from whatever rock he's been hiding under.

Taylor and I were amazed by her strength yesterday, she stood up to Carla and got the closure she'd needed since she was a child, Carla will never know how broken she was and I will never forgive her for hurting Ana.

I need to talk to her about what happened with Carla's third husband Tolbert, hopefully she will be open and tell me about it – I'm hoping this setting will help.

I explain what we learned from Welch about her parents and Tolbert and as I suspected she had no idea he was missing, her mother told her she had a new husband during one of their infrequent contacts, and she never asked what happened to Tolbert. Welch informed me that he dropped off the face of the earth after the night Carla was hospitalized, there is no record of any credit, purchases, bank accounts or work records, aft that night. He had worked as a land surveyor but there were no similar occupational sightings since that night either – his relatives have had no contact with him. His sister and brother said their parents have passed away and that no one in their family has talked to him in ten years. They believe strongly that Carla did something to him, they don't believe the story she told police.

Carla was questioned by Welch and asked what happened to Tolbert – she stated he left her after some people he owed money to beat them up, she claimed he left her high and dry and she had to move – he leaned on her pretty good and she appears to believe he dumped her. She never tried to claim any life insurance benefits, or to have him declared legally dead, she filed for divorce claiming abandonment. She for once appears to be telling the truth.

I ask Ana to tell me what happened with Tolbert.

 ****

 **APOV**

 *****Trigger Alert*****

I haven't thought much about number three since my visit to stay with Carla all those years ago. I remember feeling fortunate I didn't have to live with her but I never really blamed Carla for what happened when I visited Florida. It's amazing what children will endure and ignore for the love a parent but upon reflection I realize my anger yesterday was steeped in what happened in Florida as much as Carla's indifference as a _parent_.

"I went to visit my mother and number three for what was to be a two week visit over my summer break. Ray did not want me to go, but I begged him over and over again – based on what I now realize was an empty promise from Carla to have me visit during the summer, I would not let up, I was just so happy to spend time with my mother. My dad flew me to Florida and right away I could tell I wasn't very welcome by Carla, she seemed annoyed to have me there—always barking at me to do chores and to _entertain myself_ , by the second day I found myself looking forward to the trip home, but I felt too embarrassed to tell Ray, I didn't want him to know I wasn't happy, so when he called I pretended I was having fun."

"She had nothing planned for us to do—even though she sold me the Disney fantasy, all I did was sit around the house with her and watch TV or wait for her to return from work; she paid very little attention to me and Tolbert made me feel very uncomfortable, I would catch him staring at me, he was creepy. I wound up calling Ray on the third day because as I was washing dishes after _I_ made dinner, number three leaned against me pinning me to the sink rubbed my ass and licked my neck; I screamed and he quickly left the room. When I told my mother what he did, she questioned him and of course he called me a liar and told her he knew I would be nothing but trouble. I sent Ray a text and told him what happened, he responded that he was on his way to get me. That night, per his instruction I moved my bed against the door in the closet they called a spare bedroom and slept with a steak knife under my pillow. The next morning Ray came to pick me up and I never went back - I wasn't even thirteen yet, I was terrified. I didn't hear from Carla for a long time after that.

 *****End Trigger Alert*****

 **CPOV**

"Baby I'm so sorry that happened to you, I understand why you didn't tell me, and I also understand why you had so much built up anger towards Carla, did you find out anything useful from your aunt?"

"I'm just glad Ray came and got me before he could any real damage, because one thing for sure is Carla wasn't about to help me in any way, I didn't suffer from any long term abuse thank god. I never went to spend any time with her again, I was very fortunate to have Ray act so quickly. He screamed at Carla and told her I would never visit her again, number three wasn't there when came to get me, he had made himself scarce and Carla refused to tell Ray where he was."

"We never talked about number three again. I know they went to court about custody, but Ray never gave me any real details about all of that, Carla would call but not often, she would pop up whenever she had a new man in her life but there was never any consistency and every now and again I would get a birthday or Christmas card. Carla's relationship with Dee Dee was another casualty of her toxicity – she really is a lovely woman, I look forward to your meeting her."

My suspicions are correct so far I think I have an idea of Mr. Tolbert's fate as well—I will get to the bottom of this, but right now I want to enjoy this lovely evening, our picnic and bury myself in Ana, I've been craving her all day, I pull her towards me and whisper to her.

"I want to taste you until you scream and then bury myself in you baby."

"Mmmmm Let's go to bed Christian." 

**A/N: Any ideas on number three's fate? I'm not a fan of cliff hangers or heart racing unresolved drama, just curious about your thoughts.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 – C'est si bon

 **APOV**

My final fitting went beautifully and I'm more in love with my dress than when I first saw it, it fits like a dream, it's soft and feminine with a hint of sexy. I was with Kate and Mia this time and the dresses they chose are gorgeous as well, they are light silver with a delicate lace bodice that gives an off-shoulder illusion with a full tulled A-line skirt with wired hem and matching silver lamé Louboutin pumps, their bouquets will consist of white calla lilies with a wide silver lamé ribbon. Ryan was on hand to take our dresses to Bellevue so that we ladies could continue our afternoon. We walked into the bridal shop followed by a few paparazzi - the store was closed and the shades drawn for us per Christian's request. Once we were ready to leave, the dresses were handed off to Ryan who entered via the rear of the store and driven to Bellevue—Kate, Mia and I were driven by Sawyer and Austin, Mia's CPO—I have been followed by sleezy press every day but there has been no indication that our wedding or engagement party details have been leaked—the engagement is common knowledge at this point but we will not risk being besieged on our wedding day, I'm so excited about this.

We have lunch in the Market and I return to Escala to dress for our bachelor and bachelorette party at Club Nouveau. Kate and Elliot planned the outing reserving all four VIP lounges – two of which are obscured by enclosures for our privacy. Our guests include our inner circle for the evening which now includes Terrence, his girlfriend Dominique and my two cousins along with their significant others. I have spoken with Hailey and Miranda several times by phone since my lunch with Dee Dee, our conversations were effortless, we enjoyed catching up with one another, we loved our sleepovers as girls and always got along well—both of them were always very sweet girls who treated me like a sister.

* * *

The outing was presented as a pre-engagement party turn up prior to the more adult version to take place next week, so no gifts, strippers or silly speeches to give anything away, just an evening with friends. Christian rented a portable ventilation system for one of the private rooms which will allow the guys to have a cigar room along with a rolling station, but no damn cigar girls; as a matter of fact we requested a healthy mix of male and female wait staff—I'm not up for the BS tonight, and while I know I have no reason to feel jealous or insecure, I do grow weary of chicks salivating without shame right in front of me as they fawn all over Christian, he's never once fed into it but the shit does get quite old after a while. He also hired a DJ since the area we procured is large and separate from the rest of the club. We will also have food brought in via one of Mia's friends who has a small catering company, just light fare for the evening, we chose to have the gathering at the dinner hour and just beyond so that we could enjoy our pajama party well into the wee hours of the morning if exhaustion didn't take over by then. Kate and Mia invited a number of their friends, couples only of course, and I extended an invite to my colleague Ciera and her boyfriend Hill. There should be about twenty or twenty two of us altogether.

Kate and Elliot arranged modified "shower like" games geared towards couples for the slumber party. Kate and Elliot had some pretty wild ideas in mind for both Christian and I but we stood firm and promised the two of them if there were any oiled bodies in those plans that they better think again. I like the idea of doing this as a couple with our separate gatherings tomorrow during the day. Tomorrow the ladies will gather at Escala for a tea and Grace, Dee Dee, Mrs. Trevelyn and Gail will join our group from the slumber party; Mia found this company that creates the menu and provides the gloves and the entire tea experience, I have the cutest hat and I cannot wait to wear it. While we sip tea and likely Veuve Clicquot Rose, the guys plus Carrick and Mr. Trevelyn are joining Christian for a mid afternoon into early evening excursion on the Grace.

I arrive home to ready myself for the evening and head toward our bedroom, I feel light as a feather, I've never been happier in my life. I might take a little nap before we head out for our evening—it's going to be a late one for sure. I slip out of my shoes while scanning the junk mail on the end table as I pass through the great room. I'm three buttons in on my blouse and in the doorway of our bedroom when I see a sight that nearly stops my heart. My future husband is home early and wearing nothing but a sexy smile. I stop in my tracks and slowly finish unbuttoning my blouse, slip off my skirt, undo my bra and slide my thong off letting it all drop to the floor never taking my eyes off of the gorgeous Adonis in front of me, my mouth is watering. I've moved closer with every piece of clothing until I'm right in front of him, close enough to smell his scent and feel the heat from his body. _Fuck me…_ he's edible!

"Hi." I breathe devouring him with my eyes.

"Hi baby, I thought you'd never get here."

Naps are overrated.

* * *

I am wearing a sizzling red jumpsuit by Givenchy with an illusion boat neck that exposes my entire back, hot pink and red Aquazurra Zelda two-tone suede pumps and an Anthony David heart shaped evening bag. I gathered my hair in a fussy bun that rests on the nape of my neck and chose dramatic iceberg drop earrings. Christian is wearing gray slacks and shirt with wine colored Ferragamo loafers with a sports coat, he always looks like a fashion model. I know I'm looking good in this outfit because it's the second time tonight that I've put it on. The first time I was fully dressed my fiancé undressed me and proceeded to stroke me within an inch of my life in advance of the eye-fucking he stated he knows I'll get this evening, I don't even think to argue with Christian's sexy circular logic.

I love jealous Christian, but jealous in advance Christian is a kinky nasty beast— _my_ kinky nasty beast. I don't think I could ever get enough of him.

###

Hailey and Miranda are so beautiful and elegant and their men are hunky as hell—wow! I'm glad we're in VIP because the smattering of happy hour women in the club are probably thinking we commandeered every hot guy in Seattle and hired them to come to hang out with us. We ladies are looking amazing as well—Kate and Mia look so hot, and Dominique is absolutely breathtaking. My cousins both seem very happy in their relationships, we had so much fun talking and catching up, like my aunt Dee Dee they seemed interested in me their cousin, we feel awful with the time we lost—of course we don't discuss what happened, that was not our fight we were more like casualties of that war – we discover similar interests and I know we will be close once again. After Christian and I are settled into married life I plan on seeking out my birth father's family – Ray's parents are both deceased and he was an only child. Christian and I plan on being parents and I want to give my children something I never had very little of—a sense of connected family and history. I am very grateful that I these two lovely worthwhile young ladies are now a part of my life again.

 **CPOV**

I would so much rather be indoors and _inside_ of Ana all night, but I'll take a night out and a _crowded_ night in. _What the fuck is she doing to me?_ We're walking through the club and Ana is _as usual_ turning every head in the place; I'm thrilled that she doesn't even seem to notice the looks she gets or for that matter how amazingly beautiful and dick twitchingly hot she is – but it doesn't stop me from noticing men eye fucking her left and right, I know that look. I even heard some guy remark that he had to get himself a few billion—it was almost funny…almost. I guess that means he recognizes me – funny how the assumption is that money would be the only reason a woman like Ana would find me worthy—but he's a stranger—he couldn't possibly know I'd die for her. Ana's eyes told me she loved me before she had any idea who I was; what a shame people are so fucking cynical.

We arrive late to our own party of course, and our little section is populated by familiar and some not so familiar faces. We were sure to include only couples on the guest list; that way we keep down on the shenanigans – singles can be trouble at these gatherings. I see a couple of Elliot's friends have brought _others_ who seem less than significant; we make the rounds and the introductions and I don't know what's with the guy _I can't remember this fucker's name_ that went to college with Elliot but he is practically drooling over Kavanaugh and his date isn't much better, she's eye fucking Elliot with reckless abandon. Whatever floats your boat people.

There is a definite family resemblance with Ana and her cousins—they seem very nice and I instantly felt a sense of ease talking to Marshall and Ed, both professional and well heeled, not to boring country club set, more like boot strappers like my dad and myself, very down to earth.

I love watching Ana dancing while knowing I'm watching her, there's nothing sexier. She let me pick her panties tonight and in my infinite wisdom I chose a spicy red crotchless number – that will be my undoing tonight, it started off as a good idea in my head, but of course now I'm being driven to distraction by the easily accessible nature of her undergarment.

"Damn bro, you need a bib?" I can't help but laugh, because I realize how long I'd been staring at her, likely with a naughty smirk thinking of her shaking her ass in those panties running on an endless loop in my mind.

"What can I say – I never get enough of her."

"You got it baaad bro…if you weren't already engaged I'd insist you have to marry her, I don't know what else you can do other than change _your_ name to Steele and tattoo whipped on your forehead…I would have never thought you'd be this sprung." This makes me laugh out loud.

I'm talking to Elliot – but I haven't really taken my eyes off of Ana—he's right. I could look at her for hours, all I want in life is to be with her and see her happy like she is tonight. She is incredible, and if she were sitting next to me I would find it impossible to keep my hands off of her.

"Me either, but shit—you're all tied up yourself and I didn't have the playboy Seattle bad boy rep—that would be you oh tied down one…"

"What can I say, Kate is insatiable."

"Yeah, TMI…is that all there is to it?" He gets this faraway look that understand.

"No, man it's not."

"I didn't think so."

"Hell, I need to keep my eyes on Ana, or else I might jump up and pull Aaron off of our sister…but then I remind myself…hell she's _already_ pregnant…" We laugh our asses off.

"Don't remind me, I almost _wish_ I didn't like the motherfucker - - did you check out his brother's chick…she's like nuclear hot."

"She's very pretty and Terrence is all over her too—so why aren't you giving everyone else a hard fucking time…I'm certainly not unique in this group…Everybody here is either eye fucking or dry humping—this is the horniest group of people I've ever seen. Ana's one cousin's husband has been rubbing her belly like it's a magic lamp in between some really deep throated kissing while the other one is hiding her hand with the ole purse on his lap trick and I thought Kate's dress came with a life like print of your hand on posterior area. Leave me to my ocular devouring – besides Ana likes it when I sit back and watch her dance, it's hot as hell to watch her dance for me."

I decide to check on the set up for the cigar bar – to check out the cigar rollers and figure out where they are in setting up. The proprietor is sharing information on the port pairings, how the ventilation works and different tobaccos. I ask for advice on mild leafs Ana might enjoy trying tonight, I want her to experience a bit of this as well, though I don't think my delicate flower will take to tobacco, but I might convince her to take a puff—I'm imagining it would be very sexy—that perfect O. I turn to leave the private area designated for smoking and I am met with a wall of fake tits. _Lovely._ It's some bimbo that came with one of Elliot's buddies, who attempts to hand me her phone number and move close to me telling me that I'm _not married yet_. _Really?_

"Sorry, but I didn't catch your name…"

"It's Amanda."

"Right…listen Karen…this is an engagement party for myself and my fiancé. I find your approach both alarming and incredibly disrespectful to my fiancé and I. I'm not looking for a last minute fling when I have a lifetime ahead of me with an amazing woman…so if you'll excuse-"

"Well what she doesn't know…" she cuts me off – _wow!_

"Look, Susan…"

"It's Amanda…"

"Yeah, whatever… _Marsha_ …I need you to gather your purse _and_ your date, and leave this party, because while you obviously could care less about your relationship—my relationship is ALL that I care about. Now you can either leave on your own or you can be thrown out, the choice is yours."

"You're such a fucking asshole."

"Yes, thank you…please spread the word at Sluts Anonymous would you? Now if you'll excuse me there is a very lovely _lady_ waiting for me to dance with her…my security will show you and your date out…"

She turns to see Sawyer standing behind her. I give them a wide berth walking around her to leave the area. Sawyer was standing there for the entirety of the conversation having noticed her follow me to the cigar bar.

I join Ana on the dance floor and pull her to me with my hands on her hips—her back to my front, she smells so good, _shit_ it's going to be a long night.

"Baby have I told you you look good enough to eat tonight?" I feel her shudder and see goosebumps appear on her back.

"See what you do to me Christian, it's so not fair?" I press myself against her so she feels my semi.

"What's not fair is I have to wait much too long to feel you wrapped around me." I whisper to her.

"We may have to keep everyone waiting for a little while when we get ready for that slumber party."

"You're so damn naughty, baby."

I observe Sawyer handing the crumpled phone number Amanda Susan Marsha tried to give me, to her date who is clearly pissed—her date is the same asshole that was ogling every other woman in here so I guess these two are a match made in heaven, Elliot needs to be more discerning – but tonight isn't the night to talk about such things.

"What's that about?" Ana asks and I tell her they were at the wrong party and that I would explain later.

"Baby you're going to be Mrs. Grey in just seven days—you make me so damn happy Ana, I just hope you are as happy as I am."

"Christian every day with you is like a sexy holiday—I feel not just happy, but I feel safe and adored. I love you with everything in me."

I take her hand and we move to the sofas which have been emptied because the DJ is really good – we find the quietest corner and I sit Ana on my lap and we begin kissing, before I know it we're in a full on make out session, as much as I want to touch her I maintain my hand on that spot on her back just above where the material of her jumpsuit ends—good _lord_ her ass looks incredible in this thing. Inside I've undressed her over and over again tonight—I know she's my girl, but I'm starting to feel like a fucking perv, all I think about is having her _down boy_. The taste of her mouth and tongue is so fucking alluring I can barely contain myself, I'm lost in her kiss right now and there's no place I'd rather be.

We break our kiss but we don't move, we just look at each other—and start to talk about the honeymoon and how excited we are to be truly alone for two full weeks, okay alone except for Taylor and Gail. In an instant we are pulled from our little oasis by none other than my sister and Aaron who have taken a break from mutual masturbation to bug us— _my erection has left the building_.

"Come on Christian, let's dance!" Mia says grabbing my hand, while Aaron is offering Ana his hand. If this had been anyone else, I would have been none too happy, but I can honestly say that Aaron is the one guy in here who can't even see my wife-to-be. I know he's a guy and is far from blind, not to mention, young and built like a fucking tank; the dude works out as obsessively as I do but I know for sure he might be as obsessed with my sister as I am with Ana, he doesn't even try to hide his distraction with her. I recognized it early on because I can relate, and even though he's dancing with my woman holding both her delicate and pretty hands right now I know in my heart that Mia could _only_ be dancing with one of her brothers at this moment in time because he's probably more jealous than I am, he looks at my sister like she's going to disappear if he looks away—Aaron's the perfect guy for my sister, he's madly in love with her.

Now I'm about to lose my shit because _Barry_ – another classmate of Elliot's attempts to cut in on Aaron's dance with Ana but he's having none of it giving me the chin nod in the process, Barry while obviously disappointed is smart to back off. Where the fuck is _his_ date anyway?

Later we're sitting in the lounge with Kate and Elliot – Ana looks at me quizzically.

"What?"

"Did you say something to Aaron before we danced?"

"No, not at all—Aaron and I understand each other is all, he feels about my sister the way I feel about you, he's not going to let some random clown dance with you when he knows I would be pissed."

"He told the guy he wasn't dancing with _his_ sister…and I could tell he meant it too." She says with a smile.

"He did, and even though he's a jokester Elliot would have done the same thing—they're always going to be protective of you."

"I love you Christian."

"I know you do, I am the luckiest man on earth because of it…I love you too baby."

* * *

 **APOV**

I am having a blast with these slumber party games! We played never have I ever – and leading men and women. We left the club at around ten after starting our evening around five. It was cool because the club hadn't yet started pumping with the Saturday evening crowd – I had a good time—but this is more my speed.

Christian looks so sexy in those drawstring pajama pants and matching shirt, I'm wearing a short set and knee high sock slippers. Everyone in this group is cute and comfy in their night gear – no worries about scantily clad guests with this crew—we are all very respectful and trust each other, unlike that miserable bitch Christian told me about from the club, not that she was ever going to be invited into our home, but _really,_ who goes to an engagement party and hits on the fucking groom!? She better be glad she was long gone before he told me. Christian made good on his promise to delay the start of the party while we all changed in our rooms –we had a dirty shit talking quickie in the bathroom then cleaned up and returned to our great room to find only Hailey and Marshall waiting for us. I guess we weren't the only ones wanting to start their evening off with a… _bang_.

For the game leading men and ladies each of us had the name of an actor for the guys and an actress for the girls pinned to their back – we had the entirety of the party to guess who we were asking each person only one question at a time. It was fun and we had party favors and sexy little gift bags with adult toys and body oil and edible undies. I guessed I was Sandra Bullock almost right away but pretended not to know until much later in the evening. Christian was Josh Hartnett, and it took him a while – who knows he could have been faking it as well.

Never have I ever got so racy, and much to Christian's shock and awe I had to raise my hand along with all of the ladies when Kate read "never have I ever made out with a girl." I admitted I did make out with a girl but if I told him it was Kate during a drunken double dare she would be banished from my life for good. I'll leave that little tid bit until after he's convinced she's the best bestie ever.

We had deep dish pizzas and international beers – and of course Jager shots – we played pool and watched a movie The Usual Suspects –Christian loved it. He is so carefree and gorgeous right now – I can't imagine that he would have done this six months ago, the best sound in the world is listening to him laugh. He is a man who has worked very hard to amass wealth and status, it makes me so happy seeing him enjoying being young and having friends—I'm so grateful he has come out of his shell, I'm glad the she devil wasn't able to steal his entire youth or more importantly harden his heart.

* * *

 **National Informer**

 ** _Last night the beautiful and elite partied the night away at Club Nouveau – newly engaged Christian Grey and his beautiful fiancé Anastasia Steele danced and reveled with friends – celebrating their engagement before the big engagement shindig rumored to have been scheduled for some time in the very near future. The couple obviously deeply in love could not keep their hands off of each other. Rumor has it they will be married in the fall. One would have to wonder why all the secrecy and the rush down the isle, perhaps there is a Grey heir in the making (picture of Ana on Christian's lap – kissing)._**

 **APOV**

"So Kate, what do you think about Ian Skinner, is he as stupid as he seems?—good shot of us by the way. I mean of course the just kind of bolsters the whole—we're engaged and celebrating thing—so instead of obsessing over the wedding, they're stuck on the engagement, I'm just surprised he bought it."

"I think he dislikes Christian so much he's not seeing it objectively, he's so desperate for anything he would have taken a shot of Christian as a kid playing cops and robbers and captioned it "Outlaw CEO—His Secret Life of Crime." We both howl laughing. "This was an excellent idea I'm just shocked he paid what he did, I mean thirty grand for one picture of two people the world already knows are together."

"I know right? Christian said he would use that to pay for the cigar bar, DJ and huge tips last night—imagine _that_ the National Informer pitching in for _our_ party."

"Ana I don't know how they're gonna do on the water today with all they had to drink last night slash this morning, they were kinda wasted—I had to wake Elliot up like three times, he managed to scoff down breakfast and coffee, so hopefully he'll be fine."

"Well Christian and Aaron went for a run this morning—those two are completely exercise obsessed, I think everyone was okay for the most part. Everyone is at least up and getting ready—the caterer will be here in about an hour and a half to set up so we're good. I have never seen Christian tipsy before last night, he's such a happy and horny drunk, toward the end of the evening he kept touching my breasts—I threatened to put him in a time out!" We laugh our asses off when she tells me Elliot fell asleep in the middle of doing _it_. Kate thought it was too funny to be pissed, but he apologized this morning and promised her a worthwhile raincheck.

###

I am wearing a brown strapless dress and tan tall hat Mad Hatter shaped hat with matching brown ribbon and flower with brown and cognac shoes by Miu Miu. All of the ladies look gorgeous and the patio has been transformed for the tea and is simply amazing! – so many colorful flowers and so much food. Every kind of salad from anti pasta salad to chicken salad in puff pastry along with two types of deviled eggs, fruit and champagne galore. Kate really out did herself; Christian sent me a picture from the boat of the spread – Kate and Elliot did an amazing job planning all of this – we have to do something extra special for the two of them.

Grace and Dee Dee have met socially having attended many functions together, Mia and Dominique have become good friends, the two of them remind me of Kate and I. Quite frankly, Mia's other less accomplished friends seemed catty and snobbish when I met them at the Oasis gala and I had the feeling their friendships were more superficial. Hailey and Miranda fit in well – I was worried that Kate would go all territorial Kate on them, but to my surprise she was very welcoming; Kate can be a bit possessive of our friendship—but I kind of think she felt the need to protect me from people and given that they're family and Christian is so protective, I think she is happy to relinquish her Robocop duties to my future husband…for now anyway.

The conversation flows easily with discussions of marriage and longevity and some pretty racy revelations from Grace and aunt Dee Dee. I got some really nice gifts, including very pretty lingerie – and while no one dared to ask, I have the feeling that a few of those not in on the secret wedding have already figured it out. I appreciate their discretion, even though we're amongst friends, it speaks to character where they're concerned and I appreciate them all the more.

 **CPOV**

This certainly is a new experience, in less than twenty four hours I have entertained guests in both my home and now on my boat, what's more I feel good about the intrusion. I feel honored to entertain friends and family and everyone including me seem to be having a great time. I am having a Hendrick's gin and tonic with a cucumber – and enjoying the oyster bar. I have to give it to Elliot and Kate they sure know how to plan a good party. There was no part of this weekend thus far that I haven't enjoyed.

I saw the beginnings of the transformation of the patio before I left and Ana sent me a text of her wearing her tea party hat—she would look good in anything, and I love her sense of fashion and taste. She has a beautiful body and could wear anything, yet she always dresses tastefully and like a lady.

I have to say that Marshall and Ed are pretty good guys, I only met them last evening at the club, and of course we had a basic background done on them along with Ana's aunt, uncle and cousins. They seem to be stand up guys committed to their relationships; why else would they be out the boat with what amounts to strangers – Terrence is also with us and like Elliot has me in stitches constantly, he's pretty close to popping the question and wants to get married next year. Perry who already knew my parents socially is a good fit with this crowd as well, he remembers Ana as a child and shared fond memories of her playing with his daughters, he regrets that the girls were torn from one another's life because of an adult rift, he thanked me for including his family. I look forward to a life of sharing experiences with friends and family, this will be especially important when Ana and I have children. I want my children to know their extended families and to be part of a community of friends and family, I know that will mean the world to Ana.

I hardly think of Elena these days—but at a time like this I can't help but feel some anger at myself for allowing the wedge she drove between my family and I that it took Elliot's hurt to show me her plan to separate me from their love. A year ago I couldn't be bothered to spend any time quality or otherwise with family and I didn't have friends; today I wonder how on earth I lived so long without it. I was a very lonely man, and in one week I will marry my soulmate and never feel lonely again.

* * *

 _Loud noise of clanging metal and inmates arguing._

ElenaPOV

This bullshit rag The National Informer has always been trash! Christian Grey is _NOT_ in love—I saw to that. He would have never done this to me, I know that little bitch is behind why he's acting like this. He is my greatest accomplishment. He doesn't love her—I can make this work - I have friends still I know they will help me. I have to make bail, I have to get out of here before he makes the worst mistake of his life, it's just lust—I mean _really_ Christian publicly kissing this tramp as if she's important to him, the whole thing is just ridiculous.

Jacob!

Jacob still cares about me I know he won't see me suffer, he just didn't know how to get in touch with me.

 _"You have a call from the county jail of King County from_ Elena Lincoln _– press one to accept the charges to decline press two or simply hang up."_

The line goes dead.

"Hey short eyes…yeah you bitch."

"Short eyes, what does that even mean?" She can't be talking to me—what does that mean?

"It means you like the little ones, move the fuck out of the way if you're not making a damn call."

"I have one more call to make I still have—"

SLAP! "Times up bitch!"

"I'll have you reported for this—" Oh my god I've been struck!

Before I know it I'm being beaten and kicked while I scream for help—I did nothing to deserve this—I feel sharp cold feeling on my face and then it's like water running down my face—what's happening to me.

"Help me please…"

"That's not the safe word Miss Dominatrix, is it!"

"Red" I barely choke out in a whisper, but no one hears me. I get kicked several times and then everything around me goes black –

I awake in the infirmary, where I'm told I've been for two days. I'm told my preliminary hearing that was scheduled for tomorrow morning will be rescheduled because of my condition which will likely keep me in the infirmary for another month. Later after my pain meds are given to me I was given reading materials per my request. I flip to the society page of the newspaper to find an article about Christian and _her._

 **A/N: Next up is the wedding - that chapter is in the works and I'm struggling with whether to make it one chapter or two. Thanks for the feedback and for the reviews it's greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Happy Easter!**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: I have been building my Pinterest Page and honestly I started with no idea what I was doing, thank you bostonstrong for your help—The process of outfitting Ana and Christian kind of reminded me of paper dolls (age showing) where you dress up the characters and I must say I had a lot of fun doing it—I wanted to share some of the looks I came up with – Each board is labeled with the chapter for which the items are mentioned. I hope you all enjoy them—please let me know your thoughts—I appreciate the reviews more than you know. The address is Pinterest dot com slash TCNAC1097.**

 **Thank you for your encouragement and continued reviews. Shout out to ICE77 you are lovely.**

 **Chapter 20 – Finally…HEA**

 **APOV**

This has been the longest week in the history of long weeks. I have been working feverishly on grading – the semester officially ended last Wednesday with finals. Grading for one hundred fifty five students based on certain criteria in addition to completing my finals has worn me out; I need to marry Christian and escape to our island paradise, STAT. I have never been to the Maldives—the villa I booked at the Four Seasons through the travel agent looks absolutely amazing and came highly recommended. Even though the villa has two bedrooms, we booked a smaller villa nearby for Gail and Taylor. I am easily distracted with thoughts of two weeks in paradise with the most gorgeous man I've ever seen in real life – my husband to be, Christian Grey. If this is a dream I don't ever want to wake up.

* * *

It's Friday and I am at the spa with Kate, Grace and Mia and I am getting the works, minus waxing, I did that earlier in the week, I didn't want the swelling and discomfort one day removed from my wedding night. I feel so relaxed and refreshed after a facial, massage, body scrub and Vichy shower. I also had a mani pedi but I won't have my nails polished until tomorrow so that my nails are fresh and glossy. We spend the entire day at the Four Seasons with ample time in the relaxation room sipping on cucumber and pineapple water and chatting it up, all compliments of Christian who arranged to close the spa again for our day of relaxation.

I talked with Grace about my future academic plans and for the first time really – decided aloud that I will be pursuing my PhD. I ultimately would like to teach literature on a collegiate level, I'm very excited about the prospect of becoming an academic—and although marrying Christian means that financing my education is no longer an issue, I am very happy that being employed by the university means my tuition is covered by UW.

Christian is very supportive of my professional aspirations and I am excited about our professional future together. I don't plan to work full time – I want to be as traditional a wife as possible to Christian because I know that it is important to him—in theory he would love nothing more than to have me not work at all—but this way I will be able to devote time as a volunteer with Oasis, fulfill my dreams of teaching literature and work on a novel I've been mulling over in outline form for about a year and a half now.

After the spa – we return to Bellevue where we will all spend the night – my last night as Anastasia Rose Steele, wow. I have decided to drop my middle name and use Steele as my middle name, though not hyphenated, I want Ray's name to remain a part of my identity, and should I publish someday I will do so as Anastasia Steele Grey, Christian thinks it sounds awesome and so do I.

We hammer out last minute details of the wedding and our honeymoon over a lovely dinner after which Christian and I excuse ourselves for a little alone time and head to the boathouse where we exchange our wedding gifts…among other things. I hope this hunger we have for each other never ends. After a long, lingering make out session and love making Christian and I take a break and exchange our gifts – We make love again and after freshening up we head back to the house so that we can share our gifts as well as present our wedding gifts to the family.

###

We find everyone in the family room – and after a text Christian Sawyer and Taylor appear with the wedding gifts. We gift Mia and Kate with Birkin bags, pink for Mia and Brown for Kate, they worked tirelessly to pull our wedding together in a very short period of time with lots of restrictions and secrecy. They did so with patience and without one complaint. I barely had to lift a finger. They both also received couples spa weekend packages at the Mirabelle spa and resort in Arizona, with private jet service of course.

Elliot and Aaron were gifted with platinum and diamond cufflinks with their initials engraved along with season tickets to both the Seahawks and Mariners, both club level VIP. We realize how much time they have had to sacrifice with their mates over the last month and we're grateful they have been so understanding.

We ask Grace and Carrick to follow us outside, where their gift is located – we gifted my in-laws a brand new Bentley GT convertible in black. Grace and Carrick have unselfishly allowed us to use their home for our wedding and absorbed the cost of the wedding, even though Christian insisted on being billed. They were extremely sensitive to the specific needs for a high profile wedding such as this—having endured this invasion of their privacy for weeks now, we are eternally grateful.

The security staff will all receive hefty bonuses as will Gail. Additionally Perry and Dee Dee and my cousins are being given a week stay at our Aspen home – during a time of their choosing, complete with staff.

Everyone loved their gifts and thanked us repeatedly – Christian and I shared with our family what we bought for each other as wedding presents. The women of course fawned over my jewelry using words like spectacular and breathtaking.

"Absolutely beautiful Ana—and I have something I would like for you to wear tomorrow as well—it is old, blue and I am lending it to you." With that Grace hands me a jewelry box, inside is a vintage aquamarine bracelet with diamond leaf accents in white gold—it is very pretty and I'm so incredibly touched by the history—it belonged to her grandmother. I immediately have thoughts of my _mother_ – but this time I don't feel sad, I only feel grateful that I now have family that loves me on purpose and without obligation to do so. I am truly happy.

"Thank you Grace, I love it."

"I'm mom dear." We share a long embrace and I kiss her cheek.

"Thank you mom."

###

"Ana, I thought you had lost your mind when I peeped into your hospital room and saw you kissing Christian less than a day after you were attacked, I admit…I didn't understand." Kate shares as we lie in bed trying to talk ourselves to sleep.

"I don't think I did either Kate, and I was afraid to tell you then, but I knew I was in love with Christian. I thought you would have requested a psych consult." We giggle, but she concedes my point. "I was actually more shaken by how I felt about Christian than the attack itself, but somehow I knew he loved me too and it stirred something in me—I knew my life was going to change from that point on."

"I'm so glad you're happy Ste…I mean Grey. That's going to take some getting used to."

"Thank you for always being a true friend Kate, I can't wait to be your matron of honor." We both giggle like schoolgirls.

 **CPOV**

We decided to spend the night at my parents —there was no point in returning to Escala only to be hounded and followed by media – we prepared a statement for the press about our engagement party and the vultures have been hanging out at Escala ever since this afternoon when the news broke _after_ of course we were all safely ensconced behind the gates of Grey manor, we timed it perfectly.

We went over final wedding details – and I managed to quiet Ana away to the boathouse for some pre-marital coitus and to exchange our gifts with each other. This will be the first night I've slept without Ana since she came home from the hospital – the thought of waking without her wrapped in my arms makes me feel anxious, and I will be eagerly anticipating her touch until the moment I can hold her in my arms again.

I have a few gifts I've been waiting to give to Ana, who I _love_ buying gifts for, I plan to fulfill every desire of her heart and more – I had help from Kate in picking jewelry for Ana to wear with her gown. I chose the Harry Winston Lotus cluster diamond pendant and matching earrings, Kate loved them and told me they would be perfect with Ana's gown. Ana was speechless and moved to tears; I then shared with her the deed along with interior and exterior photos to our new home on Lake Washington and she threw her arms around me and told me she loved me over and over and promised to make our new house a loving home for us and our children. I explained that she could make any changes to the house she saw fit and that Elliot was drawing plans for a very gym, a home for Taylor and Gail as well as central security command type center that includes quarters.

When she shared her gifts with me, I was moved beyond words, which was a first for me. She bought me a Patek Philippe Rose Gold Calatrava watch with a request that I wear it tomorrow, it is engraved with the words "from this day until the end of time…love your Ana" with our wedding date. The second box she handed me was light as a feather—it was a grey suede box with a matching bow; inside was a work order from Grey Construction for a re-design/remodel of Ana's childhood home—which she is renovating…for us. I look down at the work order and then back to my bride, pull her close to me and kiss her deeply.

"Thank you Ana, I love you with everything I have in me." We made love again before heading back to the main house.

Later that evening Elliot and went back to the boathouse where I made it clear that I was to be billed for the renovation in Montesano, Elliot explained that he had already written the cost for materials under another project he was in the midst of – and had of course not cashed Ana's check—I told him to use his expense account to cover any and all costs. Of course he knew that I would insist, but even though Elliot is my brother and I would never question his expenditures he has never once used his unlimited expense account for any reason.

"I can't believe you're going to be a married man…tomorrow."

"I know right? – I would have bet everything I have that this would never happen for me."

"I'm glad you found Ana Chris." He hasn't called me that since we were teenagers.

"Me too Lelliot…and I'm glad you're my best friend again, thanks for not giving up on me."

"No matter what – that could never happen—I'm your big brother and that won't ever change, please don't hug me and stay on your side of the bed please—this is a no spooning zone tonight."

* * *

Elliot, Aaron and I were up early for a morning run and work out, Aaron really put me through the paces. Damn, that kid is a machine! – our breakfast was served in the boat house—I had very clear instructions to steer clear of the house until the time of the engagement party. We took the boat out on the water for a bit after we had our breakfast—no drinks or food, we just sailed a short distance and spent the time in quiet reflection, most of the time I talked with my dad.

"I want to be a good husband dad, I can't even describe how I feel about Ana."

"I know you love her Chris, I don't think I've ever seen two people more drawn to each other—never lose sight of that feeling and you'll be an amazing husband and father."

"When I married your mom, I felt the way you do today…and I still do. She is the most beautiful, amazing woman I've ever known—I still don't know why she loves a bum like me, because I don't deserve her, she's my everything."

I smile in recognition of the feeling of being unworthy of the woman of my dreams.

"I won't let her down dad, I have an excellent example to follow."

###

 **APOV**

I woke up this morning to a beautiful bouquet of orange blossoms and red roses with a framed picture of us from our date at SkyCity along with two notes from Christian. Neither Kate nor I woke up when someone, my guess is Mia placed these items here for me.

Anastasia –

Red roses say I love you, and orange blossoms signify love eternal. I'll love you forever Ana, see you soon baby.

Yours eternally,

Christian

Anastasia –

I want you to have the best of everything and I want our moments captured by the best – Today at 2PM famed photographer Annie Leibovitz will arrive to begin capturing the most important day of our lives thus far. I love you and I cannot wait to reflect on our new beginning immortalized by the best there is.

Immortally yours,

Christian

I grab my phone and text Christian.

 **Man! do** ** _I love you – A_**

 ** _I love you too – C_**

I take a leisurely bath and relax chatting with Grace, Kate and Mia, I think they are as excited as I am. I am not nervous at all I have a sense of calm that comes with knowing all of my dreams are about to come true. My happily ever after. I have breakfast and wait for Hanna to show up to Vajazzle my V and add an embellished C with angel wings in rhinestones where a tramp stamp would normally go. I knew there was no way Christian would forego making love to me last night so I scheduled Hanna to come over first thing this morning so that Christian's surprise remains a surprise. Samantha will be here in an hour to paint my nails—I chose Essie "Ballet Slippers" as my polish, it's a very pretty pale natural pink.

Drake and Janine have done my hair and makeup for the engagement party and are working on Kate and Mia—both of whom will have a wardrobe change as well – my makeup for both the cocktail party and wedding are very natural looks, but my hair will need to be put in an updo for the wedding and my makeup touched up in between. Janine will also be here to retouch my makeup after what I know will be a very emotional ceremony.

At exactly 2PM Annie Leibovitz arrived and began taking photos—she's a legend and I feel honored. She captured some of my makeup and hair prep as well as some photos I know will be very alluring - of me in my lingerie. She has been provided a schedule for the photos including the order of the days' events. She is a consummate professional and stuck very closely to the timelines. Christian and I will spend exactly thirty five minutes at the engagement reception. Following which we will head out to the front of the house to wave, from a distance at the selected gathered media, we will not give an interview at that time, the press was told in advance this was a photo opportunity only.

For the engagement party I am wearing a Vera Wang dress with a sleeveless sequined bodice with boat neck collar, accented by a satin ribbon waistband with a chiffon full skirt in pale rose with matching satin shoes by Jimmy Choo. Christian is wearing a brown suit by Savvi, a cream colored shirt with platinum cufflinks bearing the initial "A" which he plans to wear during the wedding as well; accented with a beautiful Kiton Napoli handmade tie that matches my dress.

###

 **CPOV**

Once the guests arrived there was precisely forty five minutes after the wait staff had begun to pass champagne and hors d'oeuvres outdoors on the patio – before I met Ana in the great room to head into our engagement party. Ana looks gorgeous in her faux party ensemble, I kiss her on her cheek and tell her how beautiful she looks, and she flushes a lovely shade of pink. After we greet all of our guests and mingle for the allotted time an announcement is made that we will be meeting with the gathered press and taking our engagement photos with Ms. Leibovitz, returning within the hour. There is plenty of food and alcohol and a band playing as well.

I take Ana's hand in mine and lead her to the front of the house, from which the gathered press can be seen. We walk purposefully to the edge of the circular driveway where we wave and pose for a few photos. We enjoy a brief kiss with a long lingering gaze into each other's eyes, and the clicks from the cameras erupt in rapid and quite audible clicks. We have a final wave and return to the house.

All of the photographers who were selected to breach the perimeter of the house were selected in advance and told that there would be no interview and that photos could only be taken from a distance. While the National Informer was one of the publications allowed to photograph us, they were told in advance that they would only be allowed if Ian Skinner was not the assigned reporter. _The little prick._

I returned to the boathouse – it was hard tearing myself away from Ana – but I'm excited to get the wedding underway, now that all of the formalities have been handled and smoothly at that. Security was key in pulling all of the logistics off with such precision. Taylor and my security team were flawless.

I'm wearing a tuxedo by Tom Ford with thin satin ribbing – my cufflinks are platinum with the letter "A" engraved in both, and vintage black Gucci loafers. Elliot and Aaron are both wearing Hugo Boss and we all have calla lily boutonnieres.

We each have a couple of shots of Patron when my dad joins us and wait for my bride, her attendants, my mom and grandparents to join us. Even though the walk to the boat house is a short distance from where the cocktail party is taking place, the view from the patio is obscured by the marquee and the guests are unaware that the chairs have been set up near the water for the ceremony, they will also be unable to see Ana leave the house in her gown from their vantage point.

###

APOV

I feel like Cinderella. I know that it's me in the mirror, but I want to pinch myself anyway. My dress is fitted to perfection. Janine touched up my make up to include making my eyes pop in a semi dramatic fashion, but not heavily by adding a touch of blush eye shadow, a splash of powdered eyeliner and lashes to make my lashes fuller not longer. Drake placed my veil on my fancy chignon with precision and perfection, with no pins visible. After a number of pictures with my attendants, Grace and Mrs. Trevelyn all of whom look gorgeous – I am led down the path hidden from the guests to where my groom awaits me.

As the boathouse and outdoor sanctuary come into view, I see him. My forever, my Christian. He is smiling at me and it's taking everything within me not to run to him, it feels like it takes forever to get to him, and he looks amazing! This beautiful man is … all mine. The outdoor sanctuary is adorned in white hydrangeas and ivy and the isle is littered with white rose petals and orange blossoms, it's very serene and beautiful, and the only sounds other than those coming from the musical selections performed by the duo 2 Cellos is the water from the Sound splashing against the dock.

"You look like a dream come true baby." He whispers in my ear and kisses my cheek. Ms. Leibovitz captures all of these moments including my walk to the boathouse as Christian waits for me. We all shuffle inside the boathouse to wait for our guests.

The moment we are all gathered in the boathouse an announcement is made thanking the guests for sharing in the celebration of our engagement. They are then informed that they have been cordially invited to the wedding of Christian Trevelyn-Grey and Anastasia Rose Steele which will begin in five minutes at the waterfront at which time ushers appear to escort and direct everyone to the waterfront, beyond the marquee.

Air on the G String by Bach is played as the guests approach, followed by Suite on Single Cello also by Bach as our parents and family are seated as well as when our attendants enter.

From inside the boathouse I hear the music stop, and I know it's time.

Christian squeezes my hand when the door opens I see that Aldrich and James are there and I nearly lose it when they start to play and sing Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flatts.

We walk the short distance from the boathouse holding hands and stand in front of the minister facing each other and listen as we are serenaded. Christian and I wipe each other's tears as we are overcome by emotion and mouth the words of the song.

###

CPOV

There she is, Ana is like a vision, I swallow hard, and it feels like the distance between us just keeps expanding somehow. My god she's exquisite.

As soon as she's near enough I lean in to kiss her cheek and tell her that she looks like a dream come true.

We're all gathered in the boathouse and everyone is chattering about how smoothly the wedding reveal had gone and how pretty and handsome we all look, but I am enchanted by my bride, we haven't taken our eyes off of each other mouthing I love you to each other over and over. What did I ever do to deserve, her? My dad was right and I shoot him a knowing glance.

Soon the music starts and Ana isn't aware of my surprise for her – she knew about 2 Cellos playing for both the wedding and a portion of the reception – but I also flew in You tube sensation Aldrich and James to serenade us with _our_ song as we emerge from the boathouse.

When the doors open Ana gasps when she realizes my little surprise. I squeeze her hand and she looks at me and I see her eyes begin to fill, unable to contain my emotions I'm fighting tears as well. We arrive at the altar and turn to face each other, both mouthing the words to the song and wiping away tears. All of our attendants are crying as well, we're all a bunch of crybabies this is unreal.

"We are gathered here to witness two people joined by the power of love and their connected spirits. Today Christian and Anastasia become one." Reverend Jacobs bellows over our sniffles, our eyes never leave each other.

"Marriage is ordained by god and is sacred, it is a commitment for the ages, in times good and bad, in times of plenty and times of want, in health and sickness—love endures and perseveres."

"Love is the breath of life – for two people when destined to be together cannot be kept apart no matter what – that is the power of love."

"Christian and Anastasia have prepared their vows as a declaration of their love."

I can hardly believe this is real…I take a deep breath and I know it's not customary but I can't help myself I reach out and cup the side of Ana's face moving myself a little closer to her in the process—I inhale- _she smells amazing_. I lift her hand and place it over my heart, and hold it there.

"I can't take my eyes off of you Ana. I see my future in your eyes, and I know I will be happy for the rest of my life with YOU Ana. I never truly lived until you told me you loved me; I knew I loved you from the first time my eyes met yours. I will keep you safe, I will live every day striving to make myself worthy of the woman I am mesmerized by right now. You are the center of my every happiness and your laughter is my life's joy. I am at home in your embrace because you are the air that I breathe, I never knew how incomplete my life was until I met YOU, you are my everything. I love you Ana, I love you more than love."

Ana mouths I love you so much and it's all I can do to stop myself from grabbing her and kissing her. I take my hand from her face and take the hand I held to my chest and entwine our fingers. After a beat she leans forward and kisses my cheek and dabs my tears. Her hand instinctively runs through the hair at the nape of my neck. She then allows her hand to descend to my chest and she starts to speak.

"Christian, you are the love of my life. When I am away from you for more than ten minutes you consume my thoughts. I know my heart is safe with you—you are the man I waited for, the one I have always strived to be worthy of. You were sent to me— _just_ when I needed you the most" she begins to get choked up and I am on the verge of losing it—as is everyone assembled who know _our_ story, I squeeze her hand and she continues.

"It's no coincidence that it was you Christian. You. Saved. Me. You are my future and my here and now. You are my champion, and my hero. You are the father of my children and the man of my dreams. I love you Christian….past my mind….beyond my heart….I love you for my soul."

Ana reaches up and gently tugs my bottom lip from my teeth, I didn't know I was biting it—likely a response to it quivering. Everyone in our wedding party is an emotion dipped mess – as Ana and I wrap each other in an embrace until we can calm ourselves and continue. The ceremony can wait our hearts cannot, we don't let go until we're sure the other is ready to go on.

We repeat the declaration of the exchange of our wedding bands in unison before placing the rings on each other's hands. I have never ever worn a ring in my life. I look forward to wearing my ring proudly every day for the rest of my life, we decided on a simple embellished platinum band and Ana has an eternity band that is stunning…just like her.

"Through the declaration of their love, the exchanging of vows and rings, before god and this company Christian and Anastasia have become one, therefore by the power vested in me by the Holy Spirit and the state of Washington, I pronounce that they are husband and wife. What god has joined together let no man put asunder."

"You may kiss your bride."

I lift the tiny veil which covered Ana's eyes and take her face in both my hands kissing her deeply, to a chorus of hoots and applause.

We turn and face the audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Christian Grey."

APOV

We have a short recessional – to the meadow near the boathouse while 2 Cellos play Stevie Wonder's Knocks me off my Feet.

The guests are instructed to return to the marquee and patio area.

My makeup is quickly touched up and we take pictures in the Meadow and a few on the Grace before heading to the marquee.

The decorations are awe inspiring. The square tables are draped in white and silver with centerpieces of colorful flowers including peonies in pale pink boxes with silver bows, just simply lovely.

The menus on linen paper with dark gray and silver lettering are perfect and very classic. Each table has tall cylinder candle holders that somehow illuminate our initials. And oh my god our cake – a square three tiered cake in silver and white. One layer is chocolate, one is rum raisin and the top layer is both—I've been reading how to freeze this thing—but I've heard horror stories, Grace and Mia have assured me however that it will be taken care of.

Shortly after introductions are made we take our seats and dinner is served. The first course is a crab and roasted red pepper bisque, followed by a field greens and goat cheese salad with glazed pecans and dried cranberry topped with a raspberry wine vinaigrette dressing. Each guest had the option of either filet mignon or grilled halibut.

Once we're done eating – we rise to cut our dessert, our beautiful wedding cake. We have the first cut and feed each other the delicious cake, great choice, great bakery. It was so incredibly moist.

Mia and Aaron were on the receiving end of some rather clever maneuvering and concentrated efforts to direct the bouquet and garter their way. I think they knew it was a set up and we need to get busy with the planning, but today belongs to Christian and I.

Our first dance is LTD's Love Ballad, it's a seventies group, Ray used to play a lot of R&B and the words spoke to me—I asked Christian his thoughts and once he listened to the song he agreed with me that this was _the_ song.

At the end of our dance the lights dim and a huge monitor I did not know was there is revealed and a video begins; as the video starts my uncle Perry steps forward and reaches for my hand, just as the picture of my dad and I is shown on the screen – it's the same one I had transferred to fabric and wrapped around my bouquet showing us at the father daughter dance. Aldrich and James begin playing and singing Luther Vandross' "Dance with my Father" – It turns out that Sunday when the guys took their day cruise each of the men on the boat took their turn filming the ending portion of the video each holding a sign that read, "I will stand in for Ray."

I cried softly while I danced and watched the video as each of the men in my life and my father figures took a turn dancing with me whispering words of encouragement and support – telling me how proud Ray would be of me and what a remarkable young woman I am, I am overwhelmed and so very touched. Carrick followed Perry, then Grandpa Tevelyn, Mr. Kavanaugh, Ethan, Aaron and Elliot who finally placed my hand again in my husbands hand.

"Christian, you are my miracle." I whisper in his ear as I threw my arms and around his neck and hold onto him for dear life while we dance to our second song "If This World Were Mine" by Luther Vandross and Cheryl Lynn.

I held Christian close as he sung softly in my ear. "I love being your champion and hero like you said in your vows, you are mine now, and I will never take that for granted. Mine." I sob quietly into his chest. The rest of the wedding party and most of our guests have joined us on the dance floor and I know soon Christian needs to dance with his mother but right now I need him to hold me close and he's nowhere near ready to let me go, being in his arms feels so good.

CPOV

After our second song ends my dad and I switch partners and my mom is almost too emotional to speak.

"Christian you are an incredible man, and I love you with all my heart – you are worthy of the love you have with Ana– this has been my hearts greatest joy to see you happy and find love, my beautiful boy."

Even when I was a complete asshole as a teenager, giving my parents all manner of hell my mother would always tell me she wasn't going to give up me and would call me her beautiful boy. I take my mother's hand from my shoulder, kiss the top of her hand and place it over my heart holding it there firmly before pulling her in for a strong lingering embrace as she gasps and looks into my eyes.

"I love you mom, you've always been my angel."

 **Kate and Elliot POV**

"My dearest Ana, I love you. You are the best friend any girl could have; when we met almost five years ago I knew instantly you were someone special, you have supported me, listened to me ad nauseam and been a constant in your devoted and selfless friendship. We are sisters and I love you with all my heart. Christian, you are now stuck with me forever, you are my family now. I literally watched the two of you fall in love like I was watching a _very_ heartwarming chick flick. You Christian are the happily ever after that only a girl as wonderful as Ana deserves. The two of you were made for each other, your love is beautiful and inspiring – I love you both. Cheers!"

My new sister Ana Grey, you are beautiful inside and out—You will be the heartbeat of your family with Christian, I trust you with my best friend and brother and I know he's in good hands now. Christian I know I don't have to threaten you with trite anecdotes about bodily harm should you ever do anything to take the shine off of your beautiful rose, but you know the deal. Christian isn't just a titan in business, he has always been uptight and kind of a hard ass in every aspect of his life, I can honestly say I never imagined I would be here today—as a matter of fact I bet against it—dad I'll have that postdated check for you tomorrow. A few months ago, Christian met Ana and overnight—seriously…overnight he was transfixed and transformed, it's as if he came to life before my eyes. I've never seen him smile so much, laugh so often or take time out to enjoy his life before now.—I witnessed love at first sight"- I instinctively glanced at Kate—hmmm when you know you know I guess. "and I our family bond has been strengthened because of that love. To my brother and sister in love, I will do all that I can support your union and always be here for you. Oh yes…here's hoping the consummation goes well. Cheers!"

Shortly after the speeches—and Ana and I have mingled with our guests making sure to visit with each table, we make our way out of the marquee, through the house and to the driveway where our family waits to bid us goodbye. We opt not to change our clothes until we're in the air—Ana promised me that I would be able to unwrap her – my ultimate wedding present.

 ** _A/N: PLEASE REMEMBER TO FOLLOW AND REVIEW - THANKS IN ADVANCE. We will get to the mysteries surrounding number three - and there will be much much more Mia and Aaron to come; not to mention a lotta lotta lemons :) - thank you for your feedback. Again my Pinterest page is Pinterest dot com slash TCNAC1097. Ana's outfits including her beautiful gown are included please, please share your thoughts._**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 – Honeymooned

 **GREY ENTERPRISE HOLDING PRESS RELEASE**

 _Christian Trevelyn Grey wed Anastasia Rose Steele this afternoon in a private ceremony at Grey Manor in Bellevue Washington surrounded by family and close friends. Mr. Elliot Grey, Mr. Aaron Hunter, Ms. Katherine Kavanaugh and Ms Mia Grey served as attendants – At the time of this release Mr. and Mrs. Grey have departed for their honeymoon in an undisclosed location._

 **Ian Skinner POV**

 _*Sound of contents of reporter's desk being thrown around*_

"Fucking son of a bitch!"

* * *

APOV

Christian and I hop into the SUV with Gail and Taylor driven by Sawyer. We arrive at Sea-Tac where our jet awaits our departure. I have never left the country before and I'm so excited that I will be sharing another first with my husband…my husband. Christian and I don't change our clothes before leaving for the airport—our bags are already packed and on board.

The second my feet hit the tarmac, Christian grabs me and scoops me into his arms and carries me up the stairs and over the threshold and onto the plane which will be according to him the first of many thresholds I'm carried over. Inside the flight staff greets us with champagne, warm words of congratulations and a lovely banner overhead that reads "Welcome to Happily Ever After Congratulations Mr. & Mrs. Grey." There are two huge bouquets of flowers, orange blossoms and red roses.

I can finally breathe, it's really true—this is real I am married to the man of my dreams. We toast with Gail and Taylor who compliment us again on what a beautiful ceremony we had and strap in for take off.

 **CPOV**

I Christian Grey am a married man, I am sitting on our jet with my _wife_ and we have just reached thirty thousand feet. We excuse ourselves and retire to our bedroom. The flight is going to take about twenty one hours – we will stop to refuel at some point, I don't care about any of that—I'm a married guy on a mission. I can't stop looking at my left hand…trippy.

###

I help Ana out of her dress, and she's standing in front of me wearing silk thigh highs with elastic lace and a jeweled garter, my already hard dick is twitching excited approval.

I remove the bustier thingie that's made out of a very delicate lace that dips in the back with clear straps – that loop under her arms and back to the front of the garment allowing her entire back to be exposed creating the illusion of no undergarment – flawless. Her skin is so soft under the garment which fits her perfectly. I trail kisses all over her back. She smells like springtime.

She turns around and shows me the lace bow on the cutest most delicate lace hipster - the bow accents the perfection that is her ass, I kneel down to kiss and nibble her cheeks inhaling her essence – my god she's intoxicating.

I turn her around and slide the hipster off— FUCK ME! Her vagina is sparkling – my fantasies have finally overruled my senses and I'm hallucinating – her pussy has always sparkled in my eyes, but I think I'm losing it because I'm imagining she's somehow spouted jewels _there_.

"Christian, do you like it." Her voice snaps me out of my stupor.

"Of…of course" I stutter hoping she sees the jewels too.

"It's called Vajazzling—what do you think?"

I reach forward and touch the shiny rhinestones and I burst out laughing – I look up and poor Ana looks crestfallen—

"Oh noooo…no baby—I love it, I _really_ love it! It's just that I thought your vagina grew diamonds—I was momentarily concerned that I was in the midst of a psychotic break cause by obsession over your lady parts."

We both crack up in a fit of laughter. "It is absolutely beautiful baby"— she then turns around and I see the tiniest cutest little letter C surrounded by angel wings in the small of her back—I kiss her pert little ass.

"How long does this stay on baby?" I ask kissing the jewels and rising to my feet.

"Just a couple of days."

"Lie down baby." She pulls back the covers and lays down in the bed. _Stunning._

I stand and undress while watching her lying on our bed wearing her only her silk stockings and rhinestones.

"You are amazing Mrs. Grey."

"I love you Mr. Grey."

I climb in bed and l lay naked with Ana face to face and we touch each other in every place our hands can reach, we don't take our eyes off of each other.

I lean forward and kiss Ana - I break the kiss and pull her body flush against mine…"to have and to hold from this day forward" I whisper.

Ana snakes her hands through my arms laying her hands flat on my back "till death do us part."

I gently push Ana onto her back and just look at her.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen Anastasia Grey."

I kiss Ana deeply—I'm pouring every ounce of love and emotion I have in me into this kiss. She responds kissing me as hungrily – yet her kiss is tender and soft.

I break the kiss and bend to kiss and suck her nipples and in an instant she's covered in goosebumps—I love her responsiveness—her body still responds to my touch like it's the very first time – every single time - and I am rock hard in seconds, as a man I feel empowered by her want – she makes me feel so _good_ inside.

I kiss every inch of her soft skin pausing to lay deliberate lingering kisses on her scars – _go she smells good -_ memories of the awful, beautiful day flood my heart as I worship every inch of her – I pause to take a look at the Vajazzler's handiwork and I smile, it's very sexy. I inhale her essence and it's like orange blossoms and an ocean breeze, I position myself between her legs and spread her thighs with my palms, she's so wet and her clit is erect. I kiss and tease her folds with my tongue, I lick firm circles around her clit and she begins to move her hips gyrating against my tongue and lips, causing me to have to work _very_ hard to stop myself from coming before I can be inside of her. I press on her skin and expose her clit and blow gently and watch as it throbs before I suck it into my mouth…hard. I slide her clit back and forth with my tongue while concentrating the tip of my tongue on her hard little bud - I do this over and over again until she grabs the back of my head and screams my name. I lick her softly as she comes down then work my way back to her breasts and then her neck and lips – while like a homing device my dick finds her core – I slide myself inside while her clit is still lurching from what was obviously an intense orgasm.

"You feel amazing Mrs. Grey."

She's so wet and tight, my wife who has never belonged to anyone other man, whose body curves to cradle my dick — _just for me_. I keep my body flush against Ana's with my hands massaging her ass cheeks firmly while I slowly grind inside of her savoring every stroke. _Oh, the feel of her._

"Christian I'm coming baby." She moans breathlessly.

I rest my hands to each side of her head lifting my chest so that I can look down and watch her come which she does spectacularly, throwing her head back in ecstasy giving me access to her delectable neck – and I'm undone, I lower myself so our bodies are flush once again, bury my face in the crook of her neck and scream out her name through my release as I empty myself into my wife for the first time. As I feel her pulsing around me it feels as if my orgasm is never ending; without withdrawing I turn over on my back pulling Ana on top of me – we kiss hungrily and deeply – we don't stop until we are both breathless.

* * *

 **Week One**

 **APOV**

Paradise! The travel agent and the online reviewers were all right. This is the most amazing place ever – it is remote, romantic and filled with my favorite thing of all…Christian. As promised Christian lifted me and carried me over the threshold of our secluded villa.

We have a private beach and both sunbathe naked making our suntans flawless. For the first four days of our honeymoon we relax, make love and dine. We read, swim—in both our private pool and the ocean. We have made love in every room in our villa, on the beach – I have sand in places one should never have sand -, in the pool and the hot tub.

We take long leisurely walks along the beach – and on day five we ordered wave runners and took them deep into the water. Christian is much more relaxed in our island paradise, he doesn't even balk at my having my own wave runner – we raced deep into the ocean and took on waves head on, we had a blast!

Each night we have a delicious dinner served to us on the beach. There is a warm breeze all day that calms and soothes and at night the breeze is cool and free of humidity – the weather here is perfection. On day three we took a sunlight champagne cruise. My favorite activity so far has been our night spa—I don't know maybe it's a toss-up between the spa and our daily breakfasts in bed.

In addition to lying around and walking we have been parasailing and X-Jetpacking. I was in shock when Mr. Safety himself suggested that we do this, but it was so much fun! I had a blast and so did Christian. During our nightly beach dinners we chit chat and each day I learn so many interesting things about Christian's upbringing, the Greys were such amazing parents – they exposed their children to a world most could only dream of – He also talks extensively about starting GEH and how he came up with the concept. Christian is very fearless and it's a huge turn on, I have such admiration for my husband – it annoys me when people assume his only appeal is his bank account. Christian is an incredible person who is so accomplished and has a heart of pure gold.

There is nothing I enjoy more than making love to my husband – but I must admit getting fucked by my husband is an experience like no other and I cannot get enough of him. I haven't let the poor guy sleep, and as freaked out as I was initially when I checked out porn hub dot com for blow job tutorials – I must say it has been an invaluable tool. I love how he reacts to me and how well I'm able to satisfy him – Christian has reassured me many times, but I still find his prowess slightly intimidating – I want him to be happy always.

* * *

 **Week two**

 **CPOV**

I wake to my wife's mouth around me, sucking me hard and deep. Mrs. Grey is insatiable – and while I don't think I could ever tire of her – I think both our nether regions could use a rest – but we'll rest later.

Ana gives an amazing blow job – she is so enthusiastic and thorough. Her attention to detail is unparalleled, and this morning she took me to yet another level. Somehow while she's sucking me in towards the back of her throat – she lifts my balls to the bottom of my shaft with her hand and licks my balls while I'm buried inside her luscious mouth. I explode in her mouth long before I was ready or able to warn her. _Fuck._ This has never happened to me before, I've never lost control like this, I have to make sure she isn't left hanging.

I grab her toss her onto her back and enter her swiftly before my erection leaves me, I move in and out and Ana meets my thrusts her insides pulsing – I begin to grow inside her and she responds slamming her hot little body hard against me. _Naughty girl._

I pull out and turn her over on her stomach and enter her slowly and deeply – Ana's legs are shaking and she tries to move against me but I hold her still – I want to savor the feel of her so I move slowly almost pulling out each time and thrusting hard inside her making her cry out every time – her clinching is driving me wild but I want her to come at _least_ twice before I do.

"Your pussy is so wet Mrs. Grey" I whisper in her ear and she shivers.

"I'm not going to stop until you're dripping baby." I say slamming into her again.

She cries out.

"Oh Christian!"

I pull out again and slam into her once more and she comes loudly.

While she's still panting I hook my arm under her leg and pull her atop me lying flat on my chest, her back to my front. I lift my knees so that her legs straddle my lap—I use the traction of having my knees bent to slam into her soaked core - over and over again while I'm pinching her nipples.

I can feel her getting wetter and Ana moans loudly as I pound her like a jackhammer – she screams out and I slow momentarily grinding hard inside her while pinching her nipple with one hand and massaging her clit with the other – I want her to come again before I do and when I pinch her clit hard she falls apart – I lift her off of me and lay her on her back once more and enter her again—she's so fucking wet I know I _can't_ last any longer – I grab her legs and place them on my shoulders and enter her deeply again and again. In seconds she tightens around me – I dip in and out of her until she once more yells my name and this time I come with her – pushing her legs quickly from my shoulders laying flush on top of her kissing her deeply absorbing her cries—and mine.

I hold her close to me and roll us on our sides, but I stay buried inside of her.

"You woke the beast baby." I whisper after I catch my breath.

"Ana?"

We wake from our nap and head out to meet Taylor and Gail. It's nice seeing them in a social setting, Gail looks relaxed and happy and they are both very tanned. I rent a three hundred foot yacht equipped with a helicopter, the yacht has everything including an indoor Jacuzzi and theatre – we embark on a two day excursion amongst the beautiful waters of the Indian Ocean. We have a Michelin star chef, full staff and large opulent sleeping quarters.

The four of us enjoy snorkeling, swimming, fishing and helicopter tours of the surrounding islands. It was difficult being a helicopter passenger, but Ana helped me to relax and just enjoy. It's funny, this is the first real vacation I have taken since starting GEH and I'm on my honeymoon at that! I'm even taking pictures like a tourist. What is happening to me? I'm actually excited about making albums to share, I have some beautiful candid shots of Ana – she looks so relaxed and gorgeous, I plan to have more than a few shots of her on my desk in my office at GEH. I used to humor my mom by showing up for some of our family vacations, but I always used GEH as an excuse – I never felt like I fit in with them because I was holding onto secrets and felt as though they only tolerated me because they had to. I have never been more happy to be a part of a family – having Ana in my life has taught me the importance of family, I took them for granted for much too long and they mean the world to me – I am excited to share honeymoon photos with my family. I am proud to be a Grey and I relish in their pride in me.

 **APOV**

We're enjoying a five star dinner aboard a yacht with our two friends – we're all dressed to the nines and the moonlight dancing on the water is spectacular. After dessert we enjoy music and dancing, and in the beauty of this setting Taylor proposes to Gail. He presented her with a beautiful diamond ring, and Gail happily accepted and shed happy tears, as did I.

When we return to the resort, they will be married with Christian and I as witnesses—they will make the marriage official at the justice of the peace when we return to Seattle. Taylor has already made the appointment, the whole thing is incredibly romantic, he has been planning this for weeks, and when he told Christian about his plan to ask Gail to marry him, Christian insisted that Taylor bring Gail, so that he could propose and marry her here in paradise. Christian had no idea that there would be a ceremony but he thought the idea was awesome nonetheless, I think falling in love has changed who Christian is – he looks at life and relationships in an entirely different way. I'm very happy that I am a part of awakening the loving man he had buried deep inside.

Gail told me she has a very flowy cream colored maxi dress to wear for the ceremony – perfect for a beach wedding and I promised to help with her hair, we will find some pretty fresh flowers to adorn a sexy pin up. I'm so excited for the two of them, I cannot think of two people more deserving.

Christian and Taylor are in the fitness center when I awake the next morning – Christian has been screwing me to sleep every night and morning since we started this honeymoon. I have vivid memories of the "love me tender, love me rough—ooh ooh _right there_ sex we've been having" and all of those memories make me moist, but apparently I'm having such mind blowing orgasms that I am literally passing out after multiples, I hope this shit is normal. Of course I have nothing to compare my sex life with Christian to but I've been starting to wonder if all couples are like us.

I join Gail on the deck for yoga and then breakfast and we spend quite some time together that day, we even watch The Notebook together while our guys fish. She and Taylor spent the majority of last week just relaxing as well, she is very open about her feelings for him, they started as good friends working for Christian but before long they couldn't deny the strong attraction that existed between them. She resisted initially because she was concerned about what would happen to their professional relationship if they didn't work out – but _Jason_ assured her that they shouldn't begin a relationship thinking of it ending or it would be doomed. This is the longest trip they have had together and they are quite enthralled with each other. I asked Gail what she thought was an average amount of sex for a couple was – her face turned red and she averted her eyes.

"What is it Gail?"

"Well Ana, I think I know why you're asking, I'll just say that the two of you are quite active and spirited."

I turn beet red.

"I watched a talk show once and I think that the average number of times per week for couples is about two to three times."

"I almost spit out my water."

"You mean per day?"

"No Ana…per week."

"Oh my god so then we are above average."

"No Ana, above average would five or six times a week."

"So are we doing it too much?"

"I don't know that there is such a thing Ana…are you happy with your sex life?"

"Yes, very much so."

"Then I don't see an issue there, as long as the two of you are happy, that's all that matters."

"Before Christian, I had never…well I was—"

"I know Ana, I sort of overheard your _instructional_ conversation with Ms. Kavanaugh – it's how I found porn hub dot com."

We both burst out laughing.

"Oh my god Gail, what you must _think_ of me!"

"Ana I think you're a lovely young woman and that Christian is very fortunate to have you. You changed his life for the better and the two of you are both wonderful people who deserve happiness. While he was wealthy and had everything a man could want materially, he was very, very lonely Ana, you came along and he came to life, both Jason and I are so grateful that you came into his life."

"Thank you Gail, I really appreciate your saying that."

* * *

On our last night on the yacht includes yet another scrumptious meal – and at the end of the night - karaoke of all things. Wonder of all wonders Christian was the star. Christian has a great voice, and unlike the rest of the world the three of us have heard him sing many times before – so none of us were surprised by the quality of his voice. What surprised us most is how animated he was, letting his hair down and having such a good time. He sang Stevie Wonder's For Once In My Life and he was so good, he bounced around like a lounge singer, he was adorable. Second best of the night was one Jason Taylor singing Elvis' "All Shook Up" – Gail and I were equally terrible, I attempted Bette Midler "Wind Beneath My Wings" and Gail sang Babs' "Send in the Clowns."

We sit on the deck in bathing in the moonlight – and before I know it I'm waking in Christian's arms a couple of hours later, finding that Gail and Taylor have retired for the evening. Christian and I head in to bed and make slow passionate love before falling asleep, this time I actually remember falling asleep.

Gail and Taylor have a lovely ceremony on the beach exchanging vows just before sunset – Christian arranges for them to have a lovely beach dinner and we return to our villa for the last two days of our honeymoon.

We spend two more days resting, swimming sunbathing and relaxing – and of course making love I use a glass bottle I bought in the souvenir shop and fill it with sand from our beach and water from the ocean – I plan to make a label for the bottle with the location and date and place it in our library – or if Christian wants he can have it for his desk.

We board our jet destined for reality fully tanned, relaxed and fully sated. We sleep a bit but spend most of the flight awake and engaged in conversation with the Taylors, we even play some travel games like Scategories, Scrabble and Monopoly.

We arrive in Seattle in the middle of the night and while I know I will miss our island paradise in the weeks to come, it's good to be home. We're back at Escala and Christian once again hoists me over the threshold and I squeal like a little girl.

"Home sweet home, Mrs. Grey." He announces before carrying me to the bedroom and sitting me on the bed.

He leaves me momentarily to start a bath – I can smell the jasmine from here and it's so soothing. Christian turns on music and we share a relaxing bath and gentle lovemaking for hours before we fall asleep – we wake in the morning and take a walk to the Market for breakfast with Sawyer and Ryan in tow.

I buy sunflowers – fresh herbs and spices, some new potatoes, asparagus, two large red snappers and crabmeat for our dinner.

* * *

In pure idiot fashion I decide to read my Google alerts about Christian and I – oh the trolls have been busy under their bridges.

National Informer

 _Areas of Grey?_

 _Why all of the secrecy? What is Christian Grey hiding, and who the hell is Anastasia Steele? Should we soon expect a book entitled "How to Marry a Billionaire" it might make Mrs. Grey wealthy woman in her own right. What's her secret and how did they meet? Enquiring minds want to know Mrs. Grey._

Snoop Magazine

 _How to Steele a Billionaire_

 _What does she have that others don't, are the rumors true that Mrs. Grey is carrying a Grey heir? Only time will tell, word is they won't return to the states for months. After years of being the most aloof bachelor ever, not to mention one of the wealthiest – Christian Grey is off the market. We'll be on couple and baby watch and until we uncover the truth._

Blog Out Loud

 _Christian Grey is off the market – rumor has it that his new bride is baking a bun – what do we really know about Anastasia Steele?..._

And it just goes on and on and on. I can't believe people are _this_ interested in our lives – some of the articles are just down right mean – they don't call me a gold digging whore outright, but that would be more clever than some of the innuendo – Kate said that they skirt the libel issue by phrasing the nasty commentary in the form of a question—that way they're not saying it's a fact just asking the question. Bastards.

No doubt we were spotted in the Market today—so I expect there will be pictures of us popping up later today. Along with the return of the paparazzi - It's funny, Christian and I are not a new couple so it's curious to me that our being married is such hot news. Go figure.

We decide to watch a movie and settle down for a quiet evening - we actually fell asleep together in the media room – watching of all things, "Sleepless in Seattle."

 **A/N: PLEASE REVIEW - YOUR FEEDBACK IS VERY IMPORTANT. AARON AND MIA FANS WILL ESPECIALLY ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER - AND COMING VERY SOON WE'LL KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO MR. TOLBERT. THANK YOU AGAIN FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS. PLEASE CHECK OUT THE PINTEREST PAGE AS WELL PINTEREST DOT COM SLASH TCNAC1097 -UNTIL NEXT TIME.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: For the Aaron and Mia fans, ENJOY. Please R &R – Read and review – I have updated Pinterest as well!**

Chapter 22 – Back to Reality

 **CPOV**

We returned to Seattle on Sunday and are slowly working our way back to our new old lives. I went back to the office on Tuesday and Ana has one asynchronous online class this summer and works with Professor Caldwell on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Today is Saturday and we are at the new house – I'm relatively sure of the decision to buy the house; it's fairly new and ultra-modern, we're planning on having a Sunday dinner gathering here tomorrow – which has been the works for a while – Ana is very excited to be entertaining before we've even moved in.

We had a bit of a hiccup yesterday when Ana and I met with our personal lawyers to discuss finances. I had Ana's name added to the deeds of all the properties I owned before we were married, as well as my bank accounts and credit cards. She didn't like the idea of having access to the money and argued it wasn't necessary because I paid for all of our expenses anyway. I told her the decision was not up for discussion and she pouted well into the evening.

I didn't understand the problem she was having, because I meant it when I said everything I had was hers – and I refused to bend – later in the evening she apologized for reacting to her feelings of being overwhelmed by our wealth. Ana openly admitted that she enjoys very much the trappings of our having the type of money that we do - and to say otherwise would be less that genuine on her part, but her fear remains that I will somehow lose sight of why she's really with me. She wants no doubt in my mind that she loves me for _me_.

I believe however, that I understand the real source of her frustration, and it's about me questioning her motives. Since we've been home there have been dozens of articles calling her all manner of gold digging whores, accusing her of trapping me with a pregnancy, you name it—I realize I have to be patient with her because it's all new to her and it will take her a while to ignore the bullshit. Ian Skinner is on my ass kicking shit list - he wrote a scathing article making ridiculous accusations – all because we out smarted him when he thought he had the scoop, that and he can't get to me. Welch will be paying him a visit this week, along with the audio recordings we have from Carla and John and our little sting with Kate, both of which make it clear his vendetta against me; either way he will be dealt with. Kavanaugh media is in talks to buy the Informer so he may just wind up working for _our_ friends…or not. Ana admitted to me that in spite of knowing the stories are nonsense that the lies being told about her really hurt her feelings.

I encouraged Ana to ignore the bullshit and focus on being happy which she richly deserves. I tell her to start by spending some of _her_ inheritance on things she likes and always dreamed of having, no matter how extravagant because money is no longer an issue for her. I encouraged her to spend time with Kate, Mia and my mom, shopping or lunching – she has to put effort into adjusting to her wealth and I will do whatever I can to make that transition smoother, including dealing with that fucking Skinner. 

**###**

**APOV**

Today we're hosting Sunday dinner at the new house. Also joining us will be my aunt, uncle and cousins with their spouses, Aaron's family along with Dominique and her mom and dad.

We're gathered in our gorgeous great room – which, while beautifully furnished is still not quite _our_ style in terms of furniture only—the house is perfect and I wanted no changes except for the built-in bookshelves I want for the library. Christian purchased the house semi furnished so that we could have layout ideas, but only on the first floor and the theatre, we also plan to finish the basement and turn it into a state of the art gym—we were going to build a separate gym on the property but decided against it.

This dinner has been in the works for weeks, even though the original plan was to gather at Grey manor it couldn't be more perfect here, nor could there have been a more perfect day—the CIA has nothing on us ladies. Grace contacted the caterer we used for our wedding to prepare the dinner and set up our dock and patio with very specific details.

While everyone is looking at our honeymoon photos and wedding proofs, minus the boudoir shots of course, Kate, Dominique and I disappear and quickly change into our matching dresses, tea length chiffon dresses in emerald green with illusion bateau necklines with charmuese trim at the waist and hem with nude suede Christian Louboutin pumps with a slinky gold lamé straps. We had prepped our hair and makeup in advance so we really only had to change our clothes.

The three of us re-enter the family room and Aaron moves to position himself behind Mia, who looks at us perplexed— 

**MPOV**

"Don't you guys look beautiful in _my_ favorite color, why didn't I get the matchy matchy memo?"

"Wait, what's going on—?" I turn around and find Aaron on one knee… _I will not cry, I will not cry_.

"Mia, I love you. I have had this in mind ever since the two of you decided to move in with me." He says reaching forward and laying his hand on my belly. "I want to spend eternity with you Mia—and I want eternity to start today…will you make me complete and marry me…today?" With that he opens the velvet box he's holding to reveal a gorgeous solitaire diamond ring about two carats in a platinum and diamond setting.

"Yes, yes of course I will marry you Aaron" I say as he slips the ring onto my finger – "Wait, did you say today? I say through my over the moon happy tears."

"Yes sweetheart today, everything has been done—the caterers are preparing our reception dinner, Reverend Jacobs will be here momentarily with our marriage license. Your gown is upstairs along with hair and makeup artists, and while you're getting ready the set up for our wedding and reception will be completed."

I'm jumping up and down and crying and hugging everyone who was clearly in on my ambush wedding—hmmm Ambush Weddings, I should sell that idea to Bravo.

"Aaron is this why you told me yesterday when I went for my mani pedi that you loved French manicures on me—you're so sneaky pumpkin!" I exclaim to a chorus of laughter.

Upstairs in Ana and Christian's master suite is the dress of my dreams – I first saw it when Ana was picking out her wedding gown – we all tried on dresses – even my mom. It's so beautiful. Kate is closest to me in size, height and boobage, so she filled in for my fittings.

My gown is a Christian Dior long sleeve gown with a lace bodice with deep V neckline with a silk fitted skirt that flares slightly just at the calf, it's absolutely beautiful and so me!

My hair is cut in a long bob so I choose to wear it full and curly with the sides pinned back with a vintage floral comb worn by my great grandmother on her wedding day, it's delicate and beautiful and is my something old. Kate hands me a pretty pale blue lacy garter belt, something blue and Ana is lending me the gorgeous Louboutin's she wore when she and Christian were married just weeks ago, borrowed! Underneath my something new gown I'm wearing a naughty lace teddy with a deep V that Dominique picked out for me.

My bouquet is made of orchids, my favorite flower and was designed by a local floral artist and includes Swarovski crystals—gorgeous.

From here I can see the arch made of distressed cedar near the boat dock. Ana informed me it was draped in line orchids and white Bougainvillea – I can tell from here it's lovely.

The tables are set family style – there are only two tables – each seating twenty people – the settings look gorgeous from here. It's a perfect day, with a cool breeze and the perfect amount of sun—this backdrop could not be more picturesque. The photographer Delores from A Bit of Whimsy is so engaging and I feel incredibly at ease with her as she photographs my preparation.

In no time I'm ready – and my dad is standing in the doorway telling me how proud he is of me – and that no daughter has ever been loved more than I am; thank god for waterproof mascara.

I hear music, I am aware of my beautiful surroundings, as well as my family and friends. But all my heart sees and hears is the man of my dreams and I'm fully awake…standing waiting for me…I am Aaron's eternity and he is mine. 

**Aaron POV**

She said yes, yes to being my wife…today.

I'm a very impatient man, and just like I couldn't wait for Mia, our child and I to be under the same roof with me, I didn't want to waste time being engaged either, after all I don't want a fiancé, I want a wife. I want Mia as my wife. After I had long talk with Carrick, Christian and Elliot, I enlisted the help of Grace, Ana, Kate, Dominique and my mom to pull this together. Mia makes me happier than I ever thought I could be. 

**###**

 ****

 *****Flashback six months*****

I was at a restaurant at a not so happy hour one Friday afternoon after I reluctantly decided to hang out with my co-workers after declining numerous invitations; I was bored out of my mind and thinking of my exit strategy when I first saw Mia sitting with five other girls. She was so adorable and animated, her smile caught me off guard, and no matter how I tried to focus on the existential bullshit conversation going on at my table I couldn't stop myself from looking at her. Normally I'm quite reserved and I would never think of approaching some random girl, especially one sitting at a table full of her girlfriends, but I couldn't risk her leaving without meeting her. I excused myself from my table and approached her.

Fortunately for me, my fear of embarrassment did not outweigh how drawn I felt to this woman who hadn't even noticed me.

"Hi, my name is Aaron." I say directly to _her_. _I feel like such a fucking goober_ – here I am standing like an idiot while six women stare up at me.

"Hello, I'm Mia." She answers with a shy smile – her voice is as pretty as she is – _fucking relax Aaron_.

"Mia, that's a pretty name" it really is, this is _not_ a line though I realize it sounds like one and so does she indicated when she twists her lips feigning faux disapproval with a cute little smile. _My god her mouth._

"No, I'm serious, it's a very pretty name—I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner with me, that is if you don't have a boyfriend or –"

"Why would she go out with _you_ she doesn't know anything about you?" Interrupts some uptight, repressed deb that I later found out is named Lily.

"Actually you're right she doesn't" I say, my eyes never leaving Mia's. "So why don't we exchange phone numbers? – I can share details about myself, my family and my work and you can make an informed decision about dinner based on your instincts and assessment of my character, does that sound good Mia?"

She gives me a bright smile, _I melt_ – I'm unable to help the involuntary smile that reaches my eyes, _and my heart_ \- after a beat she takes her phone from her purse and hands it to me instructing me to dial my number and call myself so that we both have the other's number; which I do much too eagerly, but I don't give a shit—I have her number!

"Thank you Mia, I look forward to speaking to you _real_ soon – sorry for the interruption ladies." I say glancing briefly at her friends before I return to my co-workers. 

**###**

I can't settle down, I'm thinking of beautiful hazel/brown eyes, full sensuous lips, raven hair and full breasts that I hope are natural. Fuck it, I'm sending her a text.

It was very nice meeting you Mia, I look forward to getting to know you…this is not a line – A

Could I be _more_ fucking lame, she probably won't even answer me. To my surprise she texts me almost right away—inside I want to do a dance. What am I twelve!? 

Hi Aaron it was nice meeting you too, do you always pick up girls at happy hour J - M

A smiley face, that's encouraging, she wants to know if I think she's special.

I promise you I've never done that before – A

Why me then? – M

Has she _seen_ herself in a mirror?

Because I was drawn to you, because you're beautiful Mia – A

I'm taking a huge gamble here, this could actually scare her away.

Thank you – M

Hmmm. Not sure how to take that, I have to talk to her. I need to hear her sweet voice.

I'd like to talk to you – may I call you now – A

I exhale, why is my heart racing?—Calm yourself Aaron, fuck!

Sure, why don't you call me on my landline, my cell needs charging 206/555-0211 – M 

_Phone ringing_

I called Mia that night and we talked from nine thirty on Friday night until after four the next morning. She was bright, sweet and inquisitive. She made me laugh and she was so open, I knew she was from a family of means because of her expensive clothing and because she and her friends were so well-coiffed, so I felt a bit inadequate perhaps, but she was so kind and didn't come off like a rich brat, not at all, she was incredibly down to earth.

During our conversation we talked about everything from cartoons to French foods – I learned she had just returned to the states after studying at the Cordon Bleu and was going to start work soon as a sous chef in a trendy downtown spot, with aspirations of running a full service catering business of her own one day. We talked briefly about our families and I learned that both her brothers own their own companies, one is in construction and the other is in mergers and acquisitions and according to Mia is a very influential businessman in the Pacific Northwest—oh how little did I know. I learned that she and her brothers were adopted and that she grew up in Bellevue. I shared with her that I grew up in Kirkland and that my parents are both self-employed, and I have one sibling an older brother.

She had the cutest laugh, and seemed to never run out of things to say, either that or I didn't want to get off the phone with her. She told me she did not have a boyfriend, and then out of nowhere she asked if I had plans for _that_ evening, I was astonished, and answered that I had no plans right away – she couldn't have known that even if I did have plans I would have changed them for just the slightest chance to see her again. She explains that her parents are hosting a charity event and she was in need of an escort; I quickly said yes before she could change her mind.

 ****

I ring the doorbell at her family's mansion then wait nervously in the foyer after the door is answered by the housekeeper – in just a few moments she's in front of me wearing a silky green gown that brings out her gorgeous hazel/brown eyes – the dress is hugging all of her curves, making my mouth instantly dry. She welcomes me excitedly embracing me and planting a kiss on my cheek as I bend into her embrace. She's genuinely glad to see me and treats me as though she's known me all her life rather than just mere hours. She smells AH-ma-zing and feels so good in my arms, I'm glad she pulled away because I was about to pitch a tent. I am introduced to her parents who seem very down to earth like Mia, despite all of the opulence around me. Mia leads me to the marquee behind the house where the event is taking place, on the way she warns me that she's taking part in a first dance auction and that her brothers take joy in outbidding her dates each year, and asks me to play along assuring me I will be outbid but not to worry because I would be the one dancing with her in the end.

At the family table I'm introduced to her grandparents, brothers and their dates, Elliot eyes me suspiciously while Christian – whom I now realize is _the_ Christian Grey – could give a rats ass about me – he's clearly preoccupied with his date as well he should be, as she is quite beautiful. Mia is very attentive and keeps me engaged in conversation, her eyes light up when she talks to me making me feel welcome and at ease with my somewhat intimidating surroundings. Her _friend_ Lily buzzes around making snide comments and it's clear to me that even though they are a part of the same social circle they couldn't be more different – also obvious is the fact that Lily is very envious of Mia and extremely annoyed to see Christian with his date, Ana I think is her name. 

**###**

Finally I get to hold Mia in my arms, and dance with the prettiest girl at the event. She feels so good in my arms, _her body is fucking sick_ , not only is Mia beautiful she's one of the nicest women I've ever met.

Later as she's walking me to the driveway with my arm around her waist, in an act of extreme boldness, I pull her body close to me, tuck her hair behind her ear, cup and lift her face and lean in for a what I hope is my last first kiss. She responds to my brushing her lips with my tongue with a soft moan parting her lips, her mouth is so warm and I am lost in her kiss. We part after making plans to meet for a late lunch in the Market the next day. _I can't wait until I can see her again._

I arrive in the Market early so that I can buy Mia some of the pretty fresh cut flowers I've seen when at various vendors on Saturdays. After I find a mix with orange tulips which I have wrapped in a linen ribbon...I actually think I can hear Mia talking. I don't see her but I hear her voice–I walk towards her voice instinctively realizing she sounds upset, but stop short when I realize the context of the discussion.

"Oh Mia don't be so sensitive, I'm just saying you can't be too careful he's probably an opportunist – I mean after all your brother is very well known, he probably saw you in the paper with him and saw dollar signs."

"That's wonderful Lily – thanks for the vote of confidence, clearly you believe a man wouldn't find me attractive or interesting unless there was an ulterior fiscal motive."

"Stop being so damn sensitive, what do you see in him anyway, I mean _really_ I didn't know you were into slumming - what is he, upper middle class at best?"

"Well if by slumming you mean a _gorgeous_ , interesting and brilliant professional _man_ with clear goals and plans for his future who finds me interesting and makes me feel beautiful, I'll take slumming any day. Lily you're just bitter because you've been throwing yourself at Christian for years and he never once gave you the time of day and now he's _clearly_ in love with Anastasia. Perhaps _you_ only befriended me to get near Christian and that's why you're accusing Aaron—pot and kettle much?"

"Please, he's not in love with _her_ and besides that's not it at all—you can be so defensive and that was a really low blow."

"Well the truth hurts doesn't it? Your comments about Aaron were pretty low don't you think, you don't even know him. I don't give a shit how long I've known Aaron – he likes me, and I like him…a _lot_. Aaron is kind and a total sweetheart - any girl would be lucky to have a guy like him. I could care less what _you_ think about him."

"Well if you don't care about your _friends_ Mia." -

"What you know about friendship couldn't fill a thimble Lily, I need to go – I don't want to keep Aaron waiting, I'll see you around."

I'm so touched by how soundly she shut her down—and defended me. I watch her as she walks towards a bookstand where the seller mainly sells quirky cookbooks. I hurry to the restaurant so I'm there before she arrives. 

**###**

Mia walks into the restaurant – when she sees me she gives me the brightest smile, her pace quickens and when she reaches me she throws her arms around my neck and squeezes me tight, I can feel her heart racing and I ask her if she's okay, she tells me she's fine. I hand her the flowers and she beams, she never told me about the Lily incident. I asked her to be my girlfriend at lunch, and we have spent time together almost every day since. I've known since that day in the market that Mia was my wife, it was always just a matter of time for me.

A couple of weeks later we were out for dinner before meeting Mia's brothers at Serendipity. We met my brother Terrence and his girlfriend Dominique at Purple Café a trendy hot spot in the city. We are having a great time when I feel Mia grasp my knee and I look up to see that Lily has standing at our table. Mia tenses next to me and I direct my attention to her, I lean in and kiss her gently on the lips and linger my gaze into her eyes. From what I can tell the two haven't been in touch since their argument in the market.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your _friends_ Mia?"

Mia of course introduces her as someone she grew up with - because she's polite and well mannered. Then Lily just stands there awkwardly – the four of us make no effort to engage her in conversation and after a few moments of staring at us she makes an excuse and leaves. On the way to the club Mia explains that the two had a falling out and that Lily had been badmouthing her in their social circle, but instead of feeling bad she explained that she felt relief at not maintaining those relationships just because it was familiar for her—she felt she had completely outgrown them. I didn't share that I knew I was at least partially responsible for the rift – but what she said that night strengthened my resolve that she was the one.

After dancing and hanging out at the club, we return to my place. Mia is very tipsy likely the result of both letting her hair down and seeing Lily. I turn on music give her water and Gatorade, take off her shoes and begin to rub her feet – soon after she passes out.

I pick her up and take her to my bed, pull back the covers and undress her, _god help me_. Shit…what if she's not wearing panties— _I'm instantly hard_. Okay focus Aaron. I take off her shorts and top and fortunately she's wearing underwear – of course her panties and bra are delicate and tiny, she looks amazing. Her tits are so beautiful I'm actually envious of her bra _get a fucking grip dude!_ – I have to get some clothes on her STAT! I dress her in the joke gift my brother got me last Christmas – it's a long Ebenezer Scrooge night shirt with Bah Humbug on it, perfect!, it's huge on her but she'll be warm and I'll be able to sleep, I also slip socks on her feet just in case her feet get cold. I take a warm cloth and wipe off the small amount of makeup she's wearing, and tuck her into bed. I'm still rock hard unable to wipe the image of her in her bra and panties from my mind, so I jump into a lukewarm shower and it takes precious little imagination to relieve myself given the Victoria's Secret modelesque perfection I have lying in my bed. I crawl into bed behind Mia and pull her close to me, spooning with her delicate fragrant frame. I wake in the morning to her talking on the phone to her mom apologizing for not calling and telling her she's fine and with me.

She comes back in the room to find me lying in bed with my head propped up on my arm, clearly surprised that I'm awake. She climbs onto the bed with me but keeps a bit of distance between us.

"Good morning."

"Hi" she almost whispers.

"Aaron I don't want you to think that I get drunk and sleep around, this was the first—"

"Mia! – nothing happened sweetheart." I say, desperate to dispel the notion that I took advantage of her.

"Baby you were drunk, you had some Gatorade, water and a foot rub. Trust me Mia, I want you to remember it when we make love." I'm a little hurt that she thinks I would take advantage of her but I don't let on.

"You should know – I've only had sex once. It was with my high school boyfriend, but he couldn't—I don't think—we didn't finish and I haven't tried again since then—he made me feel like there was something wrong with me. I found out that he came out his first year of college, so I've never actually—I haven't wanted to try…"

My heart is racing, I know I heard what she said, I'm just a little stunned. Mia is almost twenty three years old gorgeous and well-travelled, _hell_ she speaks three languages fluently. I don't know why I envisioned her as slightly more worldly, well now I'm upset with myself. It must have been a huge shock to wake up disrobed and in my bed.

"Mia, I'm sorry, I wanted to make sure you slept comfortably, so yes, I did undress you, but never would I have touched you sexually while you weren't capable of giving consent; trust me I'm very physically attracted to you and I look forward to making love to you – but not before you're ready, I'll be patient with you Mia, I promise."

Mia excuses herself and heads to the bathroom. I lie there with my arm over my eyes thinking about our conversation, _I really fucked this up_ I'm not even looking when she crawls back into bed with me and snuggles against me. She takes my hand and pulls my arm over her and I realize she's ditched Ebenezer, _shit!_ my heart nearly jumps out of my chest, and my dick is hard instantly.

"It's okay, I want to be with you Aaron, I want you to make love to me."

I turn Mia over so she's facing me.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes Aaron, I want you."

I resist the urge to overthink this, instead I sit up and take off my t-shirt – I reach behind Mia and unhook her bra—her breasts are so pretty, _focus Aaron!_ I pull her close to me and lie back so that her torso is on top of mine. We share sensual deep kisses that I hope are conveying how deeply I care for her and how much I want her. I snake my arm around her body and push her back so that she rests on her back and I deepen our kiss again, this time exploring her body, _my god her breasts are real_ , resting on my side I'm able to touch and look at her body at once, I've never been more turned on in my life. I nibble on her neck and trail kisses to her breasts – her nipples are hard and I lick around them before sucking them gently, _fuck she's moaning and it's killing me_ – I can feel her trembling and I ask if she's okay, she tells me she is – just a bit nervous – I ask if she wants me to stop and thankfully she says no – I promise her to take good care of her and her body relaxes and warms under my touch.

"Mia I want to taste you, is that okay?"

"Yes, that's okay"

I grab the chenille throw my mom insisted I buy and cover her arms, chest and stomach with it—the room is probably cold to her the way I like it and she's already nervous. I trail kisses down to her sex and gently lift her butt to and remove her panties, I have to use all my willpower to resist the urge to sniff them. I lower myself between her legs, _shit she smells amazing –_ I hook my arms around her thighs, spread her open with my fingers and perhaps too eagerly I lick her clitoris – lapping her up and down – I hear her breathing hitch as she adjusts to the feeling of my tongue, she mumbles my name and then finally she breathes out "Aaron, that feels _so_ good" – which is my cue to go to work – I unleash my inner tongue demon on her clit, licking, sucking, pulling, grazing lightly with my teeth, until she begins to tremble again, but this time she's not cold—instead she falls into her orgasm yelling my name through it. I kiss the inside of her thighs, up her stomach to both her breasts and back to her mouth – without prompting she kisses me deeply, I'm sure she can taste herself, but she does not seem to mind.

Knowing that she can feel my erection on her thigh, and I ask her again if she wants to do this – again begging her on the inside to let me make love to her – again she answers yes. I climb off of the bed and dig in my nightstand for a condom, which takes me forever to find it seems. I take off my boxers, slide on the condom and climb onto the bed between her legs. I position myself and push inside her, steadily and somewhat swiftly filling her. I can feel how tight she is and I stop for a few seconds before I start to move to see if she's okay, she had stiffened a little and now she's rubbing my lower back very gently.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Aaron, please don't stop."

I take a deep breath and start to move. I feel her arms wrapped around me, I feel how wet she is, she feels firm, tight and soft all these sensations at the same damn time, I go slow – very slow, deeper with every thrust, I want to feel every inch of her. I hear her moans and feel her tiny hands rubbing and clenching my back, I want to know that she's enjoying this or I can't possibly enjoy it. When I look at her, her eyes are closed and her mouth is open slightly.

"Mia sweetheart are you with me? Open your eyes." Her eyes spring open, but I can't read them.

"You feel incredible Mia, does this feel good to you honey?" I say moving slowly in and out. She blinks and then nods.

"Yes, it feels very good" she responds breathlessly.

"Good, because you feel so damn good Mia. I want to make you come so hard baby."

I begin to move in and out moving in a circular motion as I thrust inward, and begin to pick up speed.

"Ohhhh…ohhhh" she moans as my pace increases. I feel her insides start to clench and I speed up, I reach in between us and capture her clit between my forefinger and middle finger and work my fingers up and down lightly pinching her clit – I can feel her walls clenching me hard and I speed up as she suddenly wraps her legs around my waist and comes around me – as I thrust deeper and pull my hand from in between us.

"Oh my god Aaron…Oh my god." She pants softly.

I grab her and wrap her tightly in my arms and thrust I'm not sure how many more times before coming so hard I can't catch my breath.

"Fuck…Mia you feel so good…. _so_ damn good."

I'm clutching her so tight I'm afraid I'm crushing her.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry I didn't mean to squeeze you so tight Mia." I manage to choke out between labored breaths.

"I'm okay" she says with a cute little giggle. "I can feel your heart racing, are you alright?"

I respond by kissing her all over her face and then kiss her deeply and passionately before pulling out of her. I take off the condom tie it and toss it on the floor. I pull Mia close to me so that our limbs are entangled, and we're face to face.

"I need you to be truthful with me Mia…were you satisfied?" I ask tucking her hair behind her ear.

She giggles and blushes, _so fucking cute_ "Yes, Aaron, that was…I've never felt so good before."

She breaks eye contact with me – I can tell something's wrong –

"What's wrong Mia? Please talk to me."

"How was it for _you_ Aaron?"

I lean in and kiss her. "I have never been happier than I am right now, being with you was incredible Mia."

I envelop her in my arms, and hold her until we drift off to sleep. We woke and went out for lunch – we made love two more times that day before I was forced to drive her back to Bellevue. It was so hard taking her home, I wish she could stay with me forever. I knew then that I was in love with her, but I didn't tell her because I was afraid I would frighten her away.

 *****End Flashback*****

* * *

 ****

 **MPOV**

"Good morning Mrs. Hunter." I hear as I open and focus my eyes on Aaron's hungry eyes staring up at me from between my thighs.

"Good morning Mr. Hunter…again?"

"And again sweetheart."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 – What lies beneath

 **APOV**

I have been back to work for about a week now—thank god the summer semester is only a two day work week with only sixty students. My first week I must admit I wasn't the best TA – I had jet jag and honeymoon drag – my mind was still in our deserted paradise. Christian has thrown himself back into work and I already miss him – we have dinner together every evening, so that helps and the sizzle between the sheets is still in honeymoon mode – minus the knock out sessions that is. I look forward to our weekends together and schedule my studying so that we have time to decompress and tune into each other. I have decided to take a number of the classes for my masters online, it just makes sense to do it that way. It gives me greater flexibility and keeps me from being on campus later than necessary. In the fall I plan to start working on the Oasis gala with Grace and Mia this is part of my desire to work closely with the charity in addition to my work and studies.

I miss spending girl time with Kate and Mia—between Kate's work at KM and semi-living with Elliot we haven't spent much time together at all. Mia is still on her honeymoon with Aaron and of course she's working full time while the two of them are devoting time and energy to building their businesses. Aaron is going to be very busy with the renovation of the Montesano house—I'm so excited about all that is going on now with the house and my life with Christian - I want to get in a girls night very soon. The guys manage to always have their bi-weekly bro sessions and we need to make an effort to do something similar. There were all kinds of rumors circulating about our honeymoon, everything from Christian buying us a villa in the south of France, to spending a week with the Sultan of Brunei to a month long romantic getaway across Europe – it's amazing how they spin this stuff right out of thin air. So far the paparazzi have been laid back, I guess taking the sting out of a wedding scoop had the desired effect, perhaps they'll back off a bit, I'm ever the optimist.

We came home to the news that Christian will be honored three weeks from now at the Entrepreneur's Ball. Christian is being recognized for his philanthropic work abroad – I am so very proud of him. He's sort of nonchalant about this type of thing – I don't think he likes the spotlight one bit. He's been honored before and takes this type of thing in stride but for me it's a huge deal. Unfortunately it will also mark the first _official_ outing for us as husband and wife, so security will be heavy—fortunately for us the Grey family and extended family will be in attendance as well and we won't be alone.

I am digging through my mail at work which generally consists of academic mailings about seminars and scholastic type direct mail, when I spot a letter and recognize the return address.

Dear Anastasia-

I read in the newspaper the other day that you had gotten married and saw the very lovely photo of you and your new husband. I realize I have not been in touch with you and for that I apologize, but I honestly had no idea what to say to you.

I'm sorry. Jose Sr. and I are heartbroken by what Jose did to you and have wanted to reach out to you on so many occasions only we did not want to remind you of the pain caused by our son. Seeing a photo of you where you looked happy, loved and in a good place, convinced me that this was the time reach out and express how truly devastatingly sorry we are and to wish you nothing but the best life has to offer you and your husband.

Our son was a very troubled man and we have come to accept that. We know you endeavored to be a good friend to him and his misunderstanding of your affection as a friend drove him to madness; we just wish we could have gotten him help in time to both save you and him from this tragedy. We miss him and love him, but we are also glad he can no longer cause harm to you or to himself. Thank you for the lovely peace lily you sent to me after the funeral and for your kind words.

May god bless you and your marriage Ana.

Sincerely,

Selena Rodriguez

I can understand the sentiment I guess, but Mrs. Rodriguez has nothing to apologize for. She is one hundred percent _not_ responsible for her son's actions. I sent a floral arrangement when Jose died—my heart really went out to his parents, I have never blamed them for anything—they invited me into their home on numerous occasions and seemed to be very loving in the way they doted on their only child. I think it's best however that I maintain my distance from his parents in order to move forward. My natural inclination in the past would have been to reach out and possibly maintain some sort of communication, but if nothing else my experience with Jose has taught me that my altruism is not a cure for whatever demons someone else might be dealing with, so I know it is best that we do not continue communication.

* * *

 **EPOV**

Christian, Taylor and I stand looking inside the lockbox I discovered nestled in a hidden crawlspace type bunker whose entrance was accessed through a trap door under Ray's bed. The crawlspace contained various weapons, ammunition and personal documents, Ana requested that the wood from Ray's bedroom set be repurposed – so to this end all of the furniture was removed and moved to the shop of my most trusted carpenter and fabricator, the guy is a carpentry genius. When I removed the area rug to examine the wood flooring I found the trap door.

Inside the lockbox are what looks like an audiotape, photos of what appears to be a crime scene, _yeah that's definitely a body, a fucking body!_ Pictures of a badly beaten woman, holding a gun, a _bloody_ gun in a plastic bag and documents concerning Ana's custody. There is also a wallet for some guy named Mark Tolbert's according to the driver's license, there is also a cell phone and charger.

"Seriously Christian, what the fuck is going on?"

Before he can respond, Taylor speaks up.

"Elliot, have you shown this to anyone else?"

"Fuck no! Trust me Christian was the first and _only_ call I made."

"Good, I'm going to need you to leave and let us take care of things here—It is very important that you never speak about any of this to anyone—including your brother and me." Taylor gives me an ominous look that tells me I there is no need to ask any further questions.

I leave the house—hoping I haven't put myself in danger. There is no way I would ever repeat what I've seen to anyone, this doesn't stop me from wondering what type of shit Ana's dad was into.

 **TPOV**

"Well it's what we thought, but not quite the exact scenario Sir, but we were close, I sent Ryan a text and he's coming to pick you up."

"I need for you to go into the other room while I continue to search the room, you cannot be here for this." He's just standing there staring at me with this look of disbelief and I think a bit of fear.

"Christian!" this pulls him from his distracted thoughts.

"I need you to leave the room, actually you should wait in the construction trailer, you cannot be here right now." Hearing me refer to him by his first name seems to drive home what I am saying to him, I hand him the insurance policies and he reluctantly leaves the house.

I plug in the cell phone and dial the single and familiar stored number.

"JW Autobody."

"Taylor…MSO1097…yes that's right – I need a free estimate…"

###

I closely examine the contents of the box and crawl space including listening to the audio tapes – I now have a clear understanding of exactly what led to the disappearance of Mark Tolbert. More importantly I have taken measures to ensure that all parties concerned specifically both Mr. Greys and especially Mrs. Grey will be safe from any repercussions concerning uncovering this information.

Jesus wasn't _just_ a carpenter and it appears, neither was Raymond Steele.

* * *

 *****Flashback*****

 **Miami Florida – Summer 2001**

 **Carla POV**

 *****Trigger Alert—Spousal Battery & Sexual Assault*****

 _"You fuckin' stupid cunt!—I should have killed you AND that little bitch—I told you not to bring that little whore, lying nasty little bitch! You just couldn't fucking listen, could you!? She had nothing but attitude—walking around here wearing those tight shorts, she knew what she was doing!"_

 _"Mark please calm down, she's gone I sent her…"_

 _*PUNCH*_

 _"SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP!" He's screaming at me in between punching me—he just keeps hitting me in my face with all his might. "How the fuck could you let her come here and say that shit about me I should fucking kill you bitch! I could kill you, throw your ass in the fire pit and burn you and nobody would miss your flabby ugly ass—you know why Carla? Because nobody gives a FUCK about you, fucking cunt you don't have a friend in the world!"_

 _"Bitch I'll fuckin' kill you…"_

 _He drags me into the hallway by my hair and keeps hitting me in the face and in my ribs, I can feel my hair being ripped from my scalp. I can't stop him and I'm on the floor trying to block the blows and he grabs me around my throat…I can't speak because his hands are around my throat—I'm desperately scratching at his hands but he's so strong and he is choking me—I can't breathe…_

 _I wake up on my stomach – I can taste the blood in my mouth. He is on top of my back and the pain I feel is intense, I can feel him penetrating me anally – I try to scream and nothing comes out - I'm in so much pain, he's hurting me I can't move because he's on top of me grunting and holding me down, I can feel him tearing me apart – the things he's saying – he…he's calling me Anastasia. He starts choking me from behind, and I can't move and I can't scream…the room goes black again..._

 _I wake up and I hear him in the kitchen I think—I can only open one eye, he's going to kill me…I hurt all over I have to get out of here—I have to get to the closet. I see him fall over, if I don't he'll kill me. I crawl to the closet but he's not passed out…_

 _"Ready for round two bitch? Ding Ding! I had to go in the back door bitch-that was plenty tight enough wasn't it? I think I like it like that! You shouldn't have brought that lil cock tease here, wearing lil tight shorts and t-shirts, NOBODY tells me no—you said she LIKED ME!"_

 _While he's ranting, I find the box in the bottom of the closet…_

 _What the FUCK do you think you're doing bitch!?_

 _I can barely see him – he's coming this way... "don't please STOP!"_

 _You want some more bitch!?_

 _*POW, POW, POW, POW, POW, POW*_

 _Oh, noooo! What have I done…_

 _I stagger to my feet and find my phone and dial his number._

 *****End Trigger Alert*****

 **Montesano – Summer 2001**

 **Ray Steele POV**

"Hello?"

 _Heavy breathing is heard_

 _"_ Hello!?"

"R…Ray…Ray?"

"Carla it's after one o'clock in the morning…what do you want?"

"Ray…I need your help Ray, Ray please….please help me."

I've sensed desperation in Carla's voice before, usually when she wanted money…but tonight is different. She's not being coy, trying to use her long since used up girlish charm, she's scared. I press the button on my bedside table to record the call.

"What do you need Carla, what's wrong?"

"He kept…he kept hitting me Ray…I had no choice…he wouldn't stop hitting me, he…he was going to kill me." I can hear her saying between sobs.

"What did you do Carla…where is Tolbert?"

"He's on the floor, he would have killed me Ray" she says barely in a whisper. "Please help me Ray." I pause for a while.

"Please Ray…I'll do—"

"Okay, I'll help you…" I cut her off.

I hear her sobbing with relief on the other end of the line, and I need to interject before she thinks this is about sympathy for her. This is difficult for me because she is after all Annie's mother a woman I once loved, but all of my goodwill and empathy was used up when she failed to protect my daughter from that piece of shit she's married to—among so many other things; I can't and won't forgive her for that—but I will use this as an opportunity to ensure Annie is safe—always, there's nothing I wouldn't do for her, even if it means delving back into a life I left behind long ago. A decision I also made for _her_ sake.

I steel myself, pushing aside my rage and indignation—and focus on what needs to be done to protect _my_ daughter.

"Carla?"

"Ye…Yes?"

"Where are the custody papers the attorney sent to you?"

"What…what?"

"You heard me Carla, I'm not going to fucking ask you again!"

After a long pause she responds. "I still have them Ray."

"Good, find those papers, sign them– where's the gun?"

"I have it right here."

"Do NOT change your clothing and do NOT get rid of the gun."

"Okay."

"Wait by the phone." I disconnect the call and turn off the recorder.

I open my safe and retrieve my burner cell phone with one pre-programmed number I thought I would never have to use.

 _Phone ringing_

 _"JW Autobody"_

"This is Steele…yes, that's right….M0910…I have one car that needs repairs and detailing."

"Miami."

"18291 West Haven Drive."

"One and one…yes, same account. I'll be in touch."

I turn on the recorder and I call Carla back.

"Hello."

"Someone will visit you within the hour, you will do _everything_ you are told, do you understand me?"

"Yes, thank you Ray."

"Don't thank me Carla…if you fail to hand over those signed papers and follow the instructions you are given to the _fucking_ letter, you will be paid another visit. And this time no one will knock at your door, do you understand me?"

"Yes."

"You know what's ironic Carla?"

"What Ray?"

"It took him hurting _you_ for you to want him dead, but you wouldn't defend Annie."

"Make sure you wait at least an _entire year_ before you call her again, are we clear?"

"Yes."

"Open your garage door and leave it open."

"Okay."

###

 **Carla POV**

 _Knock Knock Knock_

I open the door, I am in so much pain, I've been sitting by the garage door since Ray called me back, three men in dark coveralls wearing thick surgical gloves enter.

"You have documents for me?"

I hand the man the signed custody papers.

"Show me your driver's license."

I grab my purse and show him my driver's license and he compares the signatures.

"Where is the gun?"

"It's on the coffee table."

"Get it, and bring it to me."

I pick up the gun and start to hand it to him.

"Grip the gun as if you are about to fire it, putting your finger on the trigger, if you point it at me I'll snap your fucking neck – I don't care if it _is_ empty."

I follow his instructions and he holds open a plastic bag for me to drop the gun in.

"We're good here…where is he?"

I point towards the hallway, first one man takes Polaroids of me and Mark's body on the floor from all different angles and uses some type of syringe to draw some of the blood that has pooled under him. Then the three of them wrap Mark up and take him out to the van which I assume they parked out of view in the garage with the door closed. They clean up the blood with something in white spray bottles, and everything looks clean. Once done they all spray the hallway with blue spray bottles, then they turn out the lights. The hallway lights up in some spots, and they clean those, this whole thing took less than forty-five minutes, this is not the first time they've done this.

Once all the glowing goes away in the hallway, I am asked for my car keys and told to get in the car with one of the guys. I'm so scared, Ray might just decide it's easier to get rid of me—all he gives a fuck about is Anastasia he could care less if I live or die. All those years all he talked about was what was best for _her_. He always cared more about her than me, now he's going to make sure I'm out of their lives for good. _Fucking father of the goddamn year._

We pull into the local high school, and leave the car after some of Mark's blood is smeared on the bumper and side of the car, I am then transferred to the van, I'm trembling now and not because I'm cold, this might be the end of it all for me, it might have been better if Mark killed me, all of this because she couldn't keep her fucking mouth shut, he wasn't going to hurt her—little whiny bitch.

"When you get to the hospital tell them you and your husband were attacked, you blacked out and woke up there, understand?"

"Yes."

"You do NOT file a death benefit claim, you don't know where he is, he disappeared after the attack remember that!"

"No, no death claim I don't want to go to jail."

He smirks, "jail would be the least of your worries if you cross us."

We drive for a little bit and the two in the back of the van pull on ski masks, we speed up and then stop pretty fast and before I know it the sliding door flies open and I am being thrown out of the door. The last thing I remember is pain shooting through my head, the burn of rolling on grass and people shouting oh my god and get a doctor, before passing out.

When I woke up I was in the hospital pretty banged up. When the police ask me what happened I tell them men attacked my husband while he was trying to buy weed in an area I had never been to before. They were wearing ski masks and it happened really fast.

I divorced Mark after claiming abandonment.

 *****Biscayne National Park Summer 2001*****

Phone Ringing

"Hello."

"Your car is ready, detailing not necessary, warranty by mail within three days."

"Thank you."

The call ends.

* * *

TPOV

After explaining the clear and present threat Mrs. Lucas presents to Mrs. Grey, I turned over the materials contained inside the lockbox – The information will be retained for safe keeping while Mr. Grey will be informed that it has been destroyed, which will happen when Mrs. Lucas expires.

I was paid a visit after Mr. Grey's departure and all evidence of Mr. Steele's _affiliations_ were removed from the premises. The safety of the Grey brothers and Mrs. Grey has been assured. Mrs. Lucas is also safe for now in that she so far has kept her mouth shut and made no attempt to obtain a death benefit for Mr. Tolbert. Ana will be shown the crawl space and asked what she wants to do with her father's weaponry.

* * *

CPOV

For the first time it is clear that not knowing is of benefit to me – I spoke with Taylor and shared with Ana that her father had a crawlspace that contained a number of guns along with ammunition, I also told her about the lockbox containing the insurance policies. With her permission I had them messengered to my dad who will verify them and go about the business of processing payouts. Even though Ray died almost four years ago—if the policies were in effect at the time of his death, Ana will be entitled to payment. It's interesting that they never attempted to contact her—and if they give us any shit I will definitely request an investigation into their business practices and I won't be quiet about it. According to my dad she only needs a copy of his death certificate to collect on the policies, which like the policy she was aware of have a double indemnity clause which means she stands to collect about twelve million dollars.

###

 **APOV**

I have no idea why my dad had so many guns stored at the house – but I do know he enjoyed going to the range, and because I never saw his guns I just assumed he would rent them there like he did when he took me to the range to teach me to shoot. Christian is one hundred percent anti-firearm of any kind, but I think this is something we're going to have to discuss—for now I plan to keep the guns in the crawlspace since it's not effected by the construction, but I wouldn't mind having a couple of the guns if for no other reason than they belonged to my dad. Ray obviously wanted to keep us safe in addition to making sure I couldn't access them easily. The insurance policies were a total shock to me. After Carrick verified the policies and requested a payout it suddenly rang true that I have this money now.

While I plan to make a number of donations to various charities, I will take Christian's advice and enjoy the money as well, I plan to take us on a number of strategically planned decadent couple's vacations and weekends, and I won't complain about spending exorbitant amounts of money on clothes and shoes because I can afford it. The main reason I won't grouse about money anymore is because I realize now that my issues with the money are directly related to my self-esteem and my feelings of inadequacy. In spite of standing strong and moving forward in my relationship with Christian I have allowed the negative words of others to affect how I feel about my self-worth. I am worthy of Christian's love and all that comes with it and no matter what nasty thing is written or said about me, Christian has never once doubted my love for him and he never would. Christian and I are meant to be together and our marriage will last because we will work at it every day. I am worthy.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Thank you all again for your continued reads and reviews – As always, your responses/feedback keep me going – the number of readers has declined, but I am encouraged by the commentary – it truly is a motivator. I make an effort to respond to reviewers VIA PM – and I miss some times—charge those misses to my head and not my heart - :) Thank you again and please continue to R &R/read and review.**

Guest G – I was tickled when you suggested that Carla be autobodied LOL! - I kinda went away from the storyline and made both Ray and Taylor Marines, both were (in my mind) part of similar covert units, and after their official service were part of a kind of mercenary underground org. So when Taylor saw the phone number he recognized it and knew instinctively what had happened to Tolbert and made contact with his _friends_ in order to protect Ana, Christian and Elliot.

* * *

Chapter 24 – Ladies Who Lunch

 **APOV**

I Anastasia Steele Grey love my husband to the depths of my soul – but I am supercalifragilistically happy to be spending the afternoon with the ladies today – I've missed them so much – It has been three weeks since the wedding and Mia is back from her honeymoon and I can't wait to see her. Kate has something to share with us and Dominique and Terrence just got engaged last week so we have much to talk about.

We are all moved into the new house and I have our new furniture on order. Christian actually sat with me, looked at swatches and selected furniture when our custom designer paid us a visit. We also chose some very nice odds and ends from H.D. Buttercup and Restoration Hardware. I love that he's so involved in this process, initially he told me to choose whatever I wanted, but I wanted his input I want our home to be truly _ours_. I loved living at Escala and of course it's still there for when we spend time in the city – but I love having _our_ home, even if we had some weirdness prior to actually moving in.

###

 *****Flashback*****

 **Three weeks ago at Lake Washington**

 **APOV**

We were very selective about the invites to Mia and Aaron's wedding – Aaron was specific about the names of Mia's friends to be included on the guest list. It wasn't lost on me that Lily was excluded from the number.

Ultimately Grace believed that it was an oversight and extended an invitation to Lily and her mother. I swear my mother-in-law is so sweet she probably shits Skittles. She sees happiness and light in everyone no matter the level of evil bitch that exists. Well, what was done was done, and although the idea of this chick in my new home made my skin crawl I let it slide for the greater good, that and I didn't want to force Mia into an unpleasant conversation with her mother on her wedding day. We thought Lily, although not pure of heart would behave herself, we couldn't have been more wrong.

My sister-in-law in true Mia fashion decided to take a shower and wash her hair before dressing and having her hair and makeup done. This delayed the start of the wedding – which turned out to be a good thing because the catering staff was able to complete the set-up which had to be delayed for the element of surprise – we had everything staged in the garage but it still had to be assembled and the ever observant Mia Grey Hunter would have spotted it right away and spoiled Aaron's surprise. The extended wait for Mia to get ready was helpful in getting everything ready – including setting up for the string quartet and DJ for the reception her delaying of the festivities actually worked out for the good. It also gave us just enough time to put out the trash so that Mia's day wouldn't be ruined. I'll share the story with her at some point, but today is about she and Aaron, I won't let anything or anyone put a damper on this day for my sister.

 **CPOV**

While Mia was getting ready for her wedding, guests had begun to arrive, among them was a very eager Lily who along with her mother were among the first to arrive. I was in my office discussing last minute details concerning security with Taylor when Lily walks into my office and makes a b-line for me much to my annoyance and began chatting me up. I was dressed and ready for the wedding but loosened my tie in frustration. Is this girl serious? I'm standing in my home, the home I will share with my bride of less than one month and she's being shameless in her flirting—she's not even embarrassed. I almost lost my shit when she asked if I would give her a tour of the house; I compose myself and politely decline telling her that my _wife_ might like to show her around another day because today is all about Mia and Aaron, knowing of course she will never ever darken our door again. She flushes obviously angry with me and then she just _loses_ it.

"Why did you never tell me about _her_ Christian, why did you lead me on?"

What the _entire_ fuck!? I have no idea what this girl is talking about. I see Taylor sending a text, and I know instinctively that he is having Sawyer join us, I also know he is recording this contact with Lily for my protection.

"She comes out of nowhere and you spend a hundred thousand dollars to pay for a fucking dance. What the fuck does she have that I don't have? She's not prettier than me and you _know_ it!"

Now I'm really pissed, and losing patience.

"Lily, my wife is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, and what she has that you don't is a legion, but the most important among them is she has _me_ , _she_ has my heart Lily. I'm saying this out of the most basic level of concern I can muster here, but I think you should get some help. You're standing in my wife's home and saying nasty things about her on the day of my sister's wedding are you insane?"

"Oh screw you Christian, your sister is an idiot and your wife is pure trash, she probably chased you for years, how else could somebody like _her_ get her claws in you, she's nothing but a damn gold digger! You're so stupid, you got her pregnant didn't you?!"

"Lily you need to lower your voice – in our home." Ana says very sternly entering the room, she glances at me, then turns her gaze back to Lily. I could kill Sawyer letting her come in here, she doesn't need this bullshit so I attempt to diffuse and handle the situation.

"Lily, I need you to understand that I have _never_ led you on, I have never given you one reason to think there was a connection between us beyond your being my sister's friend. I have shown you the exact same courtesy I have shown all of Mia's friends, no more and no less. You and I have no relationship whatsoever beyond that and I am not now nor have I _ever been_ romantically interested in you." I say very slowly and deliberately as though I'm speaking with a small child or an adult who shouldn't handle sharp objects.

"That stupid spoiled bitch isn't my friend! If she was she would have told me about _her,_ she knew how I felt – she _knew_ you love me! – to hell with her!"

Before I was able to say another word Ana grabbed Lily by the hand and elbow taking her down into a kneeling position, in a swift self-defense maneuver. _My meek and passive wife has left the building_.

"I told you to lower your _voice_ in our home." She says in a quiet voice that sends chills down my spine. As I step forward to restrain my wife, I am halted by both Taylor and Sawyer. This is an Ana I've never seen before, I stand watching the scene unfold in stunned silence. I am afraid Ana might do something she will regret and Lily is certainly not worth Ana getting into trouble over.

"Listen to me _very_ carefully Lily, this is what's going to happen – first, you will not say one more thing about Mia or address _my_ husband again or so help me I will break every _fucking_ bone in your body starting with this one." She says as she twists Lily's wrist making her whimper in pain.

"Second you and your mother are going to quietly leave our home, _never_ to return again. My father left me an arsenal when he died Lily and if I see you near any of my homes again I'll consider it an act of aggression and I will drop your ass on sight. Third you are to stay away from _my_ entire family including Mia and Grace; Grace is a sweet woman who has no idea who you are, but I do, so stay the hell away from her. Get yourself some help, get a man of your own, do _whatEVER_ it takes for you to leave my family alone because I won't have this discussion with you a second time. And please do NOT take the kindness I'm showing you today for weakness Lily. I. WILL. END. YOU. Now get up, collect your mother and get the _FUCK_ out of our home." And with that she gives a terrified Lily an extra twist of the wrist, pushes her so she's prone on the floor, grabs my hand and leaves the room but not before giving Taylor some last second instruction.

"Taylor kick that trash to the curb for me would you?"

"Yes ma'am" he responds not bothering to hide his amusement.

Ana leads me by the hand walking with purpose to the ADU or accessory dwelling unit of the house and slams me into the first available wall kissing me hard and passionately.

"Ana are you okay?" I manage to pant while removing her dress and panties. She looks so sexy in just her bra, shoes and stockings. _Good lord_.

"I'm fine Christian, I'm just done taking shit off of everyone. This is _my_ family! You chose me!" She yells yanking my pants and underwear down in one fell swoop, I have never seen my wife this way, the Ana I just witnessed was battle ready. Even though it's hot as hell I feel guilty having subjected her to wave after wave of crazy people and the damn media, she's clearly tired of turning the other cheek and she's come out swinging…hard.

I was a little nervous when she grabbed my dick, considering how pissed she is right now but she took me into her mouth and sucked me so gently, pausing to kiss and nibble my thighs. I stoop down, grab her arms, wrap them around my neck and lift her from the floor while pinning her against the wall.

"Wrap your legs around me baby." I beg then swiftly enter her holding her ass cheeks and pushing into her speeding up with each stroke.

"I love you Christian and I _know_ you love me." She says angry tears threatening while thrusting her hips against me with purpose while looking into my eyes. _Damn I love my wife_.

"I know you do baby, you're the _only_ woman I've EVER loved—you're my forever baby, I love you so much." I reassure her, knowing it's what she needs but most importantly knowing it's true. In response she clenches me _so hard. S_ he's so wet right now I'm working hard to make sure I don't fire too soon.

I can't imagine how all of this has been for her – Jose, Elena, Leila, her mother, fucking gossip columns and now that crazy bitch Lily, enough was enough. My poor baby needed to feel empowered and I'm glad Taylor didn't let me stop her from doing just that.

"You feel so good, I'm going to come Christian."

With that I squeeze her ass in my hands while slamming her against me over and over until she screams out her release as we come together.

 **###**

TPOV

Whoa! Anastasia Steele Grey is a fucking bad ass – It was all I could do not to double over laughing after she went all "La Familia" on that Lily bitch. Grey must have an embedded crazy bitch magnet – because I swear every crazy bitch in the Seattle area is fatally attracted to the guy…even ones he didn't fuck, go figure!

Between the crazy women that liked him to beat the shit out of them, the ones he ignored and tabloids I'm surprised that Ana didn't lose it before now and there was Grey ready to step in and rescue Lily from his wife's wrath, a move that would have no doubt led to the crazy bitch thinking somehow it meant he was on _her_ side, he's a decent guy at his core, and that has proven to be an issue. I mean it says something about the man that even a chick contractually obligated to stay the fuck away is so drawn to him that she ignores what it could cost her to contact him.

Lily and her mother were escorted from the premises without incident, and hopefully she will stay away from the Grey family – her mother was told about the incident as Lily sat catatonic in the passenger seat of her mother's car; I recorded a voice memo just in case she didn't believe it and for future reference should the need arise; I recorded everything of course except for Ana's "offer she couldn't refuse" the whole thing was rather sad because while her mother knew of her crush, she had no idea her daughter befriended Mia to get closer to him or that she was so obsessed with Grey. Her mother suggested that Lily just needed a "rest" – that's rich folk code for mental breakdown and hospitalization. Okay buh-bye.

Dr. Grey also had to be told what was going on especially since it was keeping her out of the loop that led to the incident in the first place. These people spend more time trying to protect and shield each other and it always creates problems, when will they learn to trust and talk to each other.

I went in search of Grey to give him an update, and stopped in my tracks recognizing the familiar sounds coming from our wing of the house. I swear those two are the horniest motherfuckers on the face of the earth, they fuck like the world is coming to an end. Whatever, the end result is he's a much more pleasant version of himself now. Before Ana he was unhappy and very closed off, I've always liked Grey and I'm pleased he found Ana—literally. She is a good person and a far cry from the plastic submissive freak parade, she brings out the best in him and I think it goes both ways. Ana has become more confident, and self-assured they are perfect for each other and I count them amongst my good friends.

 *****End Flashback*****

* * *

APOV

"Mia you look fantastic – and well rested. How was the honeymoon Mrs. Hunter?" I say giving her a tight squeeze.

"Mrs. Grey, the honeymoon was fabulous, we had such a good time together Ana. Aaron and I were able to relax and just enjoy each other, if it's even possible I fell more in love with him. Can you believe we're both newlyweds? I can't wait to show you guys pictures. And Delores sent me an email while we were away - our albums will be ready next week. Ana our wedding was so beautiful, it was everything I could have dreamed of, Aaron is so amazing my heart is so happy." She blurts out a mile a minute and fights back happy love dipped tears, after a beat she takes a deep breath.

"Mom told me about Lily. I'm so sorry she did that Ana—" I cut her off before she can complete her sentence.

"You are not responsible for what she did Mia, not in _any_ way. We were aware that there was an issue, she wasn't even supposed to be there, we screwed up by not making mom aware of the problem – we didn't count on them running into each other before the wedding, we figured she would find out well after you two were on your honeymoon, it was not your fault, it wasn't anyone's fault but Lily's."

"Ana, I had no idea she was so fixated on Christian, she seemed jealous during and after the gala, but I just blew her off really I told her to get over it. I mean sure, she had a crush on him like from the time we were in middle school – she would say she was going to marry him, I _never_ took it seriously. I also never thought she really believed he was interested in her. Christian is annoyed by _most_ people and even though he found my friends fawning over him irritating he was always especially annoyed by Lily, he not only never liked her, it's clear to me now that he actually disliked Lily—he never understood why she was always tagging along when he wanted to spend time with me. Christian would take my friends and I out for movies and to eat, and they all had crushes on him—we were little girls and he was this hot-shot teenager, I didn't think she was any different."

"In retrospect I realize now that Lily _really_ grated on his nerves, when he would come home after he left for Harvard she would always find her way over to our house begging to spend the night—horning in on every conversation he tried to have with me, demanding hugs which he always declined by the way. Later when he became successful she would make commentary about things he would buy for me and places he would take me. During my senior year in high school she got mad because I told her she couldn't come with me to Christian's for the weekend."

"I dismissed a lot of questionable behavior as her just _being Lily,_ I thought she was jealous of my relationship with Christian more than anything, she doesn't have siblings so I chose to ignore a lot of red flags, making excuses for someone I _thought_ was a friend. I think the fact that she never saw Christian with a woman gave her hope, but when he showed up with you she was very upset. I told her at the gala that I believed that Christian was in love with you and that you were living together, she appeared shocked and angry, and that auction sent her over the deep end, she dropped the F bomb." I remember hearing this of course – but I don't dare interrupt, Mia Hunter is on a roll.

"Believe it or not I met Aaron the day before the gala, he was so cute and sweet – I liked him instantly he made me feel at ease with him, he was very polite and I could tell he really liked me because he was very nervous. I kissed him for the first time after the gala, I had never been kissed like that Ana, I knew then I was falling in love - and I was more than happy when he asked me to lunch the next day, so we made plans to meet in the Market. That night Lily called me very late and because I was sleepy I told her I had a lunch date with Aaron the next day but that we could check out vendors before I met him and we could talk then. All she did was talk about you and Christian and ask probing questions about you, when I told her Christian was very happy and that I really liked you she was livid and attacked Aaron and I—telling me that he was only after Christian's money and was just using me. I was so upset, she really hurt my feelings. I struck back where I knew it would hurt and told her that she acted more like the person using me to get next to Christian than Aaron—I also told her Christian never gave her the time of day. I cut off contact after that day, she kept calling me so I blocked her number on my phone, and I didn't think anything more of it really; I was too busy falling in love and getting pregnant" she says and we laugh our asses off. "I really didn't have time or energy to devote to Lily's bullshit."

"After my mom told me what she did on our wedding day I was first horrified she was invited and then I decided to unblock her out of curiosity to see if she had contacted me recently and got the shock of my _life_ Ana. There was message after message where she was calling you and I names – saying you trapped Christian, calling me stupid. There were over fifty text messages! The older ones went back to that day in the Market, she apologized, but over time without a response from me she became desperate then abusive in her tone. If I had been reading the messages I would have known she was losing it. The worst messages came after she found out about the surprise ceremony. First, she absolutely intended to spoil the surprise for me, she called Aaron a gold digger and gigolo, threatened to ruin my dress and lastly uncover the truth about you. Ana she sounds insane, and I saved every single one of those messages just in case and I turned them over to Taylor. Aaron was concerned about my safety and I assured him that my current security was sufficient."

"Again, Mia you are not responsible for what Lily did – I mean who thinks their friend is crazy, especially when their dysfunction seems to be a part of who they are. That year that you were away must have been hell for her not having contact with Christian."

"Oh no! she would come around according to my mom, we were neighbors so there were a number of times when she insinuated herself into family gatherings, Christian would always make himself scarce according to my mother – of course Elena would always be there as well – seriously could we as a family be more naïve?"

 _Skittles._

"I don't believe it's naïve to think people are good, you have a good heart and expect others are the same, that's not a bad trait to have, it sure as hell beats being a cynic. In spite of everything that's happened in my life – I still believe that deep down most people are good, don't let people like Lily take that from you. I'm glad we decided to meet before Dominique and Kate arrived, I wouldn't want to put a damper on lunch with this kind of talk, I'm so happy for Dominique and I'm _dying_ to know Kate's news."

Finally Kate and Dominique show up and they are both beaming. Dominique is in seventh heaven talking about her proposal at SkyCity, she had no idea it was even in the works, she is getting married in the spring and has declared that her mother and grandmother have lost their minds – she's going to give them time to calm down before she reminds them that it's _her_ wedding. She's decided on her color theme – she's chosen Tiffany blue and Grey/Silver. We all agree that it really sounds very pretty.

"Terry and I are focused on where we're going to live, my residency and his business partnership – and my mom and nana planning the wedding of the year. If I don't put the breaks on soon my mother will buy my dress and walk down the isle for me, type A ladies . Mrs. Hunter – I'm hoping that by the time we're married that Alchemy will be ready and able to cater – this is the one non-negotiable I've already insisted upon with my mom."

"Really? Oh yes, absolutely I would be honored!" Mia responds gushing.

"I want you to be my Matron of Honor as well Mia – and I'm sure by then your staff will be in place so that you can be my MOH…(AN: Pronounced MOE) do you think it will be an issue with being my MOH and caterer with the new baby and all?"

"Well, my baby has two grandmothers, two aunties and two uncles, Terrence will be too busy of course - who will happy to step in and help out – Grace Trevelyn-Grey I think may try to move in with us – so not an issue. As far as the catering goes, it's called delegating. I will primarily take the lead in conceptualizing menus, aesthetics, and creating an over-all experience. I will hire competent staff – not to worry, I can handle it all—your reception will be flawless."

"Well Mia practically planned our entire wedding and fake engagement party, while dealing with morning sickness and working full time…you're in amazingly good hands." I chime in – winking at Mia.

"Good, and of course I want you Ana and Kate as my attendants as well."

Both Kate and I graciously accept of course.

"To Dominique and Terrence!" I raise my glass and they all follow suit.

"To Dominique and Terrence!" *click click click click*

"Well perhaps I could use some assistance as well…" Kate chimes in.

"Oh my god, my brother popped the question didn't he?" Mia says bouncing on her seat excitedly.

"Well not exactly…" She then flashes her finger to reveal a set – "We got married in Vegas last weekend."

"OH MY GOD!" We all say almost in unison—"Congratulations!"

"To Elliot and Kate Grey!" Mia leads the toast.

"To Elliot and Kate Grey!" *click click click click*

"Okay so tell us everything." I insist.

"We were in Vegas and Elliot had been acting strange even before we got there. I kept asking him what was wrong and I honestly thought he was going to break up with me. It freaked me out because here I am totally in love with him and we practically live together though it wasn't really official; I was thinking of renting my condo out. So we're out to dinner at Mr. Chow's at Caesar's – you guys have to eat there by the way…anyway he out of the blue tells me he wants to build me a house. I was a bit surprised by this and told him it was an odd way to ask me to officially move in with him, he responded that I was right – and asked me if I thought it was an odd way to ask me to marry him and placed the ring on the table."

We're all talking at the same time. All congratulating, expressing shock and awe. We're all so happy for Kate and she's actually emotional, I'm not used to sappy Kate but she's so cute right now.

"I of course said yes to marrying him, then he asked if I wanted to have dessert or go get married. I was flabbergasted, but I had never been more happy than I was in that moment, and even though I always wanted a big wedding with all the trimmings, I swear in that moment – I just wanted Elliot, and his proposal and the Vegas wedding was so… _us_."

"Hell everything about us has been one big rush really. The morning after I stayed the night at the hospital with you when he took me home to _rest_ and change – we made out heavily and slept together – _just_ slept. He held me and comforted me and was just so caring, okay we felt each other up big time but he was amazing, and I've thought about him every minute of every day since." She says fanning as if to keep her tears at bay.

I cannot believe this is Kate telling us such things about Elliot – she was always so laid back about their relationship, I'm realizing now that was because she was afraid of being hurt. Kate is Kate Grey.

"What did your parents say?"

"Well after their initial shock – they congratulated us and my mom suggested we have a huge reception, and I agreed – of course I want you three ladies as my attendants, I'm so glad we've gotten so close—it's so crazy, I feel as if I've never had such good friends before—Thank you all so much.

"I want to have the reception in October – I want beautiful hues of orange and yellow as a backdrop, what do you all think?"

"I think that sounds very pretty." I respond.

"Lovely, I think fall weddings are so beautiful" Dominique responds.

"Yes, I can see colors of fall we can design a menu that's pretty and colorful as well—Acorn Squash soup – Oh. My. God. Its going to be so pretty." Mia gushes, she's been making notations on her tablet ever since Dominique and Kate sat down. "I'm going to start Pinterest boards for both your weddings, visuals are _everything_.

"Okay, so our guys are together every other week—we need to make it a point to spend time together, I've missed you guys. We're all very busy I know and but it's important for us to make time for our friendship, agreed?"

We make a girl pact to meet every other week when our mates are together – keeps it simple. We decide we will alternate homes, no need to go out except on special occasions. Dominique suggests we start a book club as well – and we agree it's a fabulous idea. We settle on the name CWB which stands for Chicks With Books, we decide to chat over e-mail about our book selections.

Finally I share with the ladies that July 4th this year is on a Monday, and ask if they can all take Friday and Tuesday so that we can all fly to Aspen for the holiday. The idea goes over well and everyone plans to get back to us.

* * *

I arrive home to find Christian relaxing on the patio and decide to join him for a glass of wine. We chat about our days and decide to have dinner outside tonight.

"I missed you today." We both say at the same time.

* * *

 **A/N: PS – I absolutely loved making Lily a nutjob. Up next Ana goes in search of her bio-dad's family—How do you think she will be received?**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Thanks again for R &R/reading and reviewing – Your comments are greatly appreciated even those who don't necessarily agree with my take on the characters are doing from chapter to chapter. **

**Readers: On Tuesday of last week my niece was being assisted by a state trooper in Ohio, after her vehicle had broken down – The trooper's vehicle was struck by a large truck and she has been in a coma ever since. I am a little out of sorts right now – please bear with me during this difficult time for myself and my family—your patience is greatly appreciated. Please know that I do not intend to abandon my story.**

To the _Guest_ (you know who you are) how tragic that you would allow yourself to _waste_ time with _boring_ characters (Dominique) who render my story prosaic (in your opinion) – Ultimately I have no idea what the cure would be for faux literary critique prowess but perhaps like Lily you too could use some **_rest_**.

* * *

Chapter 25 – Family Ties 

**APOV**

After we returned from our honeymoon - I gave Welch all of the information I had on my father which was only his name along with his date of birth and death. It turns out my father was from a close knit family in San Diego, California, we were unable to determine how he and Carla met, because it was not evidenced by her background check. At any rate, she was married briefly to my father – according to the information Welch tracked down, my father had two siblings, I have an aunt who lives in Sacramento and an uncle who still lives in San Diego – both have children. My grandfather has been deceased for some time – and my grandmother is still living in San Diego in the home where my father was raised.

My father was a dentist who lived in Seattle at the time of his death. My grandfather was also a dentist and my grandmother Charlotte is a retired high school English teacher. My uncle Charles is married with two sons and is a podiatrist – My aunt Sarah along with her husband owns a real estate brokerage firm in Sacramento–they have a son and a daughter.

I have had the information for about a week and a half now and one afternoon after I returned from UW - I decide that the best plan of action would be to contact my grandmother. It seemed prudent because she would likely have the most information about my dad, also out of respect for her as the matriarch of the family and as a matter of good manners I thought it would be best to ask her about her family as well as solicit her guidance with respect to making contact with my aunt and uncle. My plan is to make an introduction and then broach the topic of DNA testing. I head into our library and make the call.

"Hello, my name is Anastasia Steele Grey, I am trying to reach Charlotte Lambert or members of the family of Frank Lambert, Jr." I need to relax, I'm so nervous, breathe Ana.

"This is Charlotte Lambert, Frank Lambert, Jr. was my son."

"My mother's name is Carla Shaw Lucas, I believe she was married to your son Frank and that he was my father." There is silence on the other end of the phone.

"What did you say your name was again?"

"Anastasia, my stepfather adopted me when I was a baby and my last name was changed to Steele, I was recently married and my last name is now Grey. I have been told very little about my birth father and I was hoping to learn something about him and to find out if I have any other family members." The fact that we conducted background checks is not something I believe would be received well, so for now that tidbit stays with me.

"Where do you live?"

"I live in Seattle, but I was raised in Montesano. My mother Carla—"

"I know who Carla is…" She cuts me off, I take a deep breath and continue.

"I was raised by my stepfather for the most part, and Carla is not a part of my life. My mother is currently married for the sixth time and we've had little or no contact for years. I am only interested in learning about my family, I don't ulterior motives but I would understand completely if you would prefer I not be in touch with you." I pause, taking in a deep breath, having no idea why I just desperately blurted all of that out.

"Well _Anastasia_ , your _mother_ was married to my son for a time, I only met her once or twice. Frankie was working as a dentist in Seattle—he had a small practice, he married a very kind and sweet woman named Robin whom he met while he was in dental school at UCSD – their marriage was brief but from what we knew he was happy. One day we received a call from Robin who was crying hysterically, she told us that Frankie was leaving her for a woman he had an affair with and had gotten pregnant, he wanted to do the _right thing_ by her and the child."

My heart sinks – is there any relationship Carla touched that she didn't turn to shit? I am once again disappointed in Carla's choices, but it's not lost on me that my dear grandmother has recounted this story with pointed venom, I guess it's understandable…I guess.

"Are you _still_ there?"

"Yes, yes I am. I'm sorry, I'm just trying to process this is all."

"So…Frankie got a quickie divorce and married Carla, all before we ever met her. Carla later told him that she wasn't pregnant, she claimed she made a mistake. He stayed married to her out of obligation and I believe embarrassment. Eventually _she_ managed to get herself pregnant" hmmm now wouldn't that be something? I doubt even someone as conniving as Carla could pull _that one_ off "but the marriage was not a good one because even though he told her he believed her Frankie confided in me that he never fully trusted her…why would he?" In no way am I defending Carla, but is she seriously blaming her for _everything_ that happened, I mean really…did she pull a gun and tell him to get it up?

"About six months before the baby… you _I guess_ were to be born Frankie was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer; it was aggressive and he went downhill very fast. Your _mother_ just left one day - she abandoned him when he got sick – we never knew what happened to her or the baby… you _or if there even was a baby,_ he died not knowing what ever became of either of you. Frankie had all of his policies and property information changed to exclude Carla, but not you—he wanted to make sure you were taken care of - "

"Oh no ma'am" I interrupt.

"I don't care about his property or his estate, that's not why I'm calling. And I know you have no reason to believe me but my only interest is in knowing who my family is, my husband and I plan to have children, I want to share their family history with them — something I was never given."

"I'm not sure if you're into computers or not, but if you're familiar with Google, please do a search for my name, either Anastasia Steele or Anastasia Grey as well as my husband's name Christian Grey. This is not at all about money for us. My stepfather was killed in a car crash after my first year of college and like I said I have had no contact with my mother except for when she read of my engagement online and came here looking to make money. Having closed that chapter of my life – and after repeated attempts to glean information from her without success I decided –"

"You're very pretty." She says cutting me off, and I detect _something_ in her voice, maybe anger?

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I _am_ very technically savvy and I'm looking at photos of you and your _husband_ online, how can I be sure this is you." Yep, it's anger, but anger with whom?

"Do you Skype?"

"Sure, I Skype with my grandkids."

"My handle is AnaBanana0910"

In just a moment I hear my Skype tone—and I'm flushed and nervous. I answer the call after smoothing my hair behind my ears.

"Hello." I say with a smile, and there she is my grandmother, she's very pretty but what would be her gentile good looks are obscured by the scowl on her face, I instantly regret doing this.

"Hello _Anastasia_." She says speaking my name as if it's a disease.

I just want to end the call but I solider on—after all, this is a lot for her to take in as well.

"I'm not sure what to say, I feel very overwhelmed right now Mrs. Lambert."

"You look a lot like your _mother_ , from what I can remember of _her_ …but you…you have my Frankie's eyes."

"I do?" I perk up a little unable to hide my smile, thinking perhaps she'll find comfort in that somehow and see me as my father's child and not just Carla's. "Do you have a picture of him?" I ask terrified she'll deny me.

" _Of course I do he was my son_. Hang on." _Yep_ , all she sees is Carla – this was a mistake.

In just a moment she returns – and shows me a picture of my father, I stare at the image in silence, I don't have words to describe what I feel, he's very handsome with dark hair like mine, keen features and beautiful blue eyes. She takes the picture away too soon and I feel incredibly let down, but I'm grateful for the glance I guess.

"This is your uncle Charles and your aunt Sarah and I have _four_ grandchildren." She says holding up the pictures. I look at the pictures of my aunt and uncle, and ignore being excluded from the number of grandchildren—she meant to put me in my place with that comment. Mission accomplished.

"Well…like I said I am a newlywed, so no children's photos to show here - Christian and I have only been married for just over a month now." I say beaming at the mere thought of my husband.

"Hmph looks like _you_ married well." That's it! She has every right to be surprised and feel skeptical about my motives – but I've done nothing wrong – I cannot help who my mother is or how I came to be. Her last sardonic comment was my absolute limit – and though I realize her point of reference as it relates to me is a negative one, I feel hurt by the inference that I am Carla, I take a deep breath and after a moment I respond.

"Yes, my husband is a wonderful man, I love him more than words can say." I inhale, unable and unwilling to mask my devastation and hurt anymore.

"Mrs. Lambert… I thank you for your time, I appreciate your willingness to both talk and Skype with me, but I really must be going – thanks again.

She looks surprised – clearly she thought I was going to continue to take her shit one nasty bitter ass spoonful at a time, but I'm no one's emotional punching bag – _fuck that_!

"Goodbye." I say, ignoring her surprised expression and denying her whatever nasty comment she was about to make, her mouth was actually still open when I ended the session.

I will not suffer _one_ more person taking their shit out on me – it's enough already, I'm through making excuses for bad behavior and extending the benefit of doubt where none is afforded me, I'm only interested relationships that are earnest – I deserve it after all. Worthy. I grab my phone and leave the library and my computer behind, I need _something_ right now, but I have no idea what. 

##### 

"Ana, are you okay?" Gail asks as I pass through the kitchen on my way to I don't know where, maybe the patio for fresh air.

"Not really, I contacted my grandmother and she shared yet another Carla nightmare. I swear Gail every relationship that woman had." I pause, resting my phone on the breakfast bar. "She was skeptical, and that's understandable, but I guess I just couldn't take anymore assumptions, I only told her about Christian and I so that she would know I wasn't looking for money or anything – she made a few snide comments but her last comment about my _marrying well_ pierced me to the core and that was all I could take. No one gets to sully my marriage to Christian to my face. I decided rather than continue to just end the call."

"Ana I have no idea what that would feel like, and like you I get the idea of her being skeptical, but that's not a license to take cheap shots – and that was a cheap shot I don't give a damn what your mother did – you were innocent in _all_ of that."

"I know, and I know I shouldn't feel hurt or disappointed but I feel both. Now I have to tell Christian there's no point in flying to San Diego for the Lambert _family_ reunion." I say fighting back tears. "I miss Ray a lot—he was the only constant in my life for so many years, I guess marrying him was the one thing Carla did right, I can't even imagine what life would have been like if he didn't care and sent me with her when she ran off, he fought for me – at least someone did. I think I will go for a run on the treadmill and shower before my hubby gets home, I was going to work on the syllabus for the fall semester but I'm really not in the mood right now."

"Okay Ana, see you soon."

 **Gail POV**

"Jason, hi. I know Mr. Grey is busy – but if he could get home soon it would be good."

"No, no Ana is fine, but she contacted her grandmother, and though I don't have all the details it did not go well, she's downplaying it but she's pretty upset—fighting back tears, I thought he should know."

"She's getting ready to run on the treadmill."

"Okay, see you soon…I love you too."

"Ugh, what a bitter old hag…her loss."

 **Charlotte POV**

I don't know why I decided to hang on the line – I guess my curiosity got the best of me, it's not my fault she never hung up the phone when I Skyped her. I feel horrible. I guess there's no right way to call your long lost grandmother, and I think she handled it well. Something about seeing her face – and then her marrying an obviously very rich man angered me because I knew money and the "good life" was Carla's primary motive in trapping my son.

The look on her face told me she knew exactly what judgment I was making about her, I am angry, but not at her - her _housekeeper_ I'm guessing, was right I took cheap shots at her. I know she only told me her husband had money because she wanted to assuage my suspicion that she was after money but it had the reverse effect on me. I came across as a bitter old woman and that's the farthest thing from truth.

I will give it some time and reach out to her.

* * *

 __

 _Two weeks later…_

 **APOV**

I arrive home after a quick trip to the market – I spoke to Gail earlier and gave her the afternoon and evening off – I want to make a romantic dinner for Christian and I, it's Friday night and I want to spend some quality time with my husband. I plan to pan sear and then broil filet mignon, with scalloped potatoes and broccoli salad with bacon and bean sprouts.

This has been a busy week and the ball is tomorrow – I'm looking forward to the outing and to our date on Sunday afternoon; this weekend I'm taking a break from UW – well I have to read a few chapters for an assignment but other than that I have no work in my capacity as TA.

I'm rinsing the broccoli for blanching and prepping the mushrooms for stuffing – I decided last minute on an appetizer of stuffed mushrooms when I spotted fresh gorgonzola and mushrooms in the veggie crisper – gotta love Gail. I turn on some music and get busy prepping our meal. I'm in full on chef Ana mode when my phone rings, I answer the phone not recognizing the out of state number.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Anastasia?" I immediately recognize the voice and go silent for a few beats before I respond. I have moved on.

"Yes, this is Anastasia."

"Hello dear, this is your grandmother Lambert —." Oh, it's _dear_ now is it—and you're _MY_ grandmother now? I cut her off before she can even complete her sentence.

"Mrs. Lambert, I recognize your voice, what _exactly_ can I do for you?" My voice is stern, perhaps annoyed but definitely not inviting, I owe her nothing and I'm sure as shit not interested in anything she has to say after _two_ weeks. Perhaps she thought I would beg to meet her? Oh lady have _you_ got the wrong one.

"Oh, well I felt terrible about the way our conversation ended Anastasia, and I wanted to –" I cut her off again. _Ended,_ what about the beginning and the middle? Enough with _this_ bullshit.

"Listen, Mrs. Lambert, I've had _weeks_ to move on and I have done just that – and unfortunately you've caught me in the middle of something _important_ , but thank you for calling, I offer before disconnecting the call and promptly blocking her phone number; later adding a contact I simply label "Lambert." I also entered all of the phone numbers Welch found in his investigation, because I don't want further contact from the Lamberts. This probably was somewhat extreme, but I'm not just protecting me, I'm protecting Christian and _our_ kids.

I don't need an apology, I was looking to connect with family and her reaction to me was anger. I saw her face and I heard _her_ words - I can't erase that as my experience with the Lamberts. I don't think it would be proper to contact my aunt and uncle, the bottom line is – she is their mother and I would never knowingly cause a rift in a family or try and win them over behind her back – for me the juice just isn't worth the squeeze. For all I know they might want to take pot shots at me too. I do know I won't open myself up to that type of scrutiny and hurt again. For the first time in my life I'm putting a mean spirited person in the rearview mirror before they have time to do real damage. 

**Charlotte POV**

I didn't expect that response from Anastasia, it really wasn't until now that I realized how much my words hurt her – I was wrong. I feel ashamed – doubly ashamed that it took me so long to reach out to her, the truth is I didn't know what to say. I took my anger with Carla out on her and that was so unfair – she's Frankie's only child and I've driven her away, I hope that I can make this right, after all the truth of the matter is Frankie was married to a wonderful girl and cheated on her – no one made him do that, but no matter what happened none of it was Anastasia's fault.

When I tried calling her back around ten minutes later the phone rang and then went to voicemail, I don't blame her actually, I have to figure out a way to make this right with her – I pray I haven't ruined the chance to have her in my life...in _our_ lives. 

#####

 **CPOV**

I love coming home to Ana. I've been driven to distraction all day – It's Friday and the weekend is coming and I get to spend a quiet evening with the love of my life.

"Baby dinner was delicious – you know I would have been happy to take you out."

"No Christian I wanted to cook for you, I wanted to stick close to home tonight, how was your day?"

"Productive, I have two teams in place that have been preparing projections for some potential acquisitions. Ros is going on vacation, and I wanted to make sure there are no surprises for the next couple of weeks and finish up some paperwork. I will need to respond to a number of emails at some point this weekend, other than that I'm caught up and we can have a relaxing weekend. How was your day?"

"Hmph. Mrs. Lambert called me today."

"Oh?"

"Yep. She called and I hung up on her, blocked her and all Lambert phone numbers from my phone." She says this sort of nonchalantly but I can tell she wants me to probe.

"Are you sure you want to slam that door shut?"

"Christian, she slammed the door, I just didn't beg her to open and slam it again. I can't imagine that that much hatred could dissipate in a matter of weeks – at any rate I'm over it." I let it go. When I came home that day Ana was heartbroken and I never want to see that kind of hurt and disappointment in her eyes again, she may feel differently at some point, but not today and I've got her back. Always.

Ana sits up and climbs onto my lap straddling me on the sofa and begins kissing me softly but passionately.

"I missed you today Christian, it felt like the day dragged on forever." She breathes into my ear out of breath and panting.

"I missed you too baby." I respond grinding my erection into her to demonstrate just how much.

"I need you." She whispers untying the halter of the flowy maxi dress she's wearing exposing her breasts.

"You're so beautiful Ana, so beautiful." I say latching onto her nipple and sucking while she pants and moans softly. I'm massaging her clit through her panties and feeling her wetting my hand is sending me into orbit. "I want to bury myself deep inside you."

Ana stands and leads me to the covered portion of our patio to our oversized round chaise, where we make love and talk for hours. I love my wife with my heart and soul. 

###

I must admit I had not been looking forward to this event tonight – another evening of hobnobbing and glad handing for Christian Grey – but my wife is excited about this award and she's so proud of me – it warms my heart and that alone makes not only the evening but the work itself worthwhile—having Ana's admiration means more than the world to me. She looks like a goddess in her blue silk gown _down boy_ Ana is always impeccably dressed for the occasion, no matter what it may be. Her gown accents the color of her eyes, the dress has a plunging neckline that is sexy and classy at once. She's wearing diamond drop earrings with a diamond cuff bracelet—paired with metallic kaleidoscope like Louboutin pumps with a matching Judith Leiber clutch – she is perfection. Her gorgeous hair is down tonight and I noticed she had Drake give her very tasteful dark auburn highlights. I swear I'm going to have to resist the urge to hurt someone tonight if the men at this function can't control themselves.

My entire family is attending the event – my speech will be meaningful, heartfelt and most importantly brief. I excel at public speaking, but I'm not one of these blowhards that gets off on the sound of his own voice. Ana has invited everyone to attend, including Dominique; the Hunters and the Kavanaughs, This is insane, I Christian Grey, have friends and family who would have thunk it? I am amazed that Ana includes everyone in everything, and if I'm being completely honest, I'm glad they're all here. I never felt like anyone would want to show up for me like this – that was a combination of Elena's influence and my own insecurities; and in spite of my lifestyle and the money to do anything I wanted - I realize what a very lonely man I had been. Falling in love changed everything about my life for the better _my_ Ana, I've never seen anyone so proud, it's so genuine and endearing – I'm actually starting to feel like this guy she loves and it's a wonderful feeling. 

* * *

We arrive at the event to a throng of reporters desperate for a photo or soundbite. We give them nothing. Ana is holding my hand while Taylor is leading the way with Sawyer bringing up the rear and the rest of our party in tow directly behind us. I love the fact that none of our inner circle seems phased by or hunger for the limelight. This must be so frustrating for bottom feeders like some of these people—there are good reporters who are just doing their jobs, but there are a lot of opportunistic vultures – far too many in fact. This is why Ana and I decided to allow People Magazine a pictorial and interview with us next month—they have been warned about rude probing questions and understand that they will be one backhanded double entendre from being thrown bodily from our home. We also set limits on what they can photograph.

Inside the huge ballroom at the Washington State Convention center is gathered every important businessman in the Pacific Northwest – well most of them – Gates will be here, and they call _me_ aloof, its' funny maybe it's an age thing, but the Gates don't appear to get hounded like we do, I'll have to ask him one day how he does it.

My mom and dad are practically beaming – before Ana I wouldn't have even told them about something like this until after the fact or if they read it somewhere – I never realized how important something like this would be for them, I'll never exclude them again.

"Thank you for always thinking of our family Ana, thanks to you I won't take them for granted again."

"I love you Christian – I'm so proud to be here with you and to be your wife."

"The food is edible for once at one of these things, but my little green monster is getting restless with all of the eyes on you baby."

"Christian I'm so sure. I am going to patent a pussy swatter to keep these thirsty bitches at bay. And have you seen your sister? Christian her body is sick in that red number, Aaron can't let her out of his sight." I laugh at the pussy swatter comment and narrow my eyes at her and lean in close to her resting my lips on her ear. "The only pussy I want is the one that's custom fit – _just_ for me." I whisper into her ear while gently caressing her thigh. "I'm not pulling out until you _pass out_ tonight Ana." _Fuck, can we get this show on the road I need to get my wife home._

Although we're secure in our love for each other – it's nice to see Ana as jealous over me as I am with her. She has no idea how much she lights up a room. Ana, while much more confident than she was when I first met her is still very unaware of how breathtakingly beautiful she is. I have literally seen men lose their train of thought when they get a glimpse of her, like that fucker at the next table who keeps gaping at our table.

After my award is presented and I give my twelve minute speech, we enjoy dessert and it's time for some obligatory mingling. Ana is with me for the important introductions, the usual suspects, she is so at ease and remembers the information I provided her on key members of the community and their wives. She compliments me and contributes meaningful dialogue in each instance, I am exceedingly proud to have her standing next to me. There are members of the press present, but business press is about facts, figures and predictions, they could give a shit who Ana is wearing tonight. Ana rejoins the ladies at our table and I mingle with my dad, Elliot, Terrence and Aaron, who I introduce to the guys over at 3Tier Group, even though there's rumors circulating they might get acquired by Vaisala. I know he wants to connect with other innovators in his field and the 3Tier guys are pure innovative genius, I have a feeling that mergers and acquisitions may also be in Aaron's future, but I won't push…for now. We talk at length with those guys.

I glance now and again and notice that the ladies are chatting each other up – Sawyer and Reynolds are keeping a close eye on them, so we're not worried, but there's always one – like the ass clown approaching the table. _Interception!_ And that's why I pay them the big bucks. 

**APOV**

Christian is holding me flush against his body and I feel the hammer coming to life – _seriously Christian_ – he is always on. I love that he's so turned on by me I must admit, and this craziness that we have going as it relates to the attention we both get from others I think is born out of the fact that in spite of his sexual experience, neither Christian nor I have ever been in a relationship or in love. I know at some point we will become more secure and this won't be an issue at all – but I have to admit I feel just fine having him right there _crazy in love_ with me.

Christian is funny, moments ago he was so preoccupied with the guys possibly checking me out – okay there was one idiot who attempted to approach Mia and I - that he hadn't even noticed the three scantily clad _ladies_ that paraded past he and Aaron no less than four times while they were deep in discussion. I decided it was time to crush their dreams and I took Mia with me. Kate and Dominique were mingling with their guys and Grace was chatting with the wife of one of Carrick's partners.

It was unbelievable, they had positioned themselves near our men attempting to be noticed, it was sickening. If they weren't so pathetic I might have actually been angry – I bet we'll be in the senior community one day and old bitties will be throwing banana peels in front of my walker. When I told Mia we needed to go and she was already on it. God I love Mia!

We made a beeline for our husbands walking deliberately through the middle of the hoochie triad without looking at them - Christian and Aaron each greeted us with an embrace, sexy ones at that. Now they might not have known Aaron is married, even ignoring that impressive hardware on his left ring finger, but I know for damn sure my husband, tabloid target and tonight's honoree/speaker is known to them. Some women have no shame. I have no idea where they are right now because my back is to them, but I do know that Christian's hand with his wedding band is resting on my hip with his fingertips grazing my ass, just in case they hadn't figured it out by now.

"I thought I'd give your little fan club something to talk about" I say leaning in as if I'm sharing a very funny anecdote.

"I love it when you claim me Mrs. Grey." He says pulling my body flush against his. "Would you like to dance?"

"I thought you would never ask."

After a couple of kisses and longing looks Aaron and Mia join us on the dance floor as well.

I glanced out of the corner of my eye and found the triad had abandoned their lookout perch, I don't know that I will ever be able to get used to women wetting their panties at the sight of my husband. He's gorgeous, wealthy and TAKEN.

I plan to keep him up very late tonight reminding him of the stellar choice he made. 

**CPOV**

"I love you Ana, thank you for making every occasion special for me. I used to dread these functions and I always felt alone – it never occurred to me that my family would want to be involved, but they…they seem so happy and proud."

"That's because they are Christian, you're a wonderful brother and son – they love you very much."

I take my wife's face in my hands and kiss her deeply, she tastes so amazing – our kiss becomes wild and passionate as I peel her out of her dress.

"You're so gorgeous baby."

She turns bright pink – I'm her husband, all hers…and I still make her blush.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 – Heritage

 ****

 **MPOV**

Aaron is so quiet on the ride home – he's holding my hand caressing my fingers with his thumb – and every now and then he glances at me, he looks so serious I'm wondering what's on his mind.

"Hey…is something wrong?"

"No, not at all."

"You're just so quiet."

"I'm always _kinda_ quiet Mia—I'm fine, just looking forward to getting home." He says lifting my hand placing lingering kisses on my knuckles.

We walk into our townhouse and just as I'm about to head upstairs from the first landing, Aaron grabs me from behind and pushes me against the wall – I've never seen the look he has in his eyes right now, he looks feral and it's turning me on big time. He looks me in the eyes, caresses my face with the back of his hand, sucks and then licks my lips. _Oh yeah Aaron,_ _that's_ _how we made this baby._

He leans his body against mine pinning me to the wall kissing me deeply – I can feel his erection against my pelvic bone as he alternates between sucking on my lips and my tongue all while rubbing his hands over my body—I. Am. So. Wet.

"Every man in that convention center wishes he was me right now" My heart is racing and I'm out of breath – I've never seen Aaron like this before, I have unleashed the beast in my husband.

He reaches down and firmly grabs my breasts still keeping me pinned against the wall with his body.

"You're the sexiest woman I've ever seen Mia, and you belong to me – I don't have to fantasize about you tonight, I get to have you" He says ripping open the top of my jumpsuit, exposing my breasts then beginning his sweet assault on my nipples paying equal attention to each, I didn't even feel it when he dispensed of my silicone pasties, my nipples are tingling with every languid stroke of his tongue, he's taking his time as he devours them – _Holy fucking shit!_

He takes my hand and places it on his rock hard dick – _ahhh!_ He circles my lips with his index finger – "I need you to wrap these around my dick Mia."

I respond by sucking his finger hard into my mouth.

"Like this?"

"Yes…just like that sweetheart" He begs after moaning and throwing his head back at my boldness.

With no preamble I lower myself to my knees and unzip his pants freeing his erection. I don't even bother to undo his belt or pants. I start by kissing his swollen head really slow and licking away the clear liquid I love. I take him in as deeply as I can without gagging while sucking him mercilessly. He's driving me crazy with his moans—I love it when he talks but he's never been _this_ nasty—I don't know what's gotten into my husband, but I like it. I like it a lot.

"Your lips feel so good sucking my dick Mia." I suck harder and tease his head with my tongue, while massaging his balls through his pants.

This is porn star Aaron! – his words spur me on – I am dripping wet, my breasts are missing his touch –

"I need to be inside you baby." Yes! While he's still in my mouth I undo his belt and unbutton his pants – finally and slowly I slide him out of my mouth with a loud porn star pop of my lips and take his pants and boxers down, then I unbutton his shirt and – lift the hem of his wife beater, kiss my way up his chest and suck on his hardened nipples. I can feel his body tremble when I blow on his hardened nipples while stroking his dick with my hand, I didn't think it was possible but I believe he's gotten even harder.

"Fuck! Mia, that feels so good"

The silk camisole like top of my jumpsuit I was wearing is in tatters, so I unzip the top of the attached silk slacks and let them fall to the floor so I'm wearing nothing but my shoes and a g-string like thong – Aaron takes me by the hips and positions me on the second stair of the short staircase, kneels down on the first step and lifts me onto his face, the staircase is narrow so I'm able to brace and wedge myself by stretching my legs out connecting with the wall in front of me while my back is against the wall behind me. _Oh that's gonna leave heel marks_.

Aaron has latched onto my clit and he's pulling and sucking me while holding me up – I come so hard and fast that I almost lose my balance, I am woozy but before I can think or recover he's inside me filling me up. Aaron has this vice grip on my ass and is pulling me forward while thrusting into me over and over, I'm panting and sweating and the foul nastiness that's in my head is escaping through my mouth. My inner slut has been unleashed.

"Every man in there imagined your juicy lips around his dick, and being balls deep in this delicious pussy—do you know that Mia?" _I got nuthin.'_

"I get to be here – only me. You're so fucking sexy, Mia…AH!…so, so beautiful"

Oh my god! I'll have to wear something skimpy every time we leave the house.

"You're so big… _shit_ …fuck me Aaron." His hands are gripping my ass, he's sucking my titties slamming into me – my legs are trembling – he's growing and stretching me he starts rubbing his finger around my rosebud, it tickles and I feel so full, so wet, I can't think…I fall apart.

"I'm coming Aaron, oh…AH…ooooh fuck me!" My head falls forward onto his shoulder while I try and catch my breath.

Aaron starts circling his hips, oh god, I can feel all of him, my heart is still racing from my orgasm, I feel him sucking my neck, as he speeds up he pulls my legs one at a time onto his shoulders – I can feel him so deeply and I start to build again, I don't think I can take it – I throw my arms up against the wall and Aaron is still holding onto my ass firmly – he slams himself into me and I hear screaming…

it's both of us.

"Fuuuuck Mia…fuck I love you…shit."

I can't breathe, it takes me forever to come down, G spot? Hell that had to be A through F too. Sheeze! We gather our clothing and head to our room – my legs are like jelly so Aaron gives me a piggy back ride.

We stand in our steamy shower under the rainfall showerhead – and just hold each other. I feel so connected to my husband, I've never felt so desired and beautiful, ever.

"You looked so amazing tonight Mia, I couldn't take my eyes off of you or your body—I was hard for hours. Your body is so gorgeous, I could barely contain myself. When I see other men admiring your body I want them to know it's only for me."

"Aaron you're so hot it's ridonkulous! The crazy thing is you have no idea – I thought I was going to have to tackle a couple of bitches that were scoping you tonight. You make me so damn happy babe – I wake up happy every day, I'm yours forever and always."

 ****

 **CPOV**

This week could not have been more taxing for me – Ros was on a much deserved vacation with Gwen and if her value was never more apparent it truly is right now.

I have been giving up fourteen hour days this week – not out of necessity, but mostly because I refuse to leave anything to chance. Most of my late hours consist of telephone conferences - so at least I have been at home in the evenings even if not always attentive to my wife. While Ana was able to devote ample time to her studies and work as a TA as a result – I know we were both missing each other terribly.

It's Wednesday and I'm just wrapping up a conference call, my third of the day when Andrea buzzes me.

"Sir, there is a Charlotte Lambert on the line, she's insisting on speaking with you."

"I don't know a Charlotte Lambert, what is this regarding?"

"Sir…she said it's in reference to Mrs. Grey."

It then dawned on me – Lambert – this must be Ana's grandmother, and I immediately see red.

I take a deep healing breath. "Yes, put her through."

"Grey." I answer with my curt CEOesque tone. I need to cut to the chase – Ana was extremely sad after she spoke with her father's mother, she was hurt very deeply and though she toughed it out like the strong woman she is – I don't have to forgive anyone who hurts my wife.

"Hello Mr. Grey, my name is -"

"I _know_ who you are, what can I do for you?"

"Well…Mr. Grey I'm calling about my granddaughter Anastasia."

"Really? I believe you made it clear to my wife you only have _four_ grandchildren." I say with as much venom as I can muster. My verbal ire is met with complete silence, so I continue.

"Mrs. Lambert my wife Anastasia is a kind and gentle spirit – _I_ am neither kind nor gentle, except as it relates to her. When I returned home the day you spoke with my wife, she was too upset to recount her conversation with you – she has not done so to this day, she would only tell me that you were not receptive and blamed your reaction on your disdain for Carla. So even through her profound sadness she still made excuses for your deplorable behavior. Luckily for me Skype has a feature that generates transcripts – the things you said to my wife Mrs. Lambert were _nasty_ , intended to hurt _her_ and to make her feel unwelcome, that was about my wife and not about Carla. All she wanted was to make sure that when we have children that she can give them a sense of their history, something she herself never had. Of course we both know she did tell you that. I was adopted and have a limited family history as well, so for her this was very, very important.

The things you said to her were cruel and uncalled for. You made my wife cry Mrs. Lambert, but I'm going to indulge you three minutes of my valuable time in spite of that to explain why you have gone to such lengths to contact me after taking a shit on my wife, please keep in mind I would move heaven and earth to ensure you never hurt her again." True enough I could have gone easy on her, but why would I, she didn't go easy on Ana, besides I have a problem with people who want to apologize in general when they've been very specific in their offense. I may have gone too far, and I had no idea I was even this upset, but people who hurt Ana hurt me – and I don't know that I even want this old bag anywhere near Ana.

"I'm sorry. I hadn't heard anything about Anastasia or her mother in so many years, I lost my son – and all of those painful memories came flooding back. I took one look at the pictures online and then when she Skyped me – her eyes they're my Frankie's eyes, but I couldn't get past my anger at Carla, I lashed out at Anastasia and it didn't dawn on me until I saw the look in her eyes how mean I was being, but it was too late and she ended the call – I tried to call her back once I built up the courage, even though I had no idea what to say to her – it took some time and I'm sorry about that as well – but she hung up and won't answer my calls."

"My god! Do you blame her—do you have any _IDEA_ what she's been through? Of course you don't – you decided to take out your pain on my wife, my wife who was an embryo when Carla wrought havoc in your son's life. It's really too bad because Ana is a wonderful person with the purest heart of anyone I've ever met. What do you want from my wife?"

"I want her to meet her family, I want her to be a part of our family – My son and daughter were very upset with me, it took me a week to admit what I had done to their niece. They have also made several attempts to call her and have left messages as well."

"Ana has blocked out all of the numbers my investigator obtained from your background checks, the messages have not reached her, she hasn't been ignoring the calls – they just haven't been going through."

"Mr. Grey, Ana has cousins, family who wants to meet her and get to know her, none of this is their fault – I know she isn't Carla. – I just about lose it at even the notion of even an implied comparison to that horror show of a human being.

"You're damn right she isn't—and just so you know, when I met Ana she had _no_ idea whatsoever who I was – she also inherited quite a bit of money from her _father_ Raymond Steele – so Ana is a millionaire in her own right, though you'll never meet a more unassuming one. She is the most decent and loving spirit I have _ever_ known and I couldn't live a day without her in it. No Mrs. Lambert she sure ISN'T Carla."

"I thank you for your time, again, I'm very sorry and I understand why you're angry Mr. Grey – I was wrong and I just wanted to apologize to Anastasia – I'm so sorry I hurt her – I don't think my children will ever forgive me for alienating the only part of their brother that is left in this world – I doubt I'll forgive myself. I have taken up enough of your time – Please tell Anastasia I respect that she doesn't want to hear from me."

"Very well, take care." I say disconnecting the call. I know what it's like to hold onto anger and take it out on others, and on some weird level I feel empathy for Ana's grandmother even if I refused to show it, but the decision to bridge that gap is Ana's, not mine. I must admit I don't think Ana will be well served to cut off her family because of a bitter old woman, but she really needs to make that decision.

* * *

I hate broaching this topic with Ana because it potentially has painful repercussions, but I know she deserves to know and to make a decision – I detail my conversation with Mrs. Lambert and more importantly explain what she said about her son and daughter and how they felt about what their mother had done without their knowledge.

"I don't know how to feel about that Christian – She was awful" she says barely audible fighting back tears.

I hold her hoping somehow my embrace will comfort her– "I know, but I believe her when she says your aunt and uncle had no knowledge of what she did and have always wondered what happened to you."

"I would like to meet Charles and Sarah, I want to make sure that I am in fact Frank Lambert's daughter, and the only way to make that happen is with a DNA test. I never got around to asking her if she would be willing to do that – this could all be for nothing knowing what we all know about Carla. I want to meet my aunt and uncle, but at this time I don't think I can be around Mrs. Lambert."

* * *

 ****

 **APOV**

More than a week has passed and I'm sitting in our family room awaiting the arrival of my aunt and uncle – we agreed to meet, but not involve my cousins until after the results of the testing. I would hate to involve them – three are still minors - and have the test reveal that we are not related. My aunt and uncle flew in to Sea-Tac and Christian sent a car to the airport.

I prepared an anti-pasta tray along with some other cocktail type foods, meatballs, etc. I don't know why I'm so nervous. I am in my home, I am safe here. Christian is by my side and that's all I need; I told Kate and Mia about the events of the last few weeks concerning the Lamberts and they are going to be here; of course those two of talked with their hubbies as well as Grace and Carrick and the Greys have closed ranks, those Lamberts better come correct. 

* * *

I hear Christian in the foyer talking to my potential uncle and aunt. They walk into the family room, and I can tell Sarah is taken aback because the Greys while usually very welcoming seem anything but, it's like facing the gauntlet. I stand and greet them.

"Hi I'm Anastasia" I say extending my hand. I know it's formal, but I don't intend to get my hopes up so hugs aren't really in order here.

"Hello, Anastasia, I'm Sarah." She says taking my hand.

"Hi, I'm Charles, very pleased to meet you." I make the introductions of my family members.

Sarah speaks first after the introductions – and does so with boldness. "I'm very sorry for the way my mother reacted when you contacted her, there is absolutely no excuse whatsoever for the way she behaved, we understand why you preferred not to meet her in person. I can only hope that you will judge my brother and I based on your interaction with _us_."

"I think that's fair, I know better than anyone what it feels like to have someone else's actions held against me." I say with a reserved but friendly smile.

Carrick introduces Dr. Underwood, who explains the process of the mitochondrial DNA testing and shares the verifiable credentials of his competence in conducting this test. The results will take one week. Once the test is administered and Dr. Underwood takes his leave. We sit in the family room. You could cut the tension with a knife.

Once again Sarah breaks the silence.

"Do you have any siblings Anastasia?"

"No, I am an only child, when my parents separated I stayed with my dad…my stepdad and he never remarried." This whole exchange is painful.

"Would you like something to eat?"

"Banana, what did you stuff these mushrooms with? – these are so good." Elliot says popping a mushroom in his mouth and sitting down next to me taking my hand in his and laying his head on my shoulder. I've never seen him like this, he's actually placed a barrier between me and my maybe family. Christian told me that Elliot was in some ways more protective than him, and that he had reacted badly years ago when Mia sought out her birth parents – her mother had passed away from breast cancer and her father was unknown – of course he wasn't happy about her mother, but he had been concerned about what building a relationship with her birth parents might do to Grace and Carrick. Elliot had been supportive in spite of being extremely afraid of the notion of sharing Mia with anyone; clearly he feels the same way where I'm concerned.

"It's beef bacon and gorgonzola."

I need to speak up –

"This is excruciating – I'm usually very open and trusting – and what you're witnessing is the result of how my family reacts when one of us has been hurt – we rally, they…everyone in this room is concerned because I was devastated after speaking to your mother. I'm being very cautiously optimistic and my family is here to see that I'm not hurt again. I'm sure you're both very lovely people, and neither I nor my family want you to feel uncomfortable, all of us are nothing if not polite, but you must understand the level of awkward that exists here. I honestly didn't think this would happen and it's likely if your mother hadn't called Christian at work it wouldn't have happened. I had accepted that it wasn't going to and they collapsed around me to drown out the pain. So I'm sorry if you haven't felt warmth – it's not about you at all it's me. We Greys are very loving and loyal people."

"I promise you Anastasia, we had zero in the way of expectations. This is all new to us. We just wanted to come here and find out if you're Frankie's daughter and apologize for our mother's behavior and hope to forge some sort of kinship. We've spent more than two decades wondering if our brother actually had a child – and we just want to know, to have the opportunity to know you and have you get to know your cousins and us. I know it would take some doing, but maybe one day our mother as well." My muncle – _maybe uncle_ – Charles says with apparent sincerity.

"Please, Charles and Sarah, would you join us for some cocktails and food? We are very grateful you've come all this way." My husband is so amazing – and like that the mood has lightened, Christian is truly the heartbeat of this family, as friendly as Elliot is normally I think he would have just hijacked their saliva and told them to get the fuck out.

For the next several hours Sarah and Charles share food, drink, pictures of Frank, their children and spouses and regale us with tales of my dad. He was a soccer player in high school and liked to run to clear his head, he also loved to hike and was an avid cyclist. He loved reading, and wrote graphic novels with his own original illustrations; he was fluent in Spanish and enjoyed travelling.

I talk about my time at UW and my love of English lit. I talk about my relationship with my father and his death and how I threw myself into my studies. I explained that I am working towards my PhD in literature with aspirations of teaching on the college level, but that I'm also leaving the door open for writing and editing. I talk ad nauseam about Christian and my love for him; I share pictures from our wedding and honeymoon, detailing our time in the Maldives.

I learn that Sarah was an English major as well, but chose real estate much to her mother's chagrin when she decided teaching wasn't for her. She and her husband have been married for twenty-two years and work together almost daily.

Charles is lighthearted and funny and made it crystal clear that he does not have a foot fetish despite being a podiatrist; he endured Elliot's good natured ribbing about this and got in a few shots at El that told us he could hold his own and didn't take himself too seriously; according to Sarah his sense of humor was a lot like Frank's.

"Anastasia, you have a beautiful family – I'm so happy for you. Frankie was my hero when I was a little girl – he was the best big brother. Charles and I are very close and we were very close to your dad as well. I didn't know anything about your mom – I was just a kid, but I understand there were difficulties. No one, not even my mom thinks any of that fault is yours, she just never got over Frankie's death. My dad was never the same afterwards – he sold his practice shortly after Frankie's death and kind of went down hill after that. My parents both dealt with severe depression. He was the center of our little family."

"Charles and I are staying at the Four Seasons tonight and returning tomorrow to California. We haven't been to Seattle before, maybe when the results confirm that you're my niece we'll pay you another visit and we can go out for dinner or something."

"I think that would be very nice. Like I said before I'm am a very accepting person, as is my husband. My tumultuous relationship with my mother has left me reeling in many ways; I accepted her version of love and parenting for many, many years, some I believe were to my detriment, I absorbed a lot of pain the name of loyalty and family – I am no longer that person and though I realize I am a young woman, I've learned life is too short to allow anyone to heap their pain on me for sport."

Sarah seems like an incredible mom and is clearly proud of her children. She and her husband have known each other since high school and work together. She admitted that it presented challenges spending so much time together; but they are solid in their commitment to their children and marriage. What I liked about Sarah is that she didn't pry or ask probing questions about me or my relationship with Christian; even though it was obvious that both she and Charles recognized him as the billionaire mogul that he is. Like Dee Dee she respected our privacy she's not a busy body and that's a huge plus.

We all bid the Lamberts a fond farewell – we will be Skyping next week once the results are received. I would be disappointed if it turns out Frank Lambert was not my father, but I wouldn't be surprised at all. I would put nothing past Carla. The idea of a non-match is somewhat terrifying, because it means that my dad could have been anyone with the ultimate question being do I dig further or let it go. Would I be willing to make contact, through a lawyer of course, with Carla in order to try and glean information about my dad? I don't know that it would be worth it to me. 

* * *

I wake the next morning to movement on our bed – but it feels strange, definitely not Christian moving around. I open my eyes and look over and I'm astonished at what I see. Two of the most perfect little bundles of love.

"Where did you two come from, oh please don't pee in my bed – oh my god – I love you – Hiiiii bubbies!"

"Hi Mommie, we decided to wake you up this morning – Daddy wanted us to kiss you but we wanted to play with the pillow instead." Christian says using the cutest baby voice _ever._

My husband has brought home two of the most adorable chocolate colored Cocker Spaniels in the history of puppy land, and I'm hugging and kissing them, oh how I love their sweet puppy breath.

"When did you decide to do this Christian? – thank you so much!"

"I don't know, I've been thinking about it for a while now – I know you love dogs and I've never had a pet and I swear they were just the cutest fucking little things I'd ever seen and I had to bring them home."

"What should we name them Christian…wait! Are they boys or girls or one of each?" I say flipping them over.

"They're boys."

"Okay so there has to be a literary reference." While we both mull it over I'm struck by brilliance.

"I know…." I say after several moments. "Edgar and Allan!"

"I love it baby – how do we tell them apart?"

"Well let's just say that Edgar has the red collar and Allan has the blue one, and look Edgar has a little white patch right here on his… _chest_ I guess."

"OMG Christian they are adorable! Thank you!"

After they ate breakfast, had milk, water and a long walk Edgar and Allan are cuddled sleeping in their kennel while we enjoy what's left of our morning in bed, our evening had ended pleasantly – but the anticipation of the meeting was manifest through insomnia and nervousness. We stayed up late last night until I just crashed – well the wine helped me to crash.

"I think last night went well, are you feeling better about this whole thing with your muncle and maunt?"

I crack up laughing hearing Christian repeating my nonsense.

"I do actually and I've decided that no matter what the result, it will either be the beginning or the end as it relates to my biological dad. If in fact Frank Lambert is not my father, I will leave it at that – the idea of Carla in our lives, even briefly is untenable – I haven't gotten my hopes up, but I am anxious for the results. My home and family is here with _you_ Christian…and Edgar and Allan of course." I say smiling at my beautiful sleeping bubbies.

Christian leans over and begins kissing me deeply. I rub his chest running my nails over his chest, with his breath hitching as they scrape lightly over his hardened nipples. He latches onto my nipples not bothering to remove my thin lacy tank top, licking and sucking over the lace as I writhe in pleasure beneath him. _Oh how he does things to me._ I'm wet in no time and I only break our kiss so that I can push him onto his back and straddle him reverse cowgirl – I love this position because I get all of him this way – _so_ deep. I slide down on his dick slowly at first and quickly pick up speed bracing myself with my hands on his Christian's thighs – _his body is so sexy_. I am grinding in a circular motion and I get lost in the fullness and the pressure on my front wall. Christian is moaning loudly beneath me, alternating squeezing my ass and gripping my hips; I lean forward and touch his calves, spread my legs as wide as I can and lift my ass up and down slamming hard onto Christian's dick. I don't know if it's the angle, but I come so hard and fast that I surprise myself, I sit up – resting my hands on his thighs again – grinding through my orgasm and yanking his from him as he mumbled something like wait wait…too late.

"Wha…wha…what the fuck was _that_ move?" He says a few moments after catching his breath after I literally watched his toes curl. Grey…Anastasia Grey.

"From that angle you were rubbing my G spot…hard and I wondered what it would feel like if I leaned forward adding pressure…I dunno…it just felt incredible."

Before I know what's happening – I'm on my back and Christian slides inside me – I swear all he needs are the pink ears and a drum, he IS the energizer bunny.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of your well wishes and patience. My niece is still recovering at this point – she has a long road ahead, she has emerged from the coma, but remains wheelchair bound and is still unable to speak. The driver of the semi has been charged with distracted driving, we're guessing he fell asleep.**

 **I appreciate your reviews and encouragement so much – it keeps me going. Thank you Thank you Thank you.**

 **Chapter 27 – Fresh Start**

"Taylor, turn that up please."

 _"Today Elena Lincoln (dubbed by the press as the 'Dungeon Pedo Witch') who was arrested last year on a bevy of charges resulting from the disturbing discovery of child pornography and hidden BDSM dungeon in her Bellevue home where most of the material originated accepted a plea deal which included twelve to fifteen years in a federal prison. The plea deal included the liquidation of her remaining assets to pay punitive damages to her victims; Ms. Lincoln was denied a compassionate release earlier this month after her attorneys argued that the attack which left Ms. Lincoln with partial hearing loss and what was described as "other severe injuries" and continued incarceration is tantamount to cruel and unusual punishment. Judge Ward who reviewed both the materials presented for the state's case against Ms. Lincoln and the injury reports, stated in his decision that while the nature of the injuries Ms. Lincoln sustained were in fact 'devastating and grotesque' – the injuries did not meet the standard for compassionate release."_

 _"Bob Barnard reporting WTOP News Radio, Seattle."_

 **CPOV**

The irony of making a case for cruel and unusual punishment is obviously completely lost on Elena who is both cruel and unusual - and her attorneys, what the fuck is wrong with these people did they not see those pictures and tapes? It sounds like she's going through pure hell. We were able to find out that Elena was kicked and beaten pretty badly, she was kicked so hard that she lost the function of a kidney and has a metal plate in her jaw which was shattered – No doubt the worst of it for Elena was having her hair pulled from her scalp in plugs and her face slashed over and over. To my knowledge her face is unrecognizable and without benefit of a top flight plastic surgeon she has hideous permanent scaring. Elena has written to me several times since her incarceration – all of her letters were returned to her unopened and according to my security team the letters ceased after my mother sent her a letter along with a few of her unopened letters and told her in no uncertain terms that any more correspondence would be handled the same, she further threatened that if she wrote me again she would use her considerable influence to have her few privileges revoked. Elena has had no visitors and with the exception of correspondence from her attorneys and my mother's letter – she has had no contact with anyone outside of jail, she is alone.

The worst thing to come from her ordeal is that Elena has likely learned absolutely nothing, no doubt she still blames any and everyone else for her predicament except for herself. I have had serious concerns about my spirit of discernment since Elliot helped to open my eyes, how could I never see that she was pure evil and that I was being used so deliberately and hatefully? I guess that's proof positive that she failed in her mission, sadly I saw nothing but good in her. Elena spent all of those years trying to turn me into the same kind of monster she is, believing she had succeeded. She never considered that if she _had_ in fact made a monster out of me…I would have never given a shit about her, when in truth I not only cared for her I was the only real friend she had. In the end what my mother and father gave me was monumentally more important than anything she ever could. Love wins again.

After Leila's move to the east coast she never made contact again – she began seeing a stock broker about three months after her move and is now pregnant and engaged to be married, we cancelled surveillance at Welch's suggestion but monitor purchases like airline tickets and her electronic communications. In her case I believe she was fooled by Elena into thinking that I was interested in her – she managed to convince her somehow that my feelings for Ana weren't true that she was somehow different from my other subs and still had a chance with me. Leila had been duped, because she held out some hope that I would want more with her; I began to understand that while there were similarities between myself and other doms I was considered to be an elite amongst doms because of my generosity and less brutal nature I guess, these things were confused with genuine affection. I used to wonder why so many of my subs fell in love with me and eventually wanted more from me, I realize now that it was because they saw something more _in_ me, long before I could have imagined seeing it in myself. There is a part of me that feels regret for using women the way that I did, not because of the physical acts – we were all consenting adults, and having a lot of women is not uncommon amongst young men, even without the BDSM element. I do regret that my social dysfunction would not allow for the level of compassion that they deserved, even if they had signed on the dotted line.

 **APOV**

I truly don't know how to feel about what has happened to Elena – I would never wish physical harm upon another person, and while I agree she's had a very hard time – I believe she's exactly where she needs to be. To my knowledge she has never admitted any wrong and that in and of itself saddens me, I used to think there was hope for everyone but she has made me a believer in just pure evil. We all believe that Mr. Lincoln secured some sort of deal for himself where he provided information to the authorities, because in spite of Christian's best investigators, there is nothing on him – we believe he is still in custody just in some type of protected environment, he likely gave up information on networks of people just like himself and Elena in order to escape the repercussions of prison life for pedophiles. Elena on the other hand never cooperated – at first I thought she was just calculating, but in retrospect I understand that she is a very sick person – Elena truly believes she did nothing wrong in spite of her incarceration and subsequent brutal attack.

 **GPOV**

 _Two months ago_

 _Sounds of medical monitors_

"Grace, what are you doing here?" She says waking from her nap quickly realizing how bad she must look, she has been begging for a mirror but hasn't been allowed one according to the guard. I took several pictures of her face with my cell phone while she was sleeping, she's no longer recognizable.

"I came to see you Elena – looks like you have the same effect on people here as you did on the outside."

"So you came here to gloat? That's a laugh – you'll never change what happened…what we had –"

"Christian and Anastasia are married Elena, it was a beautiful ceremony, they spent three weeks in the Maldives in a secluded villa, my son is so in love – they can't keep their hands off of each other, he's so happy." I watch as her eyes glaze over.

"But he loved me first, I'll always have my memories, of how he was so eager to please me, the way his mouth felt on my body, how well endowed your not-so little boy was…I'll always have that." She's trying to get to me and I know what she's after – I could crush her like a bug snuff the life out of her and I think the staff would turn their backs, or I could inject an air bubble into her neck and it would be over in seconds, no, that's too good for her she needs to suffer forever for what she did to my precious boy.

"Is this what he loves?" I show her a picture of herself and she turns her head. "Well that's one way to draw attention away from crow's feet."

"So is that what you did Elena? Cozy up to the parents of potential your victims and groom them for seduction into your twisted little game? You never had him, he did not love you, you chose a troubled horny teen who would have humped a sofa cushion if he were alone long enough in a furniture store. What you are is troubled, sad and pathetic. You were like a prize fighter brawling past their prime, unable to accept the fact that time has been uncompromising and unstoppable, in the game of life Elena time is undefeated dear."

"Is that why you came here, to tell me your precious Christian and his child bride are oh so fucking happy? Who cares? I had my fun."

"No, as usual you dwell on the ordinary Elena, I am an extraordinary woman. No Elena, I'm here to witness the suffering of the evil bitch who _raped_ my son." I pull a small magnified mirror from my purse and put it to her face, she feigns defiance and disinterest but her vain curiosity won't allow her to avoid her reflection. She gasps in horror and her eyes begin to water, perhaps she thought I had not actually shown her a real picture in my phone, yes bitch – that's you.

"There's still time before the sentencing – as a matter of fact your hearing has been postponed indefinitely and your time in the infirmary is just about up, based on what I read in your charts. I wanted your face disfigured and that pretty hair yanked from your scalp, because I knew your looks meant more to you than anything, I wanted to take the thing that meant the most to you – the same way you took my son from me _for a while_ , only your scars are permanent…"

"Why, why would you do this to me? I never hurt him Grace, I helped him! He would have never become as successful as wealthy…"

"Elena, .Up PLEASE – you can't possibly believe that you're helping to make democracy and capitalism safe for all man-kind by fucking pubescent boys. My god, who knew the answer to the world's ills rested in an aging vagina. Please save it, or I swear to god next time it will be your face _and_ your throat." She sits staring at me in stunned silence – I realize that Elena isn't just evil she's completely delusional and a total narcissist, that's a heady combination. Very scary indeed.

"You have written your last missive to my son or his wife – you will leave them alone for the rest of your miserable life – he has not read them as is evidenced in their return to you unopened, the problem I have is that he has been aware of their existence, you don't want him to forget you – you had to know you wouldn't be pen pals. You will not send another letter do you understand me?"

"Oh in a place like this, one needs an outlet, it's not against the law to send letters dear Grace." I could choke her to death before anyone could reach me, I smile a smile that does not reach my eyes – I lean in close to her.

"They told me you bled like a stuck pig – they called you "short eyes" did they?" That got her attention, for the first time since I've known her, I see terror in her eyes.

"I won't repeat myself Elena. Good luck at trial dear, it seems Linc has cut some sort of deal dear – he gave you up completely along with a lot of others." She is in shock I can tell this is all news to her – I stand to leave but I cannot resist twisting the knife one last time.

"All of my children are now married and I'm going to be a grandmother soon." Our Sunday dinners are amazing, we love being together as a family – Christian and Ana hosted last weekend." The hurt in her eyes is evident, I walk out without a backwards glance with her sobs as my departure soundtrack.

* * *

 ****

 **APOV**

Today I am meeting the new dean of liberal arts Hyden Jackson, he has a good reputation and from what I've read has been an excellent mentor, he was a tenured professor prior to his appointment and is an esteemed alumnus. Professor Caldwell is out sick today, so I am taking the meeting with Dean Jackson, I am a bit nervous but proud to represent Professor Caldwell. I so enjoy my work here and if nothing else I'm now more certain than ever that this will be my life's work. I'm hoping to add a dissertation to my coursework in order to fast track my degree in addition to the credits I receive as a TA, I would also like to have at least one published paper during my tenure as a TA. I would love to have Dean Jackson's input, I believe it could be invaluable.

"Mrs. Grey, you may go right in." Says his assistant who is around my age and very pretty – she seems timid and did not hold my gaze when I arrived for my meeting, her behavior was very strange but I don't have time to dwell on this – She didn't introduce herself and has no desk plate bearing her name, I found her off putting, hardly what I would expect for such a high profile position that will no doubt include daily contact with students and faculty of all levels, but whatever.

"Thank you."

"Dean Jackson, I am Anastasia Grey…" I say extending my hand which he takes, but only after raking his eyes over my body – _really_?

"Ms. Grey."

"Mrs."

"Yes, uh you're Professor Caldwell's TA, I've heard good things about you." He says leering at me not even trying to hide his eye fucking – this _cannot_ be happening right now.

"Professor Caldwell is too kind, I've learned a lot while working with …"

"Well he's very fortunate to have someone like you working _under_ him…very fortunate indeed." He says again cutting me off while his eyes roam over my breasts, what an _asshole_. Yeap, no mentoring here, he's only got one thing in mind, at least where I'm concerned.

"Professor Caldwell has an excellent rapport with his students, they respond well to the material and their evaluation forms indicate an appreciation for both the selected texts and his instructional pacing. He's dedicated to giving one on one instruction to all of his students, and creating peer study groups, he's the absolute best in terms of dedicating office hours to students in need of…"

"Has Professor Caldwell dedicated time to your… _needs_ as well?" What the _entire_ FUCK?! I count to ten and continue.

"Professor Caldwell has been extremely helpful in teaching me to hone my time management skills, while I'm still studying…" Of course this jackass could care less about anything I'm saying. While I'm talking his eyes rake over my body, he actually shifted in his seat – my guess is he was adjusting himself; enough of _this_ bullshit.

"Dean Jackson, I really need to excuse myself – I have a student meeting…" I say starting to rise from my reluctant seat, before he interrupts me…again.

"Anastasia…"

"Mrs. Grey." I snarl, putting my annoyance and disgust on full display.

"Yes. Right. You could do very well here, with the right mentor, you could have an amazing career, you want to do well don't you?"

"Yes of course…but like I said…" I'm standing and almost at the door, when he jumps up from his desk and before I can get to the door he's in front of me. "I have a meeting" I say putting distance between us and now turning the door knob. Before I can react he is standing right in front of me again and places the palm of his hand firmly on the door, he leans in close to me. Yuck.

"Anastasia, I can make sure things go very smoothly here, or I can make it rough…do you want it rough Anastasia?" He says leering at me – I am so disgusted I could vomit, but I maintain my composure – I'm angry and frustrated and before I can reel in my anger I hit him with a short punch to the solar plexus followed by a solid blow with the heel of my palm under his chin as I kick him in the shin. He is a crumpled mess lying at my feet – he looks every bit as pathetic as he truly is writhing in pain at my feet. I should go all Mortal Kombat and finish his ass.

"I told you, you bastard my name is _Mrs. Grey_ , but don't worry, you will understand soon enough _just_ what that means you fucking ASSHOLE!" I step around him and rush from his office, past the shell of a woman who is sitting there in what looks like a state of shock to find Sawyer just outside of the office suite – once outside I push the emergency campus security button and call Christian right away to tell him exactly what happened, I begged him not to come to the university and do serious damage to this guy – he of course ignored this and came anyway. Thankfully by the time he arrived Jackson had been removed from the campus. I want that bastard out…for good, and I know Christian can make that happen. Fortunately I recorded a memo of the confrontation, I started to record just as our interaction became hinky to me – it's too bad I didn't have video, most of the audio sounded benign – it was his leering that caused my trepidation, what a piece of shit. Christian demanded an audience with the president that day and Hyden Jackson was immediately dismissed largely because of who Christian is, but the audio left no doubt about what went on in that office.

He didn't touch me, but had I cowered at his words he would have, he was so entitled and cavalier about the whole sorid encounter, that it could only mean one thing, he's done this before. After I was able to calm my husband down I pointed this out to Christian and of course he has Welch all over it, soon we will know everything there is to know about Hyden Jackson. He fucked with the wrong TA this time. 

Professor Caldwell apologized profusely for his absence during the meeting and my encounter with Jackson, he was appalled, and disturbed after everything came out. I felt so bad for him, he actually blamed himself, as if he was somehow to blame for getting food poisoning. Hyden Jackson was dismissed from the university and his replacement is being vetted now – there isn't a lot of background information available about him other than he had an ex-girlfriend who claimed he abused her. The only thing notable other than that factoid is that he seems to have a lot of assistants come and go, all of them female of course – each was contacted and none made disparaging statements about him. There was nothing remarkable found on his electronic devices, but that could mean he's just very careful, there wasn't an electronic trace of anything other than his request of employment files for members of the liberal arts faculty including TAs. There is nothing indicated about my attack in my university records, so I don't believe he targeted me for that reason, I am however the only female TA in our department right now and none of the other TAs had either met with or had meetings scheduled with the dean.

His assistant Elizabeth Wagner stated she had no idea anything was amiss in the office until I came storming out. She has only worked for Hyden Jackson since he began working at UW and is unaware of anything about his background and stated that they didn't talk very much in the less than one month of her employment. Another dead end perhaps, but there was something in her demeanor that gave all of us pause, she was like a Stepford wife or something, she had this very flat affect and seemed to stare off into space when not engaged while being questioned. We suspect that there is much more to her story than she is letting on. We should have the information from her background check including an extensive work history soon, until then she is under surveillance.

Since Jackson didn't touch me there was no _actual_ assault on his part, so while he was fired from UW for sexual harassment, thanks to the recording – there were no criminal charges filed, and right now his whereabouts are unknown. He has not returned to his condo but according to his bank records he appears to still be in the Seattle area, for right now we cannot locate him, he has no family ties to the area and unfortunately he is from a very wealthy family and has considerable resources. He could be anywhere. 

* * *

After the longest week in my life I learned that I am indeed a Lambert, we will be visiting my family in Sacramento so that I may meet my cousins very soon, my uncle will be there with his family as well. While I understand Charlotte's reaction to me, I am just not ready to meet with her or to have a relationship, her initial rejection left an impression on me and surprisingly it was Christian who suggested that I try making contact with her again and allow her to apologize. I haven't quite made up my mind about that and for right now I will make every effort to develop a relationship with Sarah, Charles and my cousins – I realize that this could be problematic over time but for right now this feels safe for me and I have to go with my gut here. 

*****Flashback*****

"Hello? Hello?...oh there you are, I can see you both. Hello you two it's good to see you."

"Hi Ana!" they say almost in unison.

"What do you say we rip the BandAid off at the same time, everyone have their envelopes?"

"Yep" "Yes" they answer. This is the most nerve racking thing I've ever done in my life. I have not had a good night's sleep in a week. I feel nervous, scared and excited all at once, my palms are actually sweaty. It was all I could do not to open the test results as soon as they were delivered, but I made a deal and I stuck to it.

"Okay let's do it on three…one…two…three!" After the silence heard around the world as the three of us read the results Sarah was the first to speak…as usual.

"I knew it, I knew it!" Sarah says through tears. "I could see Frankie in you. I'm so happy."

"Welcome to the family Ana!" Charles beams.

"Thank you, that means the world to me."

This whole thing is sort of anti-climactic for me, what it confirms mostly for me is that for once in her life Carla didn't lie about something. I think Carla is indeed sociopathic at her core, it's more than mildly disturbing that she would take me from obviously loving people who cared deeply for me; I don't regret one moment of my life with my father Ray, but I don't understand how Carla could have allowed them to suffer such a loss when she knew that a piece of Frank remained and yet she refused to share, even though she tossed me away without care. I'm grateful for my life, and my family – it's everything I have always dreamed of, maybe Christian is right about my grandmother.

 *****End Flashback*****

* * *

 **CPOV**

"I want him found!" I say slamming down the phone.

I honestly don't know how much more Ana can take, it's just one damn thing after another after another! I tried to convince her that she needed to take some time off, but she refused telling me that since Hyden Jackson had been removed from the university there was no longer a threat. I know that this is her life's work and she loves it – I wish she would let me protect her and just stay home for a while, at least until we can track this guy down.

"Christian I don't want to stay at home, I have a job to do. Hell if it wasn't for the fact that I recorded the interaction between Hyden Jackson and I he would likely still be working for the university, so there's that. I cannot stop my life and the work that I love because this clown is out there Christian, hell I might as well quit."

"Please don't act as if I'm being unreasonable Ana, and I'm not asking that you quit your job, I'm only suggesting some time off - I'm still angered that he was able to give the surveillance team the slip he has to have someone helping him and I'm worried that he might try and retaliate."

"Why don't we have Reynolds and Sawyer accompany me to school on the days when I work? That way my protection is doubled and you don't feel he can get near me. Besides the semester is in full swing now and I don't want to stop now, we're at a critical juncture, I have to prepare mid term reports and that requires meeting with students individually to discuss their progress."

"I want Reynolds or Sawyer in the room with you during those meetings and that I won't compromise on…"

"Well, how about I hold the meetings in the auditorium – Sawyer usually sits in the back of the room anyway – my office is very small and I think that would be uncomfortable. I will plan the sessions for times when the auditorium is not in use."

"That's fine baby, as long as you're not alone – I don't care where you meet."

I pull her close to me for a kiss and hug, I need to feel her body close to me. Mine.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with this – I don't know what I would do if something happened to you Ana. When you called me at work today, my heart skipped a beat, I worry about you, I worry about what this type of exposure means for your safety, I feel as if – "

Ana cuts me off, knowing where this is going.

"Christian don't! Who knows why this guy did what he did, perhaps he knew you were my husband, and was on some type of ego trip mission to bag _the_ Christian Grey's wife – who knows or he could just be an asshole who gets his rocks off pushing women around. My guess is this had nothing to do with you at all."

"How can you know this?"

"Well, as you heard in the voice memo, he wanted to _help me_ _get ahead_. If he knew I was _your_ wife – he would understand how ludicrous his come on for lack of better phrasing was. I don't think this was about you at all and once we get all of the information on his background – and that creepy crawler that was his gatekeeper I think we'll know much much more about him and his motives. Like I told you before he's done this type of thing before Christian, he was entirely too comfortable. There was no segue, no preamble no nothing he just went straight for the panties, and that took confidence wrapped in his arrogance emboldened by past success, I guarantee."

"I love you Ana and I trust your instincts."

"I love you too and you should – I am after all brilliant." 

* * *

**HPOV**

"Hyde I can't go back there, they'll tie us together I just know they will."

"What gave you the impression I was interested in hearing you speak unless I asked you to? I think I'll keep your mouth full for the rest of the night – now get on your knees."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 – Surprise, Surprise 

**CPOV**

My sister is now eight and a half months pregnant, and at my wife's insistence I am attending a baby shower, apparently this is no longer an event only attended by women, Mia's shower is unisex; I'm guessing there will be a vault where the men deposit our testicles near the door. Christian Grey does not go to baby showers! Christian Grey does not go to baby showers in costume! The only comfort I have is in knowing I won't be the only man who has to suffer through this thing. My sister while huge is the cutest thing I've ever seen, I of course have been briefed by my wife to avoid any words and/or phrases that could be offensive to my sister's fragile emotional and hormonal state – I have been threatened with a _pussy embargo_ should I say anything insensitive to hurt Mia's feelings, no matter how funny I think it is, under said threatened embargo I am also restricted from laughing at any stupid thoughtless thing that Elliot might say as well – this will be a very long day.

Along with Aaron we had to stage an intervention when Mia was seven months because she had been determined to continue working at the restaurant and Alchemy; Aaron threatened to tie her to their bed if that's what it took while she was determined to work until her water broke – I don't know much about pregnancy or running a restaurant for that matter but I don't think water breaking and food prep should work in congress. Once my mom piled on with the rest of us, Mia finally acquiesced and took maternity leave. My little sister is an adult and about to be a mother, Mia has grown into a very capable young woman – I've never seen a more hard working couple than she and Aaron, I'm extremely proud of the two of them.

We all still get together often, as is our commitment to each other and in Aaron's case to his own sanity – Mia is a piece of work apparently and with pregnancy has become moody and demanding. Aaron takes it all in stride and still has the same goofy love struck look on his face when talking about my sister and how she craves bubble gum, Slim Jims and Jolly Rancher Chews. He's been videotaping the baby making waves on her belly, which I'm guessing is cool if you're hopelessly in love, but in reality looks kinda creepy… _this_ guy, all of the little things that drove El and I crazy about Mia seem to tickle him silly – I wonder if that's how I act when it comes to Ana, naaaah. Aaron is going to be the best dad ever, he's read everything there is to read on pregnancy and childbirth, he's done the Lamaze classes – hell I say screw Dr. Bynum Aaron could deliver this baby on his own – yeah I'll keep that to myself, I wouldn't want to give the guy any ideas.

I have had a couple of talks with my sister about life balance, I felt most qualified to do this because I understand like no one else the nature of the workaholic – I explained how important it is for her husband to have a full partner, pointing out how dedicated he is to her and their marriage, she agreed wholeheartedly – how could she not, the guy is so sensitive and caring at the very least he deserves an honorary vagina. While I know that she will continue to develop Alchemy and that cooking is her love, I know my sister and I know that once she sees her child she will force herself to find the balance she and Aaron are in such desperate need of right now.

I am Uncle Chris, and I'm dressed as the Mad Hatter, Ana deserves a spanking for this. _Shit…through the looking glass wood._ I knew these things sometimes had themes or whatever, but this is bananas, and while a look ridiculous, I must admit I do make this thing look good. I don't know how I'm going to get through the day without doing something stupid to match the way I feel in this costume – fortunately this is an afternoon tea thingie which is kinda cool, that means we won't be here long. Mia looks cute as Alice and I plan to never, ever let Aaron forget that he once dressed as the White Rabbit in a waistcoat. Elliot is the Cheshire Cat…of course. Our parents are the King and Queen of Hearts, Ana is the March Hare and Kate is the Duchess. 

**APOV**

Mia looks gorgeous – she and Aaron have decided not to learn the sex of the baby, or maybe they're just not telling us. Either way there's a lot of yellows and greens in the color scheme. We are all excited about the arrival of baby Hunter and I love the names, Erin Grace for a girl and Aaron Michael for a boy. Aaron is absolutely beaming, he's such an unassuming quiet force for Mia – he's absolutely amazing. His company had it's first contract through casa de Grey Montesano – and we could not be more pleased, everything came together to my specifications – both Aaron and Elliot are skilled and dedicated, and based on what I've heard about Grey construction I know our project perfection was not unique it's just his standard. Our home is featured on Aaron's company website – and in addition to building on the manufacturing end, Aaron recently completed the lucrative acquisition of a small materials fabricator which included machinery and production space, his prototypes are now rolling off of assembly daily as commercial sales demand. I saw Christian's influence all over Aaron's decision and I'm so proud of the both of them and happy about where their friendship and brotherhood has grown to.

Mia pulled out all of the stops, she has her Alchemy staff in all white and rabbit ears. I have honestly never seen so many pettifors and finger sandwiches in my entire life – the spread was absolutely beautiful and tasty. My favorite was the smoked salmon with cucumber dill spread, deelish! The cake was other worldly – every tier was different and elaborate in the Alice in Wonderland theme. None of this was surprising of course, Alchemy had catered Kate and Elliot's reception and I've never seen such beautiful food; Mia was even able to incorporate a number of orange foods – the salmon was perfection and my personal favorite but all of the food was delectable, she has found her niche and I can honestly say I cannot wait to see what she has planned for Dominique and Terrence and any other event I'm privileged to attend.

It's so nice to have a day that's free of tension and drama. Ever since the incident with Hyden Jackson we've all been on high alert – I have not seen nor heard from him and I'm still shadowed everywhere by both Ryan and Sawyer. For once I don't feel as if Christian's level of caution is over the top – the things we discovered in this guy's background are astonishing. It's very clear how he was able to slip through the cracks, he started his career without any issues that could prevent his hiring – he had an exemplary employment record and as there are no random criminal checks performed at UW no one knew of his troubles with the law, I do find it a bit disconcerting that no one noticed the high turn around for his TAs – he must be quite the talker.

In addition to an abuse claim from the ex-girlfriend she also claimed and then recanted a story that she had been held against her will – bank records show monthly payments to her bank account from an untraceable trust. We were also able to determine that one of his _twelve_ former TAs all of them female with tenure of less than three months disappeared shortly after she left the employ of UW. Her name is Tracy Dillard, she has never been reported missing and it was believed she has changed her identity and is in hiding. Shortly after she filed a complaint against Jackson she fell off the grid completely, she withdrew from the university and was never seen or heard from again, she failed to show up for a hearing on the matter and the charges were dropped.

Welch is trying to track her down but if she is in hiding she has someone very skilled assisting her, her tracks have been covered thoroughly. When I heard that someone associated with this man literally dropped out of sight – after making a complaint against Jackson it makes my blood run cold – finding her I believe will give us greater insight into his shady past and possibly help us figure out his whereabouts. 

* * *

**HPOV**

"Hy, they're watching me like a hawk, she has two bodyguards now from the cross talk I heard. You need to just move on, her husband has so many resources, he has not let up on this and they are going to keep digging and digging until they find something – why don't we just leave for a while and come back when things die down a bit."

"So you want me to run – is that what you're saying? Typical. No. That little bitch is mine, she's ruined everything. I worked hard for that promotion and she took away everything from me – one day I'll catch them sleeping and I will be ready, I have plans for _Mrs._ Grey." 

* * *

**CPOV**

"Welch, what do you have for me?" I feel utterly ridiculous trying to sound corporate and focused while dressed like this, it's a good thing he can't see me.

"Barney was able to access him electronically, idiot was using his IPhone as a hotspot. It's really bad."

"Just give it to me straight."

"What we found were at least fifteen to twenty different women – they all look college age to me, likely students and TAs perhaps.

"He has videotaped sexual assaults – initially we thought he was a scum bag that taped himself having sex without his partner's knowledge, but it's clear from the tapes that his victims are out of it. Some are just passed out completely. The faces are very clear and Barney is running them through facial recognition software and cross checking with student photo files as well as faculty photo IDs, because there are so many that will take some time. What's interesting is that none of them appear to be the missing woman Tracy Dillard - according to the picture we have of her from school records."

"What a sick fuck."

"Exactly, one of the women _is_ the assistant who was there on the day of his meeting with Mrs. Grey. It is a positive ID. We think she's probably hiding him away – likely at her place."

"Why would she do that – he's not even wanted right now? Do we have access to his machine and webcam?"

"Yes, we only needed his IP address, his using the hotspot made it so easy for us. We have control of is laptop, so he has no idea, Barney is scanning his hard drive and external drives as we speak. I'm going to work on tracing his phone and tracking him down that way – even without it if we can triangulate his computer in the area of Ms. Wagner's home then we've got him."

"How do you think we should proceed Sir?"

"I think we should bring Ana in on this. Have her speak to the women and let them know that we have proof of what Hyden Jackson did to them – let them hear the tape of her encounter and see if they will open up to her – let her explain that they have an advocate and that Jackson can no longer hurt them – show them to what degree he has been marginalized and have them file charges – are we within the statute of limitations?"

"That's where it gets dicey – some can pursue him criminally based on their employment records because the statute is one year – all are within the civil statute of limitations because that is three years. All we need are the tapes and one or two who would be willing to press charges and he's gone for life. He's clearly a serial predator, the problem is – finding a legal way to arrest him that would prompt a search of his hard drive – it has to be a surprise attack because it has to be found in his possession."

"Maybe it doesn't."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe it gets leaked to the police once he's located. Maybe there is an anonymous call to police for a woman who is in danger i.e. Ms. Wagner."

"How can we get a warrant without a complaint from her."

"We don't need one – exigent circumstances. He's pretty brutal according to what you saw on the tapes right? With her there is no doubt in my mind that she is being brutalized even if she is a willing participant, maybe one of her neighbors will _hear_ something and call in as a concerned citizen."

"It just might work – we could spoof the phone number of one of her neighbors, that's easy enough to do – the only problem would be it could be thrown out should a savvy defense attorney decide to speak to the neighbor and then request phone records."

"Wait! You said they were unconscious correct or clearly drugged?"

"Yes Sir, what are you getting at?"

"We have to talk to legal, because there is probably a way to get him charged with _all_ of the assaults, if they had no knowledge that they were assaulted. In other words if they had no idea it happened to them how could they report it – we need to determine how that works using the letter of the law and I'll talk to my dad about it as well."

"That makes sense. If the law is written in the way you think it might be, if they had no knowledge of the rape then the clock starts ticking when they found out and not when the attack occurred based on the video time stamp; the video evidence clearly supports the rape allegations. That's brilliant Sir, I'll get legal on it – I want to orchestrate a meeting to bring together the victims of the assaults to meet with Ana to explain to them what evidence we were able to glean from his computer, but not until we put our plan into action, we don't want to cause them any undo trauma – this will be devastating for them. 

* * *

The tea party/shower was also a charity drive for needy women and children – Mia and Aaron asked that attendees bring gifts for newborns and children of all ages – as well as cash donations for Mary's Place a local charity that helps displaced women and children in the Seattle area. At the end of the shower they had raised fifty five thousand dollars in cash donations alone and the toys filled a large truck that Mary's Place sent over for the donations. All in all it was a huge success.

Later at home Ana and I talked about plans for Thanksgiving in Montesano – once construction was finished she suggested that the family spend the holiday there - since then Mom and Ana have been on the phone practically every evening coordinating all the details – I just need to know where and when and for how long I need to stay out of the way. Ana's redesign turned out even better than I could have imagined, I was pleased all of her wishes were met and even though the house was almost completely remodeled the character and warmth of her childhood home remains, my favorite addition is hands down the skylights. I think the repurposed wood made the renovation so special for Ana, the carpenter El hired was a genius in refinishing and using wood touched by Ray Steele in a clean and modern way. Ultimately Ana decided to keep only two in the cache of guns Ray kept in the bunker and left it to Taylor to dispose of the rest. As for the bunker itself it was turned into a climate controlled wine cellar with a built in humidor.

I shared with Ana all of the information Welch was able to glean from his investigation of Jackson – and how we believe he's hiding out with his assistant.

"I find it so weird that he's hiding out when it's not like he has charges pending or anything."

"True he doesn't, right now that is. That's why we believe he's up to something and with the considerable resources he has at his disposal, it's only a matter of time before he comes after us. We found evidence of sexual assault of most of his former assistants and it appears from the video evidence that they were drugged, his current assistant among them."

"So what can we do – we can't use it, how do we get the police involved without exposing how the information was obtained?"

"Earlier I was thinking of using the nosey neighbor angle, we could have Barney spoof a neighbor's number and put in a call to police that Ms. Wagner was calling for help – we would need to time it for when something was actually going on between the two. Since she still works for the university we could have her called in by Taylor's guys with campus security and place an eavesdropping device on her phone – we could also track and bug her vehicle with relative ease – we need to find proof he's staying with her – I find it very troubling baby that the guy is hiding out and he's not facing any charges, he's clearly dangerous."

"I don't think this was about you and I – I hardly think the name Grey meant anything to him or that he made the connection. I did scream at him that you would make him pay."

"You did, did you? Mrs. Grey did you really pull the 'big bad' husband card?"

"I did indeed Mr. Grey – I was so angry and afraid. My attempts a professionalism aside, I was extremely disappointed that he had no interest in what was going on in our department, professor Caldwell is a dedicated educator and I'm proud to assist him. It pisses me off to know this idiot wasn't even remotely interested any the advancement of his staff, my aspirations of being published and seeking tenure went right out the window…"

"Ana you can't think of it like that. You work very hard, and that will be rewarded, you can't become disheartened because of one asshole, he's not in a position to judge or reward your abilities, you're not even in the same league."

"I love you Christian, I know you're right."

"Of course I am, I love you too, now help me out of this costume – I believe I was on my best behavior today, sooo…." 

* * *

_Two weeks later_

 **MPOV**

"What time is it Aaron?"

"It's 3:45 sweetie."

"Not a lot of traffic this time of morning huh?"

"No, the streets are deserted."

"So…do you think maybe you might want to run one of these _FUCKING_ lights since your wife is in horrific pain?!"

"Baby I'm so sorry." He _finally_ runs a light. I feel as if each contraction is more ass splittingly intense than the last, and the last fucking boy scout over here is sitting at a damn traffic light with NOBODY around for miles…. "AAAAArgh!"

"We're almost there Mia, just a few more blocks."

"You said that six fucking blocks ago Aaron!" He's smart to be silent right now.

"Remember your breathing baby."

"Oh shut up Aaron! I swear this kid better cure cancer or something, OH GOD…oooooh you better make this worth my while kid!...oh you…you're fucking grounded in advance!….ooooooh oh SHIT that hurts."

I had had trouble falling asleep, I felt pressure in my back, but didn't think really anything of it beyond it being just a preamble of what was to come, I was due in three days – I had nothing to compare it to – what the hell did I know. I woke up and instantly I knew this baby wanted out…now. As soon as I stood to use the bathroom, the pressure was so intense, like the most intense bowl movement ever - I felt my water break and yelled for Aaron. He moved with lightening speed around the house my go bag was ready and we were in the car within minutes. Poor Aaron is trying hard to keep me calm, but I swear all I want to do is kill him right now. 

* * *

I feel like everything around me is moving in slow motion once I'm told I can start pushing. Aaron is holding my hand he's not taking his eyes off of mine and there are tears streaming down his face – I concentrate on what Dr. Bynum is saying and follow her instructions, but I don't take my eyes off of my husband it's like he's speaking to my subconscious.

"I love you Mia, you're doing wonderful sweetheart, you can do this – you're so amazing baby, I love you so much."

The last push was the most anticipated and the one I almost felt was too much to endure – and I flop down, I feel exhaustion wrapped in fear and anticipation. When I hear our baby's cries, I look at Aaron who has finally set his gaze somewhere other than in my eyes – his mouth is open but it's like he's unable to speak and then he just starts bawling, alternating between planting kisses all over my face to staring at the movement around our baby, he cuts the umbilical cord and then turns his attention back to me.

"It's a baby girl."

"Mia, you're so beautiful, we have a daughter Mia, thank you, she's beautiful, just like you. I love you so much." He says in a flourish through tears.

It feels like an eternity before she's lying on my chest all swaddled and red, she looks pissed – she's likely thinking she wasn't ready at all for her close up. I'm a mess, no wonder Aaron is a blubbering mass of emotion, Erin is here and she's ours. 

Erin Grace Hunter; seven pounds eight ounces sixteen inches. She's perfect. 

The love I feel is so much more than I could have imagined. I look at her, and then at Aaron and think who is this tiny person, how did I get so lucky – I will make sure she knows how much she's loved every single day of her life.

My entire family shuffles in and out to take a look at the newest member of the Grey-Hunter clan, my daughter took her first Usie, - that's a selfie with more than one person of course – within her first hour post womb. One look at my brothers and I know they both want this…bad, even though they both look terrified holding their niece.

When it's just us girls in the room, after the men practically had to drag my husband away for a celebratory drink in our private waiting room – I get very weepy.

"I was so mean to Aaron, I was cursing and screaming at him – I was horrible to him, he's going to leave me." I lament through my tears.

There is a chorus of laughter, _what am I doing stand up here?_ My mother in-law is the one to reassure me.

"Oh Mia don't be so dramatic, do you think that you're the only woman in the history of childbirth that cursed her husband up one side and down the other? When I was in labor with Terrence I told David that if he ever tried to touch me again I'd slit his throat."

We all laugh at the notion of the demure and always composed Ruth Hunter losing it during labor. I am comforted and congratulated by my mothers and sisters. I lay here watching my daughter being passed from loving arms to loving arms. I am a mother, Aaron and I have a daughter we are in love with each other and with Erin – this is the best day of my life.

Hours later when I wake, Aaron and Erin are asleep, he fell asleep having moved his lounger close enough to my bed to hold my hand. He is holding our daughter in his arms, the moment he feels me stir he's awake, his beautiful brown eyes meet mine.

"Hi Mommy."

"Hi Daddy." 

* * *

**GPOV**

"She's so beautiful, Erin Grace is here!" I tell our family gathered in the waiting room through tears. There are hugs all around; "Other than when we brought each of you home, this has been my greatest joy – to see my children's children – I…I can't even describe it."

"Mia is doing fine, she had an episiotomy, so once she's all sewn up…"

"Do I even want to know what that means mom?"

"No Christian you probably don't." I say realizing I've likely shared entirely too much information, Mia would be mortified.

"She will be moved to her room within an hour. She's so beautiful, our _granddaughter_ is here." I beam with pride and a grateful heart.

"We can all just relax now until they are ready to bring us all in, then we'll have to shuffle in and out."

"Congratulations Grace…" Ana says while giving me a hug and kiss on the cheek. "You will make the best grandmother there ever was, your love is boundless."

"Thank you dear, and I plan to live every minute showering her with that love. My child with a child is the best feeling in the world."

"I'm so happy for you." We embrace for the longest time, I realize having had no relationship with her grandparents growing up must be weighing heavily on her right now. "When the time comes Ana, there will be plenty of love for little Chris-Ana as well." I say hugging her tightly. 

### 

Hours later we're all at Breakfast minus of course Mia and Aaron, cooing and grinning like loons over cell phone photos of the newest member of the Grey-Hunter clan.

As instructed by Mia the controller we draw names to decide what each set of grandparents will be called from the approved list. I always thought that the grandparents got to decide what their grandchildren would call them, but my daughter had her own ideas. We placed the choices for grandparents in a bowl and the choices for great grands in another. We do rock paper scissors to decide who goes first, _that Mia_ – it's all settled now - Carrick and I will be Oma and Opa while Ruth and David are Nana and Gramps, the other choice was GiGi and PopPop – thank god I didn't draw that one. The great grandparents will all be Granny and Grandy with the last name added, there are four sets which is wonderful, Hunter, Grey, Trevelyn and Myles. This little exercise made us laugh and open up – quite clever on the part of our daughter.

This has been one of the best days of my life. 

* * *

**APOV**

 _Phone Ringing_

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is Ana, how are you?"

I hear pained sobs on the other end of the phone.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry…" She says through her tears.

"It's okay, I understand Grandmother."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 – Autonomy 

**? POV**

"Who has been looking into my background, and why now?"

"An investigator for one of the wealthiest men in the country Christian Grey, do you have a connection to him?"

"Not to my knowledge, I mean I know who he is – wait! does he have anything to do with _him_?"

"Indirectly – but we're still gathering information, so far we've been able to determine that Mr. Grey's wife worked very briefly for _him_ – before he was dismissed from his position. We're working to determine what happened, it may take a day or so. Mr. Grey's people have been using their considerable resources to dig around in his background and your old name popped up."

"He was dismissed?"

"Yes. And his whereabouts are currently unknown, he appears to be in hiding, but this guy Grey is turning over every stone, it's only a matter of time."

"Is there a warrant for his arrest?" I ask with eager anticipation.

"No, not that I can find – looks like all of this is proactive."

"That means they don't have any evidence on him." I am crestfallen.

"That means they don't have any evidence…yet. He's not stopping. There was nothing recorded on you, his people are good. Remember he was fired, so that's something, think positively."

"What should I do?"

"Nothing, we wait."

"I could use my untraceable e-mail and reach out to her at least."

"Let's both sleep on that – no need to jump the gun here."

"You're right, I'll wait and mull over the pros and cons."

Hyden Jackson, made my life a living hell, I'm so sick of living my life looking over my shoulder, wondering if it would be today when he came to make good on his promise of killing me for daring to file a complaint against him for sexual harassment. It's been years now and though somehow I knew him to be cunning enough to skirt his crimes using his family resources, I always expected that I would hear of his downfall but even after all of this time it seems we're light years away from that.

I don't know what I would have done without my parents, my sister and brother in law and a group that helps battered women – they wiped any trace of the old me away, new name, new location. Jackson tried for months but finally gave up it seems, but if Grey's people can cause a stir making my brother in law nervous, it's possible he can also. I'm trusting my brother-in-law to monitor the situation and to keep me informed.

I'm not the same girl anymore, I'm ready to face him – I want him jailed, honestly I want him dead but I'll settle for his ass in a jail cell for a very long time. I was excited to work with Professor Jackson, and when I interviewed with him he was entirely professional – his behavior at that time gave absolutely nothing away I was in awe of him and based on his reputation fearing him was the furthest thing from my mind. I saw nothing but good in people then – that was then. 

* * *

_Four years ago_

"Tracy, this collection of articles you researched for the _types and shadows_ summaries for the 1984 series is quite impressive, the level of detail in your research is evident – very impressive indeed, you are extremely competent and I think we will work well together." This is everything I've worked for, and now Professor Jackson an esteemed faculty member and alumnus has deemed me _extremely competent_ , my dreams of teaching and tenure are within my grasp, all I need to do is maintain consistency in my quality of work and remain focused.

"Thank you Professor Jackson – 1984 is my favorite book. George Orwell's foresight and brilliance have always struck a cord with me – the types and shadows angle is compelling and my interest was piqued right away when I read the mark ups you provided me for the syllabus."

"Well, this has been a productive week, would you join me for drinks at the pub around the corner for a post mortem and discussion about next weeks goals?"

"Oh, thank you so much, I would love to, but my sister is in town and she sent a text just a bit ago to let me know she and her husband are outside of the building waiting for me, we're heading to my parents to spend the weekend, it's my dad's birthday. Perhaps another time?"

I found nothing strange about his asking me out for a drink, as his TA there was nothing that appeared untoward about the invitation, I would have happily sipped a soda, I do not drink for religious reasons but I would have loved to have spent the early evening in the company of such an esteemed faculty member, I did notice, but chose to ignore his obvious irritation at my declining of the invite, but even that didn't rise to the point where I felt alarmed.

The following week our interaction had changed dramatically, where he had been patient he was sharp and curt in his interaction with me. Where he offered suggestions for research and interaction with students last week, he seemed annoyed when I asked for his input and was now telling me to _figure it out_ or _look it up you're a college graduate after all_. By the end of the week I had had enough and requested a meeting to discuss our work and communication, which he granted me.

"Professor Jackson, I just want to make sure that we're communicating effectively, I've noticed this week that there has been a bit of…"

"I'm not sure this is going to work out. You seem to require much more hands on instruction and I'm looking for the type of person who anticipates my need before I have to ask. I would have thought you would _want_ more autonomy."

"With all due respect Professor Jackson, this is only our second week and at the end of our first week you expressed satisfaction with the way that our working relationship was progressing – I am more than willing to…"

"To what? What are you willing to do?"

"I don't …I don't understand what you …"

"Oh, I think you do, I think you know _just_ what I'm saying." He says walking around his desk and sitting in the chair next to me, I immediately regret not only requesting the meeting, but also ignoring the signs that were obvious. Like the few times I caught him staring at me when he didn't think I was looking, I brushed it off as his perhaps finding me attractive, but being a shy academic type I figured he would never infringe upon our professional working relationship.

"How badly do you want this?"

"Professor, I have worked hard to maintain …"

"Well _I'm_ hard now Tracy…what are you willing to do about that?"

"NOTHING!" I screamed at him and made my way to the door of his office.

"You walk out of that door and I'll destroy you, you fucking cunt!" He had not left his chair and just across the hall was another Professor who was in the middle of office hours with his students – I stood looking at this man paralyzed with fear, wondering how on earth I got _here_. He seemed to feed off of my fear.

"You will do whatever I tell you, when I tell you, that includes walking back over here and taking care of _this_." At that he exposed his erect penis to me, and I turned and ran from the office.

I went immediately to campus police and reported the incident. The questions I was asked were humiliating, they asked me questions as if I had somehow led him on or provoked this harassment. They even asked if I noticed anything unusual about his genitalia. I was basically accused of lobbying to work for him because I had a crush on him, after the officer who interviewed me took a phone call, it was clear that Jackson had gotten wind that I was there and called to defend himself against the crazy co-ed.

I demanded to meet with the Dean of Students, and was told that it would be handled on a departmental level. I never met with the Dean of Liberal Arts as my meeting was rescheduled a total of six times, each time just before it was to occur. I was powerless. I went to SPD and reported the incident after I had no luck with campus police and did not fare much better; I was asked why I took so long to report the incident and I got frustrated with the entire ordeal and ultimately decided to just let it go, but I knew there was no way I could stay at UW. I thought of suing him civilly because it literally hurt me physically to think of him getting away with what he did, why should I be the only one to deal with the repercussions of his despicable actions.

I never returned to work in the liberal arts department after the incident and eventually withdrew from classes. I was afraid and I felt unprotected. I had one late class on a Wednesday afternoon and as I was leaving campus Hyden Jackson cornered me, threw me against a tree out of view of the building I had exited and threatened to rape, torture and kill me if I ever opened my mouth again. He told me that no one would ever believe me and that he had the resources to make sure my body would never, ever be found. He pinned me against the tree with his body and I could feel his erection – he was enjoying terrorizing me and was aroused by my fear, he told me I didn't know what I was missing, licked my tears from my face and then spit in my face before walking away as if we'd just said a cordial hello. I dropped to the ground and threw up, astonishing to me was that even at this time of day the campus is usually bustling, but there wasn't a soul in sight.

I left campus that day and drove home to my parents that night – I never returned to my apartment, my sister and brother in law packed my apartment and put my things in storage. About a month after I had been home I started getting weird phone calls, all hours of the day and night. At first no one said anything, then the calls became lewd and disgusting, mostly in the wee hours of the morning with a man whispering but also trying to disguise his voice – the calls could not be traced because they came from a pre-paid cellular phone, I changed my cell phone number and they stopped for a week and started again, this time more intense, and threatening – when I didn't answer there would be messages with heavy breathing.

I received several packages and mailings, first it was letters showing pictures of my family members and I as we went about our day to day activities, then I started getting dead birds and squirrels. I went to the police and was told that the person was using some type of mail service and that the post marks were created from different locations in the U.S. but they could be from anywhere – again his harassment was untraceable. I knew it was _him_ but without proof I had absolutely no recourse.

Shortly after I went to police I was out shopping with my mother and when we returned to her car all of the tires had been flattened and the word _whore_ was painted on the driver's side of the car – there was no surveillance video of the incident because we were parked too far from the nearest camera. Later that week I received a picture of my mother's face superimposed on nude photos with our address and a provocative invitation – we found out later that posters with that image had been sent to all of our neighbors and my mother's colleagues. Again, the police would do nothing because we had no proof that Hyden Jackson was behind it all.

The final straw was an anonymous ad taken out on Craigslist for a mother/daughter prostitution team with a picture of the two of us we took on Mother's day some years ago that was on my Facebook page before I deactivated it – strange men started showing up at our doorstep and my father decided they needed to sell the house and move away – he had taken to sitting up all night with a shotgun and refused to leave my mother and I alone at home. Even though the ad was taken down within a day it took about a week before the men stopped showing up – the ad listed my parent's address and lewd details of _services offered_. It was an absolute nightmare, finally I decided to be proactive.

I was tired of cowering in fear and sick of putting my family through this garbage. We had become prisoners in our own home, I was terrified of being alone. After months of being terrorized I worked on a plan to disappear and set about changing my identity – It was a tedious process but surprisingly it didn't take me long to completely disappear. With the help of a group that helps battered women, I was able to leave my parent's home and move away. For a while I had no contact whatsoever, that was part of the deal I made; since I wasn't actually battered and did not have children, it took some convincing for the director of the program to help me – fortunately for me I had documented everything from my initial complaint to campus police and their unfounded finding to every incidence of harassment since I'd moved back home. I had to adhere to strict guidelines and I chose a location far away from Washington to which I had no ties. The irony is, if Hyden Jackson had paid any attention to me the person he would have likely made the connection to my old and new identities, I guess that's the price he paid for being as deep as a puddle.

I am in touch with my family now, but our contact is limited and when we have met we did so in a place that was neutral and never where I now live. I was able to travel to locations that were reasonable distances by car but far enough away that they had no connection to or history of visits. After I left the harassment stopped for my family, all I ever wanted was for them to be safe. I found out after this all began that _his_ family has lots of money and he had endless resources, in a normal circumstance it would be impossible to fight him off, perhaps Christian Grey could be the answer to my prayers. It's clear something happened with his wife and that, that asshole was fired…finally, someone with more money and resources than Hyden Jackson was going to do something about him – he's now the one in hiding and that makes me happier than I could have imagined. I have no proof that he did the things he did to me, but I didn't go through all of this for nothing and I'll do whatever it takes to have my life and family back. My mother battled and won her fight against breast cancer and I couldn't be there for her and for that alone I want him to suffer.

Against the advice of my brother-in-law I decided to reach out to Mrs. Grey and let her know that I am willing to come forward, but only if I can be afforded certain protections. He advised against doing so, but nevertheless he set up an e-mail account for me that is non traceable. 

**APOV**

To: Anastasia Steele-Grey [asteele-grey at uw . edu]

From: Julia Winston [JWin1984 at Hotmail dot com]

Subject: Common Bonds

* * *

Mrs. Grey,

This is not a prank – it has come to my attention that you and/or your husband have made inquiries into my whereabouts. I would like the opportunity to speak with you, but it must be done in a secure and untraceable way.

Please call me on 206/555-2919 – this phone number will be in use for the next five hours only for safety reasons. The name on this email is a pseudonym and not my new name, please contact me. Your e-mail may be monitored. This number will not be in service in five hours. 

* * *

"Christian, she wants to talk to me I think it's her, I think it's Tracy Dillard, she says the phone number is only good for five hours – it's likely one of those pre-paid disposable things."

"Good. She's being careful – write down the number, delete the e-mail and I'll have Barney wipe it from the server at UW…"

"He can do that?"

"Yes baby, he can do that. Please head over here, we can call her from a secure line in my conference room."

"Already headed to the truck, we'll be there in fifteen."

"Hello, Mrs. Grey?" A small quiet voice says on the other end.

"Hello Ms. Winston, this is Anastasia Grey, I am here with my husband Christian Grey and his head of security Jason Taylor."

"My name is not Winston, nor is it the name I've been using – you have been looking for Tracy Dillard, please tell me why."

"Ms. Winston, this is Christian Grey. My security has been looking into the background of Hyden Jackson, we managed to get him fired from the university after he sexually harassed my wife." Christian says with his jaw tightening.

"His actions along with his apparent inability to retain female TAs and assistants indicated to us someone who has a history of this type of thing or worse. We were able to track down everyone but you and none of those women are willing to come forward, we think they will however with the information we were able to gather through our investigation – in some cases the statute of limitations has either expired or is close to expiration. Can you help us?"

"Yes. I want my life back. I filed two cases against Jackson, one with campus police and the other with SPD after I had no success seeking relief at that level, he made my life a living hell, check your inbox Mr. Grey, there are files that contain everything pertaining to my cases, including all of the harassment I reported after I moved home to my parent's. Please note that none of those reports list him as the perpetrator only as a potential suspect, but I wanted it on record, it is extensive." Christian pulls up his email on the large screen in the conference room, we are astounded by the sheer volume of what we see – over a year and a half of systematic harassment and zero help from law enforcement, it's a wonder she didn't lose her mind, which I think was his goal. She kept excellent records and spoke in great detail of the events that derailed her life, it is almost identical to what happened to me, there are photos of dead animals, posters and Craigslist ads and countless weird mailings with odd looking postmarks.

"Hyden Jackson has family money, he made my life a living hell – he threatened my parents, they even considered leaving the home they've lived in since I was a small child to try and get away from him. He is a sick and twisted individual. My brother-in-law is a tech wizard and he was unable to find anything on him, I knew about two of his assistants before me, but neither would talk to us out of fear I believe. Mr. & Mrs. Grey, I did nothing wrong, and my life has been lived in shadows – everything has been taken from me – my mother had breast cancer and I could not go to her, I have never hated anyone in my life, but I _hate_ Hyden Jackson, and I want to see him pay for what he did to me and my family."

"Tracy, may I call you Tracy?"

"No one has called me that in so long. Yes." Said a small still voice.

"Tracy, please call me Ana. I am married to one of the most powerful and influential men in the country, I have had extensive self defense training, and yet in that moment I was almost paralyzed with fear, so I understand. If you will trust us – we can help you. I know you're afraid of the ramifications for your family, but we can and will protect them as well – I'm so sorry for what has happened to you, are you willing to return to Seattle?"

"Absolutely, I want that bastard in jail." 

* * *

**EB POV**

I never thought I would see Seattle again. This city that I loved and spent so much of my time in had become a prison to me, I've missed the constant smell of the rain and the beautiful scenery, this was my home, I had hope here – that was his greatest crime against me – he stole my hope.

For the past week I have been safely ensconced in a suite at the Four Seasons in downtown Seattle – I have been in constant contact with my family and they have been assigned security, for the first time in almost five years I feel safe. Ana and Mr. Grey have been amazing to me. Before I was allowed near them I had an extensive security check run on me, can't say I blame them; they did a DNA analysis and finger print analysis using my sister as the match, she also verified my identity. Can't be too careful these days.

I learned that Hyden Jackson is in fact a rapist, that he drugged his TAs and assistants and had sex with them without their knowledge, it of course makes sense now why he was so bothered that I would not go and have a drink with him that fateful Friday. I was clearly next, and when things didn't go according to plan his rage boiled over and he exposed himself for what he was. Those poor girls who woke up having been violated must have been terrified, I cannot imagine what he threatened them with, what an asshole. The arrogance to have taped these encounters astounds me, but on some level I'm very glad he did; I have no delusions that my case will take center stage against this man, I have no proof of anything – my interest is in regaining my life and witnessing justice for myself and all of the women involved.

One by one the women were contacted again, only this time they were told about the videotaped evidence against Jackson – each and every one wanted to file charges. Only one of the women suspected she had been raped – she was threatened with her life and livelihood and told she would be destroyed if she made such an accusation against someone like him. The others, believed him when he gave them the song and dance about how they got drunk and passed out and he dropped them at home, they were then summarily discharged because of their behavior, he promised to keep it quiet and provide them with a letter of recommendation as long as they didn't blame him for _their_ actions. What a total piece of shit! When Ana explained all of this to me I felt as if I was going to throw up.

I have talked to my parents, sister and brother-in-law almost every single day. I cannot ever remember being happier or more relieved – I have skyped with my parents weekly and I cannot wait until this whole thing is over so that we can be together again.

Today the victims of Hyden Jackson's reign of terror are meeting at GEH – we all agreed on nine in the morning – the office was chosen because it is centrally located downtown and secure. One by one each of the women was shown her video, some returned from the security suite with Mr. Grey's head of security in tears while others were stunned and still others were boiling with rage.

After we discussed the legality of how the information was obtained – each woman taped a statement about their experience with Jackson. Instead of waiting for him to surface, we decided that the best course of action was for the women to state they had received the videos anonymously with details on how to contact Gloria Allred, which they will all do collectively today, along with myself, even though I cannot prove his harassment.

Ms. Allred practices in the state of California, but with the type of media exposure having her on the case will create, two things will likely happen, first he will be arrested publicly and secondly he will likely be unable to hide behind his family money – especially since his face is very clearly seen in each and every video. Finally, justice.

Ms. Allred began working with a local law firm this afternoon and a warrant was issued for the arrest of Hyden Jackson. Tomorrow morning that warrant will be served at Ms. Wagner's apartment, she has been under constant surveillance and leaves for work each day at around the same time, the plan is to have law enforcement outside of her door as she exits and take him into custody, there will be another team at his home to conduct a search as everyone involved is certain that there are likely other victims. Certain media outlets will be apprised of the arrest and he will be front and center on the local news, hopefully with Ms. Allred involved it will be national. There will be other ramifications likely for the university simply because of the way they handled the charges I brought before them since the majority of the women were attacked _after_ I made my report and was ignored.

"I will never be able to repay you Ana and Mr. Grey for all of your help, you have changed my life."

"You are a very brave woman – we didn't do anything. Hopefully there will be some measure of justice for you."

"Seeing that bastard in handcuffs and publicly exposed is all the justice I need, I haven't decided on whether or not I will sue the university for failing to investigate my complaint further, right now all I can think about is the fact that I will have my life and family back."

"You said something to me when we first spoke Tracy, that I'm curious about."

"What's that?"

"You told me that if Hyden Jackson had actually been astute he would have figured out your alternate identification, what makes you so sure?"

"Well Ana, we were working on a research project for the students that would have included a comparison of today's society versus George Orwell's 1984 a sort of types and shadows of the anti-utopian and our current capabilities using certain categories like family, government, religion and privacy. I was very excited about the work because 1984 is my favorite book."

"Ahhhh…Julia Winston! The two main characters."

"Right, but like I told you then my new identity was not Julia Winston – he actually might have figured that out I did actually tell him it was my favorite book. My new name was an homage to the author. My new name was Ericka A. Blair…"

"Because George Orwell was Eric Arthur Blair, brilliant…"

"Exactly! And considering I shared my love for that novel and the brilliance of George Orwell, I always looked over my shoulder in fear that he would have figured it out."

"I think you gave him too much credit, besides he was too focused on terrorizing other women to entertain complicated thought processes." 

* * *

**HPOV**

I wake groggy and unable to focus my eyes initially, I have no idea what is going on right now, but I'm surrounded by police, that fucking stupid slut Elizabeth, _she_ did this to me.

"Hyden Jackson?"

"What?"

"Are you Hyden Jackson?"

"Yes. Why, what is this about?"

"Hyden Jackson you are under arrest for crime of sexual assault under penal code 2252-73 of the state of Washington."

"Aren't you going to read me my rights?"

"You've been watching too much TV Mr. Jackson, Miranda rights are read prior to custodial interrogation, you have not been asked any questions sir." Smug bastard, once my dad gets his hands all over this case he will be helping little old ladies cross the street.

"I'll have your fucking badge." No response.

We enter the living room and all of the small electronics are being confiscated and all media is being examined.

"I don't have anything here – this isn't my place, you're wasting your time you morons."

"Don't worry sir, at the same time you were placed under arrest – we executed a detailed search warrant on your place, I promise you we will be thorough."

If that's the case, they'll find the tapes…how did all of this happen? I need to call my father ASAP, he'll know what to do.

As we're leaving Elizabeth's place there is media everywhere, they led me out in flip flops and my pajama bottoms, they wouldn't even allow me to get dressed. Where did all of these people come from? That's when I see _her_ , she wants me to see her - is she behind all of this? I should have kept searching for her and killed that bitch, this won't stick I'll get her, I will make her pay.

I have been here for five days and today my father is here with my attorney, my _court appointed_ attorney, I have no idea what's going on, I'm his son, surely he's just been waiting to pull together a proper legal team for me. He's just sitting there staring at me.

"Dad, it's my word against theirs they were all willing…"

" _Christian Grey's wife_ has you on audiotape, I have heard the tape – you told me the woman who leveled those charges had lied and it wasn't the first time. We have been told there is a minimum of fifteen videotaped acts of sexual assault, they were found on thumb drives…you know, the ones you thought wouldn't be found in that hidden vault – that's not so hidden now? They found all of the evidence of what you did to that Dillon woman too, the one you said was crazy and was trying to extort money from you, you followed her for over a year and made her life hell, we know this because you recorded yourself killing the birds and squirrels you sent to her. Gloria Allred and Nancy Grace are having a field day with this case, you made national news and some of the women are going to be featured on the Dr. Phil Show. There are so many cases against you, you're facing over two hundred years in jail. It's over Hy."

"Dad, I didn't do anything…those tapes, we were role playing, they wanted…"

"IT'S OVER HY! Your mother is destroyed – I blame myself, we have indulged you far too long, bailed you out of trouble when I should have made you stand on your own, but your mother wouldn't hear of it – I have ignored the signs of what amounts to a very disturbed young man, but it stops now. Mr. Medley is your attorney, he works for the state and you should listen to his advice, whatever that might be. I'm going to leave this place today and attempt to put back together the shattered remnants of our lives, mine, your mother's and your younger brother that is. I will never return to this place, I will not sit behind you in court, I will not visit you during your incarceration which I pray is for the rest of your life – what you did to those women is indefensible. You are no longer my son." I sit and watch as my so-called father walks away with tears in his eyes – he was always weak, it was pathetic the way he fell all over my mother like she was some fucking queen – fuck him! I'm not a man who needs his daddy!

"How could you let this happen to me?"

"Hy I told you to leave with me, I told you that they were watching me like a hawk, that no way was Christian Grey going to let this slide. Why did you keep all of those videos? I heard on the news that they are trying to identify all of the women, some estimates are up to thirty-five young women. You told me that our relationship was unique and important to you, why did you lie to me?"

"Elizabeth, surely you're not as dumb as I always thought you were. I never told you that we were exclusive, never!"

"Did you drug them Hy? They all say they had no idea what happened, like our first time when I woke up in bed, but the last thing I remembered was being out with you, at first you told me nothing happened, why did you lie to me? I cared about you."

"Are you going to testify too, or are you going on Nancy Grace? You fucking dumb slut! Aww are you going to cry now?"

"GUARD! Get this dumb bitch out of here!"

"This will not beat me. Those whores will never win."

 **A/N: Thank you all for hanging in there with me – for your reviews and your support – I read them all and though I don't have the time to respond to all of them – I am overwhelmed by your feedback. Thank you again. The next chapter will have a big jump – I want to start to tie things up so I'm thinking just a few more chapters at best. Stay tuned. :)**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 – Belle Vie 

**APOV**

"Aaah…Fuck me Christian, please…don't…don't stop…Aaaah faster Christian, give it to me!" I scream riding him like a deranged jockey.

"Ana you're so wet baby – so fucking hot, you feel so good…come for me baby." His words spiral me into an awe inspiring orgasm, I buck wildly against him, it's as if I have no control over my limbs – I'm flailing about like Ed Grimley on speed as he finds his release.

"Ana! Shit…oooh my god!" He yells almost unable to catch his breath.

"Baby, what are you doing to me?" He pants, shaking his head in exhausted _almost_ disbelief.

"What do you mean?"

"Baby are you trying to break my dick? Seriously Ana, you have been insatiable – we've been going at it like rabbits for weeks now – you've always been horny, but this…this is another level. I didn't go to sleep last night…I fucking passed out!" He says laughing and trying to catch his breath. "Trust me it's not a complaint, I think I now understand the term _rode hard_."

"Don't be silly Christian you're exaggerating – I don't know maybe I'm finally able to relax for a change, I've never felt happier, we've actually managed to string together about fifteen months without any drama - I don't know what it is…I just can't get enough of you, it's like your dick sings to me."

He spits out the water he's drinking and howls with laughter – we both do. I get out of bed and bend over to pick up my robe.

"Well, well…it looks like somebody wants to sing an encore."

"Is that right Mr. Grey? Funny it looks like _I'm_ the one getting the standing ovation." I don't think we could be any more corny if we tried, I should write some really bad porno scripts, hmmm where's that camera? The truth of the matter is I have no idea what's going on with me, I think about having sex with Christian these days to distraction, my body craves his touch in a way that's indescribable.

"Shower time Mr. Grey?"

"Absolutely." 

* * *

I'm sitting at my desk using the grading tool to spit out student eval follow up reports – I've just finished my turkey club sandwich from the UW campus deli, the only place on campus that serves up a decent meal really. I was almost late this morning after Christian and I went for round three, I wonder idly what he's doing now – it's been a whole week since I surprised him with a lunch hour rendezvous, we must do that again sometime soon… _really_ soon.

Last weekend Christian and I babysat Erin for two nights, Christian was absolutely adorable – she's now sixteen months old and has quite the little personality – she's got her uncles and grand dads wrapped around her little finger and she knows it, she's Mia 2.0. She is walking now…okay more like running, when she almost ran into the coffee table in the great room, Christian immediately decided we needed to replace the table because of the semi sharp edges. Both he and Elliot are amazing doting uncles, they've even gotten better with their potty mouths, that is after Aaron and Mia threatened to ban them from their house after little Erin said a not so nice word. Aaron and Mia needed time together and we were more than happy to oblige as they are super busy, since Erin was born Mia has cut way back on her work hours. She left the restaurant and is concentrating full time on Alchemy – she takes Erin with her most days even though she has a nanny, as we expected Mia can barely stand to be away from her. Aaron's business continues to grow, he focuses on the manufacturing and fabricating side mostly, with construction often working in congress with his industry contracts, the two of them are incredible. The most adorable sight ever was Christian feeding Erin and getting most of the sweet potatoes all over her face, I took tons of pictures, I used to think parents were annoying and a little weird with all the picture taking, but our niece is so adorable, I want to capture every little thing - I totally get it now.

Mia is the most incredible mom – she makes most of Erin's food and as a result she loves vegetables and fruits, those graduate things I've seen on TV have nothing on Mrs. Hunter. Some of the combinations don't look so appetizing, how could mashed squash be appetizing…my thoughts are interrupted by a churning of my stomach and before I know it I am throwing up in my office trash can. What the hell was _that_ about, I don't feel sick and now I'm hungry as hell having dispensed with my lunch, I rinse my mouth with what's left of my bottle of water s– I need to find a snack or something.

"Sawyer, I'm just going down the hall to the vending machine, do you want a candy bar or something?"

"No thank you – I'm still full from lunch." Lucky him. In my head I'm thinking so _was_ I until a few moments ago; I'm really glad he didn't hear me throwing up, no way would he have not called Christian and/or Grace and I would be on a gurney right now.

As I pass his little alcove outside of my office I feel lightheaded – and before I can react or touch the wall on either side of me everything goes black.

### 

"What was she doing when she _just fainted_ Luke? Don't tell me that bullshit again, that doesn't make any sense, you must have missed something!" I can hear Christian brow beating poor Sawyer – I'm groggy but waking slowly, _damn_ I'm thirsty.

"Like I said Sir, she said she was going to the vending machine to get a candy bar, I told her I didn't want anything – she seemed fine, she was fishing her wallet out of her purse, I didn't get up because the machine is within my line of vision from my desk – she started to walk towards the vending area and I saw her stop, reach out for the wall to steady herself and before she could fall I caught her – she was breathing, but clearly she had fainted – I picked her up along with her purse and ran to the car and brought her here."

"Christian relax – Ana's fainting has nothing to do with anything Sawyer could have done – Sawyer dear would you leave us for a moment please?" The moment I hear Grace trying to calm my little Tasmanian devil I know _exactly_ what's going on. 

"Yes ma'am."

"Christian you really need to learn to reel in that temper of yours, you need to apologize to Sawyer…"

"Please listen to our mother Christian…your yelling is giving me a headache."

"Ana, baby are you okay?" He says moving swiftly to my bedside and laying tender kisses all over my face.

"Seriously Christian do you think Luke hit me over the head?…apologize to him please he didn't deserve that."

"I will baby, I will. How are you feeling?" He says not taking his eyes off of me.

"I have a bit of a headache, but other than that I just feel thirsty and _very_ hungry." A giggle escapes Grace as she watches on.

"Mom, have you developed Tourette's – what is so damn funny?" He's glaring at her in between texting Taylor, no doubt demanding a five star meal be delivered.

"Christian don't you take that tone with me, Ana is just fine. She needs to perhaps take it a bit easier, but the two of them are _just_ fine."

"I want every test, I want a neurologist flown in…what did you say?"

"I said the _two_ of them are just fine." She says winking at me.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying mom?" It's as if he is afraid to say the words or has lost his ability to reason somehow.

"Only if you think I'm saying that Ana is pregnant."

"But how, I mean she's on birth control…"

"Christian are you seriously asking your mother how _we_ got pregnant?" The look on his face is priceless, Grace and are holding back our laughter, both of us grinning like loons.

He cautiously sits on the bed next to me and gingerly places his hand on my belly. I cannot read his expression, it's one I've never seen before, it's a combination of love and awe dripping with fear. Before I can ask we're interrupted by a tall familiar red headed woman wearing scrubs under her white lab coat with an orderly behind her pushing a machine, she looks like a buttoned down Emma Stone.

"Good afternoon I'm Dr. Bynum, Dr. Grey asked that I come in – I hear congratulations are in order."

"Thank you Christian and I say almost in unison." My man looks so scared, I'm worried about him.

"I'm going to do an ultrasound – is now a good time?"

"Yes of course." I say – I'm still somewhat reeling from the news, of course the moment I saw the amused look of non-worry on Mom's face that was draped in Imsoabouttocryimsohappy I put it all together – my oversexing, throwing up and fainting. Christian and I are having a baby, my husband on the other hand looks to be in shock.

I'm jerked back to the present -

"See that blip on the screen right there…that flutter? That's your baby Mr. & Mrs. Grey."

"Oh my god."

"Ana" Christian breathes after swallowing hard, he turns to me and I realize he has tears in his eyes, "Ana, I love you so much, we're having a baby Ana."

"You look to be about six weeks along." Dr. Bynum says beaming at us. "I will write out a prescription for prenatal vitamins with iron, according to your bloodwork you're a little anemic, but it's nothing to worry about, and you should make an appointment for about four weeks from now to see your OB GYN – get plenty of rest and eat hearty filling meals." She's Mia's doctor, and she's very sought after! That's where I remember her from.

"Dr. Bynum, I would like to schedule an appointment with you if that's possible." Christian interrupts me.

"Dr. Bynum, should we be concerned about fainting spells and the anemia?"

"Not really, have you been getting proper rest? Have you been over exerting yourself?"

Christian and I look at each other and smile a knowing smile.

Dr. Bynum, gives us a shy smile.

"Well, it's absolutely fine to remain _active_ shall we say? But you _must_ rest, and I will have my nurse practitioner contact you for scheduling."

"Will do, and thank you." 

* * *

**TPOV**

"Listen Sir, you're really going to have to take it down a notch – and give our guys the benefit of the doubt, paying well is not an excuse to be a jerk. Luke is very dedicated and fantastic at his job. He would never put Mrs. Grey's health or safety at risk. He cares about her very much and your response was not proportionate."

"You're right, I panicked Jason, and I will apologize when I see him – do you think a bonus and a couple of weeks off would help smooth things over?"

"One week is fine Sir."

"Great, I'll send him and his girlfriend on a vacation – luxury all the way."

"Deal."

"How is the Mrs.?"

"They're both just fine." He says beaming, he's seriously so thick sometimes, the minute Luke told me she fainted I figured it out.

"Well done Sir."

"Thank you." He's actually tearing up, man has _he_ changed.

"Taylor?"

"You don't seem surprised at all."

"May I speak freely Sir?"

"Now you're asking after calling me a jerk, of course you can." He says with a smirk.

"Sir, I'm only surprised it took this long – the two of you are quite an amorous pair."

Finally a laugh from the smug bastard – truth is they screw constantly, it's a part time job avoiding walking in on the two of them, and though they don't know it – they've been caught many times. I don't think birth control covers the frequency with which these two go at it, hell nothing is one hundred percent anyway.

Hell the guy is a titan of fucking industry and he was surprised that banging his wife three to four times a day _every_ day might lead to pregnancy even with birth control – unbelievable. I'm very happy for Christian and Ana, he has become a more well rounded happy person, he still throws tantrums, but nothing like before. I don't know that I believe in soul mates, but if ever there were two – they would be it. 

### 

**CPOV**

I would be lying if I said wasn't terrified at the notion of parenthood, others make it seem so effortless – I love having Erin with us and I think I'm a great uncle, but how will I fare as a parent?

"Stop it Grey!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop worrying – I can see those wheels turning from here - this isn't a merger, there are no angles – no _right_ way to go about this, nothing you can prepare for – it's a baby, he or she will arrive without instructions and be completely unique because it will be _our_ child, unlike anyone else's and we will do the right thing in between fucking it all up. You will be an excellent dad, I will be an extraordinary mom and we will figure this out together."

I laugh, because she knows me so well. I do worry, it's what I do. I want everything to be right, I look at Mia and Aaron and they seem to be naturals, I mean with the baby food and Aaron is so swift with the diaper changes, it's like they instinctively knew what to do, I just hope I don't let my family down. I'm going to have my own family.

"I'll do my best baby, not to worry that is. I just don't want to let you down."

"You could never do that, you'll be this baby's hero, just like you're mine." 

###

Who would have thought in just over two years we would have come so far – Ana is working on her thesis – she began working as the assistant to the new Dean of Liberal Arts, _Dr_. Caldwell about three months after we assisted in relieving the university of Hyden Jackson. Ana is in the final semester of her MFA, which she completed ahead of time true to her word, she has just weeks to go – though she says she's done for a while, I get the impression that there will be another Dr. Grey in the family soon.

Hyden Jackson was offered a deal which he refused, he decided to roll the dice and went to trial, _that_ was huge mistake. He was convicted of an astonishing one hundred and five counts; three counts for each woman he abused. He was sentenced to two hundred and ninety years, with the chance of parole after ninety-nine years. After the investigation was completed and before the trial the DA brought charges in every case found – women started to come out of the woodwork after national news broke. Tracy finally got justice for what Jackson did to her and was allowed to speak for all of the women in a victim impact statement; she was instrumental along with Ana in encouraging them all to build the case against Jackson – for that reason they elected her to deliver the statement, they were all in attendance at his sentencing. Ana was only convinced to stay at UW only after a restructuring occurred, with everyone involved in Tracy's case being dismissed or forced into early retirement, including campus police. Tracy sued the university and was awarded five million dollars, she returned to complete her masters tuition free with lifetime free tuition should she decide on furthering her education, she bought an apartment in a nice building in downtown Seattle and is dating Sawyer, whom she met through Ana.

The other victims did not sue the university, but were each paid a substantial settlement by Hyden Jackson's family after his inheritance valued at just over two hundred million was divested and disseminated equally to each of his victims. Tracy declined as did Elizabeth, who remained loyal to Hyden Jackson and refused to press charges, even after she was shown the overwhelming evidence of his depravity.

Because of the notoriety surrounding the case, Jackson had a rough go of it in jail initially, he wound up in fights constantly and eventually was the victim of a brutal sexual assault for which he was infirmed for some time. After that he requested and was granted protective custody, where he spends twenty-three out of twenty-four hours per day in a six by nine foot cell. His family has cut off all contact refusing mail or calls from him, but Elizabeth visits him every week, sends money from her earnings as a secretary in a real estate office and writes him almost every day. Ain't love grand? 

* * *

**APOV**

 _Skype ringtone_

"Hi there!" I'm grinning ear to ear.

"Hi Ana!" How _are_ you?

"I'm doing well Nana…how are you?"

"I'm good for an old lady. I just got back from walking the mall with the ladies, trying out my new Rockports, they're pink!" She says smiling. Christian and I didn't tell anyone about the pregnancy. Mom already knew so it's given that Dad knows, but the rest of the family wasn't told until Sunday dinner yesterday and we had everyone there, including the Hunters. I'm about thirteen weeks now and I was going to burst if I didn't say something soon, now it's time to tell my Nana and I plan to call Sarah and Charles later today.

We have gotten so close over the last year – after our rough start. I just called her up one day and decided to let it go. I more than anyone can understand the Carla effect, now that I'm pregnant I understand her point of view even more – I would hate anyone who tried to hurt little Blip and burn down the houses of their entire lineage as well. So I understand her, I really do – and I love her, she is an incredible woman - a virtual literary encyclopedia, I'm so happy to have her as family.

"Well I'm calling because I have news."

"You're pregnant!" I throw my head back and laugh/cry.

"Yes." I almost sob out…what is _wrong_ with me?

"I'm going to be a great gramma. Oh Ana, that's wonderful, congratulations dear!"

"Thank you, we're so happy, Christian has already baby proofed the house." I say rolling my eyes as she howls with laughter.

"Your daddy was the same way Ana, he was so excited and nervous, he would be so happy and proud of you." She says with an obvious hint of sadness and longing.

"You'll have to excuse me Nana I'm a mass of emotions right now, I cried watching a commercial the other day." I say laughing at myself in between wiping away tears.

"Oh sweetie that's alright!"

"I guess I worry…"

"You're not her Ana. Do you hear me?"

"Yes." I whisper through my tears.

"You are going to be the most amazing mom Ana."

"These damn hormones. Thank you Nana, I love you."

"I love you too Ana." 

I haven't heard from Carla since that day we met at the restaurant – we've kept tabs on her, and honestly when John Lucas left her last year I fully expected she would come running back to try and extort more money from us – we learned that Ian Skinner had been in touch with her, I guess she had nothing to offer, so it was just the one time months and months ago. It seems she met a much older gentleman, a widow who retired to Savanah and according to the photos I've seen he is in pretty good shape – he's in his mid sixties and is quite well off; she appears to be doing just fine. I have no interest in having her in my life or our child's life - I have nothing left to learn from Carla – I've honestly learned so much about myself since Ray's death and my relationship with Christian; I could never go back to a loveless relationship with Carla. I held on to a dysfunctional and potentially unhealthy notion of family for so long – I had almost started to believe I had to endure her and the hurt that came with having her in my life. Yeah, I _almost_ believed that. I wish her well…from a distance.

We have plans to update the Montesano house and make one of the guest rooms a child's room when the time is right – I'm already journaling to document my pregnancy and I can't wait to journal our baby's first year. This baby will never question whether or not he/she is loved or wanted. 

* * *

**CPOV**

"Wow, you look amazing baby."

"Christian I feel so bloated."

"You're pregnant Ana, not bloated, and you're beautiful – I love this dress you're wearing, your ass looks amazing."

"You really mean it?"

"Yes, let's rush through dinner so I can bury my face in it." I'm not even remotely exaggerating, Ana's pregnant body is sexy as hell, her hips have spread, her ass is plump, her tits are full and her nipples are elongated _very_ nicely. I'm surprised she doesn't know this, I'm all over her like a cheap suit every chance I get, she's got a bump but it's cute as hell.

"Okay…I made lobster mac and cheese with gruyere cheese, I went light on the garlic this time." She says with a smile.

"That sounds good, I'll go and change."

We have dinner in the family room in front of the TV. A couple of evenings during the week we like to watch Jeopardy while we eat, then we just sit and chat about our day or plans for the baby. We've made plans for our babymoon and will be flying to the Maldives and staying in the same villa we did during our honeymoon for two weeks.

We decided to do this right when Ana is eighteen weeks – just about two weeks from now - so that we're home by the end of the twentieth week; we want to be sure to spend time together before the baby comes, realizing it will be all about Blip once baby boy or girl Grey makes their debut. As a precaution, one that Ana believes is over the top on my part, we will have an on call obstetrician at all times at the Four Seasons resort where we're staying. Not a bad assignment for a private physician; these boutique physician services are quite common nowadays I assured Ana, and told her not to worry. She agreed only with the stipulation that the physician be willing to meet with and have an in depth consultation with Dr. Bynum whom she trusts implicitly and my mom and sister rave about, so I had her flown in and her credentials thoroughly vetted. 

* * *

This has been a most eventful two and a half years – I met the woman of my dreams and fell hopelessly in love – at first sight really, we got married and now we're about to be parents for the first of I hope at least three times, three is a good number I think.

We've had some major hiccups along the way, but from the start Ana and I have been a team – she's my everything. The prison contacted me when Elena Lincoln passed away last year, she never fully recovered from injuries suffered when she was attacked a few years ago, she apparently suffered a massive stroke as a result of an undetected blood clot and never regained consciousness, surprisingly she had stopped writing to me and if I'm honest I hadn't thought much about her in that time. Her death brought about a modicum of reflection for me but no sadness at all – if I'm being honest I was completely indifferent. Elena _was_ sadness – I don't know what happened to her in her life that caused her to want to inflict pain on others, aside from the BDSM I mean – she was angry and cruel, which was proof positive in the fact that she listed me as her point of contact and person responsible for her remains, in a final act of insanity she left detailed instructions I'm told. Elena was buried in a numerically marked grave in the prison cemetery with no fanfare as I never claimed her body.

 **A/N: We're nearing the end – and I thank all of you who have hung in there with me throughout this process – this is a bit of a short chapter and I wanted to end the chapter here for a number of reasons, mainly because I don't want any mention of drama or drama bearers in their HEA. As for Lily, she's still resting ;) and Josh Tyner is still in jail – I think this Ana and Christian are in the perfect place without any more angst. Next up...baby Blip.**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 – Happily Ever After

 **CPOV**

"How are you this calm right now Ana, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes honey, I'm having a C-section today because I'm almost two weeks past due and Teddy is just fine according to the fetal monitors, don't start freaking out Christian because you know that will cause me to freak and I really need to be calm here."

"I'll try baby. I will." It's bullshit even as it comes out of my mouth – I'm a wreck. My son is almost here and I'm crawling out of my skin.

"Christian I'm scared."

"Don't be Ana, everything will be fine, in just a little while Christian Theodore Grey will be here and he'll be perfect just like his mom – there's no need to worry, okay baby?"

She nods her head, but like me she has nothing to compare this to, no clue what's this experience will be like – even with all of the information we've received from Dr. Bynum, the classes we've attended and the videotapes we've watched. We have read every parenting and pregnancy book we could get our hands on – and we haven't a clue what the hell is going to happen next. I just want Ana to know that even though I can't imagine what this must feel like for her – that I'm here for her and Teddy. I love them both to the depths of my soul. My thoughts are interrupted by Dr. Bynum's booming enthusiastic gait into our birthing suite.

"Ana…Mr. Grey? Are you ready to meet your son?"

* * *

 **APOV**

Christian and I are both sleep deprived and we spend our lives in sweats – it's been eight weeks since Teddy came quietly into the world and we love every, exhausted, confused novice parenting moment.

He's really ours! He's beautiful with copper brown hair and bright blue eyes, he looks just like his dad and it's amazing to see him seeing us. Edgar and Allan were completely confused by the turn of events and perhaps a little jealous at the attention Teddy gets, they spend every moment they can near him – they've even taken to sleeping under his crib – adding to the already tight security.

Christian still has another four to five weeks before his official return to work – for right now I don't have any plans to work outside of the home more than a couple of days per week. After a long discussion with Christian and his blessing I have decided to work on a memoir – much of it will detail how we came to be and I wanted to make sure he was okay with it. it will likely be years before it's completion I of course am not looking forward to dredging up my most horrific memories for the sake of entertaining the masses, but I believe it will be cathartic for me, I plan to lay it all out there, everything that is except for Christian's former lifestyle, it is not my story to tell. I plan to pursue my doctorate but I will pace myself, once Teddy is about a year old I will begin teaching a few undergrad courses, but only a couple of days during the week. Thanks to Christian I will be bringing him to work with me – Christian funded a childcare center on campus, where faculty members can bring their children during work hours for a nominal fee, with the proceeds going to hiring the best staff for the center - and what do you know it's in the new annex that was financed by GEH and adjacent to my office. I received an offer from the university to teach freshman English Literature, at the urging of none other than Dr. Darin Caldwell and I happily accepted – I will be taking on one class that meets twice per week…for now.

At the childcare center security is tight and each child has a bracelet that attaches itself to an alarm system that sounds a warning tone whenever a child nears the exit, and if the threshold of the door is breached by the child the alarm goes off and all doors and windows in the annex are locked instantly. I didn't even argue with Christian's security measures – it's the same at home and I completely agree there's no safe too safe for Teddy. I'm only on campus two days a week and the rest of the time is spent with Teddy and we're on the go, a lot; Teddy's security Michael Ward has been with us since the day he was born – he's very conscientious and doesn't let Ted out of his sight, ever. We spend our free days at mommy and me, spending time with relatives, especially cousin Erin, who thinks Teddy is her own real life doll – Mia and I spend a lot more time together with our children—our bond has become even stronger in motherhood and we are there for each other in the way that only family can be.

The biggest change has been Christian's work schedule. After he missed out on too many firsts with Teddy he decided he needed a change. He seemed sad that Teddy's first word was DaDa and he wasn't around to hear it. Christian now works four days per week and Ros is responsible for most travel obligations, while he remains as President and Founder of GEH, Ros was promoted to COO and has taken the helm at GEH, with a nice percentage of GEH as part of her bonus package, she's keeping it running smoothly until Teddy is ready to take the reigns.

 **CPOV**

I could not have guessed that this would be my life – I spend every evening at home, leaving work daily by no later than five and I'm off every Friday. My dad made sure that he spent as much time as he could with us while building his business and career and he did well with balance, but I remember missing having him around and I won't have Teddy feel the same way, especially with the way my company is structured I don't have to be gone all the time. Ana and I have enough money that I could simply retire and never be concerned about money, as could all of the children we will someday have, but I enjoy working and it will take many years before I have no desire to go into the office anymore.

I have learned to cook, okay I can warm things efficiently and I'm a beast with franks and beans these days. I would be an Olympian if diaper changing were a sport, and I'm proud to say that Teddy has only gotten me once in all these months…okay three times. Ana is a superwoman – I don't know how she does everything she does, while being a mom. The greatest joy of my life is watching her with my son, I have a son. I love the two of them more than my own life and I am dedicated to their life's joy.

Aaron is kicking ass and taking names, he owns a third of the manufacturing plants in the state of Washington and has turned them all green, everything from HVAC to video game components; Methodology is growing by leaps and bounds and to top it all of the guy is an excellent dad, spending every single evening at home with his wife and daughter while growing a business – Mia chose well, but then I always knew she would. He taught me that I could still run a business while putting my family ahead of everything, especially since all of the groundwork for GEH had already been done, I just needed to trust in the infrastructure and in the people I selected to do the work to my specifications.

Mia and mini Mia aka Erin are an experience, Aaron is a goner – the guy was already paralyzed by love and now there's two of them, and he's loving every damn minute of it. Mia has grown Alchemy and has a full time staff to handle the needs of her growing client base, she now employs a full time party planner and two wedding coordinators. She takes Erin into work with her every day and works an abbreviated schedule, of three days a week. Ana, Mia, Kate and Dominique are all very close friends and still spend a lot of time together – their book club Chicks with Books has become a _thing_ now – the guys babysit and hang out while they discuss the latest hot book and drink wine…lots of wine.

Grey construction is thriving especially after Methodology became a subsidiary – making Grey the only company in the Pacific Northwest to go completely green, and they are much sought after.  
El is big into wind technology these days and I was tasked to address a congressional hearing last month on the subject. Elliot is still going hard in the paint like he's a rookie, but then he always has. After he and Kate found out they were expecting twins Kate stopped working altogether and became all things mommy, who would have guessed that; she took cooking lessons from Mia and based on the small dinner party she threw at their new house she's come a very long way, everything was delicious. She's on bed rest now and our niece and nephew should be arriving any day now.

All of us live within five miles of my parents – and within two miles of each other so we're together all of the time. It's great having an inner circle that can be trusted and we are together all of the time. A few years ago I struggled to have contact with my family and now we gather regularly with my family and Ana's and make time for friends. Life could not be better.

* * *

 _ **###**_

Ten years later

 **CPOV**

"Mommy said to leave him alone – he's sleeping…"

"No he's not he wants to play tea party, he said we could have tea."

"Is too, his eyes are closed."

"Well I've already set the table – he'll miss the party."

"No he won't Ari, it's _our_ party – we say so."

"But he promised."

It's all I can do to stop myself from laughing as my twin daughters whisper argue over whether or not to wake me after being told by their mother to let me rest – but Ari is right I did promise. What a difference a decade makes!

Four years after Teddy was born, Raymond Carrick Grey came bounding into the world – while Teddy is a gentle, quiet and thoughtful soul – Ray is rough and tumble and the jokester of the bunch, but he's also very sensitive and is a mama's boy big time, he seems so familiar to me. Teddy is sensitive as well but no pushover and is very protective of his younger siblings, especially the girls who were born two years after little Ray. I love my boys with everything within me, but never have I been more helpless and paralyzed with affection than when I see two identical sets of _my own_ eyes blinking up at me; they have daddy right where the want him and Ari knows it – Abbie hasn't yet figured out how to use this to her advantage just yet. Abigail Grace and Ariana Charlotte came into our lives just six months after we lost Nana Charlotte.

"Who's ready for some tea!" I yell startling my daughters and causing them to jump on me kissing my face.

"I told you he wasn't sleeping Abbie." Ari states emphatically.

"Ari, I'm going to tell on you, Mommy told you not to bother Daddy." Abbie says starting to cry.

"Abbie baby why are you crying?"

"Because Ari is going to get punished."

"Oh, don't cry honey, nobody is getting punished okay? I was waking up anyway."

"Don't cry Abbie." Ari says hugging and kissing her sister – next time I'll listen to you, kay?

"Okay." She says smiling, these two are a constant source of entertainment.

"Daddy your outfit is ready, I have your hat and scarf okay?"

"What color?"

"It's blue, Abbie picked it."

"I _LOVE_ blue, it's pretty and the color of Mommy's eyes, it's my favorite color, how did you know that?"

"YOU TOLD US!" they both shout in unison and giggle themselves silly.

###

 **APOV**

As I stand and listen to my daughters with their dad, I don't have the heart to scold them for disobeying me. The family was here last night and the guys stayed up much later than the rest of us, as a matter of fact Grace, Kate, Mia and Dominique were all out by ten. A day of wrangling children will do that to you. The cousins were all in one place…all ten of them and we had a blast, swimming, playing tennis, playing catch, eating hotdogs, ice cream and thankfully wearing themselves out. Poor Edgar and Allan were even exhausted – they aren't puppies anymore, they still try their level best to keep up with Teddy, they decided years ago that he was their favorite person on earth and that has never changed, they still spend every night lying next to his bed.

As the queen bee of the cousins Erin at twelve is the center of their universe and they all listen to her, even the boys. Elliot and Ava are not surprisingly highly competitive and very close. EJ as we call him and Teddy are best friends – with EJ being the more outspoken of the two, talk about history repeating itself. It's very fun to watch the dynamic between the two of them, I watch in wonder and awe as a new generation of Grey brothers click – the two of them are also very close to Mia's son Tyler who is eight now and Ray. The formidable foursome is made up Dominique and Terrance's four and five year old daughters Kayla and Jordan and Abbie and Ari, those girls are creative and outspoken and keep all of us on our toes.

"Mommy! Daddy is awake." Screams Ari, brining me back to the present.

"Oh yeah? How did that happen?"

"He was just tired of sleeping." Abbie interrupts – covering for her sister. I have to cover my mouth to hide my smile. Christian is behind them biting his lip to stop himself from laughing.

"It's time for lunch ladies, go tell your brothers that lunch is ready."

"But…but we were going to have our party." Ari laments.

"Girls we'll do it later, okay?"

"Okay Daddy." They both chime.

"Hi Mommy."

"Hey Daddy."

"Why'd you let me sleep so long?"

"I didn't really, I was helping Gail to straighten up from yesterday and get lunch started. At some point Ray wanted to talk to me about Melanie, he wants to invite her to his birthday party, but is scared to ask her. Teddy has been writing his book report on Fuzzy Mud, he loved the book but isn't thrilled about the writing part – I explained how to do a sentence outline and he is supposed to show it to me later today."

"You've been quite busy today, think you'll have any energy left for Daddy later."

"Remember when we could just do it at the drop of a hat, without interruption?"

"We could always schedule an Escala evening."

"I would love that Christian – I miss us time, but we could use a getaway, just the two of us."

"Even with abbreviating our work schedules and having help, I still don't get enough of my Ana. I miss us too."

"Do you realize that we haven't had more than three days alone since the girls were born?"

"I hadn't thought about that really – I think we should plan something soon, nothing less than two weeks. You're still my everything Ana, I never want to lose us. – marrying you is still the best decision I've ever made."

"Marrying me?"

"Yes."

"Not starting GEH? Or leaving Harvard early?"

"You."

"You're still my hero Christian, I love you more every single day. You're the best husband and father there ever was." In the distance I can hear the children at the kitchen table talking and having their lunch.

"Looks like they'll be occupied for about thirty minutes max." I say arching my eyebrow.

"Let's go." He whispers.

"Right behind you.

The End...almost

* * *

 **A/N: This is a very short chapter compared to the others. I have loved every moment of this story. The epilogue will be posted very shortly.**


	32. Chapter 32 - EPILOGUE

**_Epilogue_** _–_ _ **Everyone's Waiting**_

* * *

 **Carrick Howard Grey 1953 – 2040**

Famed attorney Carrick Howard Grey departed this life on January 22, 2040. Mr. Grey was a founding partner of Lewis & Grey, LLP in downtown Seattle. He leaves to mourn his wife Dr. Grace Trevelyn Grey, Children: Elliot Marcus Grey (Katherine); Christian Trevelyn Grey (Anastasia) & Mia Grey Hunter (Aaron) eight grandchildren and three great grandchildren. Please forward donations to the Oasis Foundation for Children in lieu of flowers.

* * *

 **Elliot Marcus Grey 1980 – 2046**

Construction magnate Elliot Marcus Grey departed this life on September 14, 2046 after a valiant bout with color cancer. Mr. Grey's innovative spirit was the catalyst for the first self-contained entirely green construction company in the United States. Mr. Grey's concern for all things environmental fueled his passion and his drive. He leaves to mourn his passing, his wife Katherine Kavanaugh Grey, two children: Elliot Marcus Grey, II (Diane) & Ava Grey Milton (Michael); five grandchildren. His mother Dr. Grace Trevelyn Grey, his brother Christian Trevelyn Grey (Anastasia) & his sister Mia Grey Hunter (Aaron). Six nieces and nephews and a host of other relatives and friends. Please make donations to the Oasis Foundation for Children in lieu of flowers.

* * *

 **Grace Trevelyn Gray 1955 – 2049**

Dr. Grace Trevelyn Grey departed this life on April 20, 2049. Dr. Grey was for over thirty years a well respected practitioner in the area of Pediatric Oncology. "Dr. G." as she was affectionately known by her patients, treated thousands of children during her career. She along with her husband founded the Oasis Foundation for Children, an organization founded to benefit at risk youth; as well as the Seattle Children's Center for Cancer Research and Treatment. She was preceded in death by her husband Carrick Howard Grey and her eldest son Elliot Marcus Grey. She leaves to celebrate her life Christian Trevelyn Grey (Anastasia) & Mia Grey Hunter (Aaron) daughter-in-law Katherine Kavanaugh Grey eight grandchildren and ten great grandchildren. Please make donations to the Oasis Foundation for Children and/or the Elliot M. Grey Center for Cancer Research in lieu of flowers.

* * *

 **Kate Kavanaugh Grey 1989 – 2077**

Former Managing Editor for Kavanaugh Media departed this life on August 18, 2077. After leaving KM to raise her children she returned after the death of her father Ethan Kavanaugh, Sr. and remained at the helm for over twenty years until the sale of KM to Viacom a deal which she brokered rumored to be in the billions. She was preceded in death, by her husband Elliot Marcus Grey, her parents Ethan and Diane Kavanaugh. She leaves to mourn her passing her children Elliot Marcus Grey, II (Diane) & Ava Grey Milton (Michael) seven grandchildren and twenty-one great-grandchildren. Please forward donations to the Oasis Foundation for Children and/or the Elliot M. Grey Center for Cancer Research in lieu of flowers.

* * *

 **Mia Grey Hunter 1992 – 2081**

Former Owner/Operator Alchemy Catering went to eternal rest on May 9, 2081. Known as the "Party Queen" Mia Hunter ran the largest and most successful catering and event planning service in the Pacific Northwest, employing over six hundred with five locations. She was preceded in death by her Parents the late Carrick Howard and Dr. Grace Trevelyn Grey. Her brothers Elliot Marcus and Christian Trevelyn Grey. She leaves to mourn her husband Aaron David Hunter and her two children Erin Hunter Sawyer (Cameron) & Tyler David Hunter (Meghan), six grandchildren; and fifteen great-grandchildren.

* * *

 **Aaron David Hunter 1990 – 2085**

Founder and Innovator of green technology giant Methodology now Grey Hunter Construction and Manufacturing. Aaron Hunter was a trailblazer in the field of green manufacturing and construction. He turned the desire for sustainable green technology into his life's work and was a trailblazer in that field. He was preceded in death by his wife Mia Grey Hunter parents David and Ruth Hunter and his brother Terrence Hunter He leaves to carry his legacy his two children Erin Hunter Sawyer (Cameron) & Tyler David Hunter (Meghan), six grandchildren; and eighteen great-grandchildren.

* * *

Christian Trevelyn Grey 1983 – 2071

Christian Trevelyn Grey (88), founder and former CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings passed away peacefully in his sleep on July 15, 2071 after a short illness – surrounded by his loving family.

Thirty-five years ago Mr. Grey handed the reigns of Grey Enterprise Holdings to his eldest son Christian Theodore Grey – and traveled the world with the love of is life Dr. Anastasia Steele Grey. He continued his philanthropic work through such organizations as Oasis which was founded and championed by his parents the late Carrick and Grace Trevelyn Grey, along with many organizations abroad which support agricultural sustaining technologies around the world. Mr. Grey founded the Elliot M. Grey Memorial Center for Cancer Research after the death of his best friend and brother twenty-five years ago. Since that time the Center has become an innovator in the area of cancer research and treatment, with a children's oncology center in twelve major U.S. markets.

His brother-in-law Aaron Hunter credits him with having assisted him with becoming one of the world's foremost innovators in the area of green manufacturing and construction. Grey Hunter Enterprises – formerly Methodology and subsidiary of Grey Construction became a world leader in green technology acquisition/conversions, which Mr. Hunter has attributed directly to the tutelage of Mr. Grey.

Christian Grey will be remembered for his generosity and dogged business acumen. Many of his employees were life-long members of his staff having worked with him their entire professional careers, his former personal assistant Andrea Porter Desmond who worked for him for over forty years described him as the kindest and most generous person she had ever known, often committing charitable acts of kindness anonymously often following the progress of his beneficiaries, and providing further assistance where needed. "He once bought a home, for a single widowed mother who lost everything in an apartment fire after her husband was killed in Iraq after seeing the story on the local news – he followed up and paid for the college tuitions of the three children and over a twenty year period provided living expenses and other necessities, never revealing his identity as the generous benefactor. He did this type of thing…a lot. I could go on for days talking about those he helped. He was a great man, with an enormous heart. He was my employer, and my very good friend."

He is survived by his soulmate of sixty years Dr. Anastasia Steele Grey his children Christian Theodore Grey (56) (Hannah); Raymond Carrick Grey (Marissa) (52); Abigail Grey Timmons (Marcus) (50) & Ariana Grey Stamper (Sean) (50) thirteen grandchildren and twenty-two great-grandchildren, Sisters Mia Grey Hunter (Aaron) & Katherine Kavanaugh Grey. Fourteen, nieces and nephews and a host of relatives and friends.

Preceded in death parents Carrick and Grace Trevelyn Grey, and his best friend and brother Elliot Marcus Grey.

 **Anastasia Steele Grey 1989 - 2073**

Dr. Anastasia Steele Grey, PhD (83) - departed this life on June 18, 2073 surrounded by the love she created. 'Ana' as she was affectionately known by friends and family was an esteemed, tenured member of the University of Washington faculty for over thirty years during which time she also served as Dean of Liberal Arts and was later appointed Dean of Students. She detailed her life and love with her soulmate Christian Trevelyn-Grey in the 2023 New York Times Bestseller autobiographical **_Love You Past Your Pain_**. She also founded Chicks With Books dot com one of the first online book clubs, today it boasts over thirty million members in twenty countries.

"Ana" as she was known to her family and friends had a love for all things literary – she worked doing what she loved; her former TA and author Dr. Lawrence Otis Graham stated "she had the ability to instruct and inspire like no other professor I had ever known. Working with Dr. Grey had become a coveted position and I was honored to have been chosen from throngs of hopefuls to work with her. Many years later she conferred my doctorate degree, it was one of my proudest moments. She has left an indelible mark on the University of Washington and the literary community as a whole. Ana was a friend to all whom she met."

She was preceded in death by her devoted fathers Franklin Alan Lambert and Raymond Marshall Steele, and her soul mate Christian Trevelyn Grey. She leaves to celebrate her life, her four children, Christian Theodore Grey (58) (Hannah); Raymond Carrick Grey (Marissa) (54); Abigail Grey Timmons (Jeffrey) (52) & Ariana Grey Stamper; (52) (Sean) Fourteen grandchildren and twenty-four great-grandchildren, and a host of other relatives and friends.

Months ago Ana told her children over dinner that she missed her heartbeat, they knew instantly what she meant. While Ana loved her books, her extensive charity work and was devoted as a mother and friend, Christian Trevelyn Grey was the love of her life and the beat of her heart – she passed away on his birthday. The family requests donations be made to the Elliot M. Grey Memorial Center for Cancer Research in lieu of flowers and/or the Oasis Foundation for Children.

* * *

 **A/N: I happen to be a fan of closure in addition to HEAs – one of my favorite series endings of all time was the Everyone's Waiting finale of the HBO series Six Feet Under – it gave me a sense of comfort knowing what ultimately became of the characters I had grown to know and love. I wanted that same type of closure for these characters - I hope it wasn't too sad and that you have enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it. Thank you for your patience and continued encouragement. Ana and Christian preceded Kate, Mia and Aaron in death, but I wanted Christian and Ana's obits to appear last.**

 **A few notes:**

 ** _Jason and Gail Taylor retired and moved to Aruba. They travelled the world often visiting the states and spending time with the entire Grey family whom they considered their family. Though they had no children of their own, they were beloved by all of the Grey children as parents – both passed away within three years of each other of natural causes._**

 ** _Luke Sawyer married the former Tracy Dillard and together they had five children – Sawyer took over as a security consultant prior to Jason Taylor's retirement and expanded the business by developing an elite executive protection service. He worked for the Greys until his retirement after twenty five years as Ana's personal protection. His sons Luke and Cameron run Sawyer Executive Management._**

 ** _Andrea Porter became Andrea Desmond and had two boys with her husband Martin. She worked for Christian as his PA even after he retired from GEH leaving his employ to retire with her husband Martin to Florida._**

 ** _GEH is now run by Christian Theodore Grey affectionately known by his family as Teddy or Ted, he is very much his father's son, the net worth of GEH nearly doubled within the first five years with him at the helm. After he received his MBA from Harvard at his father's insistence and having interned each summer at GEH he took over the reigns from Ros Bailey who retired with her wife Gwen to the south of France. Teddy married his Harvard classmate Hannah Bailey, who works at GEH as in-house counsel._**

 ** _EJ and Ray run the Grey and Hunter conglomerate, Aaron having merged the companies after Elliot's passing at his request. Both were appointed by Aaron prior to his retirement; EJ and Ray both graduated from Harvard. EJ earned a degree in Business Management, while Ray graduated with a degree in Architectural Engineering._**

 ** _Tyler is Executive Chef for Alchemy Catering having studied at the Sorbonne where he met his wife with whom he runs an elite and upscale restaurant Simpatico formerly the Mile High Club._**

 ** _Erin is the Executive Director of the Oasis Foundation for Children and has expanded it's scope and mission to include a nationwide campaign to prevent child trafficking._**

 ** _Ava works as the Executive Director for the Elliot M. Grey Center for Cancer Research founded after her father's death, she is responsible for the expansion in the area of pediatric oncology – Both Erin and Ava are on the board of the Children's Center for Cancer Research and Treatment founded by their grandmother the late Grace Trevelyn-Grey._**

 ** _Twins Abbie and Ari are named partners at Grey, LLP formerly Lewis Grey founded by their late grandfather Carrick Howard Grey. Both attended undergraduate and law school at Harvard University._**


End file.
